Bonded
by SailorStar9
Summary: Like Naruto, Eva is a host to a tailed beast, an eighteen-tailed ice fox demoness. But, unlike Naruto, she has control over her other form. A Shadow Assassin, she watches over Team 7 within the shadows, aiding them only in times of need.
1. Prologue: A Guardian Arrives

SailorStar9: Since Sailor Element prodded me for this fic ever since she implanted this idea into my head, here's my latest creation: a Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover. The prologue takes place in episode 4. No definite pairings as yet, I _might_ turned this into a Sasuke/Eva.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Summary: Like Naruto and Gaara, Eva (Ami's current reincarnation) is a host to a tailed beast, an eighteen-tailed ice fox demoness. But, unlike Naruto and Gaara, she has control over her other form. A Shadow Assassin and a Guardian, she watches over Team 7 within the shadows, aiding them only in times of need.

Prologue: A Guardian Arrives

* * *

Hidden in the trees...

Eva let out an amused smirk as Naruto fell for Kakashi-sensei's trap.

_Can't believe he's the one who has the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him._ She mused.

_Then again._ She corrected herself. _People living in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. I'm a Sealed One as well._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sasuke sensed the presence of another chakra, a very familiar chakra, though a lot stronger, one he had not sensed for five years.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback_

_The night was quiet. Everybody seems to be asleep, except for a blue-haired girl who was tossing and turning on her bed._

"_I can't sleep," Eva groaned. She got out of bed and put on some clothes over her nightgown and grabbed a jacket to protect her from the chill. "I'll take a walk for a while, maybe I'll be tired enough to go to sleep afterwards."_

_She went out of the dormitory and started walking around the academy grounds. Winter was nearly over, but the weather still has a cold edge to it especially at night. She wandered around until she passed by a certain cherry blossom tree._

"_I'll sit under the sakura tree and relax for a moment." Unbeknownst to her, a pair of gray eyes was watching her from a branch of the said tree._

"_Oi, water-drops," a voice came from above as she sat down by the roots of the tree._

_She quickly tilted her head back to see where the voice came from. "Oh, it's you, Sasuke. What are you doing out here tonight? Can't sleep?"_

_Silence was his reply to her question. Eva heaves a sigh. "Fine, if you don't want to talk…" They both sat in their respective positions in silence for a while._

_Plagued by her talk with Lord Hokage and if her decision was the right one to make, Eva broke the silence. "Hey, Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke sighed. "What do you want?"_

_Eva ignored him and chose to ask him what's been bugging her instead. "If the only way you can help protect your friends was to go away, would you do it?"_

_Sasuke was stunned by her question._

What's going through that head of hers that she asked me a serious question like that?_ Sasuke asked himself, but his outward appearance revealed nothing of the tinge of anxiety that was growing inside him. "Hn. I don't know why you're asking me such a stupid question? My answer would quite obvious, won't it?" he sneered._

_Eva sat quietly again, thinking about the training Sasuke underwent to get stronger, before she smiled up at him. Sasuke's answer solidified her decision to go through the training. She got up from base of the tree. "Thanks for answering my question, Sasuke."_

"_Hey, little girl..."_

_Eva turned her head to look up at Sasuke again. "Is something going on with you?"_

"_Nope, I'm fine." She smiled at him again before she waved a hand. "Goodnight, Sasuke." She continued walking back to her room, leaving a troubled Uchiha behind._

* * *

_It can't be..._ the Uchiha wondered, looking around. _It can't be her._

* * *

_Oops._ Eva realized that she had stayed for too long when Sasuke's eyes scanned about the woods. _Better go. Although I'll like to say hi, Peacock, but now's not the time. Demon-nii will slaughter me if I expose myself now. Better go visit the tree._

That decided, she melted back into the shadows, the sunlight peeping through the tree to reveal a raised orb on her right glove, symbolizing her Shadow Assassin status.

* * *

Seconds later...

She currently stood under a certain, now-infamous sakura tree, breathing in the clean scent around her. "It's been a long time since I've visited, hasn't it," she stated as she laid a hand against the trunk. "You seem healthier than ever. Sasuke must have been taking real good care of you while I was away." She looked at the burnt grass encircling the tree and couldn't help but frown. "But it seems that he's been unnecessarily brutal to the grass around you." She leaned her forehead alongside it.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	2. Kakashi, The Sharingan User

SailorStar9: Wow, I can't believe this, two reviews in one shot. Anyway, I've finally decided where to plug Eva in, so this is Chapter 1. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 1: Kakashi, The Sharingan User

* * *

After Kakashi pulled the Water Element: Grand Waterfall tech...

"This is going to be messy." the masked Keena muttered.

"Very messy indeed." she noted as the water rampaged.

_Habu..._ she noted at the masked ninja, before melting back into the shadows just as Kakashi's attack flooded over.

With Zabuza washed against a tree, Kakashi tossed in a couple of kunai knives for good measure.

"This is the end." the Jonin remarked from a branch.

"Show some restrain, don't you?" Keena rebuked from a higher branch on the other side of the tree. "I'm not always around to do damage control."

"Yo." Kakashi looked at the masked Shadow Assassin.

"Smartass." Keena mouthed.

"Why?" Zabuza muttered. "Can you see the future?"

"Yeah." Kakashi replied, revealing a kunai knife. "You're going to die."

His attempt was cut short when two needles struck Zabuza in the neck.

"Looks like we have company." Keena looked over at the Kirigakure hunter-nin. "The unwanted kind."

"It was true." the hunter-nin replied as Zabuza fell. "He did die."

Kakashi leapt down and felt for a pulse on Zabuza's neck.

"He really _is_ dead." he confirmed.

"Thank you very much." the hunter-nin bowed. "I was looking for a chance to to Zabuza."

"That mask..." Kakashi mused. "If I remember correctly, you must be a hunter-nin from the Hidden Village of the Mist."

"You are very well informed." the hunter-nin replied.

"A hunter-nin?" Naruto fumed.

"You don't know what a hunter-nin is?" Sakura echoed. "You should have learnt it in the academy. Hunter-nins are those who assassinates exiled ninjas like Zabuza who, for some reason, for against the the village they were born in. they do that to conceal ant secret from their village. That's common sense! You should study more."

"Yes." the hunter-nin confirmed. "I am a member of the pursuing ninja unit that hunt exiled ninja."

_From his height and voice, he must not be different from Naruto and the others._ Kakashi mused. _Yet, he is a hunter-nin. He's no ordinary kid._

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto hollered. "Who are you!?"

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi soothed. "He's not an enemy."

"That's not what I'm asking for!" Naruto retorted. "But... _Zabuza _was killed! He... he was strong, but he was killed so easily by a kid that's not that different from me! We... we look like idiots! I can't accept this!"

"I understand how you can't believe it." Kakashi remarked. "But this is real. In this world, there are kids who are younger than you and stronger than me."

"I wonder..." Keena muttered, blending back into the shadows as she reappeared before Zabuza. Pulling out the two needles, she gave the depth of the wound a look and immediately understood what had happened.

_So, this is how it is._ She mused, as ice coagulated around the needles, freezing them in an instant. Standing up, she crushed the frozen needles in her palm, letting the remaining dust fall to the ground.

The hunter-nin then appeared before her and took up Zabuza's corpse.

"Your battle ends here for now." the hunter-nin told the group. "I must go dispose of this corpse. It's a body filled with secrets. If you'll excuse me."

With that, he teleported out.

"He disappeared." Naruto blinked.

"He's not around here anymore." Kakashi told the fuming Naruto.

"What was that?" Naruto hammered the ground with his fists. "What were we...!?"

"Naruto..." Sakura muttered.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Naruto ranted.

"Things like this happen when you're a ninja." Kakashi reminded, stopping his fists. "If you don't like it, make it up the next time."

Silently, Keena summoned a specter scout owl.

"Follow them." she instructed her summon. The owl hooted and took off.

"Our mission hasn't ended yet." Kakashi told the rest of the group. "We need to take Tazuna-san to his house."

"Sorry about that, everyone." Tazuna chuckled. "Just rest at my house!"

"All right, let's cheer up and go!" Kakashi instructed before stopping in his tracks after taking a few steps.

"What? What happened?" Sakura gasped when their teacher collapsed as the rest hurried over.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto blinked. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Angel-nee warned him about that." Keena sighed, turning the Jonin over, as she retrieved a vial from around her neck. Uncocking it, a stream of water emerged from the bottle at her command.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded.

Ignoring him, Keena then molded the water stream into a water ball and passed it into Kakashi.

"That'll do." she concluded as she stood up and proceeded to leave.

"You haven't..." Sasuke growled, before he was interrupted by Sakura's astonished exclaim.

"Kakashi-sensei's wounds are healing!" Sakura beamed.

Giving the healing Kakashi a quick look, Sasuke then turned to find Keena had disappeared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review. If you guys are confused, I'll explain. Eva _is_ Keena. It's just that when she's on duty and with her mask on, they know her as Keena. Off-duty and with her mask off, she's called Eva.


	3. The Forest of Chakra

SailorStar9:Chapter 1 goes up, this is Chapter 2. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 2: The Forest of Chakra

* * *

At Tazuna's place...

"I used my Sharingan too much..." Kakashi peered open his eyes.

"Are you okay, sensei?" Tazuna's daughter asked.

"No. I'll barely be able to walk for a week." Kakashi replied.

"Then, you shouldn't move around for a while." Tazuna's daughter remarked as Kakashi say up.

"Okay." Kakashi agreed.

"Sensei's awake!" Naruto beamed as the three Genin entered.

"Sharingan is amazing, but it puts a lot of strain on the body." Sakura chided. "I'm not sure if it's good or bad."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi replied.

"But you defeated such a strong ninja. We should be okay for a while." Tazuna noted.

"By the way, who was that boy with the mask?" Sakura mused.

"He had the mask of a pursuing ninja from a special squad from the Hidden Village's of the Mist's ANBU." Kakashi supplied.

"A special squad?" Naruto echoed.

"They are also known as the fire extinguishing unit, their job is to erase any evidence that a ninja was alive." Kakashi explained. "A ninja's body will give away the secrets of a ninja's techniques and the chakra of the village it was in, any special medicine that was used with a body, along with various other things. For example, if I die, the secret of the Sharingan will be examined. And in the worst case scenario, there's a possibility that my techniques, including the Sharingan will be stolen. In other words, pursuing ninja will kill exiled ninja who have abandoned the village, dispose of the ninja's body and stop any secrets from being revealed. They are specialists in this field."

* * *

Elsewhere...

The hunter-nin had unfurled his surgery instruments, ready to dissect Zabuza's body.

Unknown to them, Keena's scout owl had landed in a tree.

"I have to cut the cloth on his mouth, and make him cough out the blood first." the hunter-nin decided.

"I can do it on my own." Zabuza stopped him.

"Oh, you came back to life already." the hunter-nin replied as Zabuza pulled down the bandage.

"Geez, you're so rough." Zabuza sat up. "How long are you going to wear that fake mask? Take it off."

"I forgot because it's been a while since I used this." the hunter-nin replied, removing his mask to reveal Habu underneath. "It was also nice to use it to pull off that act. But if I didn't save you you would have been killed for sure."

"You didn't need to attack my neck if you wanted to put me in a near-death state." Zabuza noted. "You're still a wicked guy."

"I couldn't help it." Habu replied. "I didn't want to scar your beautiful body, Zabuza-san. And it's easier to aim at the neck since it has fewer muscles. You won't be able to move for a week or so. But maybe you'll be able to move soon, Zabuza-san."

"You're pure, clever and not tainted at all." Zabuza remarked. "That's what I like about you."

"I'm still a child, so..." Habu smiled. "The fog has lifted."

"Yeah." Zabuza agreed.

"Will you be okay next time?" Habu asked.

"Next time, I can deal with that Sharingan." Zabuza promised.

Its job done, the scout owl flew back to its mistress.

* * *

At Tazuna's place...

_What is this?_ Kakashi mused. _Zabuza died, but what's with this uneasiness? It seems like... I've missed something very important._

"What's wrong, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, about what I was talking about before." Kakashi went back to the topic at hand. "Pursuing ninjas are supposed to eliminate the corpse on the spot."

"So?" Naruto and Sakura prodded.

"What did the boy with the mask do to Zabuza?" Kakashi asked.

"How should I know?" Sakura inquired. "That masked boy took Zabuza away."

"That's right." Kakashi agreed. "All he needed to do was bring back the head as proof. Also, the weapon the boy used to kill Zabuza is also questionable."

"It was just a long needle." Sasuke recalled. "Cold it be that..."

"Yeah, that's just what you're thinking." Kakashi confirmed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tazuna asked.

"Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi replied.

"What?" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna exclaimed.

"What?" Tazuna's daughter gasped.

"What does that mean?" Naruto pressed.

"But you confirmed that he died, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura insisted.

"I did confirm it." Kakashi replied. "But he was most likely merely in a near-death state. The weapon that the pursuing ninja used has a low fatality rate unless it hits a critical point. It's mostly used in acupuncture healings and such. Pursuing ninja know the structure of the human body very well. It should be easy for them into put a person in a near-death state. First, he took home the corpse of Zabuza, even when it's obvious that the body was heavier than him. Second, he used a weapon that has a low fatality rate. From these two points, the goal of that boy was not to kill Zabuza, but to help him."

"Maybe you're thinking too much." Tazuna suggested.

"No." Kakashi corrected. "Once a ninja feels that there's something's weird, he must prepare for it before it's too late. It's one of the ninja's iron rules. No wonder she sent off a scout owl."

_He's happy to hear that Zabuza's alive._ He noted Naruto's excited expression.

"Sensei, who is that girl, anyway?" Sasuke asked.

_If she's Eva..._ he wondered.

"Her?" Kakashi echoed. "She is Keena; a Shadow Assassin, a Guardian, and a Master Healer."

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"How do I explain this." Kakashi started. "A Shadow Assassin is a fighter, very much like us ninjas, except that they aren't mercenaries like us. They don't kill unnecessarily, they only take lives if they have to. A Guardian controls one single element. Their authority surpasses that of the Kage-samas: they do not obey any Kage-samas, they answer only to the Oracle. Their abilities are unsurpassed as their purpose is to maintain the balance of the world."

"You've all seen her healing abilities, right?" he looked at his three students who nodded in unison.

"A Master Healer is the top-ranked medic-nin who employs their elemental power in their tech." he finished his explanation.

"Sensei, how are you going to prepare for this before it's too late?" Sakura thought to ask. "You can't move in a while."

"I'm going to make all of you go through some training." Kakashi replied. "Besides, Keena's healed my wounds. All that's left is to regain my charka."

"Wait, even if we train, it's not going to be very helpful." Sakura protested. "Since the enemy is a ninja that you, Kakashi-sensei the Sharingan user, has a difficult time with."

_Damn it! Are you trying to kill us?_ The inner Sakura fumed.

"Sakura, who saved me when I had a difficult time?" Kakashi reminded. "You three are growing at a rapid rate. Especially you, Naruto. You've grown the most."

_It does seem that he has become more reliable._ Sakura noted mentally. _But..._

"You know your stuff, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto beamed. "Now things are getting more interesting."

"No, it's not." Inari cut in.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna looked at his grandson.

"I'm home, grandpa." Inari ran over.

"Inari, say hello to them." his mother chided. "These are the ninja that escorted grandpa."

"It's okay." Tazuna soothed. "Right, Inari?"

"Mom, they're going to die." Inari looked at his mother. "There's no way a person can win by going against Gatoh."

"What did you say, you brat?" Naruto fumed. "Listen up. I'm a super hero that's going to be a great ninja known as Hokage. I don't know who this Gatoh or Chocolat is, but he's no enemy of mine."

"A hero?" Inari scoffed. "How stupid. There's no such thing as a hero."

"Wha..." Naruto choked. "What did you say?"

'Stop it!" Sakura pulled him back.

"If you don't want to die, you should go home." Inari added.

"Where are you going, Inari?" Tazuna asked.

"I'll go watch the ocean." Inari replied.

"I'm sorry." Tazuna looked at his guests.

"Damn it! That brat. I need to tell him a thing or two." Naruto fumed as he climbed the stairs.

_He's crying?_ He peered into Inari's room

"Dad..." Inari wept at Kaiza's picture.

_

* * *

_

Later in the forest...

"We will begin the training." Kakashi declared.

"Roger!" Naruto replied.

"But before that, let me once again talk about charka, the base of for the ability of a ninja." Kakashi started.

"At a time like this?" Sasuke echoed.

"I already know about that." Naruto added. "Chatra, right?"

"It's charka." Kakashi sighed. "Okay, Sakura-kun."

"Listen Naruto." Sakura went into lecture mode. "I'm going to explain this in a simple manner to save time. Chakra is energy that a ninja needs to use to utilize a technique. That energy comes from the body energy that is collected in every cell in the body and from the spirit energy that comes from training and experience. In other words, techniques come from these two energies that are squeezed out of the body and molded together. This process is known as molding the charka. And with this charka, one is able to execute a technique by performing a seal."

"Correct." Kakashi remarked. "Iruka-sensei is blessed with a nice student, I see."

"What's with that?" Naruto whined. "You can just learn that with your body, even if you don't understand the hard stuff."

"Exactly what Naruto said." Sasuke agreed. "We're able to use techniques anyway."

"No, you guys aren't able to use your charka completely." Kakashi corrected.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just listen up." Kakashi cut off any complaints. "Like Sakura said, molding the chakra means to extract energies from both the body and the spirit, mixing them up in your body. And the amount of each energy differ from the type of technique you wish to execute. In other words, the mixing will be different. You are not able to use your charka effectively. Even if you are able to mold a large amount of chakra, if you cannot control the balance, your technique will only be half as effective or not executed at all. Wasting energy will create a weakness of not being able to fight for a long time."

"So, what should I do?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to learn how to control it with your body." Kakashi replied. "You must go through rigorous training where you put your life on the line."

"So, what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"Climb a tree." Kakashi replied.

"Climb a tree?" Naruto and Sakura echoed.

"That's right." Kakashi replied. "But it's not ordinary tree climbing. You're going to climb without using your hands."

"How do we do that?" Sakura deathpanned.

"Just watch." Kakashi replied, focusing his chakra to his feet and started walking up against a nearby tree.

"He's climbing..." Naruto gaped.

"Vertically with just his legs." Sakura finished his sentence.

"This is how." Kakashi finished, hanging upside down on a branch. "Gather your chakra at the bottom of your feet and make it attach to the tree trunk. Something like this is possible if you use chakra."

"Wait, how can we become strong by doing that?" Sakura asked.

"Now we get to the main topic." Kakashi replied. "The main purpose of this training is to accumulate the right amount of molded chakra in the right location. This is difficult even for a well-trained ninja. The amount of chakra used for this tree climbing exercise is quite subtle. And the most difficult place to concentrate chakra is said to be behind the feet. In other words, if you are able to master this, you can learn any kind of technique. In theory, that is. The second purpose is to maintain that molded chakra. Most of the time, a ninja mold their chakra during battle. In that situation, it is even more difficult to maintain that chakra. Well, it's not like anything is going to happen even if I give this lecture. I need all of you to learn it with your bodies."

That said, he tossed three kunai knives at their feet.

"Use that knife to mark where you are able to climb up to with your current ability." he explained. "Then, try to make a new mark above that mark. You guys aren't good enough to climb by walking, so run to give yourself a boost and get used to it. Got it?"

"This training is too easy for me!" Naruto grabbed the knife. "Since I'm the guy who is growing the most right now."

"Okay, be quiet." Kakashi chided. "Try and climb up any of the trees."

_All right._ Naruto concentrated. _First, I collect chakra under my feet._

"All right! Let's go!" he beamed.

_I didn't know that maintaining a constant amount of chakra was this difficult._ Sasuke mused, landing on his feet after a misstep. _If the chakra is too strong, I get repelled._

_But if it's too weak, the absorption will not be generated, and it would end up like that._ He looked over at the wincing Naruto clutching his head.

_I guess that's the difference between Sasuke and Naruto._ Kakashi noted.

"This exercise?" a masked Keena raised a brow as she materialized from the tree Kakashi was hanging from. "It's a bit too late for them, don't you think?"

"Late?" Kakashi raised a brow.

"Yes, late." Keena repeated. "The very first time I started on this exercise was three weeks into my Assassin training and I had to climb Mount Hiei in three hours. Meaning, no mistakes whatsoever."

"Total precision." Kakashi nodded slowly.

"This is easier than I thought." Sakura declared.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto gasped when he saw Sakura on a branch.

"Oh?" Kakashi was surprised. "It looks like the one who's best at controlling her chakra is Sakura, the girl."

"Wow, Sakura-chan!" Naruto gushed. "That's something I expected form the girl I have high hopes for!"

_But it's a little annoying..._ he mused.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed.

_I wanted Sasuke-kun to compliment me. Why does it always turn out like this?_ Sakura wailed mentally.

"Your knowledge of chakra was splendid, but your control and stamina are good as well." Kakashi praised. "Maybe Sakura, and not someone else, is the closest one to becoming a Hokage right now. The Uchiha clan isn't as great as I though, either."

"Shut up, sensei!" Sakura snapped.

_Sasuke-kun's going to hate me._ she pouted.

"You're still as sadistic as ever." Keena snickered.

_But these two, Naruto and Sasuke, have an incredible amount of chakra hidden within that Sakura can't match._ Kakashi noted. _If this training goes well, it will become a treasure for them._

"All right, I'm going to catch up to Sasuke first." Naruto decided. "I'm going to do this!"

"There's no point in doing something like that." Inari walked off.

* * *

In Zabuza's hideout...

"Really, even you were defeated and came back here?" Gatoh scoffed. "Ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist must really suck. You call yourself a Demon when you can't even make up for what your subordinate did? Don't make me laugh."

_An iai..._ Habu mused when he noticed Gatoh's guards readying to draw their swords.

"Wait up." Gatoh stopped them. "Don't be so quiet. Why don't you say something?"

"Don't touch Zabuza-san with that filthy hand!" Habu growled, gripped Gatoh's wrist.

"It's going to break!" Gatoh exclaimed when Habu applied more pressure.

_That can't be..._ one of Gatoh's guards was stunned when Habu unsheathed their swords, aligning them against their necks before they could do anything. _He moved here in a flash..._

"You shouldn't try anything funny!" Habu warned. "I'm mad!"

"Next time...! if you screw up next time, consider yourself gone from here!" Gatoh warned.

"Let's go." he told his men.

"Habu, you didn't have to do that." Zabuza replied, having concealed a kunai knife within the blanket.

"I know." Habu replied. "But... it's too early to kill Gatoh right now. If we cause a ruckus here, we'll be chased by them again. We have to resist for now."

"Yeah." Zabuza agreed. "You're right."

* * *

Meanwhile....

"This could take a while." Keena noted, seeing the three exhausted Genin.

_I'm burned out._ Sakura looked over at her teammates. _How much stamina do those two have? But Naruto hasn't improved at all. He's probably going to give up and start complaining now._

"Damn it!" Naruto fumed.

_See? He's easy to figure out._ Sakura beamed.

"Hey, can you give me some tips?" Naruto approached the pink-haired girl.

"What?" Sakura blinked. "Don't tell Sasuke though, okay?"

_He's becoming stronger and stronger._ Kakashi mused, having descended from the tree. _How strong will he become? Naruto, the amount of potential chakra you have is most likely greater than Sasuke's. And even greater than mine. I can't wait to see what happens._

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	4. The Country Where the Hero Existed

SailorStar9: Chapter 2 goes up, this is Chapter 3. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 3: The Country Where the Hero Existed

* * *

On the bridge...

Sakura yawned as she stood guard.

"You look bored by yourself." Tazuna noted. "Where's that blond kid and that arrogant guy?"

"They're training with a tree climbing exercise." Sakura replied.

"What about you?" Tazuna asked.

"I'm smart," Sakura boasted. "So Kakashi-sensei told me to guard you."

"Really?" Tazuna raised a brow.

_Why you...!_ Sakura fumed.

"May I have a word with you, Tazuna?" Giichi approached the bridge builder.

"Well, after thinking about it..." Giichi started. "Can I quit this bridge building?"

"Why all of a sudden?" Tazuna was stunned. "Not you too...!"

"Tazuna, I've known you for a long time. I want to help, but if I get too involved, goth will come after me too." Giichi replied. "Everything will lost meaning if you die. Why don't we stop building this bridge?"

"I can't do that." Tazuna answered. "This bridge is our bridge. This is the bridge that we've been building with the people of the town in the hopes that distribution and transportation will increase to this poor country of the Wave, which possesses few resources."

"But if we die..." Giichi pointed out.

"It's already lunchtime." Tazuna cut in. "Let's stop for now."

"Tazuna!" Giichi protested.

"Giichi, you don't have to come anymore." Tazuna added and walked off.

* * *

In the forest...

The two pre-teens were still training.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed. "What's with this thing!?"

_I'm not going to lose to you._ He glared at his arch-rival.

With determined looks on their faces, the two boys charged once more.

* * *

In the marketplace...

"Hey, where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"I've been asked to to buy the ingredients for tonight's dinner." Tazuna replied.

"Thief!" a shopkeeper hollered after a child who had ran away.

_What's with this city?_ Sakura wondered, looking at the desolate faces of the children sitting at the road side.

"This is it." Tazuna stopped in front of the store.

"Welcome." the storekeeper greeted.

_There's barely anything._ Sakura looked at the relatively empty shelves.

"Pervert!" she kicked a pending thief in the face when she felt his hand on her backside.

"No, I'm not..." the thief muttered.

"I was really surprised back there." Tazuna noted.

"What's with this city?" Sakura fumed.

_Again?_ She twitched when she felt a hand grabbing her backside.

"Hey you...!" she retorted, turning around.

"Give me..." the young child raised his hands.

"Here." Sakura offered the boy some sweets.

"Thank you." the child beamed.

"Ever since Gatoh came, it's been like this." Tazuna supplied as the child took off. "The adults here have all become cowards. That's why we need that bridge right now. It will be a symbol of courage. We need it to get back the spirit in this country, for the people have decided to do nothing. If only... if only that bridge is finished... this town will return to how it was before. Everyone will return to normal."

_Sasuke-kun... Naruto..._ Sakura mused.

* * *

In the forest...

The two pre-teens were still training.

Naruto managed to give his chosen tree trunk a cut before falling back to the ground.

"Damn it, damn it!" he cursed. "Sasuke is still climbing up!"

_Damn, he's getting closer and closer to me. _Sasuke growled when he noticed Naruto was catching up.

_Damn it._ Naruto fumed.

_No, no!_ He shook his head. _My mind will be disturbed if I think about Sasuke._

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hey, can you give me some tips?" he approached Sakura._

"_What?" Sakura blinked._

"_Don't tell Sasuke though, okay?" Naruto whispered._

"_First, charka uses your spirit energy, so don't get too tense or too eager." Sakura started. "Relax, concentrate on your energy, and collect a constant amount of charka at the bottom of your feet."_

* * *

_Concentrate, concentrate._ Naruto mentally chanted. _All right, this is going well. Okay, I can do this!_

"Hey, Naruto." Sasuke called out.

"Damn you!" Naruto fumed. "Don't bother me when I'm concentrating!"

"Um, well..." Sasuke started.

"What?" Naruto deathpanned. _It's rare for this guy to come talk to me._

Hidden up in a tree, Keena chuckled mentally, already knowing where this was going. _Putting down your pride already? Mada mada dane, Sasuke._

"You asked Sakura for tips before, right?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "What did she tell you?"

"I won't tell." Naruto retorted.

_Wha...?_ Sasuke's brow twitched visibly.

Keena sighed at the death glares the two sent each other. _Boys will always be boys, no matter how old they are. Just when you think those two can put down their prides, they go and prove you wrong._

* * *

At Tazuna's house...

"This is really fun!" Tazuna beamed as the two male pre-teens gobbled up dinner. "It's been a while since I ate with this many people!"

"Seconds please!" the two chorused, before death glaring each other.

"If you're going to barf, don't eat!" Sakura fumed at the two.

"No, I'll eat." Sasuke corrected.

"I have to eat even if I have to force myself." Naruto agreed. "I have to become strong quickly."

"But barfing isn't good." Kakashi noted.

* * *

After dinner...

"Um, why are you hanging a torn picture?" Sakura mused. "Inari-kun was watching this during dinner the entire time. This torn part looks like someone intentionally tore away the person who was there."

"It's my husband." Tsunami replied.

"He was the man known as the hero of this town." Tazuna added.

"Inari, where are you going?" Tsunami asked, noticing that her son had slid off his chair.

"Father, I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari." she chided and went after her son.

"What's wrong with Inari-kun?" Sakura muttered.

"It seems there's a reason behind this." Kakashi noted.

"Inari had a father that wasn't related to him." Tazuna supplied. "They were very close, like father and son. Inari used to laugh a lot back then. But... but... Inari changed. After the incident that happened to his father. The word 'courage' was forever taken from the people on this island and Inari... after that day, and that incident..."

"That incident?" Kakashi echoed. "What happened to Inari?"

"To explain the incident, I will need to talk about the man who was known as a hero on this island." Tazuna replied.

"A hero?" Naruto echoed.

"It was about three years ago when the man and Inari met each other." Tazuna wiped away his tears. "His name was Kaiza. He was a fisherman who came to his island seeking his dream. Ever since that incident, Inari started becoming attached to Kaiza. He probably became attached to him since he lost his father before he could remember anything. He followed him around all the time, like a goldfish's feces.. and they became just like father and son. It didn't take long doer Kaiza to become part of our family. Kaiza was also a guy we needed in this town."

"After that, the people here started calling Kaiza a hero, and he became a father Inari could be proud of." he continued, after recalling how Kaiza braved the rushing waters to close the dam. "Gatoh turned his eye on this town around that time. And one night..."

"Inari changed ever since that time." he added after continuing his narration on Kaiza's execution. "Tsunami and the people in this town as well."

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked when Naruto got to his feet to leave, only to trip over.

"If you're trying to train, don't." Kakashi advised. "You molded too much charka. If you move anymore, you're going to die."

"I'm going to prove to him..." Naruto swore.

"Prove what?" Sakura echoed.

"That there are heroes in this world." Naruto got to his feet. "I'm going to prove it to him!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	5. Decisive Battle on the Bridge!

SailorStar9:Chapter 3 goes up, this is Chapter 4. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 4: Decisive Battle on the Bridge! Zabuza Returns!

* * *

Time passes...

An unmasked Haku was plucking herbs in the forest when he came upon an unconscious Naruto on the forest floor.

Noticing the Konoha mark on Naruto's headband and remembering when he first met the boy, Haku approached the child.

* * *

At Tazuna's house...

"Good morning." Sakura yawned.

"Here you go." Tsunami put the pink-haired ninja;s breakfast before her.

"Thank you." Sakura replied.

"Naruto didn't come back last night, either?" Tazuna mused.

"He's stupid." Sakura replied. "So he's been climbing trees by himself every night. He might be dead from excessive charka use."

"Is Naruto-kun fine?" Tsunami asked. "A child staying out all night by himself..."

"There's no need to worry." Kakashi assured. "He's a decent ninja, even if he doesn't look like one."

"I don't know about that." Sasuke noted. "Maybe that idiot is really dead."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura blinked when the pre-teen walked off.

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke replied.

"But we're going to eat..." Sakura protested.

"That was fast." she twitched at the empty plate Sasuke left behind.

* * *

In the forest...

Haku was about to choke the unconscious Naruto when the temperature pummeled around him, just as a cold fog roared in. The ice wielder looked around when he sensed a powerful, piercing look from the midst of the trees.

"Mercury-sama..." he gaped at the ice-cold stare Keena shot him, a very clear warning not to touch the blond who was under her protection.

After knowing that Haku got her message, Keena lifted the fog and faded back into the shadows.

"You're going to catch a cold if you sleep here." Haku told to the sleeping blond.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked, wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Did you wake me up?" he blinked, flushing slightly at Haku. "By the way, what are you doing?"

"Picking herbs." Haku replied.

"Herbs?" Naruto echoed.

"That's right." Haku replied. "It's to cure injuries and illness."

"Doing a tedious job like this in the morning?" Naruto sighed as he helped Haku.

"What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Haku asked.

"Training." Naruto beamed.

"Are you a ninja or something?" Haku blinked. "That forehead protector is..."

"Do I look like one?" Naruto's flush came back. "Do I look like one? Yes, I'm a ninja."

"Wow, you're amazing." Haku noted. "But why are you training?"

"I want to become stronger." Naruto replied.

"But you look strong enough already." Haku pointed out.

"No, I want to become stronger and stronger." Naruto corrected.

"For what reason?" Haku asked.

"To become the number one ninja in my village." Naruto promised. "I'm going to make everyone recognize my powers. Also, I need to prove something to someone."

"Are you doing that for someone else?" Haku inquired. "Or for yourself?"

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"What's so funny?" he fumed when Haku chuckled.

"Do you have someone that is important to you?" Haku asked.

"Important?" Naruto echoed. "What are you trying to get at?"

_What's with her?_ He wondered after Haku snapped out of his memories of meeting Zabuza for the first time.

"A person is able to become truly strong when they wish to protect someone they cherish." Haku started.

"Yeah, I understand that." Naruto replied.

"You will become strong." Haku picked up the basket of herbs.

"Yep." Naruto beamed.

"Let's meet again somewhere." Haku stated as he turned to leave. "Oh, and I'm a man."

_No way!_ Naruto was shocked. _He's cuter than Sakura-chan!_

"Why?" he mused. "What an amazing thing... this world is engulfed with mysteries."

"Ouch. What are you doing?" he demanded when Sasuke punched him on the head.

"Did you forget about breakfast time, idiot?" Sasuke scolded before growling when the blond gave him a satisfied smile.

* * *

Later...

"Naruto!" Sakura hollered.

"What's Naruto doing?" she wondered when silence met her call. "Sasuke-kun hasn't returned after he said he was going for a walk, either."

"No way." she gaped when Naruto tossed his kunai knife before her, the blond hanging from a higher branch. "Naruto's able to climb all the way up there now? Amazing..."

"How do you like that?" Naruto boasted. "I can climb this high now."

"Idiot!" Sakura hollered when Naruto slipped off the branch.

"This isn't good!" Kakashi gaped in horror.

"Not." Naruto joked, now hanging upside down from the branch. "You fell for it!"

"You scared me!" Sakura fumed.

_I'm going to kill you later, damn it!_ The inner Sakura snapped.

"Looks like he's gotten a little better." Kakashi noted.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed when Naruto's grip loosened. "That's what happens when you get cocky!"

"You idiot!" Sasuke cursed, having saved the blond from falling.

"Sasuke...?" Naruto blinked.

"Way to go, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered. "You amaze me!"

_These guys have gotten way better._ Kakashi beamed.

* * *

At Zabuza's hideout...

"Most of your strength has returned." Haku noted.

"All right. It's almost time, Haku." Zabuza informed his subordinate.

"Yes." Haku nodded.

* * *

Later that night...

The two pre-teens had climbed up to the top of the trees they had chosen.

"Let's go home." Sasuke told his blond teammate.

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed.

* * *

At Tazuna's house...

"They're late." Sakura remarked. I understand why Naruto's late, but Sasuke-kun?"

"What's with you two?" Tazuna looked at the two boys who had entered the house. "You look really dirty and tired."

"We both climbed to the top." Naruto grinned.

"Okay." Kakashi nodded. "Naruto, Sasuke... you two guard Tazuna-san next time, as well."

"Roger!" Naruto beamed before falling on his backside and bringing Sasuke down with him.

"You idiot." the Uchiha scolded.

"The bridge is almost complete." Tazuna remarked after dinner. "It's thanks to you."

"But don't push yourself so much." Tsunami chided.

"I wanted to ask this before." Tazuna started. "But why are you still here, even when I lied about the request details?"

"'Not doing right when you know it is right is a coward's way.'" Kakashi quoted. "'There are no weak soldiers under a valiant commander.' They're the teachings of the previous Hokage."

"Why..." Inari wept.

"What?" Naruto rose from his slumber.

"Why are you trying so hard that you end like that?" Inari shouted. "You can't beat Gatoh's men even if you train! No matter how hard you try and say those good-looking words, weak people are going to lose against strong people!"

"Shut up. I'm different from you." Naruto rebuked.

"Shut up!" Inari fumed. "It pisses me off when I watch you! You don't know anything about this country, and you're so nosy! I'm different from you, someone who doesn't know any real pain and just laughs all the time!"

"Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just crying?" Naruto added. "An idiot like you can just keep crying."

"You crybaby." he glared.

"Naruto! That's too much!" Sakura scolded.

"Naruto..." she blinked when the blond walked off.

* * *

Later...

"May I?" Kakashi offered as he sat beside Inari outside the house. "Naruto didn't say that out of spite. He's stubborn. We heard about your father from Tazuna-san. Naruto is the same as you in that he has no father when he was young. Actually, he doesn't know what parents are. He also didn't have a single friend. However, I never see him grow timid, grow sulky, or cry. He was always desperate to make people recognize him. And he's able to put his life on the line for that dream. He's probably bored of crying now. That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father. Naruto might be the one who understands you the most. What Naruto said to you before... those are probably the words he's been telling himself over and over again."

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest...

Keena had summoned a thick fog over the lake she had intended to take a bath from. Undressing, she removed her mask and stepped into the cold water.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Tazuna's house...

Having seen the fog suddenly encase a portion of the forest, Sasuke had taken off into the woods.

_I have to find out if it was really her._ The younger Uchiha swore.

* * *

Meanwhile in the lake...

"You do realize he's going to find out about your identity, one way or another." Maya reminded her mistress.

"I know." Eva told her charka familiar who was guarding her clothes on the bank.

Tying up her hair with the scarf Sasuke had given her when they were younger, she added. "We'll just have to cross the bridge when that happens."

"About the Kyuubi container..." Maya started.

"The Akatsuki's still after him, right?" Eva finished.

"Yeah." the Shadow Panther nodded. "And you won't like what your summons found out about who Kisame's partner is."

"I was wondering who is crazy enough to partner the walking sushi roll." Eva remarked.

"Uchiha Itachi." Maya reported.

"He's going to kill his brother, all right." Eva muttered, before the two females were alerted by an incoming charka signature.

"That Uchiha certainly has a death wish." Maya remarked. Eva had 'Ice Geyser'ed the last person, *cough*Jiraiya*cough*, who had dared peek when she was bathing.

"He's a stubborn one, alright." Eva mumbled, stepping out of lake and dressing.

"And he's your 'Bonded'. Why?" Maya joked.

"Shut up." Keena retorted as she replaced her mask.

"Eva!" Sasuke called as he arrived on scene, just before Keena dissipated the fog.

"You're Eva, aren't you?" he started, as a re-masked Keena gave him a side-glance.

Without answering him, Keena dispelled the mist with a hand wave and disappeared into the trees, with Maya following closely behind.

_It _is_ her._ Sasuke concluded, recognizing the familiar hand gesture.

* * *

The next morning...

"Please take care of Naruto." Kakashi told their hosts. "He used his body to the max, so I think he won't be able to move for today."

"Kakashi-san, is your body feeling well now?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes, somehow..." Kakashi replied.

"Bye." Tazuna waved farewell to his family and the group headed out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"What are you doing?" Gatoh chided. "I didn't hire you out of charity. Hey Zabuza, are you listening? Hey!"

"Let's go, Haku." Zabuza looked at his subordinate, after crashing the communicator under his foot.

"Yes, sir!" the masked Haku replied, the two having arrived at the half-finished bridge.

* * *

At Tazuna's house...

"I overslept!" Naruto exclaimed, having woken up.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" he asked Tsunami who was washing up.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Tsunami told him. "Your sensei said that you should rest for today."

"They left me!" Naruto hurriedly dressed.

"Goodbye!" he took off.

* * *

In the forest...

"Damn it, they should have woke me up." Naruto cursed as he leapt from branch to branch, before noticing an injured boar on the floor.

* * *

On the bridge...

"What is this?" Tazuna was stunned when he saw the injured workers. "What's wrong? What happened?"

_It can't be..._ Kakashi realized.

* * *

At Tazuna's house...

"Inari!" Tsunami called. "Help me out. Inari!"

"Coming..." Inari replied.

Unknown to them, two of Gatoh's ronins had approached the house.

* * *

On the bridge...

_This mist..._ Kakashi mused as a fog came in.

"Sasuke, Sakura, he's coming!" he warned. "So, he's alive. And he's shown himself already."

"Kakashi-sensei, this is his Mist Concealment technique, right?" Sakura asked.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakashi." Zabuza greeted. "And you're still carrying those kids. He's shaking again, how pitiful.

"I'm shaking with excitement." Sasuke smirked, facing off with the water clones.

"Go for it, Sasuke." Kakashi told the raven-haired boy.

At that, Sasuke dispatched off the water clones easily.

_I can see them!_ Sasuke mused.

"He can defeat the water clones." Zabuza noted. "That kid got stronger. A rival has appeared for you, Haku."

"It seems like it." Haku agreed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	6. Mirror of Ice Crystals

SailorStar9: Chapter 4 goes up, this is Chapter 5. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 5: Haku's Master Technique. Mirror of Ice Crystals

* * *

On the bridge...

"Oh my... my prediction was right ." Kakashi remarked.

"Your prediction?" Tazuna echoed.

"The masked guy." Kakashi elaborated.

"Just as I thought too." Sasuke added.

"So, it was a lie that he was a pursuing ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist." Tazuna concluded.

"He's on Zabuza's side, no matter how you look at it." Kakashi noted. "They're lined up so nicely."

"Who does he think he is, coming out like that?" Sakura wondered.

"I hate conceited kids like that." Kakashi sighed.

"He's better than you in that field, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura remarked.

"Really?" Kakashi blinked.

"I'll fight him." Sasuke decided.

"What?" Sakura blinked.

"He pulled that stupid act on us." Sasuke frowned. "I hate conceited guys like that."

"You're so cool, Sasuke-kun." Sakura gushed.

"Sakura never corrects Sasuke..." Kakashi sighed.

"He's quite a boy." Haku noted. "Even if a water clone has only one-tenth of the original person's power, he dealt with those clones well. Just as expected from Mercury-sama's 'Bonded'."

"But we made the first move." Zabuza reminded. "Go. I'll have to see if he's worthy enough."

"Yes, sir." Haku replied.

"What?" Sasuke gaped when Haku spun towards him. Smirking, the pre-teen pulled out another kunai knife.

* * *

At Tazuna's house...

The two ronins had sliced through a wooden wall.

"So, you're Tazuna's daughter." one of the ronins remarked. "I'm sorry, but you're coming with us."

"Mom!" Inari hurried out of the bathroom.

"Don't come here!" Tsunami warned. "Run!"

"What do you want, kid?" the other ronin looked at the child. "Should we take him too?"

"We only need one hostage." his companion reminded.

_Hostage?_ Inari stammered.

"Then..." the second ronin turned to Inari. "I'll kill him."

"Wait!" Tsunami shouted. "If you do anything to him, I'll bite my own tongue and die! You need a hostage, right?"

"Thank you mom, kid." one of the ronins told the child.

"I'm not satisfied." his partner complained.

"Cut it out." his companion chided. "You already cut those things before we came here. Let's take the woman."

"Mom, I'm sorry..." Inari wept as his mother was being tied up. "I'm sorry... I'm weak, so I can't protect you. I don't want to die. I'm scared."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_You crybaby." Naruto growled. "Is that why you're pretending to be the main character of a tragedy and just cry? An idiot like you can just keep crying. You crybaby."_

"_He's probably bored of crying now." Kakashi remarked. "That's why he knows the true meaning of being strong. Just like your father."_

"_Protect whatever is important with these two arms, even if it costs you your life." Kaiza told his step-son._

"_Inari." Tsunami smiled at her son._

* * *

"Will I..." Inari wiped off his tears. "Will I able to become strong too?"

"Dad!" he stood up determinedly.

* * *

Outside...

"Seeing your pretty skin makes me want to slice it." one of the ronins grinned.

"Hurry up and walk." his partner tugged at the rope.

"Stop!" Inari hollered.

"Inari!" Tsunami gasped.

"It's the kid we just saw." one of the ronins remarked.

"Get away from my mom!" Inari demanded

"That kid just can't be helped." the ronins shrugged as Inari charged. "Let's kill him."

"If you do that, I'll bite my tongue!" Tsunami threatened.

"Shut up and sleep." one of the ronins sliced her with a chop to the neck.

"Inari..." Tsunami muttered as she fell unconscious.

* * *

On the bridge...

Sasuke was meeting Haku's needle with a kunai knife.

"Oh? He's able to catch up to his speed." Zabuza mused.

"Sakura, stick with Tazuna-san and don't get too far from me." Kakashi warned. "We'll let Sasuke deal with him."

"I don't want to kill you." Haku admitted after another stalemate. "But you won't back off, right?"

"What are you, stupid?" Sasuke smirked.

"As I thought..." Haku noted. "But you won't be able to keep up with me for my next move. And I'm already two steps ahead of you."

"Two steps ahead?" Sasuke echoed.

"The first one is the water on the ground." Haku supplied. "And the second one is that I'm keeping one of your arms busy. Therefore, you can only take and block my attacks."

_What?_ Sasuke growled when Haku formed his seals with one hand. _He's creating seals with one hand?_

_Seals with one hand...._ even Kakashi was stunned. _I've never seen that._

"Flying Water of a Thousand Kills." Haku finished his chant, slamming his foot into the water puddle and causing the water to swirl around them both.

"'I don't want to kill you,' he said?" Zabuza quoted. "Is that what he really thinks?"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gaped.

_Concentrate on the training._ Sasuke focused as Haku turned the water into ice needles in mid-air. _Mold up charka immediately._

* * *

Back outside Tazuna's house...

"The replacement technique?" one of the two ronins looked at the sliced up wooden trunk. "Where's the woman?"

"Sorry for being late." Naruto stated, having saved both Inari and Tsunami. "But heroes are supposed to come late."

"Naruto!" Inari gaped at that blond.

"Inari, well done." Naruto placed the child on the floor. "I was able to save your mom because you got their attention."

"How did you find out that the samurais are here?" Inari wondered.

"We saw a wild boar that was sliced by a katana in the forest." Naruto replied. "We also saw katana marks on some of the trees. The traces led to your house, so I got worried."

"I see..." Inari muttered.

"You're just the incompetent ninja that Tazuna hired." one of the ronins scoffed.

"Let's kill him." his partner suggested.

"Roger." his companion agreed.

Just before the two could take another step, several kunai knives were embedded into their spines.

Inari stared at the corpses, too stunned to speak.

"'A warrior that wields a weapon, should expect to die by one.'" Keena quoted. "It's an old saying."

Rolling the corpses into the water, she added, "And they were going to use you as a hostage, this way they don't get the chance to repeat the act later."

Just then, Tsunami stirred.

Naruto looked at the older woman and instructed, "Board yourself in and try to find a weapon, barricade the door if you feel the need, but don't let anyone in until we get back."

He looked down at Inari, who was scared stiff, sighed, then pulled out a Kunai. "Yo, Inari?"

When the boy looked at him, Naruto kneeled down until they were almost eye-to-eye. Taking the boy's hand, he placed the Kunai in it.

"Until you're grandfather gets back, you're the man of the house, it's your responsibility to protect your mother." he said, slowly gripping the boy's hand.

Inari's eyes widened as Naruto placed his free hand on his shoulder, "And men don't cry when there's work to be done, the only time it's right to cry…"

He smiled at the boy, "is when your happy."

Inari stared as the blonde ninja made a one-handed seal and promptly teleported away in a swirl of leaves, followed by Keena and Maya. He stared at the Kunai in his hand and his face set in resolve.

Tsunami stared as her son stood, straight backed, as when Kaiza had been alive, and silently thanked the two warriors.

* * *

On the bridge...

_Mold up charka immediately._ Sasuke concentrated. _And sent them to my feet!_

Just as the ice needles closed in, the two combatants split off.

_He disappeared._ Haku looked at the empty spot before jumping back to avoid the shurikens Sasuke tossed at him from above.

"You're pretty slow." Sasuke remarked, behind Haku. "Now, you can only receive and block my attacks."

The two split apart and continued their duel, Haku dodging the kunai knife Sasuke tossed at him. Taking him off-guard, Sasuke sent Haku back to Zabuza with a swift kick.

_Haku lost in speed?_ Zabuza wondered. _Maybe he is worthy afterall._

"Looks like my speed is better." Sasuke noted.

"You can't make fun of our team just because we have children." Kakashi added. "Sasuke's the village of Konoha's top rookie. Sakura is the village's shrewdest child."

_Take that, damnit!_ The Inner Sakura cursed.

"And the other one likes to show off and is number one in surprising people." Kakashi added. "He's the noisy ninja, Naruto."

"Haku, you understand that you're going to get defeated like this?" Zabuza chuckled.

"Yes." Haku replied, getting to his feet.

"What is that...?" Sasuke wondered as Haku glared his charka.

"It's a shame." Haku noted.

"That's... cold air." Sasuke realized.

"Master Technique." Haku started his seal, fountains of ice appearing behind Sasuke and turning into mirrors. "Mirror of Ice Crystals."

"What is that technique?" Kakashi wondered as Haku molded into one of the mirrors.

"These are... mirrors." the trapped Sasuke was agape when Haku's images manifested through the mirrors. "What is he going to do?"

"Damn it..." Kakashi cursed.

"I'm your opponent, remember?" Zabuza reminded, stopping the Jonin from aiding his student. "He's a goner now that Haku has used that technique."

"Let's begin." Haku stated. "I will show you my real speed."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi exclaimed as Haku started releasing his needles at the unguarded pre-teen.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped, a needle nicking the Uchiha's armed hand, forcing him to drop his kunai knife.

"If you move without thinking, I'll kill the two behind you." Zabuza threatened as Haku continued his relentless attack on the raven within his cage.

"Tazuna-san, I'm sorry." Sakura told the bridge builder. "I'm going to move here for a minute."

"Sure, go." Tazuna replied.

Pulling out the kunai knife Sasuke dropped, Sakura dashed forward.

"Sakura..." Kakashi gave the dashing kunoichi a side glance.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura continued her sprint and leapt.

"Take this!" the pink-haired kunoichi tossed the kunai knife back in the ice mirror cage, only to have Haku intercept in mid-air.

"He caught it!" Sakura gaped in shock, just as a shuriken knocked Haku out of the mirror and a pillar of water shot up beside the bridge, instantly destroying the thick mist.

Kakashi and Zabuza stared in shock as several dragons formed out of the water, each dragon releasing highly-pressured water spouts from each of their mouths and slamming into half of the mirrors.

_That was different my Suiryuudan technique! _Zabuza thought, _But I've been watching Kakashi like a hawk! He hasn't moved an inch!_

_Where the hell did that come from?! That was an even more powerful technique before!_ Kakashi thought, _Have the real hunter-nins from Kirigakure finally caught up with Zabuza?_

"What?" Sakura gaped in surprise.

"Who is that?" she demanded when a whirlwind emerged on the bridge.

_That idiot..._ Sasuke mused, knowing who the intruder was. _What a showoff._

"The noisy ninja that's number one in surprising people." Haku concluded, getting to his feet.

"Uzumaki Naruto is here!" Naruto declared as Keena dispelled the tornado.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	7. Naruto Joins Battle!

SailorStar9: Chapter 5 goes up, this is Chapter 6. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 6: Number One in Surprising People, Naruto Joins Battle!

* * *

On the bridge...

"Now, that's what I call water pressure." Naruto joked.

"Quit the lame jokes, kit, and stick to the plan." Keena retorted. "Don't make me filet you."

"Sorry for the soak there." she turned to Sasuke. "Normally, I would have used an ice dragon, but knowing you, I don't think you'll appreciate getting frozen."

"Right..." Sasuke snorted.

"Now that I'm here," Naruto declared. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Naruto!" Sakura beamed.

"The main character of a story usually appears like this and defeats the enemy in a flash!" Naruto grinned.

"It's that kid." Zabuza snorted.

_He talks too much. _Sasuke deathpanned.

_That idiot._ Kakashi sighed. _He needs to take the enemy by surprise, not appear like that._

_That boy..._ Haku recalled.

"All right, let's do this." Naruto challenged. "Shadow Replication..."

"And so goes my plan out of the window..." Keena sighed. Maya had took off to guard Tazuna.

"Oh no!" Kakashi gasped when Zabuza tossed four shurikens at Naruto. "Dodge it, Naruto!"

Haku intercepted with his needles.

"What?" even Zabuza was shocked.

"He was saved..." Sakura breathed.

"How lucky, the enemy's attacks collided with each other." Tazuna remarked.

"Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura demanded.

"What kind of idiot tries to execute a technique right in front of an enemy?" Kakashi chided. "A ninja's essence lies within deception. It relies on your ability to deceive your enemy. When you execute a technique, you must do it while the enemy is not looking. You must take them by surprise, and think beyond the normal boundaries. The way you appeared back there only makes you target practice."

"Oh crap..." Naruto whined. "I came here to help though..."

"But what worries me more is..." Kakashi added, looking at Haku.

_That kid..._ Sasuke hissed.

"Haku, what's the meaning of this?" Zabuza demanded.

"Zabuza-san, leave him to me." Haku requested. "Please let me do this fight my way."

"What did you say?" Naruto demanded as Haku remade the demolished mirrors.

"So, you don't want me to interfere, Haku." Zabuza noted. "As usual, you're too easy on the enemy."

"Guess I'm sitting this one out too." Keena remarked.

"I'm sorry." Haku noted.

_Too easy on the enemy, eh?_ Sasuke echoed. _He's right. Judging from these wounds, I'm sure hes attacking me with needles, but he hasn't gone for any vital organs. Is he trying to just torture me?_

"Then, I'm going to beat you first." Naruto swore.

_It's impossible. It's too difficult for Naruto._ Kakashi mused. _I should do this..._

"Hey, don't think of anything weird now." Zabuza cut in. "If you move, you know what's going to happen to that geezer, right?"

_True._ Kakashi agreed. _If I leave this spot and go to Naruto, Zabuza will kill Tazuna-san. Sakura won't be able to stop him by herself._

"Let's observe how the young ones will fight, shall we?" Zabuza offered.

"That mask..." Naruto started. "So, you were one of Zabuza's men. How dare you trick us!"

"I'm sorry." Haku replied. "But your teacher said this too: 'The duty of a ninja is to deceive and to find an unguarded spot. Please do not take this personally."

_You don't have time to chit-chat like that! _Sasuke readied another kunai knife and tossed it, only to have Haku dodge the attack.

_Sasuke?_ Naruto turned to the trapped raven.

"I didn't forget about you." Haku added.

_I thought I didn't see him._ Naruto mused. _So that's where he was._

"I would have liked for you to just lie there quietly, but I guess I can't expect that." Haku turned to Sasuke. "Very well, I will finish the match with you first."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed when Haku re-entered the mirror.

"Naruto-kun, I'll deal with you later." Haku promised.

_Who is he?_ Naruto mused.

_He's here._ Sasuke readied for another battle. _So, that's where he is._

"This way." Haku stated just as Sasuke reached for his weapons pouch.

_He moved?_ Sasuke was stunned when Haku readied his needles within the mirror behind him. _How?_

Replicating himself within the mirrors, Haku bombarded his needles at the raven.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed.

_What was that?_ He wondered. _Sasuke's body was torn to shreds in a flash. What kind of trick is he using?_

_What kind of technique is he using?_ Sasuke growled. _The possibilities include him putting replications on the mirrors and making them throw the needles all at once... no, it's way too fast for that possibility to be true. Why can't I track down the trajectory of the weapon? And if he _is _just using replications, I see no reason for these mirrors. But there's no doubt that these mirrors are vital to his attacks!_

_What they can do is attack from both the outside and inside._ Kakashi mused.

_And to determine what those mirrors are for._ Sakura added.

_I'll need to..._ Naruto decided.

_I guess I'll have to attack from the inside, and make Naruto attack from the outside._ Sasuke reasoned.

"Hey, I came to help you!" Naruto popped right beside the raven. "Are you okay, Sasuke?"

_What's the point in taking your allies by surprise?_ Kakashi deathpanned.

On the fence, Keena quirked an amused smirk.

"You idiot!" Sasuke retorted. "If you're a ninja, be more careful!"

"What's with that attitude?" Naruto fumed. "I came to help you!"

"If you come into the mirror as well..." Sasuke snapped. "Damn it. Forget it, idiot."

"Idiot?" Naruto retorted. "What do you mean idiot?"

_He's no doubt the number one ninja in surprising people._ Kakashi sighed. _He came to help, but he's only making the situation worse._

"I'll just have to destroy the mirrors then." Sasuke decided. "Fire element!"

"Hey, what are you doing to do?" Naruto blinked.

"These are mirrors made of frozen water." Sasuke replied. "Then... Blazing Fireball!"

"It didn't work at all!" Naruto fumed.

"It won't melt with that kind of firepower." Keena supplied. "You'll need at least a Level Three attack."

Haku then let out a blinding light, attacking both distracted pre-teens simultaneously.

"Damn it, where is he attacking from?" Naruto cursed. "Are those replications? Where's the real one?"

"There's no use trying to follow me with your eyes." Haku warned. "I will never be caught."

"Shadow Replication!" Naruto activated his jitsu.

"Stop it!" Sasuke warned.

"Then, I'll destroy all the mirrors and see which one is real!" the Naruto replicas decided.

The numerous Hakus then leapt out of the mirrors, taking down the replicas easily.

"This is a traveling technique that utilizes mirror reflections that only reflect me." Haku revealed. "From my speed, you two look like you're standing still."

_Just as I thought!_ Kakashi realized. "That must be a Bloodline Limit technique."

"Bloodline Limit?" Sakura echoed.

"It's the same kind of thing with the Sharingan." Maya supplied. "They are techniques that are only passed down through deep blood relations and through the genealogy of those with superior body structures."

"That means...!" Sakura gasped.

"Yes, even I cannot copy that technique." Kakashi confessed. "And there's no way to get past that technique."

"Damn it..." Naruto cursed. "So what? I can't die here. I still have a dream I need to achieve. The dream to become the Hokage!"

"Dream?" Haku echoed. "It is difficult for me to become a pure ninja. If it's possible, I do not want to kill you and I do not want to make you kill me. However, if you are going to fight me, I will kill my compassion with a blade and become a ninja. This bridge is a battleground that leads the dreams of many people. I will fight for my dream. And you will fight for your dreams. Please do not hold any grudges. I want to protect an important person. I want to work for him, fight for him, and make his dreams come true. That is my dream. In order to make it come true, I will become a ninja. I will kill you!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.

.


	8. The Sharingan Destroyer

SailorStar9: Chapter 6 goes up, this is Chapter 7. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 7: The Battle with Zero Visibility. The Sharingan Destroyer

* * *

On the bridge...

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Don't lose to a guy like that." Sakura hollered.

"Stop it, Sakura." Kakashi chided. "Don't goad them."

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Even if there is a one-in-a-million chance to overcome that technique, they can't defeat that boy." Kakashi replied.

"What?" Sakura was shocked. "What do you mean?"

"They still don't have the mental strength to suppress their emotions and kill someone." Maya replied.

"That boy knows a ninja's agony quite well." Kakashi added. "He is different from Naruto and Sasuke."

"That's correct." Zabuza agreed. "A real ninja is not trained in a peaceful village like yours. You can't experience the most important thing to a ninja, the experience of killing."

"Then, then what are we going to do, sensei?" Sakura asked.

_If I go to Naruto and Sasuke, Tazuna-san will be put in danger._ Kakashi mused. _Even if I create shadow replications, he will stop those with water clones. I will just waste charka. That means..._

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to finish this quickly." he stated, his hand rested on his headband.

"The Sharingan?" Sakura blinked.

"Sharingan huh?" Zabuza chuckled. "How unoriginal."

Without warning, he dashed towards Kakashi, blocking his attempt to reveal the Sharingan with a kunai knife.

"Sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Even if you say that it is unoriginal, are you still afraid of my Sharingan, Zabuza?" Kakashi asked, having blocked the attack with his palm.

"You're not supposed to show your master technique more than one time to another ninja." Zabuza chuckled.

"Be thankful, you're the only one who gets to see this eye more than once." Kakashi remarked. "And there won't be a third time."

"Even if you can beat me, you can't beat Haku." Zabuza reminded.

_What?_ Sakura was agape and turned to the ice cage. _Even Kakashi-sensei can't beat him? That boy with the mask is _that _strong?_

"I've taught him fighting techniques since he was a little boy." Zabuza added. "I taught him everything I knew. And he proceeded to improve his techniques. As a result, he was able to produce results in any difficult situation imaginable. He threw away his belief in a heart and a life. He is a fighting machine labeled as a ninja. On top of that, his techniques surpass mine. He has that dreadful ability, the Bloodline Limit. I got myself an advanced tool. He;'s different form the scarps you carry."

* * *

In the mirror cage...

"Just because I screwed up the first time doesn't mean I'm going to quit." Naruto growled. "I'll try as many times as I need to! Shadow Replication!"

"Stop it"! Sasuke cautioned.

Haku's replicas emerged from the mirrors, taking down the shadow clones and bombarding Sasuke with his needle barrage.

"What the hell..." Naruto complained.

_It was faint..._ Sasuke realized. _But I saw a trace of his movements._

"One more time!" Naruto got back to his feet. "Shadow Replication!"

Running forward, Sasuke kicked the puddle of water into the air as Naruto's clones attacked.

"You still don't understand that it's futile?" Haku remarked, bombarding the two boys with his needle barrage.

_Just because I saw a trace of him doesn't mean that I can actually see him move._ Sasuke mused. _The water is getting repelled... but what if that wasn't water? Okay, the next time he attacks is when I'll make my move._

* * *

Outside...

"Even if scraps attack in numbers, they can't beat Haku." Zabuza chuckled. "He is the best tool."

"There's nothing more boring than hearing someone brag." Kakashi remarked. "Let's begin."

"Wait up." Zabuza added as Kakashi revealed his Sharingan. "Let me brag to you about one more thing. I didn't simply get defeated by you in the last battle. I made Haku observe the battle as he hid. Haku is smart as well. With his analyzation skills, he can create a counter for any move he sees just once. I've been eager to copy what you said. 'Let me just tell you that the same technique won' work against me twice,' was it? Mist Concealment."

At that, he called forth a thicker fog than before.

_This is..._ Kakashi mused as Zabuza disappeared into the fog.

_What's this super thick fog?_ Tazuna noted. _The visibility is almost down to zero._

"Sensei..." Sakura muttered.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna-san." Kakashi instructed.

_Yrs, I need to believe in Sasuke-kun, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, and do what I need to do._ Sakura decided.

"Oh, Sakura." Tazuna looked at the pink-haired ninja who had placed herself before him.

"Tazuna-san, don't get too far from me." Sakura informed, readying her kunai knife.

"Yeah, I know." Tazuna nodded.

* * *

In the mirror cage...

"I know, Zabuza-san." Haku realized Zabuza's intentions. "I will finish this off soon."

"Shadow Replication!" Naruto pulled another 'Shadow Replication' jitsu.

"What a stubborn boy." Haku leapt out of the mirror to attack the Naruto clone, unaware that Sasuke was readying his seals.

"What?" he looked at the flame ball coming at him. "A Fire Element technique?"

Dodging the flames, he entered a mirror before emerging again to finish off the Naruto clones. "This is taking too much time!"

Sasuke managed to burn a corner of Haku's pants before the ice ninja took out the last Naruto clone.

_Good._ the raven smirked. _Although it's gradual, I'm getting the timing down._

* * *

Outside...

_Even if he concealed himself in the mist, the mist is too thick._ Kakashi mused. _Zabuza himself shouldn't be able to see anything, either._

"You dodged that quite nicely, Kakashi." Zabuza remarked, after Kakashi deflected the incoming shurikens. "Just what I expected from Kakashi, the Sharingan user."

"He... has his eyes closed." Kakashi was stunned when he saw that Zabuza had shut his eyes.

"But when you see me next, that will be the end." Zabuza finished. "You overestimate your Sharingan."

"What?" Kakashi growled.

"You talk as if you know everything." Zabuza continued as he disappeared once again. "Your prediction was incorrect. Kakashi, you cannot see through my mind or the future. Your Sharingan is just trickery that makes another think so. One who possesses the Sharingan has an eye of insight and an eye of hypnosis. Using those two abilities, you executed techniques one by one and acted like you knew the future. First, you copied my movement right away using your eye of insight. This is the Form Manipulation step. You used that to disturb me, and once you confirmed that my mind was shaking, you pretended you were me and decided what I was thinking. That was the Mind Manipulation step. Then after you confirmed that I was severely disturbed, you set up a clever trap. You used your eyes of hypnosis to show me an illusion, made me form seals and copied it. This is the Technique Manipulation technique. Since that is the case, the solution is easy. First, I conceal myself in this heavy fog and render your eye of insight useless."

"Damn it, I can't guard myself in time." Kakashi cursed as he was thrown back by Zabuza's sudden attack.

"Then, I close my eyes and kill the possibility that you will use your eye of hypnosis in close combat." Zabuza chuckled.

"Why?" Kakashi inquired. "That makes _you_ blind, too."

"Have you forgotten?" Zabuza reminded. "I am the master of silent killing. I can locate a target with just sound.

* * *

In the mirror cage...

_  
He tracked my movement?_ Haku was stunned. _No, that can't be._

"Damn it, we were so close." Naruto cursed.

"Naruto, can you still move?" Sasuke asked his partner.

"Of course I can!" Naruto replied. "I'm still okay!"

_He's exhausted._ Sasuke mused. _Bu I guess there's no wonder in that. The Shadow Replication technique takes a lot of charka. But because of that, I found a way to defeat him._

_It's not possible._ Haku wondered. _It must haven been just a fluke._

"Naruto, run!" Sasuke hollered as he begun making his seals when Haku prepared to launch another attack. "Get out of here and attack from the outside!"

"Okay!" Naruto nodded and took off.

"Will you be able to?" Haku challenged, repelling the blond with an invisible shield. Getting to his feet, Naruto continued his dash.

"I'm not going to lose!" Naruto swore.

"There!" Sasuke turned to the emerging Haku and released his fireball. "Fire Element, Blazing Fireball!"

Haku dodged the fireball and tossed an icicle at the raven. Landing in front of Naruto, he backhanded the blond back before blending back into the mirror.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed as he stood up.

"That was good." Sasuke pulled out the icicle from his shoulder.

"What?" Naruto looked at the younger Uchiha.

"Let's do it again." Sasuke got to his feet.

"Okay." Naruto replied.

_He will most likely run out of charka at some point._ Sasuke mused. _To prove it, he's gradually..._

As Naruto took off, he dashed off in a different direction.

"I won't let it happen the way you expect." Haku promised as he emerged from a mirror. "First, I'll stop you!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto hollered after the raven was taken down by Haku's needles, before he too was stuck by the needles on his back.

* * *

Outside...

"Damn it." Kakashi cursed. "It's been a long time since I had to fight in such a bad situation. I'm worried about Sasuke and Naruto, but..."

"Be calm." he told himself. "Think. Where will he strike?"

"Shoot!" he realized what Zabuza's target was.

Just as he suspected, Zabuza appeared behind Tazuna and was about to strike when Maya bit the swordsman's arm. Landing on the ground when Zabuza tossed her off, the Shadow Panther sneered just as Kakashi placed himself beside the bridge builder.

"Too slow!" Zabuza readied his attack.

Sakura let out a scream just as Zabuza's blade came down.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	9. The Seal That Has Been Released

SailorStar9: Chapter 7 goes up, this is Chapter 8. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 8: The Seal That Has Been Released

* * *

In the mirror cage...

_That was Sakura's voice!_ Sasuke recognized the scream. _What happened? What's Kakashi doing?_

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered.

_Damn, I must do something..._ Sasuke frowned.

"I'll do something!" Naruto swore as he got back to his feet.

_He is... _Sasuke was astounded.

"Here I go..." Naruto stood up.

"Useless actions." Haku remarked.

Focusing his charka on his feet, Naruto sprinted. Just as Haku appeared in the mirror in front of him to stop him, Naruto backflipped and took off running again, Haku dashing through the mirrors, matching the blond.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke warned.

Naruto turned as Haku let his needles fly, sending the blond backwards.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gaped at his fallen partner.

"Escaping from here is definitely impossible." Haku replied.

"Can you stand, Naruto?" Sasuke hurried over.

"Yeah..." Naruto winced.

"Don't waste anymore charka!" Sasuke chided. "That's what he wants!"

"I know that." Naruto pulled himself up, before fainting.

_Damn, at this rate, we're in big trouble!_ Sasuke cursed. _I have to... I have to do something!_

"My eyes are somehow getting used to it." he stood up.

"Now then," Haku stated. "Let's settle this."

Picking up a needle on the ground, Sasuke deflected the needles Haku tossed.

_What?_ Haku was stunned.

"Get up, you moron!" Sasuke snapped as he fell to one knee.

_I'm aiming for critical areas, yet he keeps blocking the away._ Haku mused.

"I know that!" Naruto got back up. "Shut up!"

Haku then continued his needle barrage on the two ninjas, with Sasuke successfully blocking the needles thrown at him.

_Coincidence?_ Haku noted as his needles fell to the ground. _No, not only that, he's doing as he protects his friend._

_Could it be that my movements..._ he wondered after Sasuke pushed Naruto aside to avoid the needle barrage, the raven getting hit in his thigh. _This boy can see something! What is going on? Okay, in that case...!_

"He vanished." Sasuke noted. "Where? Where did he go?"

"Naruto!" he called. "You better not pass out! I can't watch over you any longer!"

"I know that." Naruto muttered.

"Looks like that kid has surpassed his limits." Haku remarked after Naruto collapsed.

"Spectacular." he added, after Sasuke let the needle in his hand fly, the metal prick getting deflected by the mirror. "Spectacular movement. You move very well."

"But this time, I'll stop you." he noted after Sasuke dodged the needle attack.

"Your body," he continued, appearing before the raven. "Reflexes, ability to react, everything should already be at its limit!"

_He's coming!_ Sasuke frowned. _Calm down, concentrate, and see through it!_

Grabbing Naruto, he focused his charka on his feet and leapt off from the pending attack.

_He saw it completely!_ Haku returned to the mirror. _No way!_

_Those eyes..._ he realized that Sasuke had activated his Sharingan. _It can't be! Sharingan?_

"You are..." he started.

_Just a little bit..._ Sasuke mused. _But I can see!_

"I see." Haku noted. "So, you also have the power of an advance bloodline."

_What a kid._ He wondered. _It's not complete, but to awaken that ability during battle. Then I can't fight for much longer. My jutsu uses up a lot of charka. There's a limit on how long I can keep up this speed. So most likely, the longer this fight continues, the better he will be able to read my movement. His eyes have already caught me. Attacking head-on could be dangerous. So, I'll use this kid to bring him to me!_

_What?_ Sasuke gaped when Haku emerged from this mirror and headed for Naruto.

_I won't make it!_ He hurried over.

* * *

Outside...

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're too slow, Kakashi." Zabuza remarked. "Did your desire to save these brats cloud your mind and make the mist even thicker than your Sharingan? Even with that impressive eye, your ability to read my movements is dimming. Let me enjoy this more, Kakashi. I want to have more fun as I return the favor. Don't worry about the brats. Haku will kill them soon. You can apologize to them with tears in the next world for lacking the strength to protect them."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered. "Defeated?"

"That can't happen!" she shook her head. "Sasuke-kun..."

_Hell no!_ The inner Sakura fumed.

"Won't be defeated." Sakura added determinedly.

_Hell no! _The inner Sakura fumed.

"By a guy like that so easily!" Sakura shouted.

_Hell no! _The inner Sakura fumed.

"Naruto either!" Sakura screamed.

"Exactly." Kakashi agreed. "I... believe in their strength. Naruto is the number one hyperactive, loudest ninja and Sasuke is from the Leaf's most outstanding clan."

"You mean..." Zabuza gaped in realization.

"That's right." Kakashi replied. "His name is Uchiha Sasuke. With the advanced blood of that Uchiha clan running through his veins, he is a genius ninja."

"A survivor from that tragic clan..." Zabuza was stunned. "No wonder he improved so quickly. But... it's the same for Haku. Haku's secret jutsu has never been defeated by anyone. Now, I guess I should end this fight too."

"Sakura, stay here." Kakashi told the pink-haired girl as he readied for battle.

"Huh?" Sakura blinked. "Oh... yeah." she nodded.

_Same here._ Kakashi took off into the mist. _I'll end this now!_

* * *

In the mirror cage...

"Geez, you..." Sasuke muttered after Naruto peered open his eyes and saw Haku lying on the ground. "Always just get in the way."

"You did it, Sasuke!" Naruto beamed, before cutting himself off when he noticed the Uchiha had blocked Haku's attack.

"What?" the raven looked at his shocked teammate. "With that face? You total moron..."

"Why did..." Naruto was stunned. "You save me?"

"How should I know?" Sasuke replied. "I... hated you..."

"But..." Naruto protested. "Why!? Why? Why me?"

"I never asked for your help!" he hollered.

"I don't know." Sasuke admitted. "My body just moved on it's own. Idiot..."

Naruto caught the raven before he collapsed.

"Sasuke!" he screamed.

"That man..." Sasuke muttered. "My brother... I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him. You... don't die."

"He..." Haku looked at the fallen pre-teen. "To protect a precious person, and knowing it was a trap, he was still able to jump in. He was a shinobi that deserved respect. Is this the first time a friend of yours has died? This is the way of the shinobi."

"Shut up!" Naruto hissed as the ice wielder melted back into his mirror. "I hated you too!"

"I won't forgive you!" he growled, unconsciously tapping into the Kyuubi's charka as a tornado of flames spiraled around him. "I'll rip you apart!"

_What?_ Haku was stunned. _This charka is... it's impossible... charka can't change like this! And such an evil charka..._

_The cuts on his hand.._ he noted when Naruto forced the needles off his back, his wounds healing instantly. _They're healing... this boy... who is he!?_

* * *

Outside...

_Is that Zabuza?_ Kakashi wondered when he and the swordsman sensed a sharp surge of charka. _No! This terrible charka... it can't be...!_

_What's this charka?_ Zabuza mused. _Something's not right... Kakashi? No, it's too strong to be his. Who is it?_

_Naruto?_ Kakashi realized. _This is bad... the seal has been broken? I'd better hurry!_

_Kyuubi?_ Keena raised a brow at the sudden charka surge, recognizing the familiar power of her other self's creation.

* * *

In the mirror cage...

_Here he comes!_ Haku tossed his needles at the charging Naruto who had taken on Kyuubi's animistic features.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	10. The White Past, the Inner Feelings

SailorStar9: Chapter 8 goes up, this is Chapter 9. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 9: The White Past, the Inner Feelings

* * *

In the ice cage...

_What a thirst for blood._ Haku mused. _He's different from the boy I fought a while ago. He's coming!_

_What?_ He was stunned when Naruto deflected his needles with a burst of Kyuubi's charka. _He deflected it with his charka? Then..._

Naruto flared up Kyuubi's charka, dispelling the needles Haku tossed.

"How about this?" Haku emerged from the mirror Naruto shattered, readying his needle, only to have Naruto jump aside.

_This isn't good!_ He noticed Naruto's feral expression.

_What?_ He gaped when Naruto grabbed his wrist before he could reenter a mirror.

With a war cry, the blond flared up, smashing the ice mirrors.

* * *

Outside...

_Did Naruto's seal break?_ Kakashi wondered. _No, this feeling... the seal is merely about to break. But it's true the charka of the Kyuubi is leaking._

_It's still okay, the seal hasn't been completely broken, yet._ He revealed a scroll. _I can still make it in time!_

"Can you hear me, Zabuza?" he called. "We're both running short of time. This may go against your style, but let's stop having fun. How about deciding everything with the next move?"

"Interesting." Zabuza noted. "What can you do in this situation, though? Show me, Kakashi."

* * *

In the ice cage...

_I can't hold back his powers!_ Haku exclaimed mentally, blocking Naruto's punch with one hand, the blond' overwhelming charka cracked his mirrors one by one.

With a growl, Naruto punched Haku out of the ice cage with his free hand.

* * *

Outside...

"It's over." Keena remarked as the mirrors shattered.

With a loud roar, Naruto charged at Haku.

_Zabuza-san._ Haku mused, as his mask shattered. _I can't compete with him. Zabuza-san, I..._

"Naruto, calm yourself!" Keena barked, pulling back the blond's punch, an after-image of an eighteen-tailed fox behind her.

"You're the guy from before." Naruto gaped, calming down when he saw the face under the mask.

"Why did you stop?" Haku asked. "I killed an important friend of yours, but you can't kill me?"

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, breaking free of Keena's grip and punching Haku to the ground.

"Where did that energy of yours go?" Haku inquired. "You can't defeat me like that. He wasn't an important person to you? There are those who have the wrong idea. They fail to kill an enemy that needs to be defeated, show them mercy, and decide not to take his life. If you ask me, doing something like that is not showing mercy. Did you know the pain of living without a dream? Knowing that you're not needed by anyone?"

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked.

"Zabuza-san does not need a weak ninja." Haku replied. "You stole my reason to exist."

"Why?" Naruto demanded. "Why do you fight for that guy? He gets money from bad guys and does evil things! Is that no-brow the only important person you have?"

"I had people that were important to me a long time ago." Haku confessed. "My parents... I was born in a small village of the Country of Water, where the snow piled up deep. All we did was farm, and we were poor, but my father and mother were happy with it. I was happy. They were really kind parents. But when I first took notice of my surroundings, something happened."

"Something?" Naruto echoed. "What happened?"

"This blood..." Haku wiped off the blood form his mouth.

"Blood?" Naruto echoed. "So... so what happened?"

"My father killed my mother, and tried to kill me." Haku replied.

"What?" Naruto gasped.

"The Country of Water has experienced many civil wars, and those who possess Bloodline Limits were hated." Haku explained.

"Bloodline Limits?" Naruto echoed.

"It is passed down from parent to child, or grandparent to grandchild." Keena explained. "It's a special ability or technique that runs in the family."

"Because of the special abilities they possessed, the families were used in many disputes and the country itself feared them to be the harbingers of disasters and wars." Haku continued. "After the wars, those families hid their abilities and lived on. Because only death awaited them if their secret was revealed."

"That boy, probably had a tough time as well." he looked over at Sasuke. "Those who possess a special ability are feared by everyone. My mother possessed the Bloodline Limit. She kept it secret and married my father, and must have believed that an ordinary life would continue for a while... no, forever... but my father found out about our secret. When I came to, I realized that I killed my own father. And at that time, I thought myself as... no, I had to think myself as being... I realized that that was the most painful thing one could feel."

"The most painful thing one could feel?" Naruto echoed.

"The feeling that you are not needed by anyone in this world." Haku elaborated.

_He's the same as me._ Naruto realized.

"You said to me 'I want to become the Number One ninja in my village, and make everyone recognize me." Haku added. "When someone who accepts you from the bottom of their heart appears, the person should become the most important person to you. Zabuza-san knew that I was from a family with the Bloodline Limit and raised me. He wanted this ability that everyone hated. I was happy."

"I'm sorry, Zabuza-san." he muttered. "I couldn't be the tool that you wished me to be."

"Naruto-kun, please..." he walked towards the two "Kill me."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Summoning Move, Earth Element"Dogging Fangs!" Kakashi chanted.

"Whatever you do, it's pointless." Zabuza remarked. "You can't even feel my presence at all. But, I know what you're doing very well, Kakashi. You have fallen for my trap completely."

Just, he looked down as a dog's head emerged from the ground. The swordsman jumped aside, avoiding the hound, only to have his other leg caught within the jaws of a second dog. With him tied down, the other dogs pounced.

"What's that sound?" Tazuna inquired.

"What?" even Sakura was stunned. "What's going on?"

"If I can't follow you with my eyes or ears, then I'll just have to use my nose." Kakashi replied. "That's what happens when you close your eyes in the mist

"Summoning contract." Maya grinned as the fog cleared slightly to reveal Zabuza held down by Kakashi's summons. "Or in Cyclopes' case, a dog summoning contract."

"I stopped your attack two times and bled each time for this purpose." Kakashi added. "Your weapons have my scent on them. These are my cute ninja dogs, and their noses work better than any other dog's. You're the one who has fallen into the trap. This mist is cleared. Your future is death."

"I don't care about your bluffs." Zabuza scoffed.

"Don't act so tough!" Kakashi cautioned. "You can't do anything in this situation. Your death is certain. Zabuza, you fooled around too much. Your ambitions were too big. You failed in the assassination of the Mizukage and the coup d'etat. You ran away with a few subordinates and became an exiled ninja. Your name was given to the village of Konoha immediately. In order to gather money for retaliation, and to avoid prosecution from the pursuing ninjas, you sided with a vermin like Gatoh. Zabuza, did you think I survived with just this Sharingan? I'll show you my original technique. It's not a copy."

"Lightning Edge!" he powered up.

"What the..." Zabuza was stunned. "I can see the charka on his hand."

"You're too dangerous." Kakashi added. "The person you are trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is this country's courage. The bridge he is trying to create is this country's hope. Your ambitions sacrificed too many people. That's not what a ninja is supposed to do."

"Who cares?" Zabuza shrugged. "I have fought for my ideal. And that won't change in the future, either."

"I'll say this again." Kakashi remarked. "Give up. Your future is death."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Please kill me." Haku requested. "Why are you hesitating?"

"I can't believe that stupid story!" Naruto snapped. "Weapon? Tool? You call a person like that an important person? You're okay with that?"

"Is it wrong?" Haku inquired.

"What?" Naruto blinked.

"What's wrong with that?" Haku was confused.

"But... that's..." Naruto stammered.

"Zabuza-san had hopes on me." Haku added. "He needed me. But I lost that purpose that made me, me. Zabuza-san will no longer need me. That's why I am asking you. Now, hurry."

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	11. A Tool Known as a Ninja

SailorStar9: Chapter 9 goes up, this is Chapter 10. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 10: A Tool Known as a Ninja

* * *

Back in the village...

"Naruto and the others are fighting." Inari took off. "We should too."

"Mister! Mr. Giichi!" he hammered on Giichi's door. "Open up! Let's go to the bridge! If we work together, we can defeat Gatoh this time!"

"Inari, I have stopped fighting." Giichi locked the door. "Your dad too. The man known as a hero is no longer here. If we try to fight, many people will become victims. I don't want to lose something important to me ever again. No one wants to have feelings of regret anymore."

"I..." Inari growled. "I don't want to have feelings of regret, either. That's why I have to fight! I love my mom, grandpa, and you, Mr. Giichi. I love everyone in this town! I understand now that I can't protect anything if I just keep crying. I understand clearly now!"

"Inari has become an admirable man." Giichi's wife remarked after the child's footsteps faded. "Is it okay to let Inari go by himself?"

"Open up!" Inari went from door to door. "Hey! Please, fight with me! Mister, listen to me!"

"Why..." he wondered. "Why won't anyone open their doors?"

_Naruto..._ he mused. That decided, he took off.

_

* * *

_

On the bridge...

"I don't understand!" Naruto hollered. "Is remaining strong the only reason you have for staying on this world? You could have made people recognize you through something else, other than fighting."

"That day I met you in the forest, I felt that you were like me." Haku remarked. "You should understand. I'm sorry that I have to soil your hands."

"Is that..." Naruto demanded. "Is that the only way?"

"Yes." Haku replied.

"If we met you somewhere else, we might have been friends." Keena sighed. "I won't kill you. I won't kill an unarmed man or a person with a death wish. You want to end your life, then do it on your own."

"You are right, Mercury-sama." Haku agreed. "If we've met somewhere else, we might have been friends, or perhaps, much more."

"Naruto, let's go." she told the Kyuubi vessel.

"Right." Naruto nodded and the two went off to get Sasuke.

Naruto reached Sasuke's body and looked over him.

"Stupid bastard, why did you have to do that?" he muttered.

"Wait." Keena frowned, noticing the needles. The deathblow that was delivered to Sasuke was off. She remembered what Angel said about someone with enough knowledge could put someone in a near death like state. Demon sometimes used senbons as well. There was still a chance. She gently lifted Sasuke's body with Naruto's aid and ran to the sounds of crackling lightning.

Haku just looked at trio's retreating forms when he felt it.

_Zabuza-san!_ Doing so quick one hand seals, he disappeared in a cyclone.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"The really thick mist is starting to settle." Tazuna noted.

"There are two people over there." Sakura noted. "It looks like they're staring at each other."

"I can't see very well." Tazuna noted.

"Which one is Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura wondered. "One of them moved!"

_I suppose this is it._ Zabuza mused as Kakashi charged at him.

"What happened?" Tazuna asked as the shockwave hit the pair.

Kakashi was stunned when Haku took the blow for Zabuza, his summons disappearing after the ice wielder pierced his scroll with his needles.

Tazuna and Sakura gasped in horror.

"Zabuza-san..." Haku choked, gripping Kakashi's wrist.

"My future is death?" Zabuza echoed. "You're wrong again, Kakashi."

* * *

Back in the village...

"No, you can't go to the bridge by yourself." Tsunami protested.

"I asked around the town, but no one will come." Inari replied, putting on his boots. "I have no choice."

"That doesn't mean..." Tsunami insisted.

"Wait, you're still a child!" she protested as Inari headed towards the door with his crossbow.

"I'm still a child, but I know what it means to fight." Inari replied. "Because I'm Dad's son."

"Honey..." Tsunami muttered, seeing an after-image of her late husband in her son.

"Wait, Inari!" she called out.

* * *

On the bridge...

_What happened to Naruto and Sasuke?_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura." She turned to see Keena and Naruto carrying the body of Sasuke. Her face went pale as the two walked up to her. Seeing her face, Keena knew what she was thinking.

"He's alive. Haku put him in a near death state just what he did with Zabuza." Keena said

"But…" Sakura gasped.

"The death blow that was supposed to kill him is way off. Demon-nii also uses senbon needles, plus Angel-nee taught me some about human anatomy. Believe when I say that he's alive." Keena cut her off.

Sakura nodded and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"As for now." Keena raised a hand over Sasuke's body, forcing the needles off him and gathered them into her palm. Closing her hand, she froze the needles, crushing the frozen metal into dust.

That is when Naruto saw Haku. Leaving Sasuke to the girls, he rushed over to the boy. He noticed the large hole where his heart used to be. It was no surprise that he was dead. He knew that he had saved Zabuza again and the bastard was busy fighting.

"It's that masked boy." Tazuna noted.

"I can't believe he jumped in here to protect Zabuza." Kakashi added. "This child is already dead."

"Splendid, Haku." Zabuza chuckled.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura hollered as Zabuza proceeded to attack Kakashi with his blade.

_Is he going to slice me along with this child?_ Kakashi thought.

"I sure picked up something nice." Zabuza remarked. "He gave me this great opportunity at the very end!"

Pulling Haku towards him, Kakashi jumped to avoid the sword.

"So, you were able to dodge that because Haku is dead." Zabuza chuckled.

"That bastard!" Naruto cursed.

"Naruto! You stay there and watch!" Kakashi barked. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He's in a death like state. Keena and Sakura are watching over him." Naruto replied.

"This is my battle." Kakashi frowned, shutting Haku's eyes.

"Kakashi, you don't have time to look away!" Zabuza hollered as he charged in. Kakashi kicked him away.

"Why? Why can't I keep up with him?" he wondered after Kakashi blocked another attack. "Damn it!"

Kakashi knocked him over with a side punch and a round-about kick.

"Damn it!" Zabuza cursed.

Kakashi dodged the swordsman's swing.

"In the state you are in now, you can't win." Kakashi remarked, his hand on the back of Zabuza's neck.

"What did you say?" Zabuza demanded.

"You don't know the true meaning of begin strong." Kakashi replied.

"I'm sorry, Haku." Keena muttered as she knelt beside the ice wielder's body. "Everybody deserves a second chance, even you."

Raising her left hand over Haku, she chanted, "Mercury Holy Power: Ice Phoenix."

At her call, a huge, towering ice Phoenix emerged from her Guardian Ring.

"Soul Resurrection!" Keena declared.

The ice Phoenix then entered Haku's body, transforming Haku into her ice sprite.

"Now then, let's see what happened." Gatoh chuckled.

"Farewell, Demon." Kakashi remarked, readying for the final blow.

As he sunk his kunai knives into Zabuza's arm, the swordsman knocked the Jonin over with the end of his blade. Kakashi backflipped, landing on his feet as Zabuza's blade slid across the floor.

"Now that you can't use your arms." Kakashi remarked. "You can't form any seals anymore."

"Looks like you got beaten pretty badly." Gatoh noted, appearing with his army of ronins. "I'm disappointed, Zabuza."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, Haku dies, kinda of, since Keena turned his soul into one of her ice sprites. Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	12. Zabuza Disperses Into the Snow

SailorStar9: Chapter 10 goes up, this is Chapter 11. Read and review.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 11: Zabuza Disperses Into the Snow

* * *

On the bridge...

"Gatoh, why are you here?" Zabuza demanded. "And what's with those subordinates?"

"We had a little change in plans." Gatoh replied. "I'm sorry, Zabuza, but you're going to die here."

"What?" Zabuza growled.

"If I rent official ninja, it would cost me a lot of money." Gatoh explained. "So, I rented an exiled ninja like you. If you ninja had just killed each other, it would have saved me trouble and money. And you call yourself the Demon of the Village of the Hidden Mist? You're just a cute devil if you ask me."

_Who are they?_ Naruto wondered. _They're so many of them._

"I'm not going to say 'I told you so'." Keena remarked.

"I know." Zabuza snorted.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry, but the battle ends here." he told the Jonin. "Since I don't have the reason to kill Tazuna, I have lost the reason to fight you."

"Yeah, you're right." Kakashi agreed.

"Oh yes, I own this guy a favor." Gatoh approached Haku's body. "For gripping my hand until it broke."

"He's already dead." he noted, after giving Haku's body a kick.

"Bastard!" Naruto hollered. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Stop." Kakashi stopped the outraged blond. "Don't move so carelessly."

"Why don't you say something too!" Naruto barked at Zabuza. "He was on your side, right?"

"Shut up, kid." Zabuza snapped. "Haku is already dead."

"You really don't feel anything about what he did?" Naruto fumed. "You were with him a long time, right?"

"Like like how Gatoh used me, I was just using Haku." Zabuza replied. "I said this before, we ninjas are just tools. I wanted his abilities, not him. I have no regrets."

"Do you really mean that?" Naruto asked.

"Stop it, Naruto." Kakashi chided. "We don't have to fight him anymore. Besides..."

"Shut up!" Naruto fumed, shaking off Kakashi's hand. "He's still my enemy! He... he really liked you! He really, really liked you! And you really don't think anything about him? Do you really... really not think anything of him? When a person becomes as strong as you, do they start to think like that? He... he sacrificed his life for you! He couldn't even see his own dream. Dying as a tool... is just... just... too painful..."

"Kid..." Zabuza started, his tears dripping on the ground. "Don't say any more... Haku... not only did he hurt his heart to fight foe me, he hurt his heart for you guys. I know. He was too kind. I'm glad we were able to fight you as our final opponent."

"Oh yes kid, it was just like you said." he looked over at Naruto after tearing his mouth bandages off. "Ninja are human too. They might not be able to become a tool without emotions. I lose."

"Kid, give me your knife." he requested.

Naruto nodded and tossed the missing nin his kunai.

Grabbing the knife with his mouth, Zabuza charged.

"Hey! Kill those guys!" Gatoh ordered.

"Yeah!" the assembled samurais chorused. "Idiot, do you think you can beat so many of us on your own?"

Without replying, Zabuza slashed through the the samurais. Fighting his way through the samurais and ignoring the weapons stuck on his back, he headed straight for Gatoh.

"A demon!" Gatoh was stunned, before Zabuza drove the kunai into his chest.

"If you want to go where your friend is that badly, go by yourself." he cursed after Zabuza was backstabbed by several more spears on his back.

"Unfortunately, I don't intend to go to the same place as Haku." Zabuza replied.

"What did you say?" Gatoh demanded. "Don't act so tough!"

"You are going to hell with me!" Zabuza swore "It's no big deal, though. The Demon of the Hidden Village of the Mist can become a real demon if he dies and goes to hell. Look forward to it. I'll let you see if I'm really a cute demon or not in hell."

That said, he continued slashing Gatoh until the overlord fell overboard into the water.

Glaring at the samurais which parted like the Red Sea at his killing intent (aka KI from now on), Zabuza dropped the kunai and made his way towards Haku's body.

"Haku..." the swordsman muttered. "It's time to say goodbye, Haku. Thank you for everything. I'm sorry... Guard Mercury-sama for me."

"Don't look away." Kakashi told Naruto who had turned away after Zabuza died. "It's the end of a man who lived desperately."

"Okay..." Naruto sniffled.

* * *

Meanwhile...

_Did I die?_ Sasuke wondered, peering open his eyes when he heard Sakura's sobs. _Sakura... I... I..._

"Sakura, you're heavy." he remarked.

"Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura blinked. " Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

"Sakura, that hurts." Sasuke muttered as the overwhelmed girl hugged him.

_You must be happy, Sakura._ Tazuna smiled.

"No, don't move." Sakura chided as Sasuke pushed himself up.

"Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "And what happened to that masked guy?"

"Naruto is safe." Sakura replied. "And that masked boy... died."

"Died?" Sasuke echoed. "Did Naruto kill him?"

"No... I don't know the details, but it seems he protected Zabuza, and..." Sakura shook her head. "I believed in you. You must have dodged the attacks to avoid serious damage."

_He must have done it on purpose in the beginning._ Sasuke realized.

"Naruto!" Sakura called.

_Sakura..._ Naruto turned.

"Sasuke-kun is okay!" Sakura beamed as Sasuke stood up. "He's alive!"

"What?" Naruto gaped.

_I see, so he..._ he mused, realizing what Haku had missed Sasuke's vital points on purpose.

_I see, so Sasuke's safe, too._ Kakashi noted. _I'm glad._

"You guys are _too _safe." the surviving samurais cut off the peaceful moment. "Damn ninja, you killed our source of revenue! Now we have to attack the town and steal all the valuables."

"This isn't good." Kakashi remarked.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you have a technique that can just beat them all at once?" Naruto asked.

"No, I've used up too much charka." Kakashi replied.

"Let's go!" the samurais declared.

"Anyone who gets any closer to this island will die facing the forces of this island!" Giichi declared after the samurais were stopped by Inari's arrow.

"Inari!" Naruto beamed.

"Heroes are supposed to come late." Inari grinned.

"Inari... all of you..." Tazuna muttered.

"Haku." Keena summoned her ice sprite. In a flash, a yukata-dressed Haku manifested beside his new mistress, with two flaming ice wings on his back and looking more like a female than a male.

"Tsurara Mai!" the ice Guardian called. At that, Haku's senbon needles turned into icicles surrounding the samurais, the pricks nicking the arms and legs of the ronins as they converged onto the group.

"We definitely have to work on your aim on that one." Keena looked at the ice sprite.

Their resolve weakening, the samurais stumbled back to the boat and fled.

"Yeah!" Inari whooped.

"Looks like it's over." Zabuza remarked as Kakashi approached him.

"Yeah." Keena replied.

"Kakashi, I have a favor to ask." Zabuza started.

"What is it?" the one-eyes Jonin asked.

"I want to see his face." Zabuza replied.

"Sure." Kakashi remarked. Lifting the fatally wounded swordsman, he took him over to Haku as snow fell onto the bridge.

"It's snow." Tazuna noted. "Snow at this time of the season?"

_Haku, are you crying?_ Zabuza wondered.

"Thanks , Kakashi." he added.

"We've been together all this time..." he mused as Kakashi left him alone. "So, I die next to you. If possible, I want to go to the same place as you're going to and guard Mercury-sama..."

"He was born in a village where a lot of snow fell." Naruto sobbed.

"Is that a fact?" Kakashi wondered. "He was pure white like the snow. "You can go there, Zabuza, together."

_

* * *

_

Later...

"I was wondering, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura voiced after they buried the two. "Does a ninja really have to be the way they said a ninja should be?"

"Ninja are not supposed to seek their reason to exist." Kakashi replied. "It's important that they exist as a tool. That idea exists in Konoha, too."

"Does becoming a real ninja really mean that?" Naruto added his two cents. "I... kind of... don't like that."

"Do you think so, too?" Sasuke remarked.

"Well, no." Kakashi relented. "That's why, ninja unconsciously suffer from that idea. Like Zabuza and that boy."

"All right!" Naruto declared. "I've decided! I'm going to follow my own 'way of the ninja'. I'm going to run straight down the path where I'm not going to regret anything!"

_As the kit says,he never ceases to amaze._ Keena mused on a tree branch.

* * *

Sometime later...

"We've completed the bridge, thanks to you, but we're going to miss you." Tazuna remarked as the whole village saw Team 7 off.

"Be well." Tsunami added.

"Thank you for everything." Kakashi noted.

"Now, now, old man Tazuna, we'll visit you again one day." Naruto promised.

"Promise?" Inari sniffled.

"Inari... you're going to get lonely, aren't you?" Naruto realized. "You can cry, you know. Cry..."

"I'm not going to cry!" Inari swore. "You can cry too, Naruto!"

"Is that so..." Naruto held back his tears.

"See you!" he called, turning away to hiding his tears.

_You stubborn guy._ Sakura deathpanned.

"That boy changed Inari's heart." Tazuna looked at the departing Team 7. "And Inari changed the hearts of the villagers. That boy created a bridge, known as courage, which led to hope."

"Bridge eh?" Giichi echoed. "Oh yeah... we need to name this bridge too."

"I forgot." Tazuna replied. "But I have a perfect name for this bridge."

"What is it?" Giichi inquired.

"How about, the Naruto Big Bridge?" Tazuna supplied.

"That's a good name." Tsunami chuckled.

"What? Are you sure about that name?" Giichi was skeptical.

"I named it that because I hope it will never crumble." Tazuna replied. "And one day, I hope the bridge will become famous and known worldwide."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"All right!" Naruto beamed. "Once I get home, I'm going to have Iruka-sensei treat me to ramen to celebrate the completion of this mission. Also, I'm going to make Konohamaru listen to my tale of bravery."

"Then, I'll..." Sakura started. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you want to go on a date once we return to the village?"

"No, I decline." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, no..." Sakura wailed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	13. It’s the Chuunin Exams!

SailorStar9: Chapter 11 goes up, this is Chapter 12. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 12: Enter the New Chapter! It's the Chuunin Exams!

* * *

Weeks later...

Naruto yawned as he got out of bed.

Apparently Keena had been extremely PO-ed at his living conditions and had requested, more like ordered, Sarutobi to have him move in to the Guardians' mansion on the outskirts of Konoha.

A week later, Angel removed the suppression seal that was on the back of his neck, just above his hairline; which the council had placed on him when he was younger and after three full meals, not only had our favorite blond gained a growth sprout and a brain, his skin and hair began to take on a healthier tone, and where he barely had muscle before, a fresh set of new muscles began to grow in.

Not only that, Keena had forced him to ditch those orange jumpsuits he wore and got him what looked like the basic lower half of a Chuunin outfit, but his upper body was clothed in a black, sleeveless version of a trench coat, over a red shirt.

"Keena-nee!" the blond bounced into the kitchen, greeting the Guardian of Mercury with a foxy grin.

"Brat, don't call me nee." the masked female snorted, placing a plate of toast in front of her fellow bijou container. "I'm merely a few weeks older than you."

"You're still my nee-chan." Naruto beamed.

* * *

Later, on the bridge...

"By the way, dobe," Sasuke looked over at the blond as the three waited for their teacher. "Is it me or did you get a growth sprout?"

"Hn." Naruto replied, his eyes never leaving his book.

Sasuke glared and turned his head away.

_They're going it again... _Sakura sighed as the two males ignored each other. _These two have been acting weird since they returned from the Country of Waves. I feel awkward now..._

_Kakashi-sensei, hurry up and come, damnit!_ The Inner Sakura fumed.

"Hello everyone. Good morning.." Kakashi greeted. "I got lost today, so..."

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura shrieked, causing the Jonin to lose all hearing in his ears for 2.25 seconds.

He blinked when a pebble collided with her skull, shutting her up as she grabbed it in pain.

"Too loud," Naruto muttered, turning a page in his book, "Turn it down a notch."

Sakura opened her mouth to screech when Sasuke spoke up.

"He's right, turn it down, whoever heard of a loud ninja?" the raven snorted.

When Sakura, sufficiently chastened, calmed down, Kakashi tried to get a look at the Naruto's book, but he put it away as the Jonin approached, looking up with an almost bored expression.

"Can we get this over with?" the blond asked. "I'm sure we all have things we'd rather be doing that don't include your tardiness. Heck, I'd rather go through the torture treatment Keena-nee calls training all over again."

"I guess it's too much to expect a mission like last time so soon eh?" he asked, looking at the Jonin.

Kakashi smirked, "I'm afraid not… we're back to looking for Tora again."

The trio groaned, wondering whether to kill the cat and say it was mauled by one of the Inuzuka's mutts.

* * *

Later...

The members of Team 7 moved into place. They quickly hid behind the trees as they were attempting to catch their prey. Each one of them hand a headset on, awaiting orders from their sensei, Kakashi.

"Are you in position?" Kakashi asked

"Leader, this is one here." was Sasuke's voice

"This is two here leader." was Sakura's voice

"Three is here, believe it." Naruto finished.

"How far is the target?" Kakashi inquired.

"About five meters, sir." Sakura replied

"All right everyone, I want a clean capture." Kakashi started "No exotic captures this time. You got that three?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. No kunais, no pitfalls and no deathtraps. Geez, you make it sound like I want to kill the stupid cat. We've only caught it ten freakin' times." Naruto complained

"Just get the cat." Kakashi ordered.

"Yes, leader." was his sarcastic reply. Team 7 moved in quickly. Naruto was the first to reach the cat. The cat noticed him and tried to run for his life but he was no match for Naruto's speed. Kakashi listened in on the capture.

"Damn it, Naruto! Kakashi-sensei said no exotic captures." Sakura yelled

"I only hog tied him. He isn't going to die pinky." Naruto yelled back

"Don't call me that." There was a loud smack that rang throughout the forest.

"Cat 'Tora' captured." Sasuke reported.

"Mission completed. Come on back." Kakashi sighed.

* * *

Later, outside the Hokage's office...

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, as he watched the unfortunate cat, Tora, who had escaped for the tenth time that week alone, was crushed against the blubbery face of his owner, Madame Shijimi. "Could that be considered cruelty to animals?"

Kakashi flinched, hoping the fire daimyo's wife hadn't heard that remark, but the woman merely thanked them and paid for their services at the reception office.

Sasuke, who was looking bored, shrugged off Sakura's advances and looked around the office's entrance.

"Now then." Kakashi stated, breaking the silence. "Shall we call it quits for today? I have to go submit the mission report now."

"Then, I'm going home." Sasuke replied.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura called.

_For the love of Kami, you'd think she'd have gotten the message by now! _Naruto hissed, causing Kyuubi to chuckle.

_Ah, spring fever…the vixens would be in their prime now…_the demonic fox grinned.

"Hey, um." Sakura flushed, catching up to the raven. "How does strengthening our teamwork now sound?"

"You're the same as Naruto." Sasuke replied. "If you have time to mind me, go practice a technique or two. To be honest, your abilities are lower than Naruto's."

Inner Sakura was trying her best to hold up a boulder, whilst Sakura looked depressed.

_Yes... I've been doing worse in all of the missions._ Sakura was downcast.

Leaving the kunoichi sufficiently crushed, the Uchiha marched of towards his house in the Uchiha district.

Naruto snickered, watching the snow cloud that formed over the girl's head.

"Maybe that'll make her wise up." He muttered, before noticing the 'rock' coming towards him.

"All right you three, come on out." he ordered, his eyes not leaving the book. "Konohamaru…your disguises are getting worse. No rock is perfectly symmetrical, nor does it have eye-holes," he grinned, as he turned the page. "Besides, we're in the middle of the village, I doubt people would leave a rock that size in the middle of the road."

A blast later and three kids popped out of the box. It was Konohamaru and his two friends, Mogei and Udon. Konohamaru had introduced the two a while back as his friends. Even since then, the three had called themselves the Konohamaru Crops. After their little introduction, Konohamaru looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, you promised to play ninja with us." Konohamaru said

Naruto sighed, 'playing Ninja' basically meant that the Hokage's grandson wanted to learn something, but was too impatient to go to Ebisu, or actually study, so he had taught him how to pull off Oroike no jutsu, the first original technique he'd developed.

He snickered, the Hokage's grandson had told him that the old man had added the jutsu to the list of Kinjutsu, no doubt out of embarrassment.

"Fine, what do you want to see?" Naruto asked.

"Kage-bunshin!" Moegi called out, "Teach us Kage-bunshin!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "How many times do I have to tell you? I'll only teach you that if and when you graduate."

He smiled, "Besides, that's a Jonin level technique; the chakra requirements might kill you."

The girl shivered, looking upset, so Naruto smiled, "Shall I teach you one of Kakashi sensei's techniques?" he said, and smiling at the look on their faces. "It doesn't cost any chakra to use either, I saw him use it on some Jonin with freaky eyebrows."

On a tree, Keena chuckled, wondering what Gai would say.

_

* * *

_

Across town, Maito Gai sneezed, before launching into a tirade concerning the 'flames of youth warding away colds'.

_

* * *

_

"What type of ninja plays ninja?" said a voice. Everyone turned to see Sakura standing there. She had a look of disappointment on her face.

"Shot down again, huh pinky?" asked Naruto

"Shut up!!!" she exclaimed. She huffed as she thought back to what Sasuke had said to her. _Naruto isn't stronger than me. Sure he may have some powerful techniques but he's too dumb to use them properly._

"Hey, is this your…" Konohamaru said while making a gesture with his pinky finger. Sakura and Naruto both looked disgusted. Naruto made gagging noises as he faced his friend.

"Oh sweet Kami, no! Why would you say something like that? Come on man, I can certainly get someone much prettier!" Sakura looked ready to explode as Naruto pointed at her. Konohamaru just look at his hero and chuckled.

"Sorry about that boss. Besides, she isn't a pretty as Hinata," Sakura eyes twitched. "Hinata-onee-san is way curvier that her," Sakura's eyes went white. "Plus, she has that huge forehead of hers." That's when the final straw broke.

Keena poofed out of the way before Hell broke loose when a loud roar was heard throughout Konoha, as Naruto and the Konohamaru gang ran for their lives with Sakura hot on their heels.

"Run, guys, run. Keep running and don't look back." Naruto shouted. Konohamaru found a second wind and blasted past the rest of the group.

"That hurt." Kankuro glared at Konohamaru.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked.

* * *

In the office...

"I've got it for sure." Iruka remarked. "By the way, is Naruto doing well with his teammates?"

"Well, to an extent..." Kakashi replied.

"I've been busy lately, so I haven't seen him once since he came back." Iruka added. "So I was a little worried."

"As you already know, Iruka-sensei, Uchiha Sasuke is with him." Kakashi replied. "Naruto sees him as a rival, so things are a little difficult. But as a result, his abilities are improving, especially since Keena seems to have taken him under her tutelage. He's improving so fast he'll reach your level, the level of the man he respects, in no time."

"I'm glad to hear that." Iruka beamed.

* * *

Meanwhile...

_I wonder what it is._ Kurenai wondered.

_Damn it, right now?_ Asuma mused, knowing what the hovering hawk meant. _These guys..._

* * *

Back at the village...

"Konohamaru!" Naruto exclaimed as Kankuro grabbed his younger friend.

"That hurt, brat." Kankuro told the child.

"Stop it." Temari told her brother. "We're going to get scolded later."

"I'm sorry. I was joking around." Sakura apologized. "So..."

_Who are these people..._ she wondered.

_These guys are Genins of Konoha._ Kankuro saw the sign on Naruto's headband.

"But I want to play around before some noisy people people came." he said outloud.

"Let go!" Konohamaru demanded.

"You're very energetic, kid." Kankuro sneered.

"Why you...!" Naruto fumed, charging forward.

Kankuro smirked and did a couple of hand signs, stopping Naruto in his tracks and sending the blond flying backwards.

"What was that?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Konoha's Genins are weak." Kankuro snorted.

_Are these people from outside this country? _Sakura wondered. _Why are they here?_

"Konohamaru..." Naruto looked at his friend.

"Konohamaru-chan!" Mogei wailed.

"Konohamaru-kun..." Udon muttered.

"You piss me off." Kankuro smirked. "I hate short people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me. It makes me want to break you."

"I'm not going to be responsible for what you do." Temari sighed.

_Who is this guy?_ Sakura wondered. _He's dangerous._

"And after this short kid, the short kid over there is next." Kankuro added.

"What do you think you're doing in another's village?" Sasuke asked on a tree, having tossed a pebble at Kankuro, forcing him to drop Konohamaru.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed.

_He's pretty handsome._ Temari mused.

"I thought you'd gone home to train." Keena remarked, amusedly as she appeared on the branch behind the Uchiha.

The Uchiha smirked, "Thought I'd ask you to train me with the dobe, so I came back."

"You, requesting something?" Keena raised an amused brow. "Something must be wrong."

"By the way, kit." she looked at her student. "We need to work on your temperament control."

"Right, Keena-nee." Naruto muttered.

"Another kid that pisses me off." Kankuro growled.

"Get lost." Sasuke demanded, crashing the rock in hand into sand.

"He's so cool!" Sakura gushed.

"Hey, come down, kid." Kankuro looked at the two pre-teens on the tree. "I hate kids like you, who think they're so clever."

"Hey, are you going to use Karasu?" Temari protested as Kankuro unveiled his bundle.

Naruto looked up, wondering what the bundle was, before sighing, "If you're going to attack, answer one thing."

The pair looked at him, as he pointed up at the tree. "Is the ghoul on the same branch as Keena-nee with you?"

"I am…unfortunately." Gaara replied.

Sasuke spun and spied the red haired boy almost immediately, the gourd on his back and 'AI' tattoo standing out.

"Stop it, Kankuro." the Shukaku carrier told his brother. "You're a disgrace to our village."

"Shukaku." Keena looked at the One-Tailed Raccoon's container.

"Adeline-sama." Gaara looked at the creator of the Tailed Beasts.

"Gaara..." Kankuro stammered.

_When did this guy appear next to me?_ Sasuke wondered. _He was as quick as Kakashi._

* * *

In the Hokage tower...

"I called you all here for a reason." Sarutobi stated. You should already know why from the people who are here, though."

"So, it's that time of the year already?" Kakashi mused.

"You have already reported this to the other countries?" Iruka inquired. "I've already seen a few in this village."

"So?" Kurenai asked. "When is it?"

"One week from now." Sarutobi replied.

"That's sudden." Kakashi noted.

"I will make the official announcement." Sarutobi declared. "Seven days from now, the first of July, we will begin the Chuunin selection exam."

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	14. The Powerful Enemies That Have Arrived!

SailorStar9: Chapter 12 goes up, this is Chapter 13. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 13: Identify Yourselves! The Powerful Enemies That Have Arrived!

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Listen Gaara." Kankuro stammered. "These guys started it."

"Shut up." Gaara retorted. "I'll kill you."

"I was at fault." Kankuro stammered. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Excuse them, you guys." Gaara looked at Keena.

_He has unpleasant eyes._ Sasuke mused.

_He hit Kankuro's hand with a rock so easily __and the other detected me… That took skill._ Gaara thought.

"Let's go." he shunshinned to his siblings. "We didn't come here to fool around."

"I know." Kankuro replied.

"Gaara." Keena stopped the trio.

Gaara looked at the Guardian.

"When this is over, I'll like to take a look at your seal." Keena answered his unasked question.

"Wha..." Kankuro was stunned.

_She knows?_ Temari was shocked.

"That damned seal isn't working properly." Keena stated.

"Wait up." Naruto cut in.

"What is it?" Temari asked.

"Judging from your forehead protectors, you are ninjas from the Hidden Village of the Sand, right?" Naruto asked. "The Country of Fire and the Country of Wind have an alliance, but a treaty prevents ninja from entering each other countries without permission. State your purpose."

"According to your reasons, I will..." Sakura snapped.

"'What you are looking for is closer than you think.'" Temari quoted. "You don't know anything?"

"This is a traffic pass." she showed them her travel pass. "As you guessed, we're Genins from the Hidden Village of the Sand from the Country of the Wind. We came to this village to take the Chuunin selection exams."

"Chuunin selection exams?" Naruto echoed. "Wait, the Overseer of the Chuunin selection exams is one of the Guardians..."

"Which means..." his finger trailed to Keena who was banging her head against the tree trunk.

"Now I know why Celia insisted I take on this mission." the Guardian muttered, spewing curses under her breath. "I'm going to skewer that Time Guardian after this is over."

"Hey, you there." Sasuke shunshinned to the ground. "What's your name?"

Temari flushed, "Who…me?"

"No. The ghoul behind you." Sasuke replied flatly.

The 'ghoul's' teammates flinched at the title, whilst Gaara looked at the Uchiha.

"Gaara of the Desert…at your service." Gaara replied. "I'm also interested in you two. What's your name?"

Sasuke smirked, "Uchiha Sasuke.".

Naruto nodded, putting his book away, "Uzumaki Naruto, Genin of Konohagakure."

Gaara nodded, then turned around, "Let's go." He said to the other two, and they used Shunshin to teleport away.

"What do you think?" one of the Oto nins asked his comrades.

"I don't think they're much." one of his companions replied. "But we need to keep an eye on the blond and black hair from Konoha and the guy with the gourd from that Sand Village."

Keena looked at Sasuke, "Seems we're in for interesting times." he stated, the Uchiha nodded, frowning.

The masked Guardian sighed and shook her head, "Now…what were you saying about training earlier?"

The raven-haired boy blinked, before grinning, "Field 7? We start off with a spar first."

"Kit, come along." Keena looked at Naruto. "You might learn something."

"See you there." she looked over at the Uchiha, using Shunshin to teleport there, followed by Sasuke, then Naruto.

Sakura wondered why _she_ was left babysitting, when she discovered she was alone, the Konohamaru corps having dashed to get to field 7, their leader not wanting to watch his 'Oyabun' fight.

* * *

In the Hokage tower...

"Now that we are going to start the Chuunin selection exam," Sarutobi stated. "Those who are in charge of new Genins, step forward."

"Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma." he greeted the three Jonins. "Are there any Genins you wish to enter into the exam among the ones you teach? You probably already know this, but any Genin who has completed more than eight missions is eligible to enter the exam through your recommendations. But normally, those who have done twice that amount of are more suited."

_There is no point in asking._ Asuma nodded. _It's too early for them._

"Let's start with Kakashi." Sarutobi looked at the one-eyed Jonin.

"From the 7th squad that I lead," Kakashi started. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Hatake Kakashi."

"From the 8th squad that I lead," Kurenai added. "Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Yuuhi Kurenai."

"From the 10th squad that I lead," Asuma remarked. "Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichhi Chouji. I recommend those three to the Chuunin selection exam under my name, Sarutobi Asuma."

"All three gave recommendations." one of the Jonins whispered. "It's been a couple of years since rookies have appeared in the Chuunin exams."

"Please wait!" Iruka protested.

"What is it, Iruka?" Sarutobi asked.

"Please let me speak, Hokage-sama." Iruka pleaded. "Excuse me for interfering, but the nine who had their names called were students of mine at the academy. Every one of them is talented, but it's too early! They need more experience before they enter the exam!"

"I became a Chuunin when I was six years younger than Naruto." Kakashi cut in.

"Naruto is different from you!" Iruka retorted. "Are you trying to ruin him?"

"They always complain during important missions." Kakashi added. "Putting them into a dangerous situation might be interesting. Ruining them is also interesting."

"What did you say..." Iruka growled.

"That was a joke." Kakashi remarked. "Iruka-sensei, I understand what you are saying. You must be upset as well, but..."

"Kakashi, stop." Kurenai intervened.

"Don't interfere!" Kakashi snapped. "They are no longer your students. They are my subordinates now."

_What a troublesome pair._ Asuma sighed.

"But the Chuunin exam is also known as the..." Iruka protested.

"Iruka." Sarutobi cut in. "I understand your argument."

"Hokage-sama..." Iruka blinked.

"So, we will put the rookie Genins through a special preliminary exam." Sarutobi added.

"A preliminary exam?" Iruka stammered.

* * *

On the bridge the next day...

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sakura fumed. "Why does that person always make us wait when he's the one who called us up? How is he going to compensate a girl who woke up late and had to give up blow drying her hair?"

"Yo, gentlemen."Kakashi said cheerfully, "I got lost on the path known as life."

"LIAR!" Sakura shrieked, only to have a pebble thrown at her forehead.

"Sorry, saw a wasp there, guess I got it." Naruto muttered, putting his book away.

"I'll get to the point." Kakashi shunshinned down. "I recommended all of you to the Chuunin selection exam, so... here take these applications."

"Chuunin exam?" Sakura echoed.

Kakashi looked at his team for their reactions. Sasuke looked very interested which was what he knew what would happen. He looked at Sakura and saw a mixed of fear and doubt which wasn't surprising. Naruto's reaction was the one he confused about. He looked at him like he was losing his mind. "Is there something wrong, Naruto?"

"This is a joke…right?" Naruto asked Kakashi, staring at the applications forms in the Jonin's hand, "You actually recommended us for the Chuunin exams?"

The Jonin nodded, "If any of you don't wish to compete, the exam is voluntary, the choice to enter is yours."

Naruto then exploded, "Something wrong? Are you seriously mental? You honestly think that we're ready for the next level?"

"That's surprising coming from you. I thought you jump at a chance like this considering you know who." Naruto glared at his sensei and released a little killer intent.

"Watch what you say about Keena-nee, teme." Naruto sneered. "Just because you may be an authority here don't mean squat to me. The fact of the matter is you haven't prepared us for such an exam. The Chuunin exams aren't like the Genin exams. There's killing in these exams."

"Killing? Is there really killing?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked like he was about to answer but…

"Well, you have five days to decide before the exams begin. Go to the third floor to room 301. Later." And Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Why that no good…" Naruto growled

"Naruto, is there really killing in this exam?" Sakura asked

"Yeah. Iruka-sensei talked about his first Chuunin exam once. That's when he took his first life."

"Don't tell me that you're scared dobe?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto was in his face instantly and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen, you little brat, your attitude is starting to tick me off. I don't care if you are an Uchiha, you slip up even once in this exam and it's your life. How are you going to complete your goal then?" Naruto snapped. Sasuke growled and pushed Naruto off him. He turned and stalked off. Naruto mumbled about stupid 'emos' and 'one eyed jerks'.

"Naruto," Sakura said

"Look Haruno, I ain't in the mood for one of your 'leave Sasuke alone' rants." Naruto said

"No, it's just that, do you think that I should…" Sakura started.

"I can't make that decision for you." Naruto replied.

"What are you planning to do?" Sakura asked.

"I'm going to think about. If I decide to take the exam, then I'm going to train hard. If you want, you can train with me. I was going to find Hinata and lazy bones and train with them but they may train with their teams instead." Naruto suggested

"Are you sure that I wouldn't get in the way?" Sakura asked

"Maybe but I've trained with Shikamaru. Besides, the Cyclops isn't going to help unless we happen to have red eyes with tomes."

"You know, you should stop that. I really think Kakashi is getting fed up with you insulting him." Sakura noted.

"Whatever. Later Haruno and remember to think about it." Naruto said and left Sakura. It would be a few minutes before Sakura left too.

* * *

That night...

"How were they?" Kakashi asked his visitor.

"Although we went through the trouble of setting up a special preliminary exam, all nine rookies passed." Iruka replied. "It seems like their skills are growing, just like the three of you have said."

"But the real Chuunin exams isn't going to be that easy." Keena pointed out.

* * *

On a training ground somewhere...

"Hey, have you heard?" Lee asked his teammates. "This upcoming Chuunin exam will have rookies for the first time in five years."

"No way." Ten-Ten remarked. "Those Jonins must be trying to look good."

"I heard that three of them are from Kakashi's unit." Lee replied.

"That's interesting." Neji noted.

"Either way..." Ten-Ten sighed.

"It's pitiful for them." Neji replied.

* * *

Five days later...

"Sorry..." Sakura greeted her teammates. "I'm late. Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Morning." Sasuke responded.

_Sakura's acting weird._ He mused.

* * *

In the corridor...

"You're trying to take the Chuunin exam with that kind of level?" the two Genins guarding the door mocked. "Maybe you should quit, kids. You're still kids."

"Please, let us through." Ten-Ten pleaded.

"How cruel." one of the ninjas muttered after Ten-Ten was knocked back.

"What did you say?" the two Genins glared. "Listen up, we're being kind to you. The Chuunin exam is extremely difficult. We have seen those who gave up becoming a ninja or become seriously injured taking this exam. A Chuunin is a commander of a squad. It's the commander's responsibility for failing any missions and the death of their subordinates. And to think these kids are trying to... What's wrong with sifting out those who aren't going to pass anyway?"

"That's a sound argument, but I will pass." Sasuke cut in.

Naruto frowned, "Why the hell are you jackasses blocking the way? We're still on the second floor, so move it or lose it!"

"What's that guy talking about?" one of the nins muttered.

"I don't know." his partner replied.

"You're pretty good." the Genins in disguise replied, removing the henge. "But just being able to detect it isn't enough."

Sasuke readied to defend himself, only to have Lee block the attack.

_He's fast._ Sakura blinked. _He's different from the person who was just being attacked._

_He stopped my kick?_ Sasuke frowned after the disguised Genin jumped away. _What's that charka in his arm?_

Naruto gazed at Lee, _seems there may be some worthwhile contenders yet._

"Hey, you broke the promise." Neji chided. "You're the one who didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out."

"But..." Lee started.

"She must be why..." he turned to Sakura.

_The bruise he had is gone..._ Sasuke growled. _It must've been fake._

"My name is Rock Lee." Lee approached Sakura. "You are Sakura-san, right? Let's go out together! I will protect you until I die!"

"No way..." Sakura muttered.

"What?" Lee blinked.

"You're too 'unique' for my tastes." Sakura replied.

…_the hell?_ Naruto frowned and rolled his eyes as Sakura blew the guy off.

"Guy's got bad taste in women." Naruto muttered.

He frowned, "Where have I seen that hairdo before?"

* * *

Neji turned slightly and stared at the retreating team.

"What is it Neji?" Ten-Ten asked. She looked in the direction that he was looking and smirked. "Interested in the Uchiha?"

"No." Neji replied.

"No!?" Ten-Ten blinked.

"The blonde is who interest me." Neji said. Ten-Ten was confused by that but let it slide.

"Teammates go on without me for a while. There is something I must do." Lee said

"Fine but don't take too long." Neji said. Lee nodded and walked in the direction that team 7 walked in.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	15. A Modern And Rocking Challenge

SailorStar9: Chapter 13 goes up, this is Chapter 14. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 14: Energy 100 Percent. A Modern And Rocking Challenge

* * *

Team 7 walked toward the third floor in silence. Naruto and Sakura stood away from Sasuke who walked in front of them. Naruto had a look of annoyance on his face while Sakura was silent.

"Oi, teme, I hope you take this exam much more seriously now. We won't be facing some pushovers." Naruto said

"Do you know that guy Naruto?" Sakura asked

"Hyuuga Neji, last year's rookie of the year. He's considered the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan."

"What else do you know about him?" asked Sasuke. Before Naruto could speak, a voice spoke out.

"He is considered the strongest Genin of these exams." Everyone turned to see Lee. He wore a green spandex suit and had yellow leg warmers. His hand and forearm was wrapped up heavily. He turned to Sasuke. "You are Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

"Who wants to know?" Sasuke taunted.

"My name is Rock Lee and I challenge you." Lee posted his challenge.

"Fight you right here, right now?" Sasuke frowned.

"Yes." Lee jumped down. My name is Rock Lee. You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone else's name, right? Uchiha Sasuke-kun."

"So, you know my name." Sasuke remarked.

"I would like to fight you." Lee readied his pose. "I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendant of the genius clan. Also..."

"Sakura-san." he turned to Sakura. "I love you."

"No!" Sakura screamed. "I hate those eyelashes! Your hairstyle,, fuzzy eyebrows, and everything about you is too unique for me!"

"You're an angel." Lee flushed.

"No!" Sakura ducked the flying kiss.

"Very nice." Lee noted, the heart shape hitting a pillar. "How about this?"

Sakura dodged the flurry of hearts thrown her way.

_That was really close._ She panted as the hearts hit the pillar.

"Stop throwing weird things at me!" she fumed. "I had to dodge those like my life depended on it!"

"You don't need to avoid them that much." Lee muttered.

Suddenly, Naruto was on the floor, laughing his ass off. He was banging his fist on the ground and tears were falling out of his eyes. Sakura was glaring murder in her eyes but it did not deter Naruto's laughing. Naruto finally stood up and wiped tears from his eyes.

"That was a good laugh. Haven't had laughs like that since the girl's locker room incident back in the academy." Naruto said

"That was you!? You little pervert, do you know how embarrassed I was?" Sakura shouted

"Hey, you knew that there would be payback when you and the Sasgay club decided to use my hair as a toilet brush." Naruto complained.

"Sasuke is not gay." Sakura defended.

"You have half of the female class that is pretty chasing after him and throwing themselves at his feet and he doesn't even flinch. If that doesn't mean you're gay, then I don't know what does." Naruto shrugged.

"He just doesn't want to pick yet." Sakura insisted.

"He's gay." Naruto retorted.

"I'm warning you Naruto." Sakura growled.

"So you're challenging me, knowing my name is Uchiha?" Sasuke stepped up. "I'm sorry to say this, but you're ignorant. Do you want to see what this name of Uchiha is capable of, fuzzy eyebrows?"

"Please." Lee readied himself. _I'm lucky. I get to fight the number one rookie this early. And I will prove something to you, Gai- sensei._

"Don't do it, Sasuke." Keena muttered, on top of a pillar.

"I will declare this now." Lee remarked. "You cannot defeat me. Because I am the strongest of the Konoha Genins now."

"Interesting." Sasuke smirked. "I'll accept it."

"Or, he can whoop your butt." Keena cut in from her place on the pillar.

"Look at the time." she pointed to the clock.

"Keena-nee is right." Naruto agreed. "Come on teme, we have an exam to take and we do have the energy to carry your ass."

"Don't worry dobe; this won't take more than five minutes." Sasuke said and got into a fighting stance. Lee did the same.

_He's _coming. Lee looked at the charging Uchiha. _I'm sorry, Gai-sensei. I may have to break a promise. I may have to use that move._

"Konoha Whirlwind!" he declared, dodging Sasuke's kick.

_I can't dodge..._ Sasuke realized as Lee came at him. _I have to guard._

_What?_ He growled when Lee hammered him with a roundabout kick.

"What was that?" the raven wondered.

_He guarded that attack for sure._ Sakura noted.

"It went through my guard." Sasuke stood up. "What was that, a ninja technique? Or an illusionary technique?"

_Just as I thought._ Lee noted. _You can still stand up._

"Oh well." Sasuke got to his feet. "I'll use this time to get used to using my 'things'. I'll show you."

_So, those are the Sharingan I've heard about._ Lee mused when Sasuke activated his Bloodline Limit.

_Illusionary or ninja technique..._ Sasuke growled. _It's just be magic either way. I'll reveal the secret._

Lee wordlessly gave Sasuke a kick to the chin.

_I can't detect it with my Sharingan?_ Sasuke winced. _Could it be that his moves are...?_

Though Naruto knew that Sasuke deserved the beating, he was still impressed by this guy. He noticed that he was incredibly fast, maybe faster than him. He also noticed how heavily his bandages were wrapped and that he was wearing weights around his ankles.

"He's holding back." Naruto said suddenly

"What? How do you know?" Sakura asked

"If you pay attention to certain things you could pick out some things. There is also something up with this guy. He hasn't used a single ninjutsu or genjutsu." He explained. This shocked Sakura and she turned to her teammate in wonder.

"You don't mean that he has been using taijutsu all this time? That speed has to be an illusion." Sakura gaped.

"Yes, his moves are neither ninja nor illusionary techniques." Keena supplied as Lee charged towards the raven, hammering him with an elbow to the gut. "His moves are just hand-to-hand combat."

"Sasuke-kun." Lee posed, before appearing behind the raven. "You might not be able to believe it now, but..."

"Damn it!" Sasuke cursed, swinging a hand knife at Lee who dodged.

"I hear that the Sharingan has the ability to see through the illusionary hand-to-hand, and ninja techniques. You can definitely see through and deal with illusionary and ninja techniques that require forming seals and kneading charka. But for hand-to-hand combat, it's a little different."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded.

"Even if you can see his movement with your Sharingan, your body does not have the speed to keep up with his." Keena replied. "In other words, there's no point, even if you can see with your eyes, if you can't keep up with your body."

"Do you know that there are genius-types and hard-working-types among the strong?" Lee asked. "If your Sharingan is a genius-type that carries the blood of the Uchiha, I am a hard-working-type that continuously improved my hand-to-hand combat."

"Your Sharingan and my ultimate hand-to-hand combat skills are a bad combination." he added, dodging Sasuke's punch.

_I have to guard!_ Sasuke realized, but not before Lee ended the fight with a kick to his chin.

"Shadow Dance..." he looked at Lee who had appeared behind him in mid-air.

"And I will prove to you with this move." Lee promised, unfurling the bandages on his arm. "That hard work surpasses geniuses."

_What is he going to do?_ Sasuke wondered.

"I win!" Lee swore.

"What?" he blinked when a pin-wheel stopped the pending attack. "That's..."

"Stop right there, Lee." a red turtle chided, in the form of a turtle.

_What happened?_ Sasuke winced when Lee backflipped towards his sensei.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura caught the Uchiha before he fell to the ground.

"You were watching?" Lee stammered, kneeling before his sensei.

"Lee, that move is forbidden." the tortoise belated.

"I'm sorry." Lee apologized. "I got carried away."

But I wasn't going to use the Reverse version!" he protested, noticing the tortoise's glare. "Really, I'm telling the truth!"

"You fool!" the turtle chided. "did you think that excuse would work? You should know very well what it means for a ninja to expose his move."

"Sir!" Lee's head remained bowed.

_I lost to those weird guys?_ Sasuke frowned at the conversing teacher-student pair.

"Are your prepared to face the consequences?" the tortoise pressed.

"Sir..." Lee muttered.

"Gai-sensei please take care of the rest." the turtle remarked and Gai appeared on top of the tortoise's shell.

"You guys are in the springtime of your life, aren't you?" the older looking Lee asked. "Hey, Lee."

"Damn it Gai!" Keena exclaimed, pretty much ignoring the disturbed looks Team 7 had. "Put a damn leash on your student next time, would ya!?"

"Sir." Lee looked at his sensei.

"You..." Gai hollered, punching Lee against the face. "Idiot!"

"Lee... you... you..." he knelt before his student.

"Sensei..." Lee muttered.

"Lee..." Gai mumbled, tears running down his face.

"Sensei! I... I..." Lee sobbed.

"It's okay, Lee, don't say any more." Gai assured his student, with a sunset in the background.

"Sensei!" Lee threw himself into Gai's arms.

"Lee!" Gai wailed.

_I don't believe this…_ Naruto thought, as the image of Gai and Lee hugging was seared into his brain.

_Why in the name of all that's holy would they allow that…THING to reproduce?!_ he mentally screeched, staring at the two.

_Their scents aren't compatible, kit, they aren't related. _Kyuubi assured.

Naruto shivered, _No offense, nee-chan, but I think the seals are starting to affect your senses..._

He shook himself, "Touching as this little scene is, you mind if my teammates and I get going? We have an exam to take part in."

Gai looked at him and raised a fist in the air, "AH! The eagerness of youth! Your determination is a sign that your youthful flames are burning bright!"

"The only thing that'll be burning around here is you if you keep saying all that in front of Sasuke." Keena chuckled, watching the Uchiha twitch at being defeated by a 'touchy-feely crybaby'.

Naruto snorted, "Oh yeah, they're burning all right, in fact, let's not let them dissipate by wasting time here!"

_I lost to that guy..._ Sasuke twitched.

"Yes, this is youth." Gai wailed, the tortoise tearing as well.

"Sensei!" Lee sobbed.

"It's okay, Lee." Gai told his student. "It's normal to make mistakes when you're young."

"You're too kind, sensei." Lee sobbed.

"Now, run 100 laps at the training ground in the sunset!" Gai declared.

"Yes, sensei!" Lee noted.

"Let's go." Gai told his student.

"Sir!" Lee whooped.

"Wait a second!" Sakura pointed out. "What are you going to do about the Chuunin exam? There isn't any time left."

"What?" Gai stopped in his tracks. "Oh yeah."

"Lee, I'm going to punish you for fighting and breaking a promise after the exam, okay?" he told his student.

"Yes!" Lee saluted.

"Do 500 laps!" Gai declared.

"Sir!" Lee agreed.

_They are Kakashi's..._ Gai looked at Team 7.

"He's looking our way." Sakura gaped.

"You three, is Kakashi-sensei doing well?" Gai asked.

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't just know him." Gai replied. "People call us eternal rivals."

"The record stands at 50 wins and 49 losses." he added, appearing behind the three pre-teens. "Let me tell you that I'm stronger than Kakashi. Le caused you trouble, but please forgive him for the sake of my face. This refreshing face, that is. Lee and the three of you should get to the classroom soon."

That said, he knocked the pinwheel off with a kunai. Naruto turned to see Lee's injured hand.

"Do your best, Lee!" Gai told his student. "Farewell!"

"Sir!" Lee replied.

"Sasuke-kun." he looked at the raven. "Let me say this before I go. To be honest, I came here to test my skills. I lied a while ago. The strongest of the Konoha Genins is in my team. I entered this exam to defeat him. And you are one of my targets, as well. Prepare yourselves for the exams!"

At that, he took off.

"You saw his hands, right?" Keena looked at her brooding Bonded. "Lee trained a lot, every day. Trained more than you. That's all there is to it."

"Good..." Sasuke clutched his hands. "This is getting interesting... the Chuunin exams, that is."

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	16. All Nine Rookies have Assembled

SailorStar9: Chapter 14 goes up, this is Chapter 15. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 15: Defeat the Rivals! All Nine Rookies have Assembled

* * *

In front of Room 301...

"I swear, not only does that kid need a wake-up call, he also needs glasses." Naruto muttered, "I mean, having a crush on forehead here?" he sighed, "Talk about scraping the barrel."

Sakura's fist shot out, only to collide with empty air, causing the pink-haired girl to crash to the floor.

"I see, so Sakura came as well." Kakashi noted.

At the trio's surprised expressions, he explained, "You can now officially register for the Chuunin exams."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"To tell you the truth, this exam can only to taken in teams of three." Kakashi replied.

"But you said that we could decide if we wanted to take it or not." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah, I did." Kakashi admitted.

"You lied?" Sakura pressed.

"Yes." Kakashi looked away. "If I said that, Sasuke and Naruto would force you take it. Even if you don't want to take the exam, if Sasuke asked you, you would try to take the exam anyway. For Sasuke... and Naruto."

"So, what would have happened if only Sasuke-kun and Naruto came here?" Sakura asked.

"I would have prohibited them from taking the exam and not allowed them through these doors." Kakashi replied. "But the three of you came here on your own free will. Sakura. Naruto. And Sasuke. Well done. I'm proud of you three. Now, go."

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto whooped as Sasuke and Sakura opened the door.

"So, you're the Overseer this time." he looked at the Guardian who had shunshinned beside him.

"Yes." Keena replied. "Wasn't expecting my turn to be this soon, though."

"By the way, Kakashi." she looked at the one-eyed Jonin. "Your 'Flames Of Youth'" she air-quoted the 'Flames Of Youth' statement. "Of an Eternal Rival dropped in just now. He said 'hi'."

Smirking at a shuddering Kakashi, the Guardian ported out.

* * *

"That's a lot of Shinobi." Naruto muttered, interested. _And a shit-load of KI._

He smirked, _Nothing compared to the Guardians' KI Ceremony though; I won't want to go through that again any time soon._ He snapped out of his musings as he noticed an incoming blonde projectile, "Sasuke," he muttered, getting the Uchiha's attention.

"Incoming groupie." Keena smirked, shunshinning in.

Sasuke's eye's widened, before he stepped back, avoiding the girl.

"Sasuke-kun! You're late! I've been waiting eagerly for you ever since I heard that I could see you for the first time in a long time. Where've you been cutie?" She cried out, only for her to collide with a wall.

Naruto sighed and turned the page, "Friend of yours, Haruno?"

Sakura laughed at the blonde as she picked herself up, "Ha! Nice aim, Ino-buta!"

Ino spun and glared at Sakura, "Hello to you too Sakura," she sniffed, "Still hoping the big mutant forehead look's gonna come into fashion, eh?"

Before Sakura could reply, Naruto slapped a hand over her mouth, "I doubt it's ever going to do that, but maybe the girl that just left a face-print on the wall has no room to brag."

Keena chuckled at her adopted brother's antics and decided to join in. Thumbing at the dent, she added, "I hope you intend to fix that, the Sandaime's law against graffiti is pretty harsh y'know."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered, walking up behind them, "Why don't you three just die instead of flunking the test?"

"Says the sloth that never managed to write his name on a single paper." Naruto replied snidely, "What're you doing here Shikamaru? I thought you'd be studying the inside of your eyelids by now."

The Genin grunted, whilst Choji munched away on his chips.

Keena raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto, "So Larry Curly and Moe decided to show up,"

Naruto nodded in agreement and turned the page in his book, "So it seems, Keena-nee. Wonder if the second generation can live up to their parents' fame?"

Ino was about to reply when a loud voice cut in, announcing the arrival of team 8.

Kiba sneered, "Looks like the gang's all here."

Naruto smirked in reply, "Look Sasuke," he said, pointing with his thumb, "Its Akamaru and his pet, Kiba."

Keena smiled at the puppy, "Are you feeding him well enough, Akamaru? His coat's lost its sheen."

Naruto sniffed in turn, "And I think he needs a flea-bath."

Whilst Sasuke chuckled at the two Jinchuurikis' shared joke, Kiba bristled.

"Shut the hell up Uzumaki!" he yelled, lunging forward "You got some rocks thinking you can insult me and get away with it!"

Both Keena and Naruto steeped back, with Naruto tripping the teen as he passed, "Bad dog."

As the boy stumbled, Keena swept his feet out from under him, "Sit."

"Bastards!" Kiba snarled and went to get up, until Naruto sat on his back, his foot holding down Akamaru.

"Play dead." the Genin muttered, pressing a sai against Kiba's neck and looking almost bored, his eyes still in the famous Ninja book.

Sasuke snorted, "If the shinobi thing doesn't work out…" he said, eying the two Jinchuurikis, "You two could always become professional dog breeders."

Keena looked up at the other two members of Kurenai's cell and nodded, "Shino, can't you manage to keep this guy under control? And Kit, you have something that belongs to me." she looked at Naruto.

"Fine." Naruto muttered, tossing the sai he had 'borrowed' from her. "Spoilsport." he pouted.

As Keena resheathed her blade, Naruto scratched Kiba behind the ear, to a chorus of swear-words that caused Hinata to flush.

"Have you tried using a muzzle on him?" the blond asked the bug tamer.

Shino shrugged, and Naruto nodded, "Ah yes, cruelty to animals and all that."

He looked up at the Hyuuga heiress, "You okay, Hinata-san?" he asked, "You look a little flushed, you coming down with something?"

The shy Hyuuga squeaked and hid behind her stoic teammate, causing Naruto to sweat-drop. _Oooooo-kaaaaaay…_

"Would you guys do everyone a favor and just shut up?"

The rookie nine looked up to see a blue haired Genin walk over to them, looking annoyed.

"A bunch of wet behind the ear rookies, fresh out of the academy? What do you think this is? A field trip?"

Naruto snorted, and got off Kiba, who shared the scowl the blonde was aiming at the older Genin.

"And you'd be?" Naruto asked, putting his book away.

Kabuto's answer was cut short when Keena slammed him against the wall.

"How. The. Hell. Did. You. Survive!?" the Guardian demanded, glaring murderously at him, the assembled Genins shivering at the KI radiating from her.

Kabuto just smirked before he said "Really Keena, I can't believe that you've underestimated my healing ability to this extent."

Dropping him onto the ground. Keena ground, "Next time, I'll just 'Freezing Pulse' your damned heart."

"'Freezing Pulse'"? Naruto raised a brow at his 'sister'. "Overkill much, Keena-nee?"

"No, I call it 'Making Damn Sure People Who Are Supposed To Be Dead, Stay Dead'." Keena growled.

"Maya." she called and the Shadow Partner shunshinned in and turned a death glare at Kabuto just as her mistress had done.

"Tell Sarutobi that his serpentine of a traitorous disciple is here." she instructed. "I'll go inform Anko about this."

"Right." Maya nodded and shunshinned off.

The moment Maya disappeared, Keena heard Kabuto respond to Shikamaru's question about their encounter, "Well, lets just say, we run across each other in the past."

"I could careless about your encounter with Keena. I want to know what you were talking about earlier." said Sasuke as he walked right up to Kabuto.

Kabuto just looked at Sasuke before he said "What I was walking about earlier? Oh, you mean about shutting up, before some one beats the crap out of you. Well just look around everyone's on edge waiting for the exam to start, so, it won't take much to set them off."

"Kabuto?" said a meek Sakura and when she saw him look in her direction and nod his head she continued with "With the way you've been talking, I take it you've taken this exam before?"

"Yeah, but actually this is my seventh time taking this exam." said Kabuto as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a pack of cards.

Kabuto put one of the cards on the ground and said "Since all of you are so green, I'll give you a little heads up with these Nin-Info cards. See here, this card, shows you the number of applicants each country sent to participate in the Chuunin Exams."

As everyone looked at the card Sasuke looked over at Kabuto and asked "Do these cards also show personal information?"

"You mean like dossiers?" asked Kabuto and when he saw Sasuke nod his head he got a smile on his face and continued "It may not be complete, but I've burned a complete set of cards for everyone of the applicants."

Sasuke got a serious look on his face as he said "Then show me, Gaara of the Desert and Rock Lee."

Everyone looked at Sasuke in shock as Kabuto pulled out the first card and said "So, you know their names huh? That makes it too easy. Ok, first we have Gaara of the desert, lets see, he's done eight C-ranked missions and one B-rank. Now this is impressive, he's apparently gone through every mission unscathed. Next is Rock Lee, well he's a year older than you, and he has done 20 D-ranked missions, and 11 C-ranked ones. His sensei is Maito Gai, and he excels at Taijutsu, his Ninjutsu and Genejutsu skill is unknown, for he has never been seen using any. His teammates are a Hyuuga named Neji and a weapon specialist named Ten-Ten."

"Every hidden village has sent its teams here to be tested, even Otogakure, but they're a recently formed nation, and thus not as influential as the others." he added.

Naruto sensed a subtle change in the room's KI, and snorted, _And the idiot tells us to watch our mouths?_ He shook his head.

"It doesn't matter anyway." he said outloud.

The others looked at him and he grinned, confidently, "Genin, Chuunin, Jonin...I'll beat anyone that stands in my way!"

As expected, the KI in the room swung towards the blonde Genin, causing his fellow rookies to question his sanity. That is, until he let of a wave of KI so severe even Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

_Take that bitches, never fuck around with someone on their home turf._ Naruto smirked.

The sheer amount of KI actually stopped the Otonin team in their tracks, stunned. They had been about to bushwhack Kabuto for his slight of their village, but they would not dare get near whoever was radiating that much KI.

"Demon-nii taught you well, kit." Keena smirked and shunshinned off.

* * *

Fortunately, Morino Ibiki decided to interrupt with a…tactful approach.

"QUIET DOWN! YOU PUNKS!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." he added, appearing with his group of proctors as the smoke died down. "I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin exams, Morino Ibiki."

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	17. The Extremely Difficult 1st Exam

SailorStar9: Chapter 15 goes up, this is Chapter 16. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 16: I Fail Already? The Extremely Difficult 1st Exam

* * *

Naruto smirked at the reference, "That's us alright, at least you're direct." He chirped cheerfully, causing a few of the assembled proctors to smirk.

"A smart ass huh?" Ibiki smirked. "We'll see how smart you are on the test."

"This is a good chance to say this." he continued. "You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless give permission by the examiners or the Overseer." he pointed to Keena. "Even if the permission is give, you are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?"

"This exam seems so soft and easy." one of the Otonins smirked.

"We will begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection exam." Ibiki added. "Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam."

Naruto froze, his blood actually freezing, _O sweet mother of Shodai Hokage…not a PAPER TEST!!!_

Keena snickered as Naruto paled.

"This First exam has a few important rules." Ibiki started. "I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully. First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions and each is worth one point. This test is a deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, you will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7. Second rule, the pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points. Third rule, if an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test, each action will cause you to lose two points."

"In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave without their tests being graded." Keena concluded.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Ibiki remarked and continued. "Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves."

"We will 'check' you at any time." one of the proctors smirked.

"You are all trying to become Chuunins." Ibiki snickered. "If you are a ninja, act like a first-rate one. Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail. The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam."

"Begin!" he barked when the clock struck 3.30.

* * *

Naruto, for all his bluffs and field experience, for all his sarcastic jabs and barbs, wasn't known as the dead last at the academy for nothing; he sucked on all things theory test related, despite the tutoring Duncan-nii-san gave him.

After Ibiki explained the rules, he scowled.

"Fucking sadist!" he muttered. "It's like they set this exam up to MAKE me fail!"

He cursed again when he saw the exam itself, "Oh cart wheeling kitsunes I'm a goner."

He looked around, everyone else had started, and he noticed Akamaru barking at Kiba, no doubt telling him the answers.

_Hey Nee-san…a little help?_ He asked, and then was shocked by the fox's reply.

_Sorry kit, but you have to figure this exam out by yourself, remember, look for the hidden meaning within the hidden meanings. _

Naruto sweatdropped, "Since when did Nee-san become like Kakashi-sensei?" he muttered.

Having read the test, he thought, _How t__he hell do they expect Genin, to answer all of these questions without cheating? Unless…, that's it! This is all about intelligence gathering._

Looking at Keena, his eyes widened when she gave him a nod, confirming his suspicions.

Just then a constant buzzing started up, while it wasn't loud, it was quite annoying. After a few minutes of this one of the Genin shouted "I can't take it any more! It's too damn hot and muggy in here! Not to mention that buzzing noise is driving me crazy!"

Ibiki just looked at the Genin and in a serious tone of voice said "Shut-up and sit down! You're a shinobi, so start acting like one! If you shout out like that again you and your entire team will be disqualified. Got it!"

Ibiki's hard gaze caused the Genin to cringe and he quickly sat back down and went to work. As this was going on Naruto looked on with an amused expression before he thought, _Damn Ibiki-san, you're just as bad as Keena-nee, but at least she uses real weapons when she attacks a person. You on the other hand, like to use a person's own mind against them, just like Demon-nii-san. I can't wait to see how many of them survive._

* * *

Halfway into the exam and Naruto was a wreck, he had wracked his brain on every question and still couldn not answer one.

"I swear to god if I meet this guy after the exam I'm gonna 'Sennen Goroshi' him with a friggin Zanbato!" he muttered, glaring at Ibiki.

* * *

Ibiki shivered at the level of KI he felt directed at him.

_What the-?_ he thought, looking around.

"Seems some of the tykes are getting testy…" he chuckled at the pun.

* * *

Naruto gripped his head, 'Dammit! Almost blew it there!'

He had ceased glaring at Ibiki as the Jonin sensed his KI, _I'd probably be kicked out for threatening a Jonin!_

"Ano...Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked over at the girl next to him, _Hinata? Where the heck-?!_ he shook himself. _How in the name of Nidaime did I overlook her?_

Kyuubi shrugged, _She is the type most people overlook, the shy quiet types._

The fox snickered, _Those types are usually moaners, God I love moaners. _

Naruto rolled his eyes, _Ero-Kitsune._

He turned to the Hyuuga. "What is it, Hinata-san?"

The shy Hyuuga flushed, "Ano…you can look at my paper…if you want…"

Naruto stared at the girl _…the fuck? What does she take me for? An idiot?_

He frowned, "Why? What's in it for you if you help me?"

Hinata flinched and began twiddling her fingers, looking more nervous by the second, causing Naruto to sweat-drop.

_Oy, why are all girls so weird…_

"I…I don't want you…to have to leave so soon…Naruto-kun…" Hinata stammered.

Naruto's eye's widened, then smirked, "Hinata…nice as that sounds..."

His eyes flicked to Ibiki, "I can't take the risk, I'll wing it on the last question."

Hinata looked downtrodden, so Naruto smiled at her, "But it was nice of you to offer, I always lose my nerve on tests."

The Hyuuga's face went tomato red and she lowered it, hiding her eyes with her bangs.

"Now," Naruto muttered, "Let's see what this last question is…"

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	18. The Last Stand, Question 10

SailorStar9: Chapter 16 goes up, this is Chapter 17. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 17: This is it! The Last Stand, Question #10

* * *

So, as time wore on, many of the Genin were eliminated until it finally reached the last fifteen minutes of the Exam. Ibiki stood up from his chair and looked the room over before he thought, _Looks like we've already dropped off the incompetent ones. I will now give the problem since 45 minutes have already passed._ "Okay! I will now give the 10th question. Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say... there will be a special rule for this last question."

Just then, Kankuro re-entered the hall, with his doll still cuffed to him for appearance's sake.

"You're lucky." Keena snorted. "Your puppet show didn't have to go to waste."

_She's knows about Karasu...!_ Kankuro was shocked.

"Oh well, sit down." Ibiki added. "I will now explain. This is... a hopeless rule."

* * *

In the Jonins' waiting room...

"Now that our subordinates are gone, it sure is boring." Kakashi remarked.

"We'll get busy soon." Asuma scoffed.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"This year's first examiner is _Morino Ibiki_." Asuma reminded.

_It looks like the first exam is going to be a little difficult._ Kakashi mused. "They had to choose that sadist?"

"Sadist?" Kurenai echoed.

"Kurenai." Asuma replied. "You're still a rookie Jonin, so it's no wonder you don't know."

"So, who is he?" the red-eyed Jonin asked.

"A pro." Kakashi replied. "A pro."

"A pro?" Kurenai echoed. "A pro at?"

"Torture and interrogation." Asuma replied.

"What?" Kurenai gasped.

"Although there is no physical torturing in the exam," Asuma added. "I'm sure the students are feeling some mental stress though his interrogation skills. He is... Konoha's ANBU's torture and interrogation squad leader, Morino Ibiki."

_

* * *

_

In the exam hall..

As everyone's attention was brought to the front, Ibiki turned to his left but never broke eye contact with the Genins. He brought his hand up to his face as he said, "First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not."

This puzzled the group of applicants and they pondered over this until Temari finally voiced what everyone was thinking "C-Choose? So, what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?"

Ibiki's smirk got even bigger as he explained, "If you choose not to take it, your points will be reduced to zero. In order words, you will fail. Your two teammates will fail along with you."

_What's he playing at, if that is the punishment for refusing the second question, then why would anyone reject the question. There's got to be more to it, but what?_ thought Naruto.

But before he could figure it out, he heard a couple of Genins shout, "W-What?! Then why would anyone reject the question?!"

With a serious look on his face, Ibiki added, "And here is another rule: if you choose to take it and get it wrong, you will... lose the privilege to take the Chuunin exams forever."

_Is that all? I figured that there would be some threat of torture of something. I guess I've been hanging around Demon-nii to long, I'm starting to expect torture as the worst case scenario._' thought Naruto as he noticed the other Genins were quite disturbed by this proclamation.

That was when Kiba shot up from his chair and shouted, "What kind of dumb rule is that? There should be those here who have taken the Chuunin exams in the past!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh." Ibiki laughed. "You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule. That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose not to take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that."

He looked at all of the concerned Genin, and that was when he noticed Naruto's calm face. _Doesn't anything faze this kid?_

After Ibiki looked around the room again, he continued, "Let us begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we confirmed your numbers, we will have you leave."

A hush fell over the group of Genin as they contemplated the situation. That was when one of the Genin raised his hand and quit, a few minutes later there was another and then another. As the Genins started to drop like flies, Naruto looked over at Hinata and saw her hand twitch slightly, which told him that Hinata's improved confidence was starting to fail her. _Damn, I should have known these head games were too much for her. I have to do something before she quits and starts to see herself as a failure again._

* * *

In the Jonins' waiting room...

"He..." Asuma started. "Ibiki understands human psychology. And the scariest part about him is that he can drive a person to a corner mentally, control his mind, and bully him. He can find a person's weakness, and bring it to the surface."

_

* * *

_

In the exam hall..

Without a moments hesitation Naruto raised his arm into the air before he slammed it back down on the desk in front of him and exploded, "What kind of cowards do you take us for?!", the force of his voice actually causing Ibiki's coat tails to flap.

"I don't know about the rest of these bastards, but I for one think those who just gave up were nothing but pussies!" he snorted, ignoring the looks of astonishment from everyone in the room.

Ibiki looked at the determination in Naruto's eyes and in a serious tone of voice and said, "I will ask one more time. This is a choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance."

"I never go back on my word! Besides, I haven't lived this long by playing it safe. In our line of work, we can't always choose the safe path." retorted a fiercely determined Naruto.

Ibiki snorted, _Kid's got more balls than most Jonin I've seen, talking to a proctor like that._

"If you think you can intimidate me with your, 'never allowed to apply again' shit," Naruto paused for breath, "You're wasting your time! Do your worst scar-face, ya don't scare me!"

Everyone in the room stared at the Genin, several wondering if Ibiki was going to go all Jonin on his ass, but the proctor merely smirked.

"Little man..." his smirk widened, "I am impressed, but are you really prepared to be a Genin for the rest of your life?"

Naruto snorted, "Bring it on, mister proctor."

Ibiki snorted, amused, "Screw Jonin, this kid's got more rocks than most ANBU!"

Keena snickered, "Ibiki, just so you know, the kit passed the Guardians' KI Ceremony unscathed. All eight of us turned our KI meters up to full and he didn't commit Hara-kiri. That should count as something."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow, before looking around the room and noticed that all of the remaining Genin before and thought, _Seventy-eight left huh. Demon-sensei, that Gaki of yours, sure is an interesting one. He was able to dispel the fear that everyone had, but the question is. Why?_

Ibiki closed his eyes and let out a sigh,_ It doesn't really matter anyway, because of his actions there's no point in dragging this out any longer. It's more than I expected, but I doubt anyone will quit now._

"For the first exam, everyone here…" he paused for effect, watching the Genins lean forward, "Passes!"

This stunned the entire room into silence until Sakura stammered, "Wait, what is the meaning of that? We passed already? What about the tenth question?"

Ibiki got a huge grin on his face as he explained, "There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question."

CRASH!

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight of Naruto's foot twitching in the air, having face-faulted right off his chair.

"Scratch my last statement... Maybe not…" Ibiki muttered, "A little too high strung."

After Naruto got back to his seat, he composed himself with a smile on his face as he leaned back in his chair and noted, "I thought as much."

"Hey! So what was those previous nine questions?! It was all a waste!" shouted Temari as she slammed her hands down on her desk.

Keena looked directly at Temari and corrected, "No, it's not. The nine problem accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills."

Temari got a confused look on her face as she echoed, "…Information gathering skills?"

"First, this test's purpose lies in the first rule." Ibiki explained. "Your pass-fail decision is based on your three- person teams. By that idea, we have given you an unprecedented amount of pressure to try and not be a nuisance to your team. But these problems cannot be solved by you Genins. So, most of the people here must have come to the conclusion, 'I have to cheat to get points'. In other words, this exam assumed that everyone was going to cheat. So, we snuck in two Chuunins who knew the answers to be the targets of cheating. But those who cheated like a fool failed, of course."

"Why?" continued Ibiki as he took off his headband to reveal his scared head. "Information can have greater value than life at times, and in missions and battlefields. Information is contested with the live of people."

"How awful..." Sasuke muttered. "Burnt marks, screw holes, and cut marks... they're scars of torture."

"The information that an enemy gets after being noticed by a third person will not necessarily be accurate." Ibiki added, once he knew everyone had a good look at it, he put his headband back on. "Remember this. Getting inaccurate information can cause great damage to your teammate and village. So, we made you gather information in the form of cheating. We kicked out those who were lacking in that field. That's what went on."

"Sadistic bastard." Naruto muttered, his gaze attempting to add to the holes in Ibiki's head as the proctor replaced his Hitai-ate headband, "Leading us on like that…"

"But I still can't agree to that last question." Temari protested.

"But this tenth question was the main question of this first exam." Ibiki explained.

"What do you mean?" Sakura blinked.

"Let me explain." Ibiki started. "The tenth question was a 'take or not take' choice. Needless to say, it was a painful two-choice problem. Those who did not take it failed with their teams. If you choose to take it, and could not answer it, your right to take the exam would be taken away forever. It was a very insincere problem. How about this two-choice problem? Let's assume that you have become a Chuunin. Your mission is to capture a secret document. The number of enemy ninja, their abilities and armaments are unknown. And there may be traps that the enemy ninja have set up. Now, will you accept this mission or not? Just because your life and the live of your teammates may be in danger, are you able to avoid dangerous missions?"

"The answer is..." he added. "No. There are missions that carry heavy risks, but cannot be avoided. The ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation, that is what we look for in a Chuunin, a squad leader. Those who cannot bet their fate in a critical situation, those who give up when given the chance because there is a next year, and let their minds sway over an uncertain future, fools who carry a light determination like that have no right to become a Chuunin. That is what I believe. I am saying that you here have chosen to take it gave the right answer for the difficult tenth question. You can deal with the difficulties you will face. You have broken through the entrance. The first exam of the Chuunin Selection ends now. I wish you luck."

Outloud, Naruto declared, as he leaned back to watch the upcoming show after Ibiki's ending speech, "Good, I was starting to get a little bored."

Ibiki just shook his head as he thought, _Yep, he's definitely spent too much time with Demon-sensei._

The moment Ibiki finished those thoughts, Anko smashed through the window and threw two kunai into the ceiling, which displayed her banner: Mitarashi Anko! Second Proctor of the Chuunin Exams!

Anko thrust her fist into the air and shouted "Everyone, there's no time to be happy. I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko Let's go the the next exam! Follow me!!!"

All that followed this introduction was the sound of crickets chirping.

"Grasp the atmosphere." Ibiki peered from behind the cloth.

Keena raised a brow from behind the cloth and just shook her head, "Anko, that was lame. It was better with the explosive tags. They added a bit more flash to your entrance."

Anko just slumped her shoulders and lowered her head as she muttered, depressed, "I know, I know, it sucks, but Hokage-sama said I couldn't use any kind of explosive ordinates inside the Academy."

"…You have _got_ to shitting me…" Naruto muttered, banging his head against the table, "Sweet mothers of all the Hokages…what in the world did I ever do to deserve this?"

Everyone looked at him as he scowled at the monument.

"This is for that graffiti job I did, isn't it?" he growled, actually appearing to wait for an answer, before giving the monument the finger.

"And that goes triple for you scar-face." He retorted.

At Naruto's retort, Anko lifted her head and noticed all of the surviving Genin. She then turned to face Ibiki, "78? Ibiki, you let 26 teams pass? The first exam must have been too soft."

Ibiki just shrugged his shoulders, "It looks like there are a lot of excellent students this time. Besides you should blame Demon-sensei's little Gaki, he can be quite inspirational, when he wants to be."

"Oh well..." Anko raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to make more than half of the teams fail in the next exam."

That said, she grinned sinisterly and started to rub her hands together before she continued, "I'm getting excited. I will explain the details tomorrow. We will go somewhere else, so ask your Jonin teachers about the rally point and time. That is all. Dismissed."

Ibiki snorted, _Uzumaki Naruto…is a very intriguing young man._

* * *

The next day...

"What is this place?" Naruto gaped.

Anko looked at the dense forest behind the fence for a moment before she got a sinister grin on her face and turned to face the applicants as she declared, "This is where the second exam will take place. The 44th Training Area, also known as the Forest of Death."

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	19. Second Exam Starts!

SailorStar9: Chapter 17 goes up, this is Chapter 18. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 18: Second Exam Starts! Everyone Around Us Is An Enemy

* * *

"This sure is a creepy place." Sakura gulped.

"You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death." Anko grinned.

Keena got a curious look on her face as she tilted her head slightly to the left, deathpanning, "And knowing you the way I do, can I assume that means, that we have to deal with giant killer bugs, man eating plants, all kinds of large predators, quicksand, and other such dangerous terrain?" she listed with her fingers.

"Heh, sounds like it's going to be fun." Naruto snorted.

As the other Genin looked at Naruto like he was crazy, Anko just got a sweet smile on her face before she mockingly said "Fun huh?"

Anko's sweet smile never left her face as she jerked her wrist, which caused a kunai to pop out of her sleeve, she then threw the kunai directly at Naruto.

Naruto did not even flinch as the kunai nicked his cheek and landed in the middle of a group of shinobi that hailed from Kusagakure no Sato.

"You mind, I'm trying to read here, I've just gotten to a good bit and…" Naruto remarked.

Something licked his cheek.

Naruto looked behind him to see Anko; another Kunai in hand, licking blood from his freshly cut cheek.

"After spilling that red blood I love all over the place..." she murmured, looking over his shoulder, "So what're you reading, a fairy tale?"

The surrounding Genins snickered, until Naruto replied, "It's called 'Famous shinobi throughout history and their achievements, volume two', I'm currently reading up on the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru of the Sannin."

Anko froze at the name, before frowning, "And what's it got to say?" she asked, wondering who would write such a thing.

Naruto shrugged, "Doesn't cover much on his techniques, but from what I can make out, he must have been a freaking genius."

He snorted, "That, or the guy that wrote this was a brown-nosing little bitch that had a stalker crush on the guy."

Anko let out a laugh, wondering what her former sensei would say if he heard the boy. _Probably beat the living hell out of him, and then go looking for the author of the book._

Nearby, a grass Nin with long hair seemed to be rather amused at the antics of the blonde haired Genin.

_Kukukuku…interesting…_

Just then both Naruto and Anko shift their gaze behind them while Anko pulls another kunai out of her sleeve. That's when they saw one of the Kusa shinobi standing there with Anko's other Kunai wrapped up in his tongue.

"Here's your knife." said the Kusa shinobi.

Anko just looked at the Kusa shinobi and smiled, "Thank you. But, don't stand behind me like that. That is, unless you want to die young."

The Kusa Shinobi simply bowed his head and moved away as he added, "Well, I get itchy when I see blood. Also, my precious hair was cut, so I got a little excited."

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered.

"I'm sorry." Anko looked at the retreating Kusa nin.

"Keena-sama." Maya looked at her mistress, the two having seen the encounter.

"Yeah." Keena replied. "I'm getting the same strange vibe that I got from that snake freak back in Tanzuku Town."

"Snake freak? You mean Orochimaru? Why does that Kusa Shinobi give you the same feeling as Orochimaru?" Maya asked as she turned back to look at the shinobi.

"I don't know. All I know is that he's giving me the same feeling." said Keena as he locked eyes with the Kusa Shinobi.

The Kusa Shinobi simply smiled before he brought his fingers up to his left eye and started to channel his chakra. Keena's eyes narrowed for a second as she felt the Genjutsu start to take affect before he countered it with a spell. She then glared at the Kusa Shinobi before she thought, _That was a pretty powerful Genjutsu he used right there. If he's who I think he is..._

"Before we begin the second exam," Anko pulled out a a stack of papers. "I'm going to pass these out to everyone. These are consent forms. Those taking this exam must sign these."

"Consent forms?" Naruto echoed. "Why do we have to fill out consent forms?"

Anko got a big smile on her face as she replied, "From here on, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible."

Naruto just shook his head in disbelief as he echoed, "You wouldn't want to be held responsible?"

"That's a first." Sasuke snorted, the two looking at a bemused Keena.

"The teme is right." Naruto agreed. "Where were the consent forms, when you started to use explosive tags, icicles, and death traps in order to increase _our_ agility?"

"I'm no Anko." Keena shrugged. "Besides, it could have been worse."

"Worse?" Naruto echoed incredulously.

"She could've attached explosive tags to the icicles." Maya replied with a cat grin.

"Now, I will begin the explanation of the second exam." Anko stated. "To be concise, you will all go through an intensive survival match."

_A survival match, eh?_ Shikamaru mused. _What a troublesome exam._

"First," Anko started. "I'll explain the training area's geographical features. The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately 10 km away from the gates. Inside this limited space, you will have to go through a certain survival program. The program consists of a competition where anything goes, over these scrolls."

"Scrolls?" Kabuto echoed, looking at the Heaven and Earth scrolls in Anko's hand.

"Yes." Anko replied. "The Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of the Earth. You will fight over these scrolls. 26 teams in total passed the first exam. Half of those teams will get the Scroll of Heaven. The other half will get the Scroll of the Earth. Each team will get one of these scrolls. Simply, you have to fight over these."

"And?" Sasuke pressed. "What's needed to pass?"

"Bring the Scrolls of Heaven and Earth to the tower with your teammates." Anko replied.

"In other words, the 13 teams, or half the people here, that get the scroll stolen will fail." Sakura concluded.

"But it needs to be done within the time limit." Anko reminded. "The second exam has a limit of 120 hours. Or exactly 5 days."

"5 days?" Ino echoed.

"What about food?" Chouji gasped.

"Scrounge it up yourself." Anko retorted.

"Or as Guardian Jupiter says, 'Nature will provide'." Keena added. "The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food."

"Of course it is also filled with all of the previously mentioned items as well." she paused for a moment, before continuing, "So there's no way all thirteen teams will pass. Think about it, as the time shortens, there will be less time to recover from mistakes, accidents, or injuries. You'll be surrounded by enemies that will most likely kill you the moment you drop your guard, so you'll have to sleep with at least one eye open. Also, aside from the ones that will die in an attempt to capture of defend a scroll, there are bound to be some of you that will succumb to exposure, exhaustion, starvation, and dehydration."

Anko then let the seriousness of the situation sink in before she went on "Now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, let's go over the rules. First, as you know the teams that fail to retrieve both scrolls and make it to the Tower in time will fail. Second, any team that loses a team member whether by death or injury, are disqualified. Third, under no circumstances are you allowed to leave the forest before the time is up. That's right, there's no recess or time-outs here, you have to tough it out until the end. Finally, you're forbidden to open the scrolls and look at the contents, until you're inside the tower."

"And what would happen if we sneak a peek before hand?" one of the Genins asked.

Anko once again got a sweet smile on her face as she replied, "Only those who look will find out. If you make it to Chuunin, at some point in time you'll be entrusted with top-secret documents. So, just think of this as a test of your trustworthiness. That's all the explanation you get. We'll trade one scroll for all of the consent forms of one team. Once you have your scroll, you'll be assigned a gate at which to start at. Everyone here will start at the same time, we can't have anyone get an advantage over the others at the outset, now can we?"

As Anko turned to head for the hut, she suddenly stopped and faced the Genin before she left them with a final word, "Oh, and one final piece of advice. Just don't die."

"By the way," Keena smirked. "We won't be collecting any corpses."

Just then one of the other proctors walked up to Anko and reported, "Anko-san, we're ready to distribute the scrolls."

Anko smiled, "Great! Ok everyone, once you fill out your consent form, wait until your team is called before you enter the hut. After you receive your scroll, you'll be assigned a gate number, that's where you'll wait until I give the signal to start."

* * *

Naruto stared at the heaven scroll in his hands, wondering what could possibly be inside the thing.

_With my luck, possibly another freaky proctor, waiting to bash my head in._ he snorted, then tossed the scroll to Sasuke.

"You up for this?" the blond smirked.

The Uchiha returned the smirk, "I should be asking you that, you looked ready to faint in the first Exam."

Naruto snorted, waving a fist, "I graduated thanks to my practical skills, having a big brain can only carry you so far."

He looked over at Sakura, "Take Haruno for example, we're gonna have to pick up he pace and any slack she leaves."

Sakura shrieked and attempted to beat the Genin senseless, but he dodged and leapt onward through the trees.

* * *

Outside...

"Looks like it has begun." Anko smirked at the screams of one team that Team 8 took down.

"By the way, Anko," Keena told the proctor. "Your sensei is in the house."

"NANI!?" Anko exclaimed, before barking orders to the rest of the proctors.

"Guess that got her riled up." Keena smirked.

"Maya." she looked at her familiar and both females took off in to the forest.

* * *

In the forest...

Team 7 had landed in a deserted clearing. Sasuke then looked around. "Place certainly lives up to its name, if only by appearance."

Naruto nodded, "Maybe the 'Death' part has something to do with all the enemy Shinobi wandering around looking for us."

Sasuke frowned, "I doubt that, this place was sealed off, even from the shinobi residents here…something has to be in here."

Sakura scowled, as the two continued their discussion, completely ignoring her. _Dammit, at the academy, Sasuke barely spoke two words to anyone._

She glared at Naruto, _Then this loudmouth shows up and suddenly it's as if he and Sasuke have been pals forever!_

"Haruno," Naruto deathpanned. "If you're going to stand there glaring at me like that, I _may_ mistake you for an enemy in disguise."

Sakura, seeing a chance to catch the smart aleck off-guard, grinned.

"How do you know I'm not?" she asked snidely, only to dodge a Kunai thrown at her forehead.

"What the hell?! Why'd you do that?!"

Naruto sighed, "Darn, it is you…" he spat on the ground, "and I wanted to let off some steam."

Suddenly, his bowls sent a message to his brain, _Time to clear the drains big guy!_

Turning to Sasuke he nodded, "Keep an eye, I gotta take a leak."

Sakura flushed scarlet, "Not in front of me you freak! I'm a lady!" she shrieked.

"That's debatable." Naruto muttered, dodging her fist, causing Sasuke to snort.

* * *

At the Uchiha's snort, Sakura's world went black.

_Sasuke…agrees with him…?_ she thought, growing smaller in the grey background. _So…he doesn't think of me as a lady?_

* * *

While all this was going on, Naruto was answering nature's call, doing his best to give back to the…uh...environment.

"You know…Watching a guy pee is considered to be one of the most perverse things in human culture." He said, casually, startling the rain nin that was sneaking up on him, before a tripwire was set of, a garrotte wire wrapping around the nin's neck, effectively snapping it with his own weight.

"And if there's one thing I hate…" Naruto muttered, pulling his zipper up, "It's perverts."

Searching the nin's corpse revealed another Heaven scroll that he stashed, just in case they lost their own, as well as several spare scrolls for storing items.

_Not a bad haul,_ he snickered, _who says giving back to nature doesn't reap its own rewards?_

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review. By the way, Naruto and Keena will tag-team against Orochimaru, but I'm not sure whether to have Orochimaru give Sasuke the curse mark or not.


	20. Eat Or Be Eaten! Naruto Becomes Bait!

SailorStar9: Chapter 18 goes up, this is Chapter 19. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 19: Eat Or Be Eaten! Naruto Becomes Bait!

* * *

Walking back, he dodged a kunai to the throat, before raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke? What the hell?" he picked up the kunai, "Keep this up and I'll tell Keena-nee not to lend you that book."

Sasuke snorted, "That's you alright."

He looked around, "There are foreign Shinobi here, and we can't take any risks."

Naruto nodded, "I see…plus, knowing most of the Nin we saw…" he looked at Sakura, "they probably pegged us as the quickest way to snatch a scroll."

He smirked, pulling out the spare scroll he snagged, "Luckily for us, that idiot that tried to interrupt me back there was daft enough to not only come alone, but bring his team's scroll with him."

He sighed, "Unfortunately, it's another Heaven Scroll."

Sasuke snorted, "You hold onto that one, I'll keep ours."

Naruto nodded, then put the scroll away, "Remember how Iruka-sensei taught us? About team passwords?"

Sasuke snorted, "Time to put the academy days to use huh?"

* * *

"Remember the Ninki, that's the password." Sasuke finished, just before a massive gust of wind blew them apart.

The grass Nin chuckled, looking at his compatriots, "Stick around you two. It could be fun!" He grinned, "I'll go in alone!"

* * *

Naruto muttered as he rubbed his noggin, _Dammit, let my guard down…_

He froze sensing something coming, something _big_.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like what's behind me?" he muttered, before looking over his shoulder.

"Damn I hate being right." He remarked as a massive snake swallowed him whole.

* * *

"You want our Earth scroll, right?" the Grass nin chuckled, revealing the scroll in his hand. "Since you three have the scroll of Heaven..."

"Now, let's begin." he added, swallowing the scroll. "The fight over our scrolls. By putting our lives on the line."

_An illusionary technique._ Sasuke realized, after the Grass nin placed his illusions on them.

_No..._ he corrected. _It was just an intent to kill! I can't believe it... after seeing his eyes, I was implanted with an image of death. Who is he?_

"Sakura..." he turned to his companion.

_This isn't good..._ he looked at the quivering girl. _We need to run! Otherwise... only... death awaits us._

_

* * *

_

Naruto winced as he felt the slime drip inside the snake's gullet.

"Wonderful…I'm here five minutes and something tries to eat me…" he snorted in disgust. "Hope you enjoyed the appetizer, here's the main course: Shadow Replication!"

The snake seemed to swell up, a 'what the fu-?!', look on its reptilian face, before it burst apart, revealing over a hundred disgusted looking Naruto clones.

"Now, that was just nasty." Keena remarked, quirking a brow at the blond.

Eying the snake, Naruto grinned at the ice wielder, "Waste not, want not!"

Using his clones to help out, he began carving the snake up to use as food, storing the massive chunks in the storage scroll.

"Better grab some of the snake's venom too." He noted, "Big ass snake like that…venom has to be a bitch to cure!"

"Kit, you _do_ realize that the majority of snakes aren't poisonous, right?" Keena reminded, as the trio dashed back to Team 7.

* * *

_He' s going to kill us!_ Sasuke realized. _Move! Move! Move! Move! Move! Move! Move!_

Reaching into his kunai holster, he withdrew a knife.

_I don't care if I can only move a little bit..._ he stood up slowly. _Move!_

"What are you going to do with that?" the Grass nin mocked.

_I can't move..._ Sasuke was stunned in place.

"Relax, I'll end it in a flash." the Grass nin approached the scared pre-teen. "You don't have time to suffer."

"I wanted to have a little more fun, but..." he raised the two kunai in his hand. "Now I'm disappointed."

With that, he let the kunai fly.

"I see." he noted, when he saw his targets were gone.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered, the raven having saved them both after stabbing himself in the thigh to overcome his fear.

_He must have hurt himself at the last second, and..._ the Grass nin mused. _Got rid of the fear with pain. He's no normal prey._ _Kukukuku... you certainly taught him well, Keena._

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura looked at the injured raven. "Are you okay?"

_We need to run._ Sasuke thought, covering Sakura's mouth to muffle her voice. _He's going to find us out soon. How? How should we run?_

_Sasuke-kun looks so confused._ Sakura looked at her crush. _I've never seen him like this._

"Sasuke-kun! A snake!" she warned, taking his hand off her mouth.

"I was so upset that I even didn't notice the presence of a snake?" Sasuke remarked after he and Sakura leapt apart.

"Don't get near me!" he panicked, tossing his kunai knives at the snake.

"You can't let your guard down for even a second." the Grass nin emerged from the snake's corpse. "Prey need to strain their minds all the time, and run around in the presence of a predator."

Just then, a bunch of shuriken and a kunai knife intercepted the Grass nin's assault on the terrified raven, followed by a snake fang, freshly ripped from its host's jaw.

"Sorry, Sasuke." Naruto declared. "I forgot the password."

"Naruto!" Sakura beamed.

"I swear Sasuke, your stalkers get creepier and creepier by the second." Keena deathpanned.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	21. Naruto Strikes Back!

SailorStar9: Chapter 19 goes up, this is Chapter 20. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 20: Naruto Strikes Back! I'm Not Going to Run Away!

* * *

"Good Naruto." Sakura called. You look kind of cool!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke retorted. "You must have come here to show off by helping us, but don't get involved! Run! He's way above our level!"

"Wow, that's gratitude for ya." Keena raised an eyebrow.

The grass Nin looked up and flinched, _that face…dear kami…could it be?_

"You there…" he looked at the blond, regaining his calm demeanor, "What's your name?"

Naruto smirked, "Isn't it considered polite to give your own before asking?" he asked snidely, his fox-like grin in place.

_Kami-sama…even the grin is like Arashi's!_, the grass nin smiled, almost sadistically. "Looks like you defeated that big snake. Beat me and I'll tell you."

_There hasn't been a situation where things got better when he came._ Sasuke growled. _What should I do?_

Naruto snorted, "That all?", the two Jinchuurikis shunshinned next to Sasuke, "If that's the case, we'll beat it out of you!"

Keena looked at Sakura as Maya bounced in front of the girl, "If ero-hebi there starts any genjutsu, cancel them."

"Ero-hebi..." Naruto snickered at the nickname.

_Crap!_ Sasuke wondered. _All four of us are going to get killed at this rate. What should I do?_

_Sasuke-kun..._ Sakura looked at the hesitating raven.

_Shit._ Sasuke cursed. _This is the only way I know of._

"Wait." he started, deactivating his Sharingan. "I'll give you the scroll. Please, take his and leave us in peace."

Keena slapped her forehead.

"I see, you're smart." the Grass nin noted. "The only hope the prey has from a predator is to hand over something else to eat to save itself.

"Take it." Sasuke tossed the scroll over.

Naruto grabbed the scroll before the Grass nin could do anything.

"You!" Sasuke glared at the blond. "Don't butt in! Do you understand the situation you're in?"

Naruto hammered the raven with a punch.

"Why you..." Sasuke demanded, landing on a nearby branch. "Why do you do that?"

"I forgot the password." Naruto growled. "So, I can't make sure of this, but you're a fake Sasuke, aren't you?

"Naruto, what..." Sakura gaped. "What are you saying?"

"You idiot!" Sasuke hissed. "I'm the real one!"

"Liar." Naruto heaved. "The idiot and coward I see in front of me right now can't be the Sasuke I know. I don't know how strong he is, but there is no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we hand over our scroll! You're the one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation."

"And pray tell me, what are you going to do if his target isn't the scroll?" Keena reminded the raven.

"You're correct, Keena." the Grass nin licked his lips. "I just have to kill all of you to take the scroll."

"Stop!" Sasuke warned. "Run, Naruto!"

"I've lost faith in you, Sasuke!" Naruto glared at the raven.

"Summoning Move." the Grass nin chanted, summoning a serpent.

"Naruto!" Sakura hollered as the snake came at the two Jinchuurikis.

"Shall we?" Keena gave Naruto a fox grin, the Kyuubi container returning with one of his own.

"Haku!" Keena summoned her ice sprite, the two leapt away to avoid getting slammed by the serpent.

"Tsurara Mai!" she released a hail of icicles at the snake, just as Naruto landed a kick on the snake's head, Kyuubi's charka threatening to overflow.

With a war cry, Naruto hammered the snake with a rain of punches.

"Naruto's gone berserk..." Sakura gaped. "But why is Naruto so strong?"

The Grass nin smirked and released a fireball at the charging Kyuubi container, causing the blond to fall.

"That's Naruto?" even Sasuke was stunned.

Keena sighed, _Mental note: teach him how to utilize Kyu-chan's charka better._

_This is getting interesting._ The Grass nin smirked.

"You're next." he looked at the raven. "Sasuke-kun. How will you fight?"

"Koori Ryu!" came Keena's ice dragon construct charging in, successfully preventing the Grass nin's attack on Sasuke.

"Seriously Orochimaru, what the hell do you want?" the Guardian demanded.

"Now, now." the disguised Orochimaru taunted. "It won't be fun anymore if I..." before letting out a bloodcurdling scream when Haku appeared behind him, both hands gripping onto his shoulder and engulfing him and his snake summon with his ice tornado and freezing both serpentines in his wake.

"Had been wanting to try that out, huh?" Keena quirked a brow at the ice sprite.

"Ouch..." Naruto winced, seeing the Grass nin fall to the forest ground, the snake summon disappearing in a puff of smoke. "That's got to hurt."

"Can't say I didn't warn him before." Keena shrugged, sending an 'Ice Bolt' on Orochimaru's back, before she took off after the serpentine Sannin, both sais drawn and extended into twin jittes, with Naruto following closely behind.

* * *

Orochimaru was pleased, not only were the two Jinchuurikis putting up a fight, but he had actually witnessed the ice Guardian's startling power, and much to his pleasure, the blonde's development as well.

_To think he would develop so quickly…_ the Sannin thought. _Arashi…your legacy is quite impressive._

He readied the five element seal as he held Naruto up with his tongue. _But I can't jeopardize the plan… forgive me Arashi. _"Gogyofuuin: The five element seal!"

Naruto screamed as the purple chakra enveloped him. Within him, he heard the desperate cries of Kyuubi as she tried to stay in contact with him. Then nothing, he felt strangely empty…alone.

* * *

Naruto began to shiver, since his birth, since the seal was put in place; Kyuubi had always been with him, sending comforting vibes to settle his young mind, like a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Now that presence was gone, the hand was gone.

"Forgive me…" he heard the Grass nin mutter, before passing out.

* * *

"Shit!" Keena cursed, sheathing her jittes as Maya caught the unconscious blond on her back.

Turning him over, she lifted his shirt and was stunned to see the very altered seal on his stomach.

_Bastard screwed up his charka system!_ The ice Guardian hissed. _Angel-nee's the only one who can correct this seal now._

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	22. Fire Element, Dragon Fire Technique

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 20 goes up, this is Chapter 21. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 21: Revive Sharingan! Finish Move – Fire Element, Dragon Fire Technique

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed at the brooding raven. "Naruto is different from you... he's dumber and a nuisance sometimes, but... at least he's not a coward! Right? Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke opened his eyes as sunlight peered through from the canopy.

_Foolish brother..._ he recalled Itachi's parting words. _If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me... and survive in an unsightly way._

_No._ Sasuke corrected.

_Run and run and cling on to life._ Itachi's words echoed.

_No! _Sasuke growled.

"No!" he retorted, re-activating his Sharingan as he readied for battle.

However, if he had bothered to remember the last of Itachi's words, the elder Uchiha's last parting words would have thought him to look underneath the truth; _become stronger and kill me to relieve my burden as the protector of the 'Cleanser'. You are the only one capable of being the 'Cleanser's guardian and Bonded._

"He is definitely part of the Uchiha clan." Orochimaru remarked. "His blood must be making him excited. I will take my time to see how strong you are."

_I have to survive to kill my brother._ Sasuke mused. _When that thought came to my mind, I realized I was the one who was acting like an idiot. Naruto, Sakura, how can someone who can't even risk his life here kill him?_

Orochimaru smiled as he dodged the kunais Sasuke tossed at him.

The raven let out a war cry as he pounced onto the serpentine Sannin, raining kicks and punches which Orochimaru blocked. Landing on his feet, Sasuke continued his rampage on the Sannin.

_I can see._ He saw Orochimaru's movements clearly. _I can see!_

_I can see you!_ He let loose a stream of flames after dodging Orochimaru's assault.

_Pretty good._ Orochimaru noted after the raven jumped back to avoid his attack. _He was able to predict where I was going to move and attacked accordingly. He must be able to see me._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Anko was leaping from tree to tree to seek out her traitorous sensei.

_The sun is going to set soon._ She mused. _I have to find him quickly. When night falls, it will be disadvantageous for me. But why would he come at a time like this? What is his purpose? I guess it doesn't matter. If he has come to this village, I will put an end to things._

* * *

Meanwhile...

The battle continued with Sasuke gaining the upper hand on the Sannin.

I've got you!" the raven declared, pummeling the Sannin onto a tree branch.

"A replacement?" he gaped when Orochimaru melted away.

"Blood clone." Keena corrected, the two dodging the rain of kunais.

"Should've known he'd try that." she muttered.

With the raven distracted, Orochimaru rained his punches on the pre-teen.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped at the fallen raven.

"That was too easy." Orochimaru smirked as he approached the raven. "You're not living up to the name of the Uchiha. Oh well, I'm going to slowly beat you, and then kill you. Just like a bug."

Just then, the explosive tags Sasuke put on him exploded and the raven got to his feet.

"These are..." Orochimaru looked at the strings the raven sent flying. "Sharingan-Controlled Triple Windmill Blades."

"Been wanting to try that out, huh?" Keena smirked.

After trapping Orochimaru onto the tree trunk, Sasuke returned her smirk and proceeded to make his seals. Fire Element, Dragon Fire Technique!"

"He did it!" Sakura beamed as the flames engulfed the Sannin.

"Sasuke-kun!" the pinkette hurried to the exhausted raven. "You did it! Are you okay? Get a hold of yourself."

Just then, Orochimaru broke free of the strings and unleashed a wave of KI at the two pre-teens.

"Is he using a form of paralysis?" Sasuke wondered.

"I'm impressed that you can use your Sharingan as well at your age." Orochimaru praised. "You live up to the name of Uchiha. I want you afterall."

"You two are definitely brothers." he added, revealing the Oto sign on his headband. "Your eyes say that you carry more potential than Itachi."

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

"I thought Keena answered that." Orochimaru replied.

"If you wish to see me again, get through this exams if your life depends on it." he told the raven.

"The scroll!" Sakura gaped as Orochimaru burnt the scroll.

"In other words, you'll have to defeat my subordinates, the three Sound ninja." Orochimaru added.

"What nonsense are you chattering about?" Sakura demanded. "We never want to see your face anymore!"

"It doesn't work that way." Orochimaru chuckled, and extended his neck.

"Mercury Guardian Power!" Keena called forth her Guardian transformation, wings and all, her Planetary symbol blazing on her forehead.

"Waterfall Drown!" Guardian Mercury washed the taunting Orochimaru away with a powerful blast of water.

"So, that's what you're really after, Orochimaru!" Guardian Mercury snapped.

"So what if it is?" Orochimaru mocked, his extended neck racing towards the Uchiha. "You can't stop me."

"You're getting him over my dead body, Orochimaru!" Guardian Mercury retorted and called forth her 'Holy' level power, completing bypassing 'Eternal'. "Holy Mercury Power: Endless Winter!"

At her call, a blizzard started, all around Orochimaru, and the air itself became so cold it cut hisskin, the snow circling himonly making it worse.

Ignoring the pain inflicted on him, Orochimaru proceeded with his plan, biting onto the Uchiha's neck.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped as Orochimaru left his curse mark on the raven.

"Sasuke-kun..." she muttered at the wincing Uchiha.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" she demanded.

"I gave him a farewell present." Orochimaru replied. "Sasuke-kun will seek me. He will seek me for power. It was fun being able to see a lot of your moves."

"And for the record," he looked at Holy Mercury who was instantly by her flinching Bonded's side and was sending a Guardian SaturnTM death-glare at him. "That attack _did_ hurt."

"He's asking for a barrage of 'Freezing Pulses' through his blood vessels, next time I see him." Holy Mercury swore, de-henshinning into Keena.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura gasped when the raven fell into Keena's embrace.

"Get a hold of yourself, Sasuke-kun..." she begged, hurrying over. "Come on!"

"Sasuke-kun..." she mumbled as Keena lifted the raven up.

"Haruno, watch over Naruto." Keena instructed.

"But..." Sakura protested, upon hearing Sasuke's scream of pain.

"Not only is Orochimaru's 'Curse Mark'", Keena pointed to the mark on Sasuke's neck and glared at the pinkette. "Bad enough, he also screwed up the kit's entire charka system with that seal of his."

"With these two out of commission," she glared after Sasuke fainted in her arms. "We're are on our own."

"Right..." Sakura nodded reluctantly and went back to the ground.

With Sakura out of earshot, Keena took off her mask and reached around her neck. With Sasuke in her arms, Eva removed her necklace that held her Master Healing Crystal, dangling the crystal over Sasuke's bite marks and sealing the wounds with the jewel's healing power.

_

* * *

_

Later that night...

_I feel him...!_ Anko took off towards her former sensei. _He's close!_

"It's been a long time." Orochimaru grinned at his former student, molding into a tree to recover from the injuries Holy Mercury's attack inflicted on him. "Anko."

"You are an extremely dangerous S-class wanted criminal." Anko glared. "That's why I'm going to kill you, even if it costs me my life. It's my job as a former subordinate who learnt everything from you, right, Orochimaru?"

"You can't." Orochimaru corrected.

After a short fight, Orochimaru won out against his former student.

Grinning, he revealed that he had gave Sasuke his 'Curse Mark'.

"Then, you've made a very huge mistake, one that might cost you your life." Anko smirked, before Orochimaru disappeared, causing the Sannin to look at her.

"That Uchiha brat," her smirk widened. "He's Keena's 'Bonded'."

At Orochimaru's paling face, she added, "And you know what happens when you screw with a Planet Guardian's 'Bonded'; you've just signed your death warrant, Orochimaru."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Keena had sought refuge in a cave.

"His breathing is back to normal." Keena reported. "But he still has a high fever."

"I... I have to protect them." Sakura promised.

"We." Maya corrected as she stood guard outside the cave.

* * *

Later that night...

"I've found you." one the Oto nin grinned."We're going to strike at daybreak, just like Orochimaru-sama ordered us to. Our target is strictly Uchiha Sasuke."

"But if the others get in the way, we can kill them, right?" his companion asked.

"Of course." the leader replied.

Maya's ears twitched and looked up at the tree the three Oto nins were hiding.

_

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review. The Guardians' power levels are as follows, from weaker to stronger: Normal, Twilight, Star, Cosmic, Guardian, Eternal, Holy and Aeon.


	23. I Will Protect You to the Death!

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 21 goes up, this is Chapter 22. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 22: Super Eyebrow Platonic! I Will Protect You to the Death!

* * *

The next morning...

Sakura handed a drenched towel to Keena, the Master Healer replacing the wet towel on Sasuke's forehead.

_Don't sleep!_ The pinkette told herself before she could nod off. _We have to protect them._

Naruto groaned and covered his head, feeling like he'd received the biggest hangover in existence.

_Is it..._? Sakura readied her kunai knife when the three females heard a rustling in the bushes.

_A squirrel?_ She blinked at the mammal chomping down on its breakfast. _Geez, don't scare me like that._

_That was close._ She heaved in relief, tossing the kunai at the squirrel's feet and sending it running.

"Did she find out that there are an exploding tag on the squirrel?" one of the Oto nins inquired.

"No, that's not it." the leader corrected.

"Yeah? Then why?" his companion asked. "Explain."

"We will probably find out if we get closer." the leader replied. "So, let's get going soon."

"Not sleeping and taking the watch for the entire time." the Oto nin grinned "But there is no need to do so. Can you wake up Sasuke-kun? We want to fight him."

_These guys are..._ Sakura glared.

"After the BS your master put him through, you think we'd let you?" Keena snapped, her harp-staff in hand.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded, reaching for her kunai. "What is your purpose? We know that a guy name Orochimaru is behind all of this. What's with that weird bruise on Sasuke-kun;s neck? You want to fight Sasuke-kun after you did this to him?"

"I wonder too." the Oto nin leader added. "What is that person thinking?"

"But now that we've heard that, we can't ignore it." Zaku replied. "I'll kill these girls too. I'll even kill the Sasuke guy."

"Wait, Zaku." the leader stopped him.

"What?" Zaku demanded.

"How unoriginal." the leader stepped forward. "The color of the dirt indicates that it has just been dug up. This grass doesn't grow here. There's no meaning to a trap if it isn't made well."

"How dumb." Zaku scoffed. "So, she threw that knife so that the squirrel wouldn't get caught in the trap. Let's kill them right away."

"A log?" the three Oto nins gaped when Sakura sliced through a rope that sent a log flying towards them.

"So, there was a trap above us, too?" the leader noted. "Crap!"

"Not." he grinned, slicing through the log and converged around the three females. "To be blunt, you have no talent at all. People like you need to work harder!"

"Aqua ..." Keena was about to unleash her water attack when a 'Konoha Whirlwind' intervened.

"What?" the leader leapt to his feet as Lee came into the battlefield.

"Then the three of you also need to work harder." Lee landed in front of the girls.

"Who are you?" the leader demanded.

"Konoha's beautiful green beast." Lee replied. "Rock Lee!"

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"When you're in danger, I will appear at anytime." Lee replied.

"Not." he corrected, placing the squirrel on the ground. "It was thanks to you. Now, go."

"But right now, I am your enemy too." Sakura reminded once the squirrel was out of earshot.

"I told you before." Lee replied. "That I will protect you to the death."

"Oh, thank you..." Sakura muttered.

"We have no choice." the Oto nins' leader noted. "Zaku, you'll give Sasuke-kun to you." and tossed Zaku their 'Earth' scroll. "I'll kill these four."

_Judging from their appearances, they're not fit to fight right now._ Lee looked at the two human females.

_That fat eyebrow is quite efficient in hand-to-hand combat._ The Oto nins' leader mused. _Looks like I can have some fun._

Sakura retaliated by tossing a kunai at the charging Oto nin who dodged the attack.

"Your attack has some sort of trick to it, right?" Lee concluded, raising a dirt wall to deflect the charging Oto nin. "I won't dodge it the normal way. I saw your move before."

_He's... strong._ Sakura was stunned.

_But still, I'm at disadvantage since it's one against three._ Lee noted. _I'll have to gamble. I will defeat them one at a time with everything I have!_

_Gai-sensei, I will now use the move without reservation._ He mused, unwrapping his bandages. _Because now is the time to..._

"Protect an important person!" he declared.

"Lee, wait!" Keena shouted a warning.

_He disappeared?_ The Oto nin gaped when Lee seemingly vanished, only to have the spandex-clad teen launch a kick to his chin.

"I'm not done yet!" Lee swore, appearing behind the Oto nin.

"That not good." Zaku looked at the two descending fighters. "He can't break the fall like that."

"Take this!" Lee declared and starting spinning. "Secondary Lotus!"

Zaku tunneled his fists to the ground, breaking his leader's fall.

_That feeling..._ Lee mused.

"Oh, boy..." Zaku grinned. "Looks like I made it in time."

"That can't be!" Lee gaped when the Oto nin pulled himself out of the sand pile.

"That is a terrifying move." the Oto nin admitted. "I was dropped onto this sponge ground, but it still hurt like hell. Now's it's my turn."

_This isn't good..._ Lee winced. _My body is still weak from that move..._

"Lee-san!" Sakura gasped when the Oto nin attacked the green-clad teen.

"Your move is indeed fast." the Oto nin noted as Lee knelt on the ground. "But our moves are the speed of sound, and exceed yours. I will teach you that there is a wall that you can't get past just by hard work."

_

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Wow, is this a pending Lee/Sakura in the making or what? Now that's done, read and review.


	24. The Back of Determination!

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 22 goes up, this is Chapter 23. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 23: Sakura Blooms! The Back of Determination!

* * *

"Lee-san!" Sakura gasped when Lee coughed up blood.

"My left ear..." Lee winced, when his ear spilled out blood.

"There's a little trick in my attack." Dosu replied. "Just dodging it won't help."

_What did he do?_ Sakura wondered.

"It's sound." Dosu replied.

"Lee _did_ dodged his fist, but the sound attacked him." Keena realized.

"Sound?" Lee echoed.

"She's right." Dosu chuckled. "Do you know what sound is?"

"Vibrations." Keena replied.

"Correct." Dosu replied. "Being able to hear something means that your eardrum catches the vibration in the air. And the human eardrum will shatter at anything above 150 decibels. On top of that, applying a shock to the semicircular canals..."

"An opponent will lose his sense of balance." Keena concluded.

"She's right again." Dosu chuckled, looking at Lee. "You won't be able to move your body for a while."

"Your outdated hand-to-hand combat moves won't work on us." Zaku added. "It was effective for a while, but I showed you my technique. So, it's not going to go as smoothly as you thought it's be. I can control supersonic waves and air pressure. And I'm capable of destroying even a rock. I can send air into the ground and make it a cushion,as well. It's different from your dumb moves."

_Damn it..._ Lee cursed.

"Okay." Dosu started. "You're next!"

"Shoot!" Lee looked over at the girls when he realized that Dosu had changed his target.

_He's coming!_ Sakura frowned.

"That can't be!" Dosu was stunned when Lee placed himself before the girls.

_Lee-san?_ Sakura was shocked.

"Konoha Whirlwind!" Lee launched his attack.

"Looks like my previous attack was effective." Dosu noted, blocking Lee's kick. "You surprised me a bit, but I don't see a trace of your chain combo that was executed in a flash!"

"This arm amplifies the sound that is generated inside to its maximum, like a speaker!" he added.

"Lee-san..." Sakura muttered.

"But the sound of the impact is not limited to the direction of my hand." Dosu continued. "I can use my charka and join it into the target.

"Lee-san!" Sakura screamed.

"Armor Brand!" Keena cast a forcefield spell, blocking Dosu's assault on Lee's already injured ear.

"Mercury Power: Icycle Spray!" the 'normal' Level Guardian held up her palm, blasting a beam of small ice shards at Dosu, knocking him away from the wounded taijutsu teen.

"Not bad." Dosu noted. "Didn't think you still have the energy to pull off an attack after what happened with Orochimaru-sama."

"Now then, time to finish you off." he stood up.

"I won't let you!" Sakura swore, tossing her kunai at the Oto nin.

"Geez." Dosu sighed, deflecting the knives.

_I can' fight too!_ Sakura swore, tossing her shuriken when Zaku deflected the blades with his wind streams.

_Air pressure?_ The pinkette mused. _My shurikens were reflected._

"Your hair is glossier than mine." Kin noted, gripping the girl by her hair. "If you have time to care for your hair, train more! Trying to be sexy? Zaku, kill that Sasuke guy in front of these bitches."

"That sounds good." Zaku remarked.

"Hey, now..." Dosu chided.

_I won't let you..._ Sakura swore.

"Don't move!" Kin snapped.

"Sakura-san..." Lee muttered.

_Not good..._ Keena looked at the purple charka emitting from Sasuke's 'Curse Mark'.

With a determined smirk on her face, Sakura used her kunai knife to cut off her hair, freeing herself from Kin's grip. The force sent her headband flying.

"Kin, kill her!" Zaku barked.

"Finally getting serious huh?" Keena smirked, which Sakura returned fully.

"We can't do this separately, Haruno." she reminded.

"A tag-team?" Sakura raised a knowing brow. "Got a plan?"

"Only one." Keena replied. "Get them together in one spot. I've got only enough energy left to pull of a 'Star' Level attack."

"Right." Sakura nodded and the two girls set to work.

The pinkette attacked first, taking down Zaku with her replacement jitsu, causing Dosu and Kin to rush to their teammate's aid.

"Haruno, now!" Keena barked, readying her attack. "Mercury Star Power: Frozen Rage!"

Ice came out of her outstretched hands, forming a beam as tall as her.

Sakura leapt out of the incoming beam's path, the three Oto nins could only looked on wide-eyed as the ice beam thundered towards them.

"Ow." the pinkette winced as the ice beam continued to tunnel through the trees.

"Sorry, out of power now." the 'Star' Level Guardian muttered weakly, dehenshinning and falling to her knees.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura agreed beside her, panting from charka exhaustion.

"That was cold." Dosu growled, having using his technique to break the beam apart.

_

* * *

_

In the bushes...

Ino teared as memories of her and Sakura flooded into her mind.

_

* * *

_

In the clearing...

"Cut it out already." Zaku spat as Keena stood up with the help of her harp staff.

_

* * *

_

In the bushes...

"This is bad." Chouji noted.

"Hey, Ino!" Shikamaru looked at the blond.

_

* * *

_

In the clearing...

"You bitch!" Zaku hollered, readying to blast the two girls with his air pipes.

"Aqua..." Keena was poised to launch another attack and Ino's team planted themselves in front of them.

"Some new weird ones are here now." Zaku smirked at the interference.

"Ino..." Sakura muttered as Keena sank to her knees in sheer exhaustion.

"Sakura, I promised that I wouldn't lose to you, remember?" Ino reminded.

_

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review._


	25. The Ultimate Formation! Ino Shika Chou!

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 23 goes up, this is Chapter 24. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 24: The Ultimate Formation! Ino-Shika-Chou!

* * *

"Ino, why are you here?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm not letting you take all the good parts in front of Sasuke-kun"! Ino smirked.

"They just keep swarming in." Dosu remarked. "Konoha's bugs have wandered in here again."

"What are you two thinking?" Chouji whined. "These guys are too dangerous!"

"It's troublesome, but we have to do this." Shikamaru reminded. "Since Ino revealed herself, we men can't just run away."

"Sorry to get you two involved." Ino chuckled. "But we're a three-man team. We do everything together."

"Oh well." Shikamaru shrugged. "Whatever happens, happens."

"No!" Chouji protested. "I don't want to die yet! Let go of my muffler!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru retorted. "Stop moving!"

"You can run if you want." Zaku chuckled. "Fatty."

"What did that person just say?" Chouji twitched. "I couldn't hear him well."

_These words are taboo to Chouji._ Shikamaru winced. _If he says it again..._

"I said you can go jack off in the woods if you want." Zaku repeated. "You fat ass!"

"I"m not fat!" Chouji exploded. "I'm big-boned! Hurray for big-boned people!"

_Wow..._ Sakura blinked when Chouji expanded his charka.

"Okay!" Chouji looked at his teammates. "You two understand that this is a fight between Konoha and Oto, right?"

_Good, he got pissed off._ Ino smirked.

"Geez, this is going to be troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"That's our line." Zaku retorted. _Damn it, we were told to kill Sasuke before the exam ended._

_Sasuke-kun..._ Sakura looked at the raven, still brimming with the purple charka and Keena, despite her energy depletion, was trying her best to suppress the evil charka.

"Sakura." Ino started. "Take care of the three back there."

At Sakura's nod, she told her team, "The Ino team's going to go with everything they have!"

"Roger!" the two males chorused.

"Formation Ino!" Ino declared.

"Shika!"Shikamaru added.

"Chou!" Chouji ended the war cry and the three attacked.

"How disgusting." Neji remarked after Team 10 was soundly beaten. "A mere minor Oto ninja... acting like victors after beating these second-class ninjas?"

"What?" Dosu demanded.

"They're from Lee-san's team." Sakura blinked.

"Lee!" Ten-Ten looked at their fallen teammate.

"It looks like he screwed up." Neji noted.

"You guys keep coming out like roaches." Dosu snorted.

"That bobbed hair kid there is on our team." Neji replied.

"Looks like you went overboard with him!" he snapped, activating his Byakugan.

_What's with his eyes?_ Dosu wondered. _It's like he's able to see everything with it._

"If you're going to continue to fight, we will fight with everything we have." Neji swore.

"What is it, Neji?" Ten-Ten blinked when the Hyuuga stopped.

_This charka is..._ Neji frowned.

"If you don't like what we're doing, stop showing off and come down here." Dosu challenged.

"No, it seems that there's no need for me to do that." Neji corrected.

"Sasuke-kun! You woke up...?" Sakura beamed.

_Oh no!_ Keena was forced to back off when the purple charka engulfing Sasuke erupted into a tornado.

_The 'Curse Mark' is...!_ she was stunned to see the black tattoos on the raven's body.

"Sakura, Keena." the Uchiha looked at the two girls. "Who did that to you two?"

_The cursed seal has covered his body._ Dosu noted.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura muttered. "Your body..."

"Don't worry." Sasuke assured. "More importantly, I can feel the power inside me. I'm feeling good right now. He gave it to me..."

"What?" Sakura blinked.

"I finally understand now." Sasuke added. "I'm an avenger. I must obtain power no matter what, even if I must let the devil take hold of my body."

_I see..._ Dosu noted. _Just as I thought... the bruise on his neck that the Sakura girl was talking about was that curse seal. Still, I can't believe he woke up._

_But why?_ Keena was stunned. _Why did you have to take it this far, Peacock?_

"Sakura, say it"! Sasuke barked. "Who the hell hurt both of you?"

"I did!" Zaku smirked.

With Ino returning to her body, Team 10 removed themselves from the pending battle.

_This is..._ Dosu was shocked when the tattoos engulfed the raven's body. _This is too much for us! His charka is too huge!_

"Dosu, don't be afraid of that half-dead guy!" Zaku retorted.

"No, stop Zaku!" Dosu warned. "Don't you understand?"

"I'll kill them all with this!" Zaku declared. "I'll finish this in a flash! 'Maximum Air Cutter'!"

"They blew up into pieces." he smirked.

"Who did?" Sasuke corrected, punching the Oto nin away with a punch.

"Zaku!" Dosu gasped.

_He's fast. On top of that, he moved instantly while holding those two._ He looked at the raven, Maya having taken her mistress to safety.

"Fire Element: Phoenix Fire!' Sasuke released his attack.

"Don't get so cocky!" Zaku snapped "I'll erase it!"

"What?" he demanded when the fire around the flame bullets were dispersed, revealing the shurikens underneath. "There are shurikens in the fire!"

"Zaku! Below you!" Dosu warned.

His warning came too late when the raven kicked him under his feet, his foot planted on the Oto nin's back.

"You seem to be proud of your arms." Sasuke smirked.

"Stop it..." Zaku stammered, realizing what the Uchiha had intended to do.

With a sickening crack, Sasuke broke both of Zaku's arms.

"That leaves just you." the raven looked at the other two Oto nins. "You better entertain me better than him."

_This isn't..._ Keena looked at her 'Bonded's back in despair. _This isn't... that isn't the Sasuke I remember!_

"Stop!" she screamed, dashing towards the raven and holding him back with a hug.

"Stop!" she begged.

At his glare, she pleaded, "Have you forgotten what you promised me before l left? You told me that when I came back, you'd never allow me to leave you again! You swore you'd be waiting for me!"

"Now, I'm back." she whispered, lifting her left hand to remove her mask and letting the mask drop to the floor. "So... please... stop..."

At the sight of those sparkling sapphires he had longed to see for so long, Sasuke relented, the tattoos receding from his body.

_The curse seals are disappearing..._ Dosu noted. _Looks like I'm okay for now._

"Sasuke." the newly-revealed Eva knelt by her 'Bonded's side when the raven sank to the ground.

"You're strong." Dosu admitted. "Sasuke-kun, we cannot defeat you."

"Let's make a deal." he added, placing his team's Earth scroll on the ground. "Please let us leave for now."

"We might be asking too much, but we have something to confirm." he picked up his wounded teammates. "In exchange, I will promise this, if we are to fight each other in this exam for the second time, we will not run or hide."

"Wait!" Sakura called out. "Who is Orochimaru? What did he do to Sasuke-kun? Why Sasuke-kun?"

"I do not know." Dosu replied. "We were ordered to kill Sasuke-kun."

"You ordered us to assassinate Sasuke-kun, but you went ahead and did something." he muttered, turning around. "And instead of killing Sasuke-kun, you left that cursed seal. What are you thinking?"

With the Oto nins out of earshot, a shocked Sasuke looked at his trembling hand.

"What was I..." the raven muttered.

"Hey, are you okay?" Chouji called.

"It's troublesome, Ino." Shikamaru added. "But you take care of that Lee guy."

"Okay." Ino returned to normal and nodded, dashing towards the green-clad teen.

_That charka was abnormal._ Neji noted. _The Uchiha clan's power is beyond my knowledge._

Sasuke felt Eva's soothing hand overlap his quivering palm and seeing the Bond Ring he had given to her when they were younger sitting prominently on her ring finger, turned to the girl beside him: the only one girl who had his heart, the one single girl he truly loved; not that he would admit it to anyone.

Without any warning, the raven grabbed the Guardian, and much to the horror of Sakura and Ino and the astonishment of everybody else, pressed his lips against hers. Eva was too surprised to react at first, but her mind kicked back into gear when she felt Sasuke nip her bottom lip. Her arms slipped around his neck to put him closer to her, and she gently kissed him back.

They tenderly kissed until they both needed to come up for air. Their lips slowly parted, but they still had their arms wrapped around each other. They both sat there as if time had stop moving, staring into each other's eyes.

"You mind telling me what was that for?" Eva raised an eyebrow at the smirking raven.

"I told you if you're going to kiss me next time, you better kiss me like that." said raven's smirk widened at the blushing girl.

Aside, both Sakura and Ino watched, slack-jawed, before turning into stone and crumbling into dust in the background.

Maya snickered at her flushing mistress. She knew that boy was good for her.

_

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review._


	26. To The Tower

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 24 goes up, this is Chapter 25. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 25: To The Tower

* * *

"He's waking up." Shikamaru said, waving the others over, "Bastard slept through the entire fight…how troublesome."

Naruto groaned and covered his head, feeling like he had received the biggest hangover in existence.

"I swear if I open my eyes and find myself in someone's bed I'm going to butcher the first person I see…and anyone else if I feel like it."

Shikamaru snorted and moved aside as Choji helped the blonde sit up.

Naruto looked around then frowned at Shikamaru.

"You got lucky." He muttered, making it clear that his previous statement was not a bluff.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, wincing as Eva wound the bandages around his arms.

"The sound Nin attacked us a while ago, if these guys hadn't shown up we'd be dead." the unmasked Eva supplied.

Naruto looked up and noticed that 'fuzzy brows' and his team-mates were here too, he frowned at the long haired guy.

"Have we met before?" he asked, before noticing the pale eyes. "Wait, you're a Hyuuga, right?"

Neji frowned, "Your point?"

Naruto shrugged, "Just wondering if you saw Hinata-san around."

At the girls name, the long-haired Genin's eyes narrowed and he marched off. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Something I said?" he asked, looking over at the teen's female teammate.

Ten-Ten shrugged, "It's a personal thing." She explained, and Naruto nodded.

"Ah, I see, another Sasuke-wannabe." the blond noted.

The Uchiha snorted, tossing an apple at the blond, "I'm not that bad, Naruto."

The blond smirked, "Not now, but I remember when all you did was grunt and frown at people if they talked to you."

Eva snickered, "That, and threaten them if they wouldn't piss off.", as Sasuke turned a pained expression at the girl kneeling beside him.

Naruto snickered and bit into the apple, "Come to think of it, Eva-nee's the only girl who's able to get close to you without getting the Uchiha treatment."

"Finally decided to take off the control device huh, Eva-nee?" he nodded towards the mask beside the Guardian.

_

* * *

_

As the three bantered, Ino and Sakura were glaring at them, flames roaring in the background.

_How dare they speak to Sasuke-kun like that!_ they thought jointly, _Sasuke-kun shouldn't lower himself to speaking to trash like they!_

_

* * *

_

"Haruno,Yamanaka." Eva deathpanned. "If you two are going to stand there glaring at me like that, I _may_ mistake you for an enemy in disguise."

Sakura, seeing a chance to insult the girl, snorted, "I don't see why Sasuke-kun has to be attracted to you, ugly."

Sasuke had turned a Uchiha Death GlareTM at the two girls when Ino grunted in agreement, only to have Eva raise her palm.

"Water Sprout!" she shot two pillars of water at the two fangirls, soaking them thoroughly through.

"What was that for?" Ino screeched.

"Normally that attack would have blasted them through the forest. Should've waited until my reserves kicked in." the Guardian shrugged as Sasuke turned an amused snort at her. "Oh well."

"That was fun." Naruto grinned. "Guess I'm not the only one wanting to use them as target practice."

He looked over at Rock Lee and frowned, "So, Fuzzy brows, was that your dad we met back at the academy? I forgot to ask."

Lee looked confused for a minute, and then laughed out loud, "That was Gai-sensei! He is the best Taijutsu master in Konohagakure! Alas! I only wish he was my father, so then I could better understand his ways!"

Flames erupted from the teen's eyes as he clenched his fist.

Naruto, and everyone else sans Neji, sweat-dropped at the sight.

"So…the reason you dress like him…" Naruto shivered, "You're not stalking him are you?"

Lee face faulted, as did the Sakura, Ino and, to the surprise of Ten-Ten, Neji. Eva just burst out laughing.

"NO!!!" Lee howled, looking crimson, "Master Gai is my idol! He's taught me everything I know! Don't you ever insult him like that!"

Naruto leaned back from the force of the yell, "Easy there pal, it's just…" he looked the guy over, "The way you guys were hugging each other…"

He smiled a little, "Kinda looked like something a family would do."

Lee looked at the blonde, "You think so?" he asked, Naruto nodded.

"But if you guys are so close that you even dress like him…maybe he sees you as his little brother?" Naruto shrugged, "Just my opinion, sorry if I offended you."

He pulled out his book, snorting at the dirt that got on it, "Someone better tell me who was going through my pockets."

He glared at the assorted Genin, "And so help me if they were trying to cop a feel, they'd better be prepared to lose that hand."

Eva shook her head as the girls blushed at the comment, whilst Shikamaru snorted, "So troublesome..."

Naruto glared at him then smirked, pulling out a chocolate bar he had stashed away, "Choji, if you tell me who did this I'll give you this."

"Shikamaru did it." The Akimichi answered quickly, grabbing the chocolate and promptly munching down, "He was looking for your scroll."

Eva snorted, "Tough nuts then, 'cause it's with the Peacock here." she thumbed her 'Bonded'. "And I doubt he'd appreciate you groping him."

Naruto snorted at the affronted look on the lazy Genin's face, "Oops, did Eva-nee pop your little fantasy bubble there?"

Shikamaru snorted, "How troublesome, maybe we should have let the Oto nin get you…"

Naruto scoffed, "But then your lewd fantasies of Sasuke would be at an end."

He dodged a rock tossed by Sasuke, who was immediately chastised by Eva for harming her 'ototu', "Just kidding, besides, maybe that's why he's always sleeping."

Shikamaru snorted and walked away.

Naruto frowned a little then stood up, pulling the storage scroll out of his pocket.

"Right listen, up, grateful as I am for the assist and 'charming' conversation." He started, holding the scroll up for all to see. "I don't like having debts."

He released the sealing jutsu and pulled out the spare heaven scroll. "So here's how it works, whoever needs a heaven scroll, step forward, it's all yours."

Ten-Ten stepped up, but so did Ino, causing Naruto to sweat drop, "Oh crap."

He thought for a second then smirked, "Got it, we'll settle this the old fashioned way."

Ten-Ten and Ino braced for a fight.

_

* * *

_

After an embarrassing round of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Team Gai walked off with a complete set of scrolls, a beaming Ten-Ten talking amiably to Lee, whilst Neji shook his head at the audacity of it all.

Team 10 had left, sulking, whilst Ino shrieked at the two for being so incompetent, whilst Shikamaru lazily pointed out she had been the one to lose ten times in a row.

"Now, that was lame." Eva noted and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Naruto sighed, "Thought we could have bartered for another scroll there, ah well."

He looked over at the other four, "I miss anything other than the fight? What did the ero-hebi do?"

Eva snorted, "Aside from 'copping a feel' as you put it? Nothing, after he knocked you out, and that's after giving the Peacock here his 'Curse Mark'."

Naruto grimaced, rubbing his stomach, "I swear, everywhere I go, it's one freak show after another, now we've got a horny transvestite following us around."

Sakura blushed and Sasuke shivered. Eva and Maya shook their heads.

An ANBU member dropped in just then and looked at Eva.

"Mercury-sama." the dragon-masked ANBU greeted the Overseer. "Hokage-sama wants you in the Tower."

"Can't give me a moment's rest, can they?" Eva sighed.

"No rest for the weary." Maya pointed out.

"Sorry." Eva looked apologetically at Naruto and Sasuke. "Duty calls."

The two nodded in understanding.

"I'm already there." Eva nodded at the ANBU and replaced her mask.

"And remember what I told you." Keena reminded her 'Bonded'.

After a moment's silence, she added, "When all this is over, we'll got to have a talk; about _him_."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek and ignoring the 'him, who?' look on Sasuke's face, she shunshinned off with Maya on her tails.

_

* * *

_

In the tower...

"Anko, how is it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Amazing." Anko blinked. "I can't feel the 'Cursed Seal's presence anymore."

"I may be no Seal Queen, but I'm proficient enough to remove a 'Curse Seal' like yours; the one Orochimaru gave you was only a weaker version of the one he gave Sasuke." Keena remarked, having used a seal-removal spell on Anko's 'Curse Mark'.

"Seal Queen?" one of the two ANBUs inquired.

"Guardian Venus." Keena supplied.

"This remains me." she turned to Sarutobi. "Not only did Orochimaru give the 'Curse Seal' to Sasuke, he also screwed up the kit's charka system with his five-element seal."

Sarutobi's jaw went slack before clumpingonto his pipe.

_

* * *

_

"Hey teme." Naruto greeted, smirking.

Sasuke snorted at the reference, "You're awfully cheerful."

Naruto shrugged, "Just picked up a spare."

Holding up the scroll he acquired, "Seems answering nature's call has two uses now."

Sasuke smirked, "If that's the case, what say we make our way to the tower?"

He glared at Sakura, "Unless you wish to try opening that scroll again."

Naruto frowned at the girl, "Is that big forehead of yours the result of all the air in your skull? We were told not to open it."

He shook his head, "Why'd you give it to her, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha shrugged, "I was setting traps," he reasoned, "and she volunteered to watch the camp."

Naruto shrugged, "Whatever."

_

* * *

_

Aside from a run-in with the Rain Nin's teammates, the trip to the tower was pretty uneventful.

Giving Yoroi the finger as they walked through the door ahead of them, Naruto snorted.

"What a dick." He muttered, looking up at the scroll on the wall, "What the?"

_

* * *

_

Orochimaru looked at the card with Sasuke's data on it. He looked up at Kabuto, "I do so enjoy your intelligence…good work."

He shunshinned off, wondering, _How far can you go...Kaji-kun…?_

_

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	27. The Third Exam Starts

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 25 goes up, this is Chapter 26. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 26: The Third Exam Starts

* * *

In the tower...

"If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared." Sakura recited. "If you do not posses Earth, run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of something, something. It shall lead you on your way."

"What the hell is this crap?" Naruto muttered, eying the tattered tapestry, "Looks like the moths went to town on it."

"Maybe we have to open the scrolls?" Sakura asked, head to the side, thinking.

Naruto snorted, "Sounds like the most intelligent thing you've said recently."

Ignoring her blonde teammate, Sakura peeled open the heaven scroll, while Naruto opened the earth scroll he had pilfered.

"Humanity?" He wondered, noticing that the scrolls were starting to smoke.

"SHIT! Drop them!" he yelled, slapping Sakura's wrist.

The scrolls released a stream of smoke, which when cleared, revealed a very familiar form.

"Iruka-san!" Naruto yelled, tackling the scarred Chuunin around the waist.

Iruka chuckled, and then proceeded to explain the reason behind the wall scroll.

"If Naruto's weakest area lies in academics, then he needs to study to learn the principles that will help him on missions."

Naruto snorted, glaring at a giggling Sakura, until Iruka continued.

"If Sakura's weakness lies in physical aspects, such as strength and power, she needs to train hard to attain the necessary physical prowess a shinobi requires."

Naruto smirked, "In that case, she may as well drop out now, all the brains in the world ain't gonna help you if your opponent can kill you before you realize it."

Sakura glared daggers at the blonde Genin, plotting painful revenge.

Iruka smirked, "Chuunin are the unit commander class…responsible for leading their teams, and only those that optimize wisdom and strength stand a chance of attaining that rank. Learn it…live it…believe it from the bottom of your heart!"

He looked at them somberly, "Keep the Chuunin directive foremost in your mind as you move on top the next exam."

Then he smiled, "That's the entire message."

Naruto saluted, "Yes sir!" causing the Chuunin to smile sadly.

"Don't overdo things in the third exam." He looked at his ototo, "Especially you Naruto, I worry about you."

Naruto frowned, his face taking on an unusually serious outlook.

"The day I received my Konoha graduation Hitai-ate…I stopped being a student!"

Looking at Iruka's shocked face, Naruto continued, "No need to worry." He tapped his headband, "This is proof of my maturity…and I got it from you Iruka-san."

Locking eyes with the Chuunin, he continued. "You know me better than anyone in this village, so I won't tell you my personality's changed…but I'm not a kid!"

He smirked, "I'm a full-fledged shinobi!"

The blonde's face softened into a warm smile, "But thanks for your concern…I appreciate it… aniki."

_

* * *

_

Iruka looked shocked; Naruto had never called him 'aniki' since he was a child; The Chuunin smiled sadly at the memories, before nodding, remembering Kakashi's words. _…They're not your students anymore. They're my subordinates._

He sighed, _Well Kakashi…it looks like it's you, not I, who know what these kids are capable of…_

_

* * *

_

Later...

Congratulations to all of you, for passing the second exam!" Anko called out, looking over the assorted ranks of Genin.

_Heh…we started with 78 applicants…it's amazing that 27 of them actually made it._' She smirked sadistically, _I said I'd pare their numbers down to less than half, but I was really only expecting a single digit figure…_

Keena sweatdropped, _Anko, you've been spending too much time with Demon-nii, didn't you?_

Ino was ecstatic that Sasuke's team actually made it to the semi-finals, or Sasuke had at any rate, whereas Shikamaru was grumbling at the remaining amount of competitors.

* * *

Up on the podium, Maito Gai snorted.

"Your students made an impressive showing!" he said to Kakashi, "I wonder how much of it was dumb luck?"

He smiled confidently, "…not that it matters. My team is bound to knock them out in the next round. Turning to Kakashi, he continued, "At the next level, it will all be about their abilities…or lack thereof." He sighed, "Ah well…sometimes being young is all about dealing with heart-break, eh Kakashi?"

The one-eyed Jonin blinked and looked at his bushy-browed colleague, "Huh? I'm sorry…did you say something?"

Gai twitched, and began ranting inside his head whilst Kakashi wondered whether his 'eternal rival' had forgotten to take his medication or something.

"He on medication?" Keena whispered to Kakashi.

"Who knows?" the silver-haired Jonin shrugged.

_

* * *

_

As the teams analyzed each other, Naruto snorted.

"Oji-san, Kakashi-sensei, Keena-nee, even Uber-brows…, quite the dream team we have there."

He looked at the Oto Jonin and froze, "Is it just me, or does music boy there look familiar, Sasuke?"

The Uchiha nodded, "Can't be a coincidence, he looks too much like the guy we met in the forest."

"And I think Keena-nee senses it too." Naruto muttered, the two boys noticing the Guardian letting out a small wave of KI at the disguised Orochimaru via a side-glance.

"Incredible." Sasuke mumbled, noting the Sannin's obvious flinch.

"Now the Hokage himself will explain the third exam." Anko called out, "Listen up and take all his words to heart."

_

* * *

_

_A war in miniature?_ Naruto raised an eyebrow at the old man, _Is it any wonder we're at odds with almost everyone here?_

He eyed Gaara, who looked positively bored, _Seems some don't think much of it either._

He looked up at Hayate and winced, _yikes…talk about a dead man walking._

The sickly looking Jonin turned and addressed the assorted contestants, letting them know that the preliminaries were starting, and that anyone who could not compete, should withdraw now.

Naruto was about to comment on this when, to his surprise, Kabuto raised his hand and marched off, making some feeble excuse about being wasted from their earlier scuffle with the rain-nins.

_Keena-sama, shall I follow?_ Came Maya's mental question.

_Not now, Maya._ Keena replied.

_Understood._ Maya noted.

_

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	28. It’s A Fight Without Warning!

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 26 goes up, this is Chapter 27. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 27: Those Who Pass Cut Down To Half? It's A Fight Without Warning!

* * *

"I've seen him a few times." Sarutobi remarked, seeing Kabuto's retreating back. "I believe he retired during the Main Exam last time, too. What is he thinking?"

"Anko." Keena turned to the proctor.

"Right away." Anko referred to the data. "Yakushi Kabuto, according to our data, he has failed six times in a roll."

"What about his personal history?" Sarutobi asked.

"He didn't stand out in his academy years, and his grades were normal." Anko reported. "He passed the graduation exam on his third day. After that, he did two C-rank missions and 14 D-rank ones. He doesn't have any outstanding accomplishments. But..."

"But?" Sarutobi pressed.

"It's about before he entered the academy." Anko replied.

"Yes?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Do you remember the story of the boy who was brought back from the Kikyo Bottle Pass battle?" Anko reminded.

"Yes." Sarutobi nodded. "A Jonin from the medic squad took custody of an enemy's boy that was left in the battlefield. So that's the boy?"

"It's always the quiet ones you have to look out for, huh?" Keena mused, now in clad a dress fit for royalty, as Kabuto left.

"Just as I thought." Sarutobi noted, seeing the exchange between Team 7. "What should we do?"

"We should take him out of the exams and isolate him with ANBU escorts." Anko suggested. "We need to advise him to withdraw immediately, and..."

"He's not the type that'll listen to you that easily." Kakashi cut in. "He is part of the famous Uchiha clan, after all."

"Stop fooling around!" Anko snapped. "I'll make him quit even if I have to use force! The 'Curse Mark' reacts when he tries to mold charka and it will try to extract power out of him! It amazes me that he is able to withstand it. A normal person would be dead."

"Kakashi." Keena turned to the Jonin instructor. "It's a forbidden technique that undermines the forbidden person; only 10% of those marked are able to survive."

"I'm amazed, Keena." Kakashi raised a single eyebrow at the Guardian. "Considering who he is to you..."

He was cut short when three sudden flares of Cosmo that radiated from the Guardian's neck, the Cosmo of the three Titan Amulets flashing from the amulets' gems.

"Hokage-sama!" Anko turned to Sarutobi.

"May I assume there are no more people who wish to retire?" Hayate inquired.

"What Orochimaru said worries me a little." Sarutobi remarked. "Let's let Sasuke go, and just observe him for now."

"Hokage-sama!" Anko protested.

"However, if the 'Curse Mark' opens up and his powers become uncontrollable, stop him." Sarutobi finished.

"Will that be alright with you?" he looked at the unawakened 'Cleanser'.

"Very well." Keena sighed.

"But...!" Anko protested, before relenting. "I understand."

"Then, let's begin the preliminary matches." Hayate spoke. "It will be a one-on-one match. In other words, it will be like a real combat. Now that we have exactly 20 people, we will have 10 matches. And the winners will be able to advance to the Third Exam. There are no rules. You will fight until the other person is knocked out, or admits defeat. If you don't want to die, please give up immediately. However, if I, or the Overseer, judge that the match is over, we may stop you to prevent any unnecessary deaths. The thing that will hold your destiny..."

"Open it." Anko instructed.

"Will be this." Hayate added, when the screen came into view. "This electronic bulletin board will randomly display the names of two fighters for each match. Without further ado, I will now display the names for the first match."

_Right off the bat, eh?_ Sasuke smirked when his name came up.

_Perfect chance. _Yoroi mused.

_Oh no, why Sasuke-kun?_ Sakura was worried.

"Those whose names were displayed, step up." Hayate instructed. "The first match's fighters are Akadou Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?"

"No!" Sasuke replied.

_All I can do is watch now..._ Sakura looked on worriedly. _Sasuke-kun..._

_The pain won't go away... _Sasuke winced.

"Looks like the 'Curse Mark' hurts." Yoroi remarked.

"We will now begin the first match." Hayate stated. "Everyone other than the two fighters, please move up there." he gestured to the podium.

"Sasuke." Kakashi walked past his student. "Despite the suppression spell Keena put on you, don't use your Sharingan."

"So you know?" Sasuke noted.

"If that 'Curse Mark' on your neck becomes uncontrollable, it may kill you." Kakashi added. "Keena cautioned that only 10% of those marked are able to survive."

"That's what I figured." Sasuke remarked.

"If that happens, the match will be canceled and Keena will be forced to put you down, so keep that in mind." Kakashi warned.

_Canceled?_ Sasuke glared at his sensei. _This 'Curse Mark' seems to react to my charka. If I try to mold my charka, it takes over my mind and will extract charka out of me without limit. In other words, using my Sharingan is out of the question, even if Eva gave me a fifteen-minute limit, and I can't even use normal techniques. But..._ he looked over at the conversing Keena and Sarutobi and recalled Angel's words.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sasuke was unfortunate enough to have a brief sparring session with Angel; who he knew had been training Keena ever since her Guardian Ring awoke._

_Right now, the Uchiha was doing what Shikamaru did best;_ _pondering the fluffy white clouds traveling lazily along a sky-blue background as he tried to catch his breath. He had been using his fire jitsu continuously for almost an hour now, and he can feel it starting to take its toll on his body._

"_There's no point in going against someone more powerful than you. So, if you want to protect the people you care about, you'll have to be tough enough to be their shield. If you want to keep the person you love by your side, become strong enough to defy those who want to tear you apart." Angel's words seem to play over and over again in his mind. The Guardian of Light right, if he wanted to protect Eva, he needed to become stronger. He had promised to himself that when Eva returned, he would never allow her to leave him again. To do that, he must grow stronger than when she had left._

_He shakily got up to his feet again and began throwing fireballs at certain targeted plants around him. The good thing about training on his own was that he can stop before he depleted his charka; the bad thing about it was, he could not learn a higher level fire jitsu, since no one was there to teach him._

_Damn it, he had to ask someone to train him in using his charka. Too bad it went against the grain of his pride to solicit that person's help._

* * *

On the podium...

_But Yoroi's ability will turn out dreadful for you..._ the Oto Jonin smirked. _Sasuke-kun._

* * *

In the battle arena...

_Now, how should I fight?_ The raven smirked.

* * *

On the podium...

_Don't push yourself, Sasuke._ Kakashi warned.

* * *

In the battle arena...

"Begin." Hayate looked at the two combatants.

"Let's go1" Yoroi readied for battle.

"Right!" Sasuke agreed.

Yoroi released his shuriken at the pre-teen who countered with his own shuriken.

"Shoot!" Sasuke cursed when the 'Curse Mark' activated, only to have Yoroi deliver a punch at him. The raven stabbed a kunai to the ground to avoid getting blown off. With a kick to the leg, he pinned the Oto nin to the ground.

However, Yoroi smirked and gripped onto the raven's shirt, draining his charka.

"My strength..." Sasuke hissed.

Before he could react, Yoroi hammered him with a charka-powered fist to the head.

"Are you..." the raven choked, realizing the _very _similar effect with Demon's 'Wraith Drain' tech. "My charka...?"

"Did you notice now?" Yoroi smirked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	29. ‘Lion Combo’ Is Perfected!

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 27 goes up, this is Chapter 28. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 28: Super Eyebrows Jealous, 'Lion Combo' Is Perfected!

* * *

On the podium...

_Yes, Yoroi's unusual ability is absorbing charka._ The disguised Orochimaru smirked. _Yoroi's wonderful technique enables him to suck the mind and body energy from an enemy's body by putting his palm on the enemy. And once your charka is sucked out, Sasuke-kun, you _must_ rely on my 'Curse Mark'. Now, release it... release the sweet power. That is the only way you can survive._

_You've dealt with Demon-nii's 'Wraith Drain' before, Sasuke._ Keena looked at her writhing 'Bonded'. _And you've found a way to avoid the wraith, I _know_ you can do it again._

* * *

In the arena...

"Get off!" Sasuke kicked the Oto nin off.

"You still have some strength left?" Yoroi smirked. "You're just a guinea pig, though."

_That was close._ Sasuke panted. _But nothing compared to _his_ draining tech. That's one attack I won't want to go through again._

"Relax, I'll end this quickly." Yoroi assured.

Sasuke dodged the charka-charged hand as Yoroi attacked.

"What's wrong?" the Oto nin taunted, having drained the raven by merely gracing his bangs. "Are you done already?" and avoided a roundabout kick from the fuming Uchiha.

_He wants close combat._ Sasuke realized. _What should I do? At this rate, I'll lose._

_Eva..._ he turned to the Guardian on the podium, before recognizing her gaze.

_I got it!_ He realized he _did_ have a way of winning this fight.

"You don't have time to look the other way." Yoroi reminded, charging with a charka-powered fist. "This is it!"

_This must be it._ Hayate mused as Sasuke dodged the jabs.

"He disappeared?" Yoroi was stunned when his target vanished.

* * *

On the podium...

_That's my..._ Lee was stunned to see Sasuke deliver a kick onto Yoroi's chin.

_What?_ Even Gai was shocked.

_Not what I meant, Peacock._ Keena sighed. _But... what the heck._

* * *

In the arena...

"From here on, it's all original though." Sasuke added, appearing onto the flying Yoroi's back. "Your draining technique is good, but it's nothing compared to _that_ guy's attack though."

"It's the end." he concluded.

"Shadow Dance?" Yoroi was stunned.

"Eat this." Sasuke growled, before coughing out blood as his 'Curse Mark' activated.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "It responds when it doesn't need to!"

_Eva..._ he gave the Guardian a glance, and noticed that her Guardian Ring was glowing. _Yes, I swore to you that I won't let it take over me again. I won't... let this thing take over!_

With that, he retracted the 'Curse Mark'.

* * *

On the podium...

_The 'Curse Mark' withdrew?_ Anko was shocked.

* * *

In the arena...

"Let's get this on." Sasuke smirked.

"Not good enough." Yoroi taunted, when Sasuke let off a series of kicks.

* * *

On the podium...

_No, you're not good enough._ Keena corrected. _Guess he perfected it._

* * *

In the arena...

With a punch to the chest, Sasuke went after the falling Oto nin.

"I'm not done"!" the raven growled, finishing the combo with a kick to Yoroi's' chest. "'Lion Combo' perfected!"

The shockwave send the Uchiha flying back.

"There's no need to confirm it." Hayate looked at the unconscious Yoroi and gave the standing up Uchiha a look.

"I will stop this match now." the proctor told the raven. "The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke. This means he passes the preliminary round."

"You did okay." Kakashi shunshinned down, just in time to support the almost passing out Uchiha with his leg.

_That move before the 'Lion Combo' was a Gai hand-to-hand combat move._ He mused. _So he copied it with his Sharingan when he fought that Lee kid._

_Lee, I was able to win thanks to you. _Sasuke turned a look at the spandex-clad teen. _If I didn't see your move up close, I would've been done for._

"Although it seems that you can't use the move consecutively too much," Keena sighed, shunshinning down and glared at her 'Bonded'.

"Hey, I perfected it, didn't I?" Sasuke reminded.

"You're asking for an 'Icicle Barrage' from Haku." Keena threatened.

* * *

On the podium...

_I see._ Lee realized. _So you copied part of the moves I used on you just once. That must be your ability. Sasuke-kun, you are incredible. You become stronger and stronger. I even feel some fear of you._

_Renge, a series of high-speed hand-to-hand combat moves._ Gai mused. _Cannot be done unless you train very hard. It's not something a person can just use right away with his Sharingan. Also, that idea that he came up with for the finishing move..._ _Kakashi, this boy reminds me of you when you were young._

* * *

In the arena...

_But what a guy._ Kakashi looked at his student. _He unleashed the true powers of the Sharingan here. I guess Uchiha's ability is to be feared._

* * *

On the podium...

_I'm shocked._ Anko looked at the raven. _The 'Curse Mark' almost got out of control, but he held it in with his will._

_Or was it something else?_ She looked at Keena, the two youngsters bickering playfully; or Sasuke's version of flirting.

_Wonderful._ The disguised Orochimaru licked his lips as Yoroi was carried off.

* * *

In the arena...

"Uchiha Sasuke." one of the medics stated. "We medics will give you the best treatment we can."

"This isn't your field." Keena stood up.

Revealing her Master Healing Crystal, she added, "We'll take him."

"I'll take you into the back room to seal that 'Curse Mark'." Kakashi informed his student.

"Wait until the preliminary matches are over!" Sasuke protested. "I want to see the matches of the guys who will move onto the main event."

"Still the stubborn bastard." Keena shook her head.

"No!" Kakashi objected. "Don't get so heated. If we leave it as it is, it might do something irreversible. I won't listen to your selfish requests twice. Come."

Reluctantly, Sasuke followed the two into the back room.

"Now, we will begin the next match." Hayate started, once the three were out of earshot.

After a while, the screen stopped at Zaku Abumi and Aburame Shino.

* * *

On the podium...

"Who's the other weakling?" Zaku looked over at the bug tamer.

* * *

In the arena...

"Fighters, step up." Hayate gestured. "We will now begin the second match."

"Begin." the proctor stepped back.

"If you fight me here, you will not be able to fight again." Shino warned his opponent. "Retire."

"This one moves, however." Zaku smirked, revealing his good arm. "One arm is good enough for you!"

"You can't beat me with just one arm." Shino advised, blocking the punch with his forearm.

"Stop talking back!" Zaku snapped and released his sound waves. "Take this! 'Air Slicer'!"

The shockwave caused the bug tamer to fly off.

* * *

In the back room...

Kakashi had prepared a ritual circle where Sasuke sat, stripped to his underwear, in the middle of the rite circle.

"Kakashi, if this doesn't work..." Eva glared at the Jonin, having removed her mask, her Master Healing Crystal in hand.

"It _will_ work." Kakashi assured, after using his blood to mark the ritual seals on Sasuke's body.

"Okay." he finished the last of the seals.

Eva sighed and looked at the raven, "Bear with this a little. It'll be done in no time."

Sasuke nodded mutely.

"And it will hurt," Eva added after an afterthought. "A lot."

"Let's begin." she looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded and did his hand seals.

"Evil Suppressor!" he then pressed his palm onto the 'Curse Mark', forcing the energy into the three-comma mark.

Sasuke let out a cry in pain as the bloodied seals on the floor slithered up into the 'Curse Mark'.

"If that 'Curse Mark' tries to activate again, the power of the 'Evil Suppressor' will hold it in." Kakashi told his student.

"Eva." he looked at the Guardian, her Planet power already gathered in her palm, ready to finish the seal.

"Kakashi, I _really _hate you." Eva turned a mock glare at the Jonin.

"This will sting." she told the raven.

"Do I look like I have a choice?" Sasuke deathpanned.

"No, you don't." Eva retorted, pressing her glowing palm onto the seal, finishing the sealing.

"However, Sasuke, this sealing technique utilizes your will as its main source." Kakashi reminded. "If you lose faith in your power and your will sways...

"The 'Curse Mark' will reactivate." Eva added. "And I'll be forced to put you down."

Sasuke turned a shocked look at the Guardian before passing out in her arms.

"It looks like he's tired out." Kakashi looked at the 'Bonded' pair.

"So, you can use sealing techniques now." the Oto Jonin remarked. "You've grown, Kakashi."

"You're..." Kakashi looked at the disguised Orochimaru.

"It's been a long time, Kakashi-kun, Eva-chan." the Oto Jonin greeted.

"Not long enough." Eva hissed, ready to call forth her power.

"Orochimaru." Kakashi growled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	30. The ‘Cleanser’ Awakens!

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 28 goes up, this is Chapter 29. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 29: A Touch-and-Go Situation! The 'Cleanser' Awakens!

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I have no business with the two of you." the Oto Jonin remarked. "But I do have business with the boy in your arms, Eva-chan."

"Why are you after Sasuke?" Kakashi demanded as Eva tightened her hold on her 'Bonded'.

"You're lucky, since you've got what you wanted already." the disguised Orochimaru smirked. "You didn't have _that _a long time ago. That... Sharingan in your left eye."

"So, that's what you're after." Eva realized.

"Yes Eva-chan." Orochimaru smiled. "I want it too. Uchiha's power, that is."

* * *

In the arena...

The battle continued with Shino winning the fight by imploding Zaku's arms with his bugs.

Neji activated his Byakugan and was shocked to find that Shino was a literal living hive for the bugs he utilized.

* * *

In the back room...

"What is your purpose?" Kakashi pressed.

"The recently-made Hidden Village of the Sound is mine." Orochimaru replied. "You understand if I just say that, right?"

"What a stupid ambition." Eva scoffed.

"Oh my, that was blunt." Orochimaru chided. "But to accomplish my ambition, I need pieces to become my legs and accomplish things for me."

"So, Sasuke is one of those pieces?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Orochimaru corrected. "Sasuke-kun is an supreme piece. And the ones taking the exams right now are..."

"Merely sacrifices." Eva's eyes widened. "You monster!"

"Don't get closer to Sasuke!" Kakashi put himself between the Sannin and the young couple and readied his attack. "Even if you're one of the legendary Sannin, I can sacrifice my life to kill you."

Then, the two older males turned when they sensed a flare of Cosmo.

"Hatake, take him." Eva instructed, the three Titan Amulets flaring to life.

Kakashi nodded mutely and took Eva's place as the awakened 'Cleanser' stepped up to face Orochimaru.

Slightly taken aback by the sudden and unexpected development, Orochimaru remained his composure.

"There's no point in making that seal." he supplied. "You know, right? He has the heart that seeks power, no matter how evil it is. He possesses that kind of disposition. He is an avenger."

"So you took advantage of that." Kakashi realized. "But Sasuke won't..."

"Eventually, _he_ will seek _me_ out." Orochimaru corrected. "Seek me out for power, that is. Also, you said that you could kill me? Try. That is, if you can..."

_Sacrifice my life to kill him?_ Kakashi mused once Orochimaru was out of earshot. _Am I mad?_

* * *

Back on the podium...

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura looked at their sensei.

"Hey." the silver-haired Jonin greeted.

"Don't just 'Hey' me!" Sakura snapped. "What about Sasuke-kun? Is he all right?"

"Yes. He's asleep at the hospital right now." Kakashi replied. "But he has ANBU escorts with him."

* * *

Back in the arena...

The screen revealed the next match-up to be Tsurugi Misumi and Kankuro.

Kankuro soundly defeated Misumi using his charka strings.

_That was close, I was about to stop the match._ Hayate mused. _And I think the Overseer was thinking of the same thing._ He looked over at the revealed 'Cleanser'.

At her nod, he declared, "Since his opponent is unable to fight, the winner is Kankuro."

* * *

In the bathroom...

Sakura was washing her face when she saw Ino behind her. The blond started taunting the pinkette, to which Sakura retorted that with Eva's return, their chances of snagging Sasuke was virtually impossible.

At said, she returned to the podium, ignoring a slack-jawed Ino.

* * *

Back in the arena...

The screen came up with the next two fighters for the third fight; Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino.

The result of the fight: neither girls won due to a double knockout.

* * *

Match Number Four: Ten-Ten versus Temari.

Just as Temari was about to deal with the finishing blow on Ten-Ten which would have killed the weapons mistress, the 'Cleanser' intervened, blasting the Sand nin's hand and forcing the wind mistress to drop her fan with an energy bolt from her Holy Staff.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Naruto yelled at the blonde kunoichi, eyes flashing red for a split second, having reached Ten-Ten before Lee did. "You'd already won! What the hell do you gain by killing her?!"

Temari was about to scoff when a wave of KI, immeasurably greater than anything Gaara ever gave off, brought her to her knees, eyes wide.

* * *

Gaara's own eyes widened in shock, as something he never dreamed would happen, happened.

"Shukaku…is afraid…" he whispered, listening to the tanuki's terrified whimpers. "What has Temari done?

* * *

"Temari, that's enough!" the 'Cleanser' rebuked, causing the dirty blond to glare at her, only to flinch when she felt the powerful aura the other girl radiated.

"She's right." Gaara agreed. "Temari, come back here. You won."

* * *

Naruto growled at the blonde, "Try anything like that again and I'll personally shove that fan so far down your throat, you'll beg me to kill you!"

Temari could only nod; tears of fear coursing down her face as she tried to back away.

Naruto snorted and passed Ten-Ten to Lee, "Better get her to the medics."

The taijutsu expert nodded and turned to go, when Naruto called out to him.

"Lee…lets show these bastards how real ninja act." He glared at the others, "And that goes for the rest of you too, we look out for our own."

* * *

Gai was actually crying at, 'The beautiful display of youth!' that the two Genin had displayed, whilst

Kakashi was skeptical.

"I thought you hated everyone in this village…Naruto." He asked, not looking at the boy.

Naruto spat on the ground, "I do, but that's no reason to turn your back on a comrade," He looked at his Jonin instructor, "Even if we are on different teams, we're still comrades."

Kakashi smirked, "Are you sure it wasn't because she's cute?"

Naruto's response; a knee to the balls, caused many to stare at the Genin in shock.

"Kakashi-no-hentai, is that all you think about?!" He glared at the twitching Jonin, "Suggest that again and I swear I personally hunt down and slaughter the guy who writes that dime store smut you call literature!"

Every male Jonin, and Anko, winced at this, wondering if Kakashi would be able to walk again.

* * *

Near the women's bath, a white haired letch sneezed, giving away his location, and earning a one-way trip to pains-ville.

* * *

Match Number Five: Nara Shikamaru versus Kin Tsuchi.

Naruto was so annoyed he practically punted a hapless Shikamaru into the arena when the lazy Genin mentioned how troublesome it was when his match was called out.

The Genin landed on top of his startled opponent, the female sound Nin.

Naruto sweatdropped, "Er…sorry!" he called out, scratching the back of his head.

The match ended with a concussed Kin being carried of by medics.

Shikamaru marched, or rather, limped up the steps. Naruto's kick had bruised his left butt cheek something awful, not that he would admit it in public, and he would have glared daggers at the Genin if it were not so troublesome.

Neji frowned, as he began to measure up this years rookies; deciding the cut was much better than when he had been at the academy.

* * *

Match Number Six: Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba.

* * *

SailorStar9: Wow, now that's done, read and review.


	31. Naruto Versus Kiba

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 29 goes up, this is Chapter 30. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I _do_ own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 30: Naruto Versus Kiba

* * *

Ignoring Kiba's ecstatic cries, Naruto shunshinned into the arena.

* * *

In the arena...

"Before we start, I have one thing to ask." Naruto said.

Kiba snorted, "If your asking me to leave Akamaru out of this, forget it, we fight as a team!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Actually, I was going to ask Akamaru if you'd had your shots yet."

Kiba howled in outrage and hurled himself at the blonde, "THAT'S IT!"

He made several hand seals, "Shikyaku no jutsu!" then lunged forwards on all fours attacking Naruto.

The doppelganger burst into smoke, causing the Inuzuka to snort in annoyance.

"Easy there, baka-inu." Naruto muttered, reading from his book again, "Or my friend there may decide to nick something vital."

Kiba stared at the sight of Akamaru held in the grasp of a doppelganger and smirked, tossing the pooch a soldier pill.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared at the changed mutt, _okay…didn't expect the mutt to be a freaking drug addict._

He put the book away and pulled a scroll out, _Better get ready._

* * *

_  
_

_Damn it!_ he cursed as he pulled himself up, _That Gatsuuga attack really packs a punch, like going head to head with a chainsaw._

He smirked, rubbing his cut cheek, _Time to put some of my techniques to use._

* * *

On the podium...

Kakashi's visible eye widened as Naruto stood a very familiar stance.

* * *

_  
_

In the arena...

Naruto smirked, "The finest of the arts used by the Guardian of the Hidden Villages Of Mist and Rain…Dark Fog!"

Everyone's eyes widened as a thick blanket of fog fell over the arena, hiding the two Genin from view.

Kiba snorted, as the mist seemed to blanket even Naruto's scent from him.

_Damn it!_ he growled, _This was supposed to be an easy win!_ he glared around at the fog, _Where'd that bastard learn this from?!_

"There are eight targets…" A cold, distinctly chilly voice called out, Anko's eyes widened, it sounded very similar to Orochimaru's!

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow, almost flattered that the Genin would use his voice in a scare tactic.

"Throat, Spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart…kukukuku…so many choices, what vital, vulnerable place shall I choose?"

Kiba shivered within the fog, whilst Kakashi and Sakura shivered above it, knowing just how effective this tactic was.

"Ahh…wait…I forgot a very vital target…" Naruto called out, "Care to guess what it is Baka-inu?"

"Show yourself you coward!" Kiba screamed, hurling Kunai at the sound, "Fight like a man!"

There was a deadly silence, even more chilling than the voice.

* * *

_  
_

On the podium...

"Wrong choice of words, Kiba." Eva muttered.

* * *

In the arena...

"A coward…is that what you called me?" the anger in that voice was unmistakeable, "I lived my earliest days being treated like the shit your clan cleans out of their kennels, beaten and abused by everyone I met."

Kiba backed up a little, the KI in the mist rising to an extreme thanks to his enhanced senses.

"If it wasn't for the old man and Iruka, I'd have died a dog's death." Naruto chuckled, "You want me to fight like a man? You mutt?", he rubbed his blood on the scroll he pulled out earlier. "I'll go one up…I'll show you how true shinobi fight!"

* * *

On the podium...

Everyone waited on baited breath as the blonde's voice cut through the air.

"Interesting…" Orochimaru muttered, "Minato-kun, your son is just as ornery as you were."

Gaara shivered at the smell of blood from Naruto's wounds, _Shukaku…was scared of this boy…why?_

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered, twiddling her thumb.

* * *

In the arena...

"Tiger, Snake, Dragon, Dog." He slammed the scroll into the ground, after making his seals.

_Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu!_ he called out mentally.

Kiba was about to call out again when a rumbling reached his ears.

"Shit!" he cried as something latched onto his limbs, holding him in place, against the wall, a stifled yelp revealed that Akamaru was in a similar predicament.

Grinning, Naruto canceled the mist.

* * *

On the podium...

Kakashi muttered under his breath, "And I don't remember giving him a summoning contract…" he gasped in shock, eye widening in disbelief, "Nani?!"

As the fog cleared, everyone's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

In the arena...

Four foxes, each the size of a wolf, were holding Kiba in place, a fifth with his paws securing a whimpering Akamaru, teeth wrapped around the poor pup's throat, not enough to draw blood, but enough to hold him still.

"Not bad huh?" Naruto said, dusting himself off. "Kakashi-sensei used this technique on Zabuza, so you should feel honored that I'd use one of the infamous copy-nin's tactics to show you up."

Kakashi would have felt chuffed, had Naruto's little helpers not flabbergasted him.

Taking in the looks of surprise on everyone's faces, Naruto chuckled, "Like my little friends? I knew the technique, but I thought I'd add my own little flair."

He smirked, "I do have a reputation as the top ranked unpredictable ninja!"

He gestured at the audience, "So I signed a Fox contract instead."

"Don't talk shit!" Kiba yelled, "Everyone knows there's no contract to summon foxes!"

The foxes tightened their grip, seeming to chuckle at the teen's predicament.

Naruto chuckled again, "You're right, there wasn't, until I made one."

* * *

_  
_

On the podium...

Every Jonin in the room stared at him; to make a contract with foxes, or any summoned creature, one would have to seek out the boss animal…and everyone who was at that battle all those years ago knew who the lord of foxes was, or so they thought.

"Adeline…he signed a contract with the Queen of Demons!" The Hokage muttered, pipe threatening to snap due to his teeth clamping hard on it.

Aside, Eva's snicker widened.

* * *

_  
_

In the arena...

Naruto sighed, eying the trapped Genin, "So…care to give up?"

Kiba spat, in reply. "I ain't giving up to a dunce like you! I'll break this summons in no time!"

He grinned, "And I'll bet you're low on chakra!"

Naruto frowned, "True, summoning requires a large amount of chakra, but compared to the move I'm about to do…summoning my vulpine companions here is child's-play."

He braced himself for the chakra strain and asked, "This is your last chance…surrender, otherwise… Your future is death."

Kiba winced at the sudden change in composure, _What the heck is this guy? Is this really Naruto?_

Naruto grinned, gripping his right hand as the chakra began to surge, before raising his hand towards the air, clutching it in his left.

"Lightning Blade!"

The electrical discharge blinded everyone for a split second, but as it cleared, Naruto came into view, grinning like a fox, and the weakest offensive attack in Guardian Jupiter's arsenal blazing in his hand.

Kiba stared in horror at the chakra formed in Naruto's palm. "You…you damn…monster!" he yelled, "Your some kind of monster!"

Naruto bristled for a minute at the memories that flooded him, before smirking coldly.

"I get that a lot around here." Causing a few members of the Konoha Jonin to wince, and the Hokage and Eva to scowl. "But what does that make you?"

He straightened up, "A man?"

He released his right hand, eying Akamaru, "A dog?"

His face changed to a sadistic smirk that caused many to flinch, "Or a monster?"

Naruto stepped forwards, looking smug; "Ne, Baka-inu, do you remember that target I spoke about earlier, the one I forgot?"

He took in the boy's confused face, "Care to hazard a guess?"

Kiba looked stumped, causing Naruto to grin wider, "C'mon, how can you forget your two best friends…and I'm not talking about your team-mates."

* * *

_  
_

On the podium...

Every present males' eyes widened, as they simultaneously covered their crotches, looks of horror on their faces.

"Now, that's a painful image." Eva muttered and Maya nodded in agreement.

* * *

_  
_

In the arena...

Kiba's eyes widened, "No…you wouldn't!", he squirmed "You can't!"

"Can't?" Naruto smirked, "Are you saying I lack the resolve?"

He snickered, "If you give up, I won't have to."

"Screw you!" Kiba snarled, before biting his tongue at the sadistic look in Naruto's eyes.

"Really? That a last request?" he sighed, "I never knew you felt that way Kiba, but I'm not your type."

Grinning at the Inuzuka's appalled face he continued, "Since all you seem to think with is your nuts, maybe if I neuter you, you'll put up a better fight!"

He lunged forwards, 'Lightning Blade' burning and tearing up the arena floor as he charged forwards.

Kiba's terrified scream cut through the arena, and echoed into the air around Konohagakure.

* * *

_  
_

At her kennels near the Inuzuka estate...

Inuzuka Tsume stiffened, _Mother sense tingling…something just happened to Kiba…_

Pausing for a moment, she shrugged and got back to checking on the latest litter. _Probably caught peeping on the bath house again._

* * *

_  
_

In the arena...

Naruto straightened up, having stopped a split second from actually connecting with the last blow.

Kiba had fainted, froth foaming out of his mouth, eyes rolled up and showing nothing but whites.

"Psyche!" Naruto cackled, "You think I'm gonna actually touch your disease ridden genitals?" he spat, "If your that desperate for attention, talk to Shikamaru."

The Nara grimaced at this, _This guy's so annoying._

Naruto eyed Hayate and smirked, "Oy, Mr. Referee, I do believe he's out cold."

Hayate coughed, and then announced Naruto's victory.

* * *

_  
_

Naruto smirked as he walked up the steps, shooting smug glares at the foreign Nins, _Lets see them try any of that crap again._

Anko smirked, _Kid continues to surprise…just like he said._

She looked around, wondering if her old sensei was still in the area, _If he is…I'm sure he just got an eyeful._

* * *

_  
_

Orochimaru was shivering with barely restrained excitement, _Minato-kun…I do believe your legacy as a twisted prank-master lives on even today!_

He frowned, "But the boy couldn't have learned that move on his own…" he smiled, _Kukukuku, interesting…_

* * *

_  
_

On the podium...

Hinata shivered slightly as she eyed the cream in her hands, looking over at Naruto, before gathering what little courage she had and walking over. "N…Naruto-kun…"

The blonde looked up, from his book, "Hmm? Yes?"

Hinata held out the salve, hands trembling, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Healing salve? For me?"

Hinata flushed and nodded.

"What for, Kiba's techniques only winded me."

Hinata felt her resolve slipping and began to tremble, until Shino placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's to prevent infection, and besides…" he turned to look at Kiba, "Akamaru is a good dog, but you should still treat those bites just in case."

Naruto nodded, and took the salve, "Thanks you two, oh, and when Kiba wakes up…tell him I'm open for a rematch."

Shino nodded and guided his flushing teammate back to their instructor.

Kurenai looked at her shy student and smiled, the girl was normally so timid she never said two words to a stranger, yet for some reason, she had recently been working to improve herself. The genjutsu specialist smiled at her unconscious subordinate. _Don't feel ashamed Kiba, it seems you fought a worthy opponent after all._

* * *

_  
_

Naruto rubbed the cream into the bites and scrapes, whistling appreciatively. "Damn but this stuff heals good, doesn't even sting, unlike the crap they dish out at the hospital."

Sakura tapped him on the arm after he stashed the slave away.

"Hey! What about me?!" she yelled.

Naruto looked up at her, then back at his book, "You'll be fine, that big forehead of yours absorbed most of the blow."

While the pink-haired Shinobi screeched, Naruto looked at the next match ups: Hyuuga Hinata Versus Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

_  
_

SailorStar9: Hey, we guys wanted a different Naruto-Kiba fight, so I gave it to you. Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Hinata Versus Neji

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 30 goes up, this is Chapter 31. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 31: Hinata Versus Neji

* * *

On the podium...

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Two Hyuuga fighting?" he looked up at Kakashi, "Then they're related?"

The copy Nin nodded, "Both are members of Konoha's oldest, most illustrious family, through whose veins flows the most elite and accomplished blood…the Hyuuga clan."

He eyed them, "I'd guess their cousins from what I know of them."

Naruto nodded, "Which is from the branch house then?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "You're awfully well informed, it's Neji, and he's a year older than you, same as Lee."

Naruto nodded, "It would figure, since Hinata was in our year and all."

He frowned, "What's he saying?"

* * *

In the arena...

"Before we fight, let me warn you about one thing , Hinata-sama." Neji started. "Give up. You're not suited to become a ninja. You are too kind. You seek harmony and avoid trouble. And you just go along and follow someone else's lead."

"And," he added. "You have no self-confidence. You always feel inferior. That's why you thought it would be fine to remain a Genin. But you cannot register for the Chuunin exams unless there are three people. You couldn't refuse the offers from Kiba and your teammate. And the truth is that you are taking this exam unwillingly. Am I wrong?

"You're wrong!" Hinata retorted. "I just wanted to change myself, so I willingly...!"

* * *

On the podium...

_Hinata..._ Kurenai looked at the shy heiress, recalling the cold demeanor of Hyuuga Hiashi after he demeaned his elder daughter in front of Hyuuga Hanabi.

The Jonin had been surprised when Keena had offered Hinata to take tutelage under Guardian Neptune, who used to be a member of the Hyuuga's side branch before her Guardian Ring awoke. Keena then told the red-eyed Jonin the reason why she had insisted on Hinata's extra 'training'; it was not because Hinata was not good enough, it was simply because the heiress lacked the self-confidence and willingness to inflict injuries on her opponent, even when it was necessary. Being once a member of the side branch, Guardian Neptune knew what it felt like to be disregarded as an inefficient Hyuuga; heck, Hiashi had been extremely pleased to have her out of the family, stating that he had no use for such Hyuuga who could not even activate her Byakugan. Therefore, Keena concluded, Guardian Neptune was the best person to tutor Hinata.

* * *

In the arena...

"Hinata-sama." Neji added. "You are indeed a spoilt child from the head family. People cannot change. A failure is a failure. His personality and power will not change. People cannot change, so that's why terms like 'elites' and 'failures' exist. Everyone judges you by how good your face, head, abilities, body shape, and personality are. There are things that cannot be changed. People suffer due to their limits, and live. Just like how we cannot change the fact that I am from the branch family and you are from the head family my Byakugan has seen many things. That's why I know! You are just trying to be tough. You are really thinking about how you want to leave this place right now."

"That's not true!" Hinata insisted.

"…You can never change yourself!"Neji finished, watching the effect those words had on Hinata and activated his Bloodline Limit. "Byakugan!"

* * *

On the podium...

Naruto clenched his teeth, as his composure took a more primal form, freaking out those that looked at him. He grabbed the handrail and yelled into the arena.

"Yes she can!" he yelled.

Everyone looked at the enraged Genin in shock, especially Hinata.

"Don't go saying crap like that about other people!" he looked at the shy girl, "Hinata! Kick the shit out of that dick-hole!"

The Hyuuga Heiress, along with Sakura and Ino, and even Lee, blushed at the coarse language; whilst Kurenai was surprised the air did not change colour due to his ranting.

* * *

In the arena...

At her crush's words, Hinata activated her Byakugan.

"Neji-nii-san, let us fight." she stood poised to battle.

"Very well." Neji replied, striking the same pose.

With that, the two cousins decked it out.

_Here!_ Hinata saw an opening and struck, Neji barely dodging the fist strike.

* * *

On the podium...

"Nerissa-nee taught her well." Eva noted. "The Hinata from before would have hesitated."

* * *

In the arena...

_I can..._ Hinata assured herself, her used-to-be-rock-bottom self-confidence greatly enhanced by her Nerissa-sensei's encouragement as she landed a direct blow onto Neji's chest.

Tense seconds ticked by and Hinata gasped, when Neji's fist landed a blow to her chest.

"So, that's the best the head family can do." Neji scoffed.

_I'm not done._ Hinata struck again, only to have Neji diffuse her arm effectively.

"Come." Neji readied to continue the fight after he closed off all of Hinata's charka points.

* * *

On the podium...

Naruto watched as the two fought, wincing every time one of Hinata's grunts of pain reached his ears, _damn it…I don't know what the hell this guy's problem is…but there's no just reason for attacking family like that._

He winced again as Neji made a literal punching bag out of Hinata, _Man…that Juken stuff is pretty brutal, damaging the interior like That…and even cutting off the chakra supply…_ he frowned, _How can I incorporate that into my own fighting style..._

"That's Neji's finisher, it targets the heart." Gai said, snapping the blond out of his reverie, "It's a pity, but the poor girl can't even stand anymore."

Naruto's own heart stopped at the Jonin's words, _Targets the…FUCK!_

The blonde leapt into the ring, scant seconds Ahead of Kurenai, making a dash for the kunoichi as she fell.

Catching her, he lowered her gently to the ground, as he wiped the blood from her face.

_Shit, shit, shit!!!_ he cursed.

"She's not breathing!" he called out, ripping off her jacket, as Kurenai landed beside him, "Where in the blue fuck are those medics?!"

Kurenai glared at the long haired Hyuuga, _He really intended to kill her!_', when she noticed Eva's overwhelming Cosmo, _What the?_

"Eva-nee..." Naruto blinked at the 'Cleanser' kneeling beside the Hyuuga heiress, as she raised a palm over the kunoichi's chest. Without a word, Eva passed her healing Cosmo into Hinata, healing her otherwise fatal internal injuries.

"Easy now, it's okay." she soothed muttered, tapping the girl's back as she coughed. "Kurenai, she'll need to rest for a while, better take her to the medics to be safe."

Kurenai nodded, shocked, and then carried her stricken student away.

Naruto cast a glare, like a glacier, at Neji, radiating barely restrained KI.

Neji snorted at this, "You got something to say? Dead-last?"

Naruto growled, "A coward's attack."

Neji scowled, "What did you say?"

"Deliberately preying on Hinata's lack of self confidence, aiming for her heart…bad enough a girl, but family? Unprovoked?" Naruto yelled and scowled, "A coward's attack."

Neji lunged forwards, Byakugan blazing, only to be restrained by the examiner and Gai.

"Please keep the fights within scheduled settings." Hayate coughed, "Otherwise you risk disqualification."

"Neji," Gai reminded, "Before this match began, you gave me your word as a man that you'd leave your personal feelings for the main family out of this."

Neji snorted and walked away, only to pause as Naruto moved.

The vessel, walked to a small puddle of Hinata's blood, scooping up the blood and clenching his fist, eyes closed.

"I swear, even if it takes me until the end of time." he swore.

His eyes snapped open, "I'll win!"

Looking over at Lee, Naruto nodded, "Lee, I know how much you want to fight this dick-hole…but if it comes down to it…" he grinned, "I'll have to fight you for it!"

Lee looked surprised then did the nice guy pose and grinned, "YOSH! Naruto-kun! We'll battle it out for the right to battle Neji!"

Gai smiled up at his subordinate, _Lee, you amazing kid you!_

* * *

SailorStar9: The Hyuuga fight is done, next stop: Lee Versus Gaara. Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Lee Versus Gaara

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 31 goes up, this is Chapter 32. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 32: Lee Versus Gaara

* * *

On the podium...

Naruto gave the Gai look-a-like the thumbs up as he jumped into the ring, before looking at the red haired opponent. He flinched; something was off about this guy.

Then his eyes widened as the sand within the gourd appeared to be moving of its own volition.

_This could be trouble..._ he muttered to himself.

* * *

In the arena...

Despite having removed his weights, Lee's attacks proved ineffective against Gaara's 'Armor of Sand'.

Left with no choice, Lee was forced to use the 'Lotus' technique.

The sheer impact of Lee next move formed a crater in the stadium floor.

"What?" Lee twitched when he saw that he had fell an empty body shell when Gaara's body crumbled into sand.

The Gai-look alike then turned to see Gaara emerging from the sand buildup behind him.

With a smirk, Gaara released high-pressured sand sprouts at Lee. Not allowing the Genin to retaliate, he unleashed a wave of sand at Lee, sending him crashing onto the wall, before letting his sand jets loose on the spandex-clad teen. Lee was forced to guard himself with both his hands, only to have Gaara pummel him with his sand. Lee was reduced to a mere punching bag by Gaara's relentless assault.

Standing back up, Lee dodged Gaara's sand attack and faced his opponent once more. Gaara set more sand blasts at the taijutsu teen, only to have him side-step the attacks.

Left with no choice, Lee opened his 'Life Gates'.

After powering up, he hammered Gaara with an uppercut, his speed having shredded the stadium floor. In mid-air, he pummeled Gaara, penetrating the Suna nin's 'Armor of Sand'. Just as Gaara prepared to guard his head, Lee suddenly punched the red-haired container on the stomach. With one final blow, he pummeled Gaara into the stadium floor, the Suna nin's gourd crumbling into sand.

* * *

On the podium...

_God damn…_ Naruto wondered in awe, _I almost felt my muscles snap along with Lee's…but there's no doubt that those moves will come in handy._

He smirked, _With my healing factor, a few torn muscles are the least of my worries._

The sheer impact of Lee's final move had torn the stadium floor to ribbons, but Gaara had managed to cushion his fall with that damnable sand again.

Naruto winced as he heard Lee's screams of pain as Gaara deployed a 'Desert Coffin' attack, effectively ending the fight

He leapt into the ring scant seconds after the youth was disqualified, his hands already beginning the seals for the Shinrei Shujutsu.

Gaara eyed the blonde cautiously, like a wild animal.

_Uzumaki...Naruto..._ he growled, feeling Shukaku shiver at the closeness of the blonde leaf Genin.

_That shouldn't be…_Eva frowned, as she watched the battle unfold. _Shukaku had never been bloodthirsty. Something must be wrong._

* * *

In the arena...

Naruto sighed, if he had not seen it, he never would have believed that the human body could go so far.

_Too bad Nee-san never saw that._ He growled, rubbing his stomach.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn, into a full body hug from Gai.

"Thank you for your assistance! Your youthful passion has no doubt saved Lee's life!" The Taijutsu specialist cried, fountain like tears streaming down his face.

"Okay, that just sounded wrong." Naruto muttered, sweatdropping.

"It was that or watch a comrade die…and I promised him we'd fight over who pummels Neji." the blond shrugged.

Naturally, this sent Gai into one of his teary eyed rambles about the flames of youth, which the blonde ignored as he walked back to his own sensei.

* * *

On the podium...

"Shikamaru, get an icepack ready for Chouji …that sound guy looks smarter than his team-mates." he told the lazy genius.

"And wake me when the last match is over." he added as an afterthought.

* * *

In the arena...

Dosu ended the fight with a sound wave through Chouji's imploded body, taking the easy win.

* * *

With that, the preliminaries ended and Sarutobi finally called the assorted Genin to the stands.

Staring at the paper in his hands Naruto frowned.

"Drawing lots?" he wondered, "What does this prove?"

"I will now announce the fighting line up for the finals." Sarutobi called out.

Everyone stared at him in various degrees of shock.

"What the?! The finals are simply fighting?!" Naruto yelled out.

"The order of the fights will be as follows." Ibiki called out, holding out a piece of paper.

Chuunin Exam Finals.

Round 1: Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji.

Round 2: Gaara versus Uchiha Sasuke.

Round 3: Kankuro versus Aburame Shino.

Round 4: Dosu Kinuta versus Nara Shikamaru.

Round 5: Temari versus winner of Round 4

"You now have a month's period of rest and training," Sarutobi called out. "Use this time to familiarize yourself with your opponents' strengths and weaknesses."

Shikamaru raised his hand, interested despite himself.

"You said this is a tournament, so there can only be one winner, right?" he frowned, "Does that mean only one of us can become a Chuunin?"

The Hokage shook his head, smiling around his pipe.

"No, for the finals you'll be observed by many judges, including myself, the Overseer and the Kazekage, as well as the rulers and shinobi leaders of the various countries that may consider your village for jobs."

He exhaled pipe smoke, "Based on your performance, those judges will assign you an overall value, and the rank of Chuunin is thus awarded."

Temari interrupted, "Are you saying it's possible that all of us could become Chuunin?"

Shikamaru nodded, "By that logic, he's also saying that none of us will become Chuunin."

Sarutobi smirked around his pipe, "Well then, good work all! You're dismissed until a month from now."

* * *

In the hospital...

"Hey, Hinata can I come in?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yes, you may enter." She called out. Naruto opened the door and looked in. Hinata was in hospital clothes and lying on the bed.

"So, how are you doing?" Naruto asked

"I'm h-healing well. The d-doctor said I can l-leave soon. Neji-nii-san didn't hit any of m-my organs." She explained

"That guy, I'm so going to mess him up in the first fight." Naruto promised.

"Y-You have N-Neji?" Hinata blinked.

"Hey, don't sweat it. As soon as I find my 'sensei', I'm going to rip Neji into tiny little pieces." Naruto said confidently. Hinata looked at Naruto and sighed sadly. Even though Neji had gone too far, he was still family. She knew that Naruto was very skilled and that he would probably would kill Neji or they would end up killing each other. She didn't want that. Naruto noticed her sad expression.

"Hey, is there something wrong?" Hinata looked at him.

"I-I want you to p-promise me that you will not k-kill Neji." She requested

"What, but why? He doesn't deserve your kindness especially after what happened." Naruto shouted

"You don't understand!" Hinata shouted back. "Despite any thing and every thing that he has done, he is still a member of my family. Just think about it for a second. Image if our positions were changed, would you want me to kill your family member?" Naruto grumbled and had a pout on his face. He looked at Hinata and frowned at her. She was right and he knew it.

"Fine, I won't kill him for you but I reserve the right to cripple him." Naruto said unhappily. Hinata lit up and gave him a big hug. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't ready and he ended up on the ground with Hinata on top of him. Hinata sat on top of him, shouting out apologizes.

"What are you two doing?" said a voice. The two looked at the door and saw Kurenai, Eva, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Hinata's father and sister.

Eva just smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Nice work kit, and the Hyuuga heiress no less." She joked. He was confused until he noticed the position that they were in. Now, Eva had given him the talk two weeks into his training and when Eva explained something, she explained it thoroughly. So for two days, Naruto was strapped to a chair while she explained and showed him through video tape the wonders of sexual intercourse. Naruto could not look at a girl for a week after that. So he knew what position that they were currently in and by Hinata's red face she knew too. She was off him in a flash and the two were several feet apart with huge blushes on their faces. Naruto looked and saw Kiba's, Kurenai's and Shino's, if you could see through his glasses, glares. Shikamaru just smirked smugly with Eva but the worst was the look on Hinata's father's face. If looks could kill...

"W-Wait, it's not what it looks like." Naruto stammered

"I-It's a b-big m-misunderstanding." Hinata stuttered.

"I understand perfectly." Shikamaru joked which was cut off by Hiashi. He turned back to Naruto.

"You leave, now!" he said. Naruto was gone in a flash. Eva chuckled and left as well along with Shikamaru and Chouji who muttered a quick get well. Hiashi turned back to his oldest daughter with a questioning glance. She just blushed while he sighed. He really did not feel like killing someone but he was a father.

* * *

Kakashi found Naruto outside the corridor.

"I knew you'll come to me." the silver-haired Jonin remarked. "So, I've found someone to supervise your training."

"Geez, you could at least tell me the truth. You are going to be leaving me to fend for myself again." Naruto muttered.

"Now, I found you a great replacement to help you against Neji." Kakashi moved aside to allow someone to enter the room. Naruto looked at the man before sighing. He pushed himself pass the two and walked down the hall. He did not get five feet before Kakashi ordered him to stop. Naruto turned to the man who was giving him a disappointed gaze.

"That was quite rude." He said

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I could give a shit." Naruto replied

"How do you expect to beat Neji then? Keena and the Guardians will be tied up with Orochimaru being here so I thought I'd help by calling in a favor." Kakashi explained

"Oh, so now you want to help me? Well, let me get on my knees and thank Kami for getting a teacher such as you. Should I pucker up too?" Kakashi glared at his student but Naruto ignored him. "Fine, I train with him. Who knows, he may be a better teacher than you." Naruto said and walked pass him. "Hey Ebisu, you closet perv, let's get going." Kakashi watched as Naruto left with Ebisu, the two arguing all the way. He sighed and wondered what he was going to do about him. He didn't like the disrespect that he was giving him and it just got worst. He knew that Naruto was a bit upset that he was devoting his time in training Sasuke but it was not reason to insult him or dismiss him like he was a nobody. He needed to talk to the Hokage about it.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. The Appearance of Jiraiya

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 32 goes up, this is Chapter 33. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 33: The Appearance of Jiraiya

* * *

Naruto cursed for about the tenth time today. His skin was probably blistered all over. Luckily he had some of Hinata's ointment in his coat but he was still pissed off.

As soon as they left the hospital, Ebisu explained to him what they would be doing. It was another type of chakra control exercise called water walking. It sounded interesting so he gave it a shot. The exercise proved to be harder that tree walking.

To do this exercise, you had to focus you chakra all around instead of a single spot. What was worst was that Ebisu brought him to the hot springs for training. He swore that he would get his revenge on the man since it looked like he was enjoying his torment.

He stepped on the water again and began to sink but his was beginning to get it. Only his feet were submerged. He attempted to pull his feet out but was distracted when he saw a white haired man peeking into the women's side of the springs. He lost his concentration and fell in.

"Son of a bitch! That stupid Ebisu, bringing me to these damn springs." He quickly got out of the water and looked around to dish out some pain on the man. What he saw was Ebisu laid out and the same white haired pervert on a huge bull frog. Naruto looked at the man and had only one question in his mind. "Who in Kami's name are you?" The man smiled and went into a silly little dance.

"I am the holy sage of Myouboku Mountain, feared around the world and all around ladies man. I am the great Jiraiya!!" he cheered as the toad blew out fire from its mouth. Naruto blinked at the man owlishly.

Naruto stood in complete awe at the person standing in front of him. It was not that he was important but he looked absolutely ridiculous. He looked at him and then at Ebisu. Then he looked back at Jiraiya.

"I have only three questions. One, what did you do to my sensei? Two, what were you doing peeking in the women side of the springs? Three, what kind of drugs are you on?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya did a face fall and had a sweat drop on the back of his head.

"Did you not here me? I am the great..."

"I swear, if you do that again I'll personally throw you to the women on the other side." Naruto threatened, cutting him off.

"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you try." He challenged. Naruto pulled out his summoning scroll. Jiraiya was shocked as five foxes shot out and held him in place. It kept him restrained as Naruto quickly slammed a note of his face and kicked him over the fence. He heard the women scream and then he heard the sounds of objects pounding against flesh. Satisfied, Naruto left to continue the chakra control exercise somewhere else.

* * *

Naruto had actually gotten better at the water walking exercise, partly because he remembered what Keena-nee taught him; but it was not perfect. He wondered what was wrong when he felt a strong sense of danger coming toward him. He turned and saw an angry man glaring at him. It was the same man he left for the women. He just smirked at him.

"Hey, I see you got away from the women. Hope they didn't cause you too much pain." He said

"Why you little brat, how do you know that summon?" Jiraiya asked

"You mean the fox summons? Keena-nee taught it to me." Naruto replied.

"Keena-nee? That Ice Guardian?"

"Yep, that's Keena-nee." Jiraiya was perplexed by that. After getting away from the angry horde of women, he took Ebisu and asked him for information about the kid. Imagine his surprise that he was set up by the Kyuubi container. He decided to find the little punk and scold him for using such a technique but it fell off once he learned that Keena was keeping an eye on him.

Naruto looked at the pervert with confusion. He shrugged and went back to his training. He decided to strip to get a bit better at the exercise.

Jiraiya watched as he did that and attempted the water walking exercise. He watched as he was doing a little better but he still kept sinking. That was when he noticed something.

"Hey brat, come here for a second." Jiraiya called out

"The name is Naruto. Get it straight, you pervert." Naruto growled

"Whatever brat, now come here." Naruto grumbled but complied. He was standing in front of him.

"Focus your chakra for a bit." Naruto looked at the man confused but did as he was told. Jiraiya watched as the Kyuubi's seal had appeared. He examined it and saw that it was holding up well. Then another seal appeared. Jiraiya noticed how crude the seal was. "Hey, you wouldn't have had any run-ins with a man named Orochimaru by any chance?"

"Yeah, that dude was dressed like a chick when he attacked my team in the exams. I forgot he slammed his fingers into my gut." Naruto explained

"Well this is the cause of your chakra problems. I could get rid of it for you." He said. He gathered some chakra into his finger tips. "I need you to raise your hands in the air and relax." Naruto looked at Jiraiya with an untrustworthy look.

"How much is this going to hurt?" he asked

"If I do it right, you'll only be winded for a few seconds." Jiraiya said with a smile

"You're going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Naruto raised a brow.

"Yep," Jiraiya thrust his hand into Naruto gut. "Five Elements Unseal!" Naruto's eyes went wide as he hit the ground. He groaned and turned to glare at the grinning Jiraiya.

"Son of a bitch, you'll pay for that Ero-Sannin." He growled

"Whatever, now you shouldn't have too much trouble with water walking. A little thanks would be appreciated." Naruto stood up and just walked on the water. He was doing the exercise perfectly. He cheered and jumped on the water. He ran back and faced Jiraiya.

"Thanks Ero-Sannin, that did help a lot." Naruto nodded.

"Hey, don't call me that." Jiraiya protested.

"Why not?" Naruto shrugged. "You are a pervert just like Ebisu."

"Ha, his perverseness in no where close to mind." Jiraiya scoffed as Naruto looked at him in shock.

_I can't believe that he admitted that._ He thought. Suddenly, he got a wicked grin on his face. "I guess I do owe you one, so how about I tell you about the secret hot spring."

"Secret spring?" Jiraiya's interest was perked.

"Yeah, it's used by some of the most beautiful of girls. I hear that some of them are so curvy that you'll have sweet dreams for days." Jiraiya had a trickle of blood coming down his nose. He grabbed Naruto and shook him.

"Tell me, tell me where this dream land is." He ordered

"Ok, ok, I said I would tell you, stupid." Naruto replied. "Now, the spring is…"

* * *

Jiraiya approached the spring with great interest. The kid had been very informative about where the spring was.

He looked down from the cliff and his eyes nearly popped out. That boy was right, these women were amazing. He would have to thank the boy with an autograph copy of his famous book.

He began to pull out his notepad when he felt pressure on his back. He looked out of the corner of his eye and gulped. He saw three beautiful women. They only had on an towel and were armed with various weapons. The leader of the three happened to be a azure-haired woman. She had a wicked grin on her face.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked viciously. Jiraiya gulped as he recognized the women to be three of the Guardians. He also recognized that the leader was Keena. She cracked her knuckles as did the other two. "We thought that you males would have learned after the last time you came here but I guess we just have to make another example." Jiraiya just whimpered as the three female Guardians descended on him.

* * *

The next day, Sarutobi was greeted with a very amusing site. He had seen something hanging from the Hokage monument when he entered his office. Imagine his surprise when that thing was actually his former pupil, Jiraiya. He was currently naked and was apparently spray painted. The words 'pervert' was paint all over his naked body. He also looked quite beaten up. After a few minutes, he was cleaned off and fully clothed. Sarutobi had an amused look on his face.

"I'm not too surprised about your injuries considering it's you. However, I've never known the women to be particularly vindictive. So, mind explaining what happened?" Sarutobi asked with a smirk

"It's not funny old man. You weren't beaten by a bunch of kunoichi and then embarrassed." Jiraiya snarled. "When I find that brat, I'll do to him what his nee-san did to me."

"Nee-san? Oh, you tried to peek at the woman at the secret spring. Not a good idea since not only the kunoichi of Jonin rank use it, the Guardian have started using it as well. Since you're thinking of a brat and his nee-san, you must mean Naruto and Keena." Sarutobi said with a chuckle. Jiraiya glared at him but it only made him chuckle a bit louder.

"So, what's the story with the two? I never would have thought that Keena would be the one to watch over him." Jiraiya asked

"She took an interest in the boy's well being. She truly cares for him as does he for her. Perhaps it's because they have had similar lives." Sarutobi replied.

"Yeah, I guess. So, why was he doing the water walking exercise?" Jiraiya asked.

"Probably getting ready for the finals of the Chuunin exam." Sarutobi answered. "How's he doing?"

"He mastered it after I got rid of that seal on his stomach. He told me that he and his team had a run in with Orochimaru in the exams." Jiraiya replied.

"Yes and Orochimaru has marked Uchiha Sasuke. Kakashi had sealed the mark with Keena's aid, but I would like for you to take a look at it after the exams are over. Perhaps you can give him a better one." Sarutobi noted.

"Sure but why isn't Kakashi training Naruto as well?"Jiraiya thought to ask. "If the rumors are true, he'll be facing a tough opponent."

"That's a long story. Let's just say that Naruto doesn't respect Kakashi or the Uchiha." Sarutobi sighed.

"Not too surprised by that." Jiraiya noted. "Just by looking at him, you have to earn his respect."

"So, other than your embarrassing situation, do you have any other news?" Sarutobi asked

"As a matter of fact," Jiraiya said and began to tell the Sandaime what he had learned.

* * *

Hinata was reading a scroll that her father had left for her to read. It had much more advance katas of the Juuken. She was quite surprised that her father did not speak down to her. In fact, her father said he was quite proud with her performance. He told her that he was given a report about her fight with Neji and he was shocked by it. He even asked her why she would hide such things for him and why she never fought like that. It was a long day of explanations and talking but it all it was a very positive day. Her father did not look at her as a failure any more. Her sister was bothering her to teach her some of her techniques. She had not felt so happy since meeting Naruto. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said. The door opened to reveal Naruto.

"Naruto-kun!!" she exclaimed

"Hey, happy to see me?" Naruto asked with a smile.

Hinata just blushed and nodded, "So, what brings you here today?"

"Well, I figured that you would get sick of this hospital food so I brought you something good." Naruto pulled out a box and placed it in front of her. He opened it and Hinata squealed in delight. Naruto had discovered Hinata's one great weakness, cinnamon buns. The girl could eat dozens without a care in the world. He watched as she enjoyed the sweet treat. She looked very cute looking like that.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a voice. The two looked toward the window to see Jiraiya.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto demanded

"I was looking for you. I was going to get you back for that little stunt of yours but this is much more interesting. Must say that you've impressed me, she's quite a looker. I can only wonder how she matures when she gets older. So, how long have you been seeing the Hyuuga princess? Does her father know? Have you tasted her yet?" Jiraiya asked. The two young people were red in the face and completely embarrassed. Naruto lunged at the white haired pervert but the man just caught him in a head lock. "Now, now, is that any way to treat your sensei?"

"Sensei?" Naruto echoed.

"You interest me so I'll help you get ready for the finals. I'll teach you a technique that will blow your competition away." Jiraiya said

"New technique?" Naruto blinked.

"What are you, a parrot? Come on." Jiraiya said and dragged Naruto to the window. He turned back to the blushing Hyuuga.

"If you'll excuse us, princess." Jiraiya leapt out the window with Naruto in tow. Hinata was just wondering what just happened.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. And The Training Begins

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 33 goes up, this is Chapter 34. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 34: And The Training Begins

* * *

"Hey, let me go you perverted old man!!" Naruto shouted. Currently, Jiraiya was carrying the blond via rooftops. Despite his struggling, the Sannin held on to the squirming blond with ease. He looked at the boy with annoyance.

"Would you stop moving around? I've all ready told you, I'm your new sensei. Many would be honored that I would even take the time out of my research to help them." Jiraiya informed.

"Oh yeah, well I ain't one of them. Besides, what could you teach me?" Naruto asked

"Something very big and destructive." He said. He had gotten the idea from Sarutobi. He thought that it wouldn't work but Naruto stopped squirming.

"Big and destructive?" Naruto asked with stars in his eyes. Jiraiya looked a little worried with that look he gave him. Maybe he better join in finding out if he was related to Demon.

* * *

The two were in a large area where there were a lot of trees. There was also a swimming hole that three women in bikinis were splashing around in. Jiraiya had a huge grin on his face and was ogling them. Naruto growled at him.

"Hey, we're supposed to be training here?" Naruto growled. Jiraiya looked at him with no interest before turning back to the women at the swimming hole. Naruto sighed as he knew what he would have to do.

"Sexy Technique!" Naruto called out. Jiraiya turned around to see a vision of his wildest dreams. In front of him, stood a very beautiful and very naked blond girl. She had blond hair that was tied in pig-tails.

Jiraiya was losing it at the form of this girl and reached out to touch her when she disappeared and was replaced by Naruto. He had a large grin on his face.

"Enjoy the show?" he asked

"What was that?" Jiraiya asked

"You mean my Sexy Technique? I created it some years ago. It mostly works on perverts. I'm surprised that you're still standing."

"Like I said, I'm a whole level of pervert." Jiraiya shrugged.

"Seriously, you need a hobby." Naruto signed. "Can we get on with the training?"

"All right, let's get started." Jiraiya nodded. "What do you know about the Summoning Technique?"

* * *

Naruto was getting frustrated with this damn technique. From what he gathered, you would need above Jonin level chakra to perform such a technique. With his nee-chan in him, he had at least Kage level chakra. So far, he was only able to summon a tadpole and a small orange toad called Gamakichi. The two actually hit it off because of the fact they liked to get Jiraiya in trouble.

"Summoning Technique!" Naruto shouted and slammed his palm down on the ground. There was a puff of smoke and appeared another toad. This one was also small but he was a pale yellow color.

"How you're doing? My name is Gamatatsu." He said

"Oh… that's… just… great…" Naruto said before falling back, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He hit the ground with a thud. Jiraiya turned to the sound and saw Gamatatsu trying to wake him up.

_That's impressive. In one day, he had managed to summon both of Gamabuta's sons._ He thought. Jiraiya stood up and walked over to the two. Gamatatsu looked up to see Jiraiya.

"Hiya Jiraiya." Gamatatsu greeted

"Hey Gamatatsu, you should go back home now. I'll take care of the kid." Jiraiya said. Gamatatsu nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya lifted the kid and carried him on his shoulder.

_You're becoming very interesting Naruto._

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	36. Meeting With Gamabunta

SailorStar9: Wha...? Two chapters up and no review? Anyway, Chapter 34 goes up, this is Chapter 35 and a special appearance by two of the Guardians. *Looks at reviewers* What? You guys said you wanted the Guardians' involvement. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 35: Meeting With Gamabunta

* * *

That night...

"This was unexpected." Dosu remarked, seeing Gaara on the rooftop. "Do you not sleep?"

"What do you want?" Gaara inquired.

"I was thinking of defeating you right here and now." Dosu replied. "Then, I'll have a higher possibility of fighting Sasuke-kun. I know of your sand attacks. Which do you think is faster, your sand or my sound?"

"When there is a full moon..." Gaara started. "When there is a full moon, _his_ blood gets excited."

"What?" Dosu was stunned when he saw Shukaku manifest. "What are you...?"

His question remained unanswered when Shukaku released his fury on the Oto nin.

"Gee Gaara, was that really necessary?" Keena quirked a brow at the red-haired container.

"That was incredible." Kabuto noted. "Was that his true self?"

"But was that okay?" Baki inquired. "He was an Oto..."

"It's okay." Kabuto replied. "We have no use for him anymore."

"I thought he was a guinea pig to see how strong that Sasuke kid was?" Baki was confused.

_Why was he talking to a Suna..?_ Hayate wondered, eavesdropping.

"No, there's no need for that anymore." Kabuto replied. "I was ordered to take Sasuke-kun before, but I failed."

"What?" Baki growled.

"Yes, it's true." Kabuto admitted. "They know that I'm a spy from Oto."

"If someone finds out that you are secretly meeting me here, and they find you about our plan..." Baki pointed out. "The plan to destroy Konoha will be ruined! I heard that you're Orochimaru's right hand man, yet you still come to see me like this, after they've seen your face. You are quite the fool."

"Well..." Kabuto chuckled. "More accurately, they didn't find out... I showed them. I wanted to see what Konoha would do. It's not too late to take Sasuke-kun, even after seeing Konoha's reaction."

"If it looks like you people are going to fail, we will withdraw." Baki reminded. "This plan was brought to us by the Oto to begin with. The Suna will not come out to the open until the very last moment. That is Kazakage-sama's will."

_Oh my god..._ Hayate was stunned.

"That is fine." Kabuto remarked. "This is the scroll with Oto's plan."

"Yes." Baki took the scroll.

"Also," Kabuto added. "Please tell those three about this plan soon."

"Yes..." Baki replied. "I know."

"I will be going now." Kabuto stated.

_Our ally, the Hidden Village of the Sand is connected with the Sound?_ Hayate mused. _I must inform Hokage-sama about this._

"And one more thing." Kabuto added. "I will clean up the mess."

"No, I will do it." Baki corrected. "As a soldier from the Country of Wind's Hidden Village of the Sand, I must lend my aid to a comrade. Besides, there's only one mouse. It will be easy."

Hayate took off hurriedly with Baki on his tail.

"My, my, we have the examiner here." the Suna Jonin noted. "What are you doing out here alone?"

"Looks like we must fight." Hayate readied his weapon.

Just then, two metal chains stopped the fight.

"Guess we're on time." Guardian Venus told her partner.

"Hn." the stoic Death Guardian snorted.

"Really..." Guardian Venus looked at the two ninjas. "The two of us just returned from our mission, and what do we find: a pending internal war about to erupt."

"Uranus would be _so_ disappointed when she finds out that the country she's supposed to look after is involved in this coup." she shook her head.

Looking at Baki, she added, "Who knows what she'll do when she find out? Heck, she might very well wash her hands off the Country of Wind."

Baki paled and shunshinned off.

Hayate nodded his thanks to the two Guardians and took off to inform the Hokage.

* * *

The next morning...

_What the f..._ Keena let out a string of curses when she shunshinned on a tree branch outside the hospital to find Sasuke's bed empty. _That stupid, idiotic Peacock... if he's where I think he would be, I'll..._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Kakashi was rock climbing the a canyon.

_This rock climbing training is tougher than last time._ The one-eyed Jonin mused. _Damn, my body has weakened. Will I make it in time?_

"Release!" he chanted, focusing his charka and leapt to the rock ledge on the top of the rock formation. Pulling himself up, he noticed a shadow on top of the large rock.

"Hey." Sasuke greeted his sensei.

"So you've finally come." Kakashi chuckled.

* * *

Later...

The sparring session was cut short when the two ninja sensed a powerful chakra signature full of KI coming towards them at a rapid speed.

_Uh oh._ The two males blanched, recognizing the _very_ familiar charka. They did not have the chance to dodge the icy wave of water that came milliseconds later.

"YOU!" Keena hollered, sending an intense wave of KI at her 'Bonded'.

"Hey E..." Sasuke stammered, before Keena sent a hail of icicles in his direction, pinning the raven onto the side of the rock structure.

"I don't remember the nurses giving _you_ the all-clear yet." Keena leveled a glare at the Uchiha.

At his silence, she screamed, "Then, what in the world of all sanity, did _you_ think that training _right now_ is a good idea!?"

"How long does he have until he's give the all-clear?" Kakashi asked, threading lightly around the fuming Guardian.

"Another two days, tops." Keena replied. "I went through his medical assessments."

With a hand wave, she released her 'Bonded' and turned her KI at the one-eyed Jonin.

"_Light_ training for these two days, Kakashi." she warned, poising the tip of an ice blade at Kakashi's throat. "And not one scratch on him. Not one scratch."

_Now, I have a toad sage to torture._ Keena thought when her messenger owl came back to inform her that Jiraiya had tossed Naruto over a cliff.

"Scary." Kakashi muttered after Keena shunshinned off. Sasuke nodded mutely in agreement.

* * *

Minutes earlier...

"Hey Naruto, come here for a second." He called out. Naruto sent his friends back to the summoning plane and walked over to Jiraiya.

"What's up Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked

"You little punk, stop calling me that!" Jiraiya shouted

"Stop acting like one and I might consider it. What did you call me for?" Naruto retorted.

"Despite your disrespect, I've got to give it to you. You've done well with this training." Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head at the praise. "However," Jiraiya suddenly said which caused Naruto to look at him. He never saw it coming as Jiraiya moved with incredible speed and punched Naruto in the gut. The boy hit the ground with a thud and Jiraiya sighed. _I hope you forgive me Minato but this must be done._

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and groaned. He clutched his gut and stood up slowly. He looked around and noticed that he was no longer at the river.

"So, had a nice nap?" asked a voice. Naruto spun around to see Jiraiya standing there with a smile. Naruto charged him, remembering what he did to him. Jiraiya ducked the charge and put his whole hand on his chest.

"Sorry about this Naruto but you need to get over this." He whispered and he threw Naruto clear across the clearing and off a cliff. Naruto looked down and yelled as he plummeted into the dark valley of spikes. He tried to use his chakra to stick to the walls but at his speed and the slippery edges he couldn't do it. He didn't think that any of the toads he knew how to summon would be able to help him either.

_This is really it. I'm really going to die._ Naruto thought when everything went white and he was pulled into the back of his mind._ I am so going to haunt that old pervert until he gets a heart attack._

_You will find it hard to get your weapons in your mind, kit._ Kyuubi joked. _So, how about you use my chakra before we go splat?_

_Okay, nee-san. Whatever you say._ Naruto grinned as Kyuubi's charka engulfed him.

Naruto's eyes flashed open and he felt that sensation again. It was like the time on the bridge but it was similar. He bit his thumb and smeared blood on his palm. He did the hand seals.

"Summoning Technique!" Naruto shouted. This time there was a huge blast of smoke and a large shadow below him. He hit this shadow full force and was laying face down on whatever this thing was. He groaned and picked himself up. He looked around and noticed that he still in the pit of doom. He did a bit more searching and he saw brownish ass. He was really confused now. "What the hell is going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know." a voice boomed. Naruto jumped at the sound and walked to the other side of whatever he was standing on. He saw a pair of yellow eyes and a pipe. That was when he realized he was on a toad, a very big toad. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind.

"Hey, you wouldn't be Gamabunta, would you?" he asked

"That's right brat. How do you know me and why are we hovering in mid-air?" the toad asked

"Oh, well Gamakichi is always going on about how he was going to be head toad like his father and we would be kicking ass when we got older." Naruto answered

"So you're the one who signed the toad contract? Gamakichi and Gamatatsu have spoken of you. Yet, you don't have the chakra yet to summon me."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have too much of a choice." Naruto shrugged. "That white-haired pervert threw me down here so I would use nee-san's chakra."

_Nee-san?_ _Could he be?_ Gamabunta wondered.

"Boy, tell me you're name." he ordered. Naruto frowned a bit but he knew better than to mouth off to a summons. Keena had reminded him countless times.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha." He said. Gamabunta did not show his surprise but he was shocked.

_So, it's the Kyuubi container that has summoned me. _Gamabunta noted.

"Well Uzumaki Naruto, get on my back. We're getting out of here." Naruto complied and got on the great toads back.

"Hang on!" Gamabunta said and with a mighty push, he leaps up. Jiraiya, who was busy gathering 'research', was suddenly shaken out of his concentration by a large quake and huge gust of wind. Once it died down, he turned to the source and paled. He quickly hid and looked back at the scene.

_Well, he used the Kyuubi's chakra all right but of all the toads why did he summon Gamabunta?_ Jiraiya thought.

Naruto stood up but he quickly fell off as he was very dizzy. Gamabunta turned as soon as he heard the thud of Naruto hitting the ground.

"I would suggest that you don't summon me any more. If you get dizzy for that jump, then you aren't ready to ride on my head." He told him

"No problem, I know my limits." Naruto said

"That's good, you're much better at this than Jiraiya." Gamabunta remarked.

"You mean Ero-Sannin? I'll take that as a compliment. Now, I must do something to get back at him but what." Naruto wondered. Suddenly, he had a sinister smile on his face. Gamabunta remembered that smile. Jiraiya was in for a world of hurt.

_

* * *

_

Jiraiya watched as Gamabunta moved away from his location. He let loose a breath of relief as he watched him go. He really did not feel like explaining himself to the great toad. He looked to see the pretty girls gone except one, a stunning blond who was bathing under the waterfall. He drooled and moved closer to get a better look at this vision of beauty. He moved quietly until he was about twenty feet away from the waterfall. He was glad that he was there because she was coming out from out the waterfall. He took out his pad and pen, waiting in excitement. She stepped out and disappeared, in a poof of smoke. Confused, Jiraiya was wondering what was going on until he felt a bit of killer intent. He turned and faced Naruto.

"Well, how are you doing Naruto?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I will be fine once you're eating dirt, you dirty old man." Naruto snarled. "You threw me off a cliff and you will pay for that." Naruto said

"Oh yeah and what can you do?" Jiraiya asked with a smile.

"Him, little. Me, a lot of painful memories." Jiraiya's body went rigid and began to sweat. He did not need to turn around to know who it was. The intense KI radiating from the Ice Guardian told him all he needed to know.

"Ice Geyser!" Keena wasted no time in sending Jiraiya flying via a updraft of icy water.

The two containers smirked and looked up at the large shadow that covered them.

"He's all yours Bunta-sama." Naruto said

"Thank you, you two." Gamabunta said. Jiraiya looked at the smirking vessels and growled.

"I will make you pay for this brat." He threatened

"Perhaps but you'll be in the hospital for quite a while before you do." Naruto's smirked widened. "Oh, hope you don't mind but I sent a clone to Angel-nee-san and old man Hokage about this little training exercise."

The loud cries of "WHAT!?" sailed through the air.

"Later Ero-Sannin." Naruto said and the two left the white hair man to his fate.

"Any last words Jiraiya?" Gamabunta asked his henchman

"Have mercy?" Jiraiya asked

"Not happening." Gamabunta pounced on the toad hermit.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. The Targeted Hospital Room

SailorStar9: Wha...? Three chapters up and no review? Anyway, Chapter 35 goes up, this is Chapter 36 and a special appearance by two of the Guardians. *Looks at reviewers* What? You guys said you wanted the Guardians' involvement. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 36: The Evil Hand Sneaks Near! The Targeted Hospital Room

* * *

Some time later...

"Hey! Open up!" Baki hammered on Kankuro's and Temari's door.

"What do you want this time?" Kankuro asked.

"Fools!" Baki hollered. "I told you not to let your eyes off him!"

At his implication, the two Suna nins slid open the door to Gaara's room, only to find the red-haired nin missing.

"Did Gaara...?" Temari gasped.

"Where did he go?" Kankuro stammered.

"I hope nothing happens..." Baki muttered.

* * *

In the hospital...

Gaara's threatening shadow loomed in the corridors as he walked into Lee's room.

Sliding the door open, he approached the Gai-look alike.

Recalling what Gai told him after his match, the red-haired container winced as Shukaku and the Sand Priest fought for control. Finally, the Sand Priest won out and Gaara released his sand on the unconscious Lee.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Keena was watching amusedly as the two males sparred.

_Both are stubborn idiots._ She mused before she sensed the spiking chakra of the Sand Priest.

_Oh damn!_ She cursed and shunshinned off to the hospital.

"Now, where is she going?" Sasuke muttered when he no longer felt Keena's shadow.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi barked, gaining the raven's attention, forcing the Uchiha to dodge a punch.

"Keena didn't wear you out last night, did she?" the one-eyed Jonin quirked a teasing brow.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Kakashi had been brutal in his training and the raven was bruising all over by the time he got back to his apartment._

"_This bad?" Keena joked from a branch on the oak tree overseeing his window._

"_You don't know the half of it." Sasuke muttered, wincing._

_Flopping on his bed uncharacteristically, he let out a small cry in pain._

_A flash of worry came over the Guardian and she shunshinned right beside him._

"_Just be lucky I came prepared." Keena chided, removing her mask as she produced a bottle of massage oil from her storage scroll._

"_Lie on the bed." she ordered, returning the patented Uchiha glare with an even harder glare of her own, forcing to Sasuke to compile._

* * *

Sasuke flushed, remembering what had occurred next. Their *cough*innocent*cough* massage session evolved into a full-out make-out session, that left the Uchiha wondering if she _did_ have it planned.

Snapping himself out of his stupor, the raven then let out a war cry and charged at his perverted sensei for even suggesting that they did _that_.

* * *

In the hospital...

Sakura walked toward Lee's room. Ever since the end of the three exam, she had gone to see the overly excited boy.

Ino had filled her in on what happened to him and she made time to go see him. She did not have too much to do with her teammates training and all. The first time he was training despite his injuries. It took her and three nurses to stop him and places him back in bed. Since then she had kept watch on him to make sure that he _did not_ train. As a thank you, the nurses gave her a scroll on basic first-aid. She was reading it when she felt something in Lee's room her. Sakura gulped and slowly reached for a kunai.

"May I help you?" she asked, opening the door

Gaara's eyes flashed and thrust his hand forward. Sakura had no time as she was slammed out of the door with big impact. She groaned and struggled to get up. She watched as he moved toward Lee.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. Gaara ignored her and watched as his sand continued to cover the injured boy. Before he could do the deed, he was stopped by an invisible force.

Then, a kunai and an ice sword was on his neck. Sakura saw who the three were.

"Shikamaru! Naruto! Keena!" she exclaimed.

Gaara turned to see the two containers. He was shocked to see the boy's red eyes and Keena's raging ice-blue ones. He also felt killer intent coming from them.

"I will only say this once. You either get control the Shukaku or you and she will be going to the next world. Don't think your armor with protect you." Keena threatened.

Gaara was shocked that she would actually threaten to kill her own creation but did not show it. He could probably kill the Kyuubi container but the way the kunai and ice blade were held, they would kill him as well. Gaara retracted his sand and placed his cork back on his gourd. Naruto looked to Shikamaru and the boy released him. The two locked eyes with each other.

"It was a mistake to ignore you. I will kill you and prove my existence." Gaara threatened the blond.

"We'll see. First the Hyuuga, then you." Naruto said with conviction. Gaara scoffed and walked out the room. Naruto's eyes returned to its normal color. He sighed and released the breath that he was holding.

Why were the gods so cruel to him?

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. The Fourth Exam Starts

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 36 goes up, this is Chapter 37. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 37: The Fourth Exam Starts

* * *

The night before, in the Guardians' mansion...

"You know the plans." Angel stated.

"Right." the assembled Guardians nodded.

"Hn." was the only response the Guardian of Light got from her 'Bonded'.

* * *

The next day...

Sakura sat in the front row of the stadium, next to Ino and Choji, who had been released form the hospital, and was currently on his third pack of diet chips.

"Sasuke-kun's going to win hands down!" the two chanted, arm in arm and a large, 'We love Sasuke-kun' banner raised in the air. Choji wisely chose to keep his mouth shut.

Hinata sat next to Kiba, who had offered to escort her there, since she was still technically unfit to leave the hospital, and was looking at the arena, where most of the competitors had already gathered.

Naruto was nowhere in sight, but that did not seem to bother the heiress much, as she place a hand to her chest.

_Naruto-kun...you'll be here...I know it._ She prayed.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked over the scene, clearly upset. _Sasuke is absent too…what the hell are you doing, Kakashi?_

Looking over at the Kazekage, he scowled, remembering the warning Hayate gave him and the plans the Guardians presented after that.

_So, Orochimaru thinks he can catch us off guard huh?_ The aged Hokage mused. _Not on the Guardians' watch._

The Kazekage felt the Hokage's knowing glare and began to sweat, worried that the plan may be discovered, until the older Kage smiled and offered him a peanut.

"Ohayo, Sakura-san." Lee greeted, as he hobbled over on his crutches. Gai stood behind him, like a sentinel, ready to cart his ward back to hospital should the need arise.

"Have the matches started yet?" the mini-Gai asked

Just as the kunoichi was about to answer, there was a swirl of leaves, which blinded everyone down in the arena.

When it cleared, Naruto stood next to a startled Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

In the arena...

The Naruto in the stadium was a lot different from the Naruto everyone saw at the tower though; while, he still maintained his old gear-up, his hair had gotten longer, that it had to be tied in a small ponytail, and if anyone bothered to look closely, he was reading the third in the 'Famous Shinobi Throughout History And Their Achievements' series.

However, the most startling thing was that, even though he was standing right next to Neji, the Hyuuga prodigy could barely feel his presence.

Naruto turned the page in his book with an almost bored expression on his face, before looking up at the senbon chewing Shinobi Aoba, cocking an eyebrow.

"Am I late?" he asked.

Aoba snorted at the obviously rhetorical question.

"Actually, you're right on time." he smirked, "You were cutting it pretty close though."

If this statement bothered the blonde at all he did not show it, and so Aoba turned around and faced the audience, clearing his throat.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Chuunin selection exam finals are about to begin!"

As the roars of the crowd filled the Arena, Naruto ran an analytical eye over the competitors, noticing that two were missing, namely Dosu and Sasuke.

"The sound guy I could care less about…but where the hell is Sasuke?" the blonde muttered, trying to get a feeling on his teammate's chakra. When his search came up empty, he snorted. _Kakashi-sensei better not have passed his tardiness traits on to him._

"The first Round will be Uzumaki Naruto versus Hyuuga Neji." Aoba called out addressing both the crowd and the contenders. "Contestants to the centre, all others, please leave the arena via the exits."

As the other Chuunin hopefuls made their way to the exits, Naruto marked his place and put away his book, eying his opponent opponent carefully.

He cracked his neck while Neji glared at him. He sensed no fear for him, no trace of doubt. He must have actually believed that he could win this fight. It made him grin a little. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked

"I'm amused that you seem to think that you are going to win this fight. Like I told your friend, your fate is determined. My eyes can see it." Neji informed

"Just like they saw you ass on the ground after Hinata-chan tossed you?" he asked jokily. Neji glared at him. He did not enjoy watching Hinata get praised for her performance at the preliminaries. His uncle, a man that condemned his cousin to be failure, was now showing her the Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand. It made his blood boil.

Naruto smirked at Neji's angry expression. "Like I told you before, your talk of faith is nothing but bullshit. Hinata-chan proved it and now I'm about to prove it."

"I would like to see you try." Neji snarled and got into his fighting stance. Naruto did the same.

* * *

In the stands...

"Wow, Naruto sure pissed him off. I'm not sure that's a good thing." Kiba said to Hinata.

"I h-have faith that Naruto-kun w-will win." She told him. Kiba just shrugged until he heard two Chuunin talking about how Naruto did not stand a chance. _I would think so too but after what I saw I'm more worried about Neji rather than Naruto._

* * *

In the arena...

Naruto looked at the Byakugan user with a critical eye. 'All right, I know that they could see chakra points and have a vision of 360 degrees but each Hyuuga is quite different. Let's see how good this guy really is.' He crossed his fingers and called out his attack. "Shadow Replication!"

Five Narutos appeared and pulled out kunais. Neji looked and saw that each clone had the same chakra running through them. He could not tell which was the really one but that did not matter. The results would be the same. All six Narutos moved toward Neji. They moved real fast so it was like a blur. Neji dodged the first strike and blocked the roundhouse kick to his head. All of them attacked, not giving Neji time to counter but the Hyuuga prodigy was not fazed. He easily dodged and blocked every attack and hit them with Juuken strikes. All of them were dispelled but Neji was curious about something.

_Wait, there was only five. Where's the sixth one?_ He got his answer when Naruto popped out from the ground. Neji bent back quickly to avoid his slash but Naruto spinning side kick caught him in the chest. The Hyuuga skid back while Naruto jumped back a few paces. He held the kunai and noticed something that made him smile.

"Well, looks like I drew first blood. Not bad for the dead-last." Naruto commented. Neji looked shocked but saw that there was blood on his kunai. He touched his cheek and felt the scratch. He was not happy about that and Naruto's grin was not helping.

* * *

In the stands...

"No way, Naruto actually cut the Hyuuga prodigy?" Ino said. She was sitting with Sakura and Lee. Ino found it quite funny how Sakura was tending to the weird Genin but he seemed to be enjoying it.

"Naruto's flames of youth know no bounds." Lee shouted. The man he cloned from agreed with equal flair.

"But Lee, aren't you a little upset with what happening? You told me that it was your goal to defeat Neji." Sakura said

"It still is but I still feel happy that Naruto with do what I couldn't do. A ninja of hard work defeating a prodigy." Lee said with a smile. He also gave a thumbs up.

"That's the spirit Lee. To your dedication, I will run 500 laps around Konoha." Gai cheered

"No sensei, we should do 1000 laps around Konoha." Lee added.

"Why 1000, we should do." Gai stated.

Of course, this set the taijutsu master off on another of his crying spiels, as he and Lee embraced in a sight so sweet it caused teeth, and brain cells, to rot.

"Ok, that's enough. Let's just get back to the match please?" Sakura sighed while she pinched the bridge of her nose. Ino just giggled at her friend's lament.

* * *

In the arena...

Naruto placed his kunai away and decided to get serious. He did a few hand seals and took a deep breath. "Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile!" Naruto blasted a stream of water at Neji. While he was surprised, he quickly composed him self and began to spin. The water hit Neji full on but Naruto noticed that the liquid was circling. He stopped his attack and watched as the flames were blown away by whatever Neji did. Neji gave him a smirk as a ring of water surrounded him.

"So, you do know the Heavenly Spin. That's surprising for a Branch member." Naruto noted

"Are you worried?" Neji asked

"More curious than worried, I thought such a move was only taught to the Main house of the Hyuuga clan. Don't tell me that faith had been good to you to learn such a move. Hell, I remember that the Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand is also a Main house technique." Naruto said with a smile. Neji frowned at that.

"Well, that's none of my business so let's get back to the fight." Naruto shrugged and did a few hand seals again and slammed his foot on the ground. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underground!" Neji watched as the ground him gave way and he began to sink in the mucky water. He quickly channeled some chakra into his feet before he could sink. When he sure that he would not fall in he stood up and was introduced to Naruto's fist. He dodged the punch barely and jumped away when Naruto tried to kick him.

Neji got into his stance and activated his Byakugan. Suddenly, he felt his ankles get grabbed. He wasn't giving time to think when Naruto picked his up to reveal a Naruto chain. Neji was taken for a ride as the chain spun him like ball tied to a rope. Suddenly, he was thrown into the air. Five Narutos broke apart from the chain and attacked.

"U,"

"Zu,"

"Ma,"

"Ki," four of the Narutos said and kicked the Hyuuga in several places. He turned to see a shadow above him. "Naruto Rendan!!!" Naruto said and placed and axe kick in Neji's chest. Neji was sent flying back toward the swampy water. Naruto grabbed a clone and threw it toward Neji. The clone grabbed Neji back his ankles and began to turned into a ball. As they got closer to the water, Naruto threw him with all his strength. Neji hit the water with such force that it caused the water to splash and jump up. Naruto landed on the water along with all his other clones.

* * *

In the stands...

The whole crowd was silent as they watched this fight. Naruto, the village parish, was owning Neji, the Hyuuga genius. It just was not possible but it was happening in front of them. Shikamaru and Shino were very impressed by the plan that he put together.

"So he made clones when he dug underground in the beginning. He knows that the Byakugan can't see that well underground and used it to his advantage." Shino said

"The kit isn't called the most surprising ninja for nothing." Keena chuckled.

Shikamaru muttered a 'Troublesome' under his breath.

Temari looked on with worry, not because this guy was good but Gaara was very into this fight.

_Did he find other one worth his time? When did this happen?_ she thought.

* * *

In the arena...

Naruto stood on the swampy water and waited for Neji to rise up from the water. He knew that the fight was no where near over. Suddenly, the water began to churn and spin. After a while the water was sent back by a furious blast. The clones were dispelled and the real Naruto landed badly on the ground. He felt his arm twist out but he easily put it back in the socket. He moved his arms a little to get the feeling back. He stood and walked to the edge of what was once his swamp. In the middle, stood a very wet and very pissed off Neji. Naruto just prepared himself for battle.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Naruto Versus Neji, Part Two

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 37 goes up, this is Chapter 38. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 38: Naruto Versus Neji, Part Two

* * *

Everyone was glued to the stadium floor. What they were seeing was just simply amazing. Even the judges were stunned about what was going on. Uzumaki Naruto threw a kick that was blocked by Neji. He countered with two fingers to the chest but Naruto spun in the air to deliver an elbow to the top of his head. Neji blocked it and slammed his palm into Naruto in the back. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. He cursed but he quickly turned back to the fight and placed his arms in a cross to block the two clones' kicks.

Neji skid across the ground and used chakra to stop his self. His Byakugan caught the two incoming clones. He dropped to his back and did a handstand. He snapped his two feet upward and connected with two incoming clones. He suddenly caught sight of pieces of paper and the smell of gas. The result was instant as the explosion rocked the stadium. When the smoke cleared, Neji could not be seen. Naruto saw a burnt log in Neji's place. His senses went haywire and jumped over Neji's strike. He landed and threw a kick, which was blocked.

The two separated in their respective fighting stance and got ready to continue. It didn't take long as the two charged at each other again.

* * *

In the stands...

Hinata watched closely as the two went at it. She had a sad expression on her face. She knew that Naruto would keep his promise and not kill her cousin but this was getting way out of hand. Neither was holding back and each was going for crippling blows. She closed her eyes and prayed. She hoped that this battle will end happily.

Sakura, Lee and Ino winced at Neji blocked a wicked haymaker from Naruto. Each watched as the other tried to hurt the other.

"Wow, they are not playing around are they?" Ino asked. She looked at Sakura. "Don't you think that someone should stop this?"

"Neji hurt someone who Naruto truly cares for. I'm surprised that Naruto hasn't cut him up yet." Sakura explained

"I think that Hinata may have had something to do with." Lee added. Gai smiled at that. He turned back to the fight and hoped that the fight would end soon. He could clearly see that Neji was getting frustrated and fatigued. Naruto was barely winded and looked like he could keep going. Not to mention that both were going for crippling blows. He did not want it this way but he knew that Neji needed to see that fate was not set in stone. He just prayed that he would still be a ninja afterward.

* * *

In the arena...

Neji stopped spinning as he destroyed several of Naruto's clones. His hair was a mess and he was breathing hard. Looking over to his opponent, he could see that he was winded but not enough to stop. He cursed at that. He had allowed this nobody to lead the fight. He knew that if it continued on this way then he would have the advantage. He wasn't about to allow that. He pulled two shuriken and threw them at Naruto. The blond dodged and charged at him in earnest. He watched as Naruto pulled out two kunais from his sleeves and attacked him. The two traded blows with each other however Neji was get cut up on his arms. He saw through his plan and knocked both kunais away. He acted fast and dropped down in a familiar stance.

"Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand!" Neji roared. Naruto just crossed his arms in time to take the full assault of the Hyuuga technique. At the end of it, he was sent flying back into the ground.

* * *

Hiashi watched as the blond lay on the ground after Neji's attack. He was greatly impressed by the blond and his nephew.

But what he did not know was that a spar with Guardian Neptune had given that boy and insight on how to fight a Hyuuga member but Nerissa's Juuken was very different from the other members. Neji's use of the Main house techniques was also impressive since they were very well guarded.

Suddenly he saw something that made him gasp in surprise. Naruto stood up.

* * *

Neji just could not believe what was going on. He had just done one of the Hyuuga clan's great techniques and this guy was still getting up. Even if he blocked several of those shots, his chakra system would still be messed up. He had lost this fight and he knew it so why was he still standing up? Why didn't he just lie down and accept his fate? It made Neji boil in anger. It was just like his fight with his weak cousin who believed that she could change herself. It was all because of this fool that she thought such nonsense. Neji took a few deep breaths to relax his self. He looked at his opponent and knew that he could not continue. In the end, standing or on the ground, this fight was his and he had proven that there was no beating fate.

Naruto cursed as he attempted to channel some chakra and it did not work. His time spent sparring with Nerissa-nee-san gave him knowledge that of the Juuken. Despite his quick reflexes and blocking, he had managed to close off a large amount of his chakra nodes. He racked his brain to find a way out of this.

_Hello, did you to get me?_ Kyuubi joked.

_Not now nee-chan, can't you see that I'm busy?_ Naruto responded.

_Why you..._ Kyuubi gritted her teeth._ Never mind, I'm saying that i can open those nodes for you!_

_You serious?_ Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_Yes, I can._ Kyuubi nodded._ So, do you want my help or would you rather get your ass handed to you?_

_You beat your ass! Let's open these things._ Naruto smirked and placed his hands in a hand seal and attempted to summon his chakra. Neji gave an amused face toward Naruto as he watched Naruto fruitlessly try to summon his chakra. His amusement died when dust began to kick up and the wind began to blow. He watched with shocked eyes as a red chakra appeared, visibly to the whole audience. He looked with his Byakugan and flinched back at what he saw.

_What was that? It looked like… a fox._ Neji thought. The red chakra retreated back into Naruto's body. Then the blond bit both of his thumbs and smeared the blood on both hands. Doing the necessary hand seals, he slammed his hands down on the ground.

"Summoning Technique!" Naruto shouted. Two separate blast of smoke appeared in front of Naruto. When it cleared, everyone got a surprise.

* * *

In the stands...

"Toads? He summoned toads?" Ino shouted

"I didn't even know he could summon toads. If anything, I thought that he would have used his fox summon." Sakura said in shock

"But don't you need a contract or some sort to even summon a creature?" asked Lee

"Yes and the fact that he summoned toads must mean that Jiraiya-sama trained him." Gai said

"Jiraiya-sama, who is that father?" asked Hanabi after hearing her father whisper the name.

"He's one of Legendary Three Ninja and the sensei of the Yondaime." Hiashi answered

"So, he's like some sort of strong ninja?" asked Kiba after Hinata's explanation

"Yes, he is just as strong as Konoha's White Fang or Konoha's Yellow Flash." She said

"That is quite impressive for a Genin." The Kazekage said. In his mind, he cursed at the revelation of Naruto's new skill.

"Yes, he just keeps on surprising people." Sarutobi said with a smile.

* * *

In the arena...

Naruto stood behind the two frogs he had just summoned. The two frogs looked around until their eyes landed on Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, how's it been?" asked the skinny green toad. He was wearing a white wrap around his loins, a pair of sunglasses and was holding a sword.

"Naruto, got some ramen?" asked the big blue toad. He was wearing a yellow gi top and carried a large mace on his back.

"Not at the moment Gamatousen, Gamaren, I'm just wondering if you guys wanted to try that move in a real battle. I found a good practice dummy." He said while pointing at Neji. They looked at him and Gamatousen turned back to Naruto.

"Isn't this the guy who beat up on your cutie of a girlfriend?" Gamatousen, the green toad teased

"We aren't like that!" he shouted. If he had been paying attention, Hinata shouted as well and Hiashi was glaring a hole through Naruto. "Look, you help with this and I get ten bowls of ramen each." The two toads lit up like Christmas.

"All right little brother, let's get started." Gamatousen said while taking off his glasses.

"Yosh," Gamaren cheered. He puffed out his cheeks while his brother disappeared. Naruto jumped on his back while he took a deep breath.

"Fire Release: Toad Oil Fireball!" Naruto shouted. Gamaren shot out some oil while Naruto shot out some fire. The two combined into a huge fireball. Neji knew that he would not be able to repel such a combination so he moved quickly out of the way. Gamatousen appeared right in front of him and pulled out his blade.

"Toad Slash!" he shouted. Neji stopped and did his Heavenly Spin to block. The spinning sent Gamatousen flying in the air but the frog flipped in mid-air. Neji stopped just to see Gamaren coming right at him, his mace at the ready. Neji looked ready to spin again but he was stopped by snakes. He looked with his Byakugan to see Naruto's hands in the ground, the snakes in his sleeve going into the ground. The mace made contact with Neji and sent him flying toward the stadium wall at a fast pace. Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind him.

"U," A punch to the head. "Zu," Another Naruto appeared and kicked him in his already bruised side. "Ma," Another Naruto, another kick, just to his other side. "Ki," Another Naruto, another kick. Gamatousen appeared. He bounced off the four clones and slashed at the suspended Neji. "Multiple Toad Slash!"

Neji was bruised and bleeding as he hanged in the air. He caught the sight of the original. He brought his axe kick down of Neji's body and sent him to the ground. Neji hit the ground with a thud. Gamaren was under Naruto as the blond landed on his back. Gamatousen appeared on Naruto's back and hung off it. "And that, is called the Gama-Naruto Strike Rendan! Remember it!"

* * *

In the stands..

Everyone sat in stunned silence. They just could not believe what had just happened. Uzumaki Naruto, the dead-last of Konoha, had just beaten the Hyuuga prodigy. It was probably the most underdog victory ever. What could any one do at a time like this? They did the only thing they could. They cheered.

* * *

In the arena...

Naruto took the cheers in stride. It was a good feeling, having people cheer you for your success. He just grinned and scratched the back of his head. A cough suddenly caught his attention. He turned toward Neji. The Hyuuga member didn't look at that good. He looked to the judge and he nodded. He made a hand gesture for the medic to come out. Naruto turned his attention back to Neji.

"So, what's fate telling you now?" he asked. Neji remained quiet and Naruto sighed. "You know, you got off easy. I was going to make you into a bloody smear if it wasn't for Hinata."

"I don't need her pity." He growled out.

"It's not pity dumbass. She did it out of love. You may not deserve it but she does care about you. I understand that your father got the short end of the stick when Hinata was kidnapped but did it occur to you that maybe he did it, not for the good of the clan but to save his brother? If I was in his shoes and I was his brother, I would do anything to protect him." That left Neji speechless. He reasoning was sound but it could not be right. Naruto just shrugged at his silence but he did have one more thing to add. "Believe me or not but I know one thing. Fate don't exist, you make your own path in life. Now make your own path in life and forget fate. Genma smiled at the blonde's words.

"Winner; Uzumaki Naruto." Genma said.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	40. The Invasion Begins

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 38 goes up, this is Chapter 39. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 39: The Invasion Begins

* * *

The hidden judges were very impressed with Naruto's performance. At first, they all thought that Neji would have blown him away but Naruto used Neji's weakness of Ninjutsu against him. He also showed that he could think on the fly which was very rare. They all thought the same thing; Uzumaki Naruto would become a Chuunin.

* * *

Naruto reached the competitors' box with a big smile on his face. Naruto caught site of Shikamaru and Shino. Then he looked in the direction of Gaara. The red-head was giving him a glare which he returned. He turned away and waited for the Suna ninja's fight with Sasuke. Unfortunately, the teme was not here.

_What the hell are those two nimrods doing?_ Naruto thought. He watched as the crowd began to get restless. A ninja appeared and whispered something to Genma. He nodded and turned to the crowd.

"Because Uchiha Sasuke has not arrived yet, his match will be postponed. We will continue to the,"

"Oh that's a load of bull. What are you going to do next; wipe his ass, blow his nose, and hold his hand? He doesn't deserve such treatment." fumed an enraged Naruto. Shikamaru quickly grabbed his friend and held him down before he caused a riot. Genma sighed at the blond's action even if they were right.

"Anyway, onto the next match. Aburame Shino versus Kankuro, will the contestants please come down?" Genma said. Kankuro cursed as he did not wish to show off Crow's abilities just yet.

"Referee, I forfeit." Kankuro said. Shino's eyebrows shot up a little at that. Shikamaru was going wide eyed.

"Are you sure?" When Kankuro made no move, Genma sighed again. "Winner; Aburame Shino." A string of boos flowed through the stadium. Temari looked worried that the plan maybe ruined. She grabbed her fan and glided down to the ground. She landed and prepared herself for battle. Shikamaru groaned about fighting another girl and was about to follow the puppeteer's lead. However, he was stopped by his best friend who kicked him hard enough to push him over the edge. He landed on the ground with a thud and laid there for a while. The crowd booed as the Genin laid there un-moving. Naruto again decided to 'help' his friend.

"Hey Shikamaru, what was that thing you told me? I think it was something about how hollow the inside of blonds' head is? Or was it that we need blonds to even out the ratio of stupid people?" he shouted. Shikamaru looked at his friend like he was crazy. Suddenly, two separate waves of killer intent were directed toward Shikamaru. He knew one was form his opponent and the other…

"YOU'RE DEAD SHIKA, YOU HEAR ME!?" Ino shouted.

"For once, she's right. Too bad I'm going to smear you all over the place. Get ready to die." Temari snarled and opened her fan. Naruto watched as Shikamaru ran to hide as Temari unleashes a wind attack. Shino looked at Naruto.

"Was that really necessary?" Keena asked.

"Not really but it was fun. Besides, Shikamaru will beat her then quit. I'm just making the show a bit more fun." Naruto said. Shikamaru covered himself as another blast of wind hit the tree. He mentally made it his mission to get Naruto back for this.

* * *

In the stands..

Like Naruto, Chouji, who explained it Ino and Hinata, who explained it to Kiba, Shikamaru had technically won the fight against the Suna ninja. He had outsmarted her and caught her in his 'Shadow Imitation Technique' and just like they said he gave up. Ino was in rage and it took Sakura and Chouji to calm her down and prevent her from charging the field.

* * *

In the competitors' box...

Shikamaru returned to the competitors' box. Once he laid eyes on Naruto, he glared at Naruto who just smiled at him.

"I will get you for that." he growled

"You could try but you should know that my retaliation tactics usually comes with property damage." He countered. Shikamaru sighed and mumbled something about troublesome blonds.

They turned back to the arrival of Sasuke but the last scion was not here yet. Genma had announced that they were going to get an additional ten minutes.

Naruto loudly booed and called the ref to kiss ass. Again, Shikamaru had to restrain his friend this time he decided to use the new jutsu his father taught him. Naruto found it hard to breath for some reason.

Nine minutes and fifty-five seconds later, Kakashi and Sasuke arrived in spectacular fashion.

Naruto was not impressed and just sighed. He turned to Gaara and saw the insane look in his eyes as he passed to get to the ground. Naruto just hoped that Kakashi had trained him for this fight.

* * *

In the stands...

Kakashi left and appeared in a puff of smoke next to Sakura, Ino, Chouji and Lee.

"Yo!" he introduced.

"What the hell sensei, you almost got Sasuke disqualified." screamed Sakura

"But I got him here in time, didn't I?" Kakashi asked

"Sometimes I agree with how Naruto see you. You need to grow up." Sakura berated. Kakashi winced at that while Gai snorted in mirth at his rival's lecture. Kakashi just pulled out his book and began reading.

"So, how are the matches? Who won so far?" Kakashi asked

"So far, Naruto, Shino and the Sand ninja have all won." Ino answered

"So Naruto beat the Hyuuga prodigy?" Kakashi raised his brow. "That's pretty impressive. How'd he do it?"

"Well, he and Neji were going at it for a while. Naruto used some ninjutsu to get an advantage at some point. Then he summoned toads and they helped him win." Chouji supplied. Kakashi almost dropped his book.

"Summoning?" Kakashi echoed. "Naruto knows how to summon toads too?"

"Yes, it seems that the youthful Naruto was trained by Jiraiya-sama for the finals. I'm surprised that you didn't know." Gai answered. Kakashi gave Gai a hard look which he ignored it. He noticed the hidden ANBU members and saw only eight. He began to wonder if that was enough but he quickly went back to what he learned.

_When did those two meet and what made Jiraiya want to train him?_

* * *

In the competitors' box...

As Naruto watched the fight, he was not very impressed with the fight. His reason was because Sasuke had again using Lee's style. It was not on Lee's level but it was close. He could not believe that his sensei had copied the guy's hard work and just gave it to Sasuke. It was a joke and dishonorable, even for a ninja.

_Mental note, apologize to both Lee and Gai if Kakashi didn't. _Keena mused as she continued to watch the fight with interest.

* * *

In the stands...

Sakura was very uncomfortable in her current position. She watched Lee grip one of his crutches. She knew that it was not out of anger but envy. Sasuke was completely using his style and owned the scary Sand ninja. She could guess what Naruto was thinking. She turned to the Senseis and saw that Gai was not happy with what he saw. Kakashi did not look phased and it troubled her. She touched Lee's forearm. The boy looked at her and she gave him a pity type of smile. Lee smiled back in a way that made feel that he held not ill will for it. They turned back to the fight and watched as Gaara encased himself in his sand.

* * *

In the arena...

Sasuke was breathing kind of hard as he jumped away from the cocoon that Gaara had placed himself in. Every time he attacked, spikes of sand would thrust out at him. He could not get close to him nor could any long-range attack pierce the cocoon. He decided it was time to put Kakashi's jutsu to the test. He jumped back and flipped up the wall to give him the needed room. He did the hand seals that was shown to him and placed his arm out, palm down. Suddenly, there was a shriek as if someone was getting gutted. Lightning sparked and appeared in his hand. Sasuke gave Gaara a wicked smirk.

* * *

In the competitors' box...

Naruto watched as Sasuke held his new move. He had to admit that it was a dangerous move. He watched as Sasuke ran down the wall carrying his new technique. The lightning shredded the wall, kicking and tearing up debris. He kept up with Sasuke as he hit the ground and charged at the dome. He watched as he dodged the spikes and thrust his hand into the dome. Naruto was surprised as the attack actually punched through. He figured that he would have to use a Suiton to weaken the shield but that had to be one hell of a technique to get such penetration. That was when he heard Gaara scream.

_Oh shit, this can't be good._ Keena winced as she watched as Sasuke roared in pain as he pulled his arm out from the sphere.

* * *

In the arena..,

As Sasuke removed his arm, a large arm followed him. He saw that it was made of sand. The sphere collapsed and revealed an injured Gaara. He was holding his shoulder to keep the blood from flowing. He gave Sasuke the death glare from hell.

* * *

In the competitors' box...

Naruto knew that Sasuke would not stand a chance with Gaara in his currently mood. He made a move to interfere when blocked him with her ice sword. He watched as a blast a wind slammed into the wall. The four flipped and stuck themselves to the wall.

_Commence mission!_ The three Suna nins mused.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. To War

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 39 goes up, this is Chapter 40. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 40: To War

* * *

In the Kages' box...

"Kazekage, what is the meaning of this?" Sarutobi inquired.

"Sarutobi, we're getting you out of here." Guardian Mars told the aged Hokage.

* * *

In the competitors' box...

"Gaara!" the two Suna siblings jumped off toward their brother, as the other four in the competitors' box watched.

"You guys know what to do." Keena informed the awaiting Guardians via her earring communicator.

At that, the rest of the Guardians sprung into position as the Konoha ANBUs leapt into action.

* * *

In the Kages' box...

Guardian Mars melted the incoming kunais with a fireball of his own.

"Damn!" the Martian Guardian cursed when the Kazekage grabbed Sarutobi and leapt up to the roof.

"It's finally our turn." one of the Oto nins remarked, removing their Konoha ABNU disguise.

"I've got a lot of stress to vent because we have to maintain formation all that time." his partner added.

"You all smell real sweaty." the red-haired kunoichi remarked.

"Cut it out." the fourth member reminded. "We're teammates."

_Oto nin..._ Sarutobi mused.

"Do it." the Kazekage ordered as Raidou's team leapt into action.

"Quad-Violet Flame Field!" the four Oto nins chorused, forming a barrier.

"An impenetrable barrier?" Raidou looked at the energy shield.

"Kazekage..." Sarutobi looked at his fellow Kage.

* * *

In the stands...

"A field creation technique, huh?" Guardian Venus noted.

"They're not normal ninja." Kakashi remarked. "If they have outmaneuvered the ANBU members.

"What are you doing?" Gai demanded when a group of ANBU blocked their path to Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama is in danger!"

"Gee, security's really lax." Guardian Venus nodded as the Oto nins who had disguised themselves as spectators appeared beside their leader.

"What a bummer." Kakashi commented.

"Was he the one who used the illusion technique?" Gai asked.

"There's no doubt about it." Kakashi replied.

* * *

On the roof the Kages' box...

"A treaty is merely camouflage to relax an opponent." the Kazekage remarked, pressing the kunai deeper onto Sarutobi's neck. "The petty mock battles ends here. Starting now, history will be made."

"Are you trying to start a war?" Sarutobi pressed.

"Yes." the Kazekage replied.

"You should avoid conflicts, and seek a resolution through negotiation." Sarutobi advised. "There is still time to stop this, Kazekage."

"Perhaps when you grow old, you become used to peace." the Kazekage chuckled. "Sarutobi-sensei."

"You're..." Sarutobi realized.

* * *

Near the wall of Konoha...

An explosion from the forest broke the otherwise calm atmosphere.

"They're started." Guardians Uranus and Neptune told the guards on duty. "Get prepared."

"Roger!" the guards went on battle-alert.

"Big snakes!" one of the guards exclaimed, seeing the large serpent summons.

"Shall we?" Guardian Neptune smirked at her partner.

The Wind Guardian returned the smirk and the two Outer Guardians powered up their attacks.

"Neptune Planet Power: Aqua Blast!"

"Uranus Planet Power: Gale Fist!"

Neptune's water beam merged with Uranus' hurricane, forming a watery whirlwind that blew the snakes off balance.

Before the serpents could recover, the two Outer Guardians had readied their next attack.

"Uranus Twilight Power: Storm Wave!"

"Neptune Twilight Power: Aqua Pillar!"

A massive wind blast hit the three serpents, along with a column of water which shot right under them.

"Chornos Blast!" came Guardian Pluto's energy ball, causing one of the snake summons to poof out of existence.

Angered by the loss of one of their companions, the two remaining summon crashed into the walls.

* * *

In the arena...

"What's going on?" Sasuke inquired, seeing the barrier on the roof.

"That was sooner than I expected." Keena noted, already in her Guardian Mercury form.

"Stop it, Gaara." Temari warned.

"I'll kill you!" Gaara growled.

"There's no point fighting him any longer!" Kankuro advised.

"Do not forget our mission." Temari reminded.

"Get out of the way!" Gaara pushed Kankuro aside.

"Great..." Guardian Mercury muttered. "Shukaku's getting bloodthirsty. I swear I'm going to slaughter that idiotic Sand Priest."

"What are you three doing?" Baki barked. "The mission has commenced already."

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke demanded.

"Just in case you haven't noticed." Guardian Mercury gave him _the look_. "We're being under attack here."

"Gaara!" Temari gasped when Shukaku was about to break loose.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked when Gaara clutched his head in pain.

"The wound is more serious than we thought." Temari noted. "And he used up most of his charka."

"Then he can't use _it_?" Baki asked.

"He can't use it now." Temari confirmed.

"Fool." Baki snorted. "That's what happens for trying to turn into the complete possessed form without waiting for the signal."

"What should we do now?" Kankuro pressed. "You want us to do this without Gaara?"

"They've broken through the wall?" Guardian Mercury exclaimed when her scout owl informed her. "What the hell are Uranus, Neptune and Pluto doing?"

"Gaara is Suna' tramp card." Baki reminded. "We have Gaara fight, no matter what. You three temporarily get away from here and treat Gaara's wounds. Once Gaara's chakra recovers, we will resume the mission."

"I understand." Kankuro replied.

"What about you, sensei?" Temari asked as Kankuro picked Gaara up.

"I will stop these guys." Baki faced the proctor. "I will make it happen."

"So, this is how the Suna do things nowadays, huh?" Guardian Mercury inquired. "Making a Jinchuuriki out of the Kazekage's youngest son and not caring to use a complete seal? Man, Uranus _will_ be pissed."

"Go!" Baki barked.

"So, this is Orochimaru's idea, I presume?" Guardian Mercury asked, ignoring Sasuke's shocked look once the Suna siblings were out of sight.

"I don't know." Baki replied. "Let's enjoy this for now."

"Before we start, I'll let you onto something, Baki." Guardian Mercury stated. "Your Kazekage has been six feet under for half a year, give or take a couple of weeks."

"What?" Baki exclaimed and looked at the roof. "Then..."

"My best bet, Orochimaru." Guardian Mercury replied. "So, do you still intend to carry on with this or are you going to pull back your forces?"

"Since I know that this... invasion was not Kazekage-sama's will, the Suna nins will aid Konoha in this war, Mercury-sama." Baki answered.

"Good to hear." Guardian Mercury nodded.

"Trust her to turn enemies into allies." Sasuke snorted.

"I heard that." Guardian Mercury growled.

"Sasuke." Aoba told the raven. "Sorry, but the Chuunin exams ends here. You are Chuunin level already. If you are a ninja of Konoha, be useful to Konoha."

"So you want me to resume the fight and beat up that Gaara, right?" Sasuke reasoned.

"Still Mr. Blunt, aren't you?" Guardian Mercury sighed.

"Don't chase him too far, though." Aoba advised. "From here on, it's not an exam. It's the real thing."

"It's the same thing." the two teens replied, smirking at each other and took off.

* * *

In the competitors' box...

"What the hell is going on? All hell is breaking loose." Naruto shouted.

"It's an invasion. Suna and Oto are attacking us." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked around to see that the old man was taken hostage by the Kazekage. He also saw that all the civilians were asleep while Suna and Oto ninjas attacked Konoha ninjas. He tried to look for Hinata but he could not find her.

_It seems that your teammate is leaving to fight Gaara!_ Kyuubi informed. Sure enough, Sasuke had leapt over the wall to go after the Suna nin.

"That idiot, he doesn't know what he's up against." narutomuttered. Shino and Shikamaru looked at him but theblond just ran down the wall.

"Come on, I'll explain on the way." Naruto stated and Shikamaru followed him, as did Shino.

* * *

In the stands...

Sakura held a kunai in front of her as Hinata and Kiba helped evacuated the civilians. Gai and Kakashi kept them covered from any attacks.

That was when Kakashi saw Keena, Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru go over the wall. He knew that they would be able to get to Sasuke with Shino's tracking abilities but he was still very concerned about the red-head Genin. He turned to the three other Genin.

"Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, forget about the evacuation for now. I need you three to follow Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino and Sasuke. Get to them and retreat until you are given further orders. This is an A-rank mission." he said

"Hai." The three said. Gai decided to make a path for them by punching an Oto ninja through the wall. The three filed out, leaving the Jonins to do battle.

* * *

In the forest...

"Wait a minute; are you saying that he has a freaking demon sealed inside him?" Shikamaru asked, shocked.

"Yeah, he has the one-tail raccoon: Shukaku." Naruto explained. "She's the youngest of the bijou."

"So wait, you're going to have us fight a freaking demon." Shikamaru asked hotly

"Hell no, us three are going to get Sasuke and haul ass back to the village. I know that I was kind of confident in the hospital that day but Gaara is very unstable. Keena-nee's the only one here who can take him on now." Naruto instructed. "The only thing that can defeat a Jinchuuriki is another Jinchuuriki, preferably one _much_ stronger."

Shikamaru looked at his friend and could not help but smirk. He had really grown since the last time they met. Shino however looked at Naruto in curiosity.

"How did you know about Gaara's demon?" the bug-tamer asked. Naruto stumbled a bit but he looked at him. He sighed and looked at the two.

"Let's just say that, Keena-nee, me and Gaara share a certain burden and leave at that. Please, don't think I don't trust you but if I say, it may cause you and your family problems." Naruto said and moved increased his speed. Shikamaru and Shino looked confused but continued to follow.

* * *

In the battered stadium...

"Are they far away Hinata?" asked Sakura. Hinata was out in the lead, her Byakugan active.

"I can't tell because they are out of my range." Hinata said. Then she saw something and it made her gasp.

"What is it?" asked Sakura

"How many are there Hinata?" asked Kiba.

"Eight no, nine enemy shinobi and they're closing in fast. They must have followed us." Hinata said. Sakura looked concerned about that. If they were following them and were closing in with great speed then they are _not_ at Genin level. Sakura was very scared.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	42. The Jinchuurikis’ Battle, Part One

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 40 goes up, this is Chapter 41. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 41: The Jinchuurikis' Battle, Part One

* * *

Sakura, Hinata and Kiba kept moving and increased their speed as they followed Guardians Saturn and Venus' lead. Hinata had her Byakugan on to see if they were gaining any ground on their pursuers. They were not.

"Damn it, we should do something." Kiba growled. "If this keeps up, then they'll catch up."

"B-But what can w-we do?" asked Hinata

"We can try an ambush. We know these forests better than any one." Sakura suggested

"Yeah, that could work." Kiba cheered. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It is worth a shot." Guardian Venus nodded. The five began to prepare an ambush.

* * *

The eight Oto nins had followed the three Genin. Kabuto had given them orders to eliminate the three children that left to meet up with the others. The leader did not see the reason on chasing three Genin that did not even make the finals. In his mind, they should be chasing those five youngsters that went after the secret weapon.

The eight men dropped from the trees and landed when they saw foot prints. They looked around to see if there were any more but they could not find any. He was wondering what the hell was going on when he saw a lone shiny metal leaf.

"It's an ambush!" he shouted.

"Venus Guardian Power: Light Sphere!" came Guardian Venus' spell.

The eight Oto nins yelled in pain as their eyes were blinded by the ball of light that surrounded them.

One of them placed his hands in the 'rat' seal and yelled 'Kai', dispelling the illusion. Big mistake. Hinata attacked and blasted two men with Juuken strikes, causing them to drop to the ground.

"Dual Piercing Fang!" Kiba roared. He and Akamaru hit two more with their attack and critically wounded them. One of the Oto nins growled and charged at Hinata from behind. Guardian Saturn saw this and made a move. His aim was true as his 'Saturn Guardian Power: Death Beam!" tore the Oto nin in the back. The man's eyes went wide before he fell to the ground dead.

Sakura looked at the dying man and her hands quivered. It was her first time seeing someone get killed and she felt very sick to her stomach. Suddenly, a shadow appeared behind her. She turned to see who it was but she was truck with a powerful kick. She skidded across the ground and lay in a heap. Kiba saw this and went to help her when he caught a scent. It was the scent of another ninja.

"Damn it, there were nine of them." Kiba said. Then, Akamaru made a move but was intercepted by one of the Jonin and was taken out.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata shouted and caused her downfall. She skidded to the grounded Sakura. She struggled to stand but the Jonin slammed his foot on her back.

"I can't believe that we got ambushed by you brats." One of them spat

"That black-haired bastard killed Ichi." Said another ninja

"Stupid bastard, he'll pay just like the rest of them." He said again.

"I don't think so." A new voice said. Hinata felt the weigh of the man foot off her back. She groaned and raised herself to a kneeling position. She looked on to see that the remaining Oto ninjas were all dead, four of them were still alive but would not be fighting any time soon. She looked to her left and saw who had come to their rescue.

"Asuma-sensei!" she exclaimed

"Well, didn't you three have some problems? Kurenai is going to have my head when she see you and Kiba in such a state." He said with a smile. Hinata gave the bearded man a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Haruno's seems to have caught the Lee's attention." Guardian Mercury supplied.

"I noticed." Sasuke noted. "She hadn't tried glomping me lately."

"I can see it now, little pinky fuzzy brows running around." Guardian Mercury chuckled as Sasuke smirked in agreement.

* * *

Naruto and crew moved through the trees at top speed. Shino was in front and Naruto and Shikamaru followed. Shino looked up and turned to his temporary teammates.

"They're up ahead." Shino said. The two nodded and all three burst through the trees and landed on a branch to see Sasuke face off against the Suna siblings.

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto everyone turned toward them.

"Damn it, reinforcements." Kankuro growled

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

"What the hell are you thinking, ya moron? You knew what that guy did to Lee and you went off alone?" Naruto yelled

"I don't need help dealing with these guys. I'll be fine." He said, making the Suna ninja growl.

"So troublesome, you're as stupid as you are arrogant." Shikamaru said. He turned to Naruto. "Well, you led us here. What do you want us to do?"

"Shino, you help Sasuke and Keena-nee with the make-up guy. Shikamaru and I are going to take on his new girlfriend." Naruto said. Temari and Shikamaru glared at him. She took off after the two while Kankuro pulled out his puppet to attack. Gaara lay on the truck on the tree while everyone went to fight.

* * *

Sasuke dodged and moved backwards to avoid the senbon needles that were being shot out of Kankuro's puppet. He did not want to face this one, he wanted Gaara. He ducked behind a tree and saw Guardian Mercury freezing the senbon needles thrown at her with her ice powers.

The raven then did a few seals. Taking a breath, he spat out several small fireballs at Kankuro and his puppet. Kankuro ducked into the leaves and so did the puppet. Sasuke watched as the leaves burn and figured that it was over until he saw a small ball coming at him. He jumped just in time to see the ball hit the ground. A purple color smoke appeared and nearly consumed him.

_Damn, __poison mist._ Sasuke covered his mouth and nose and jumped away. He landed on a branch and looked around when he turned to see the puppet coming at him, a blade coming out of his arm. He had no time to avoid it until the said puppet was blasted off course by a water dragon before being surrounded by beetles.

Kankuro, who was hidden, cursed as he pulled the puppet away. He knew about the bug boy's chakra eating friends and did not want the bugs to get close. Suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves alerted him of an attack. He jumped back as Shino lashed out with a punch. He jumped back into the leaves and made his puppet attack Shino.

Sasuke saw that the Suna puppeteer was now occupied. He looked on as Shino fought Kankuro. He made no move to help his comrade. Gaara was his target and their fight was interrupted. The red haired boy should be up by now. He turned his back and jumped toward Gaara.

Guardian Mercury sighed and followed her 'Bonded' to prevent him from doing anything stupid.

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru skid across the ground just as Temari brought her iron fan down on the both of them. She opened it with a flick of her wrist she took hold of it with both hands.

"Cutting Whirlwind!" she roared. Naruto and Shikamaru ducked behind some trees before the cutting winds hit them. Naruto looked at Shikamaru.

"Well, got any ideas in that head of yours." Naruto asked

"Nothing at the moment but we need to end this and help the others." Shikamaru said. A blast of wind rushed past them. The bark was ripped off by the slicing winds.

"What's the matter? Why don't you two come out and face me?" Temari asked

"Perhaps we wish to keep our balls intact." Naruto said jokily

"Funny guy, I'm almost tempted to let you live." Temari retorted.

"Oh, so because you like the sloth more I have to die? What a jip." Naruto said. He slid a kunai out of his sleeve and pulled two paper balls from his coat. Shikamaru saw what he had and silently nodded. He gathered what chakra he had left.

"Please, my standards of women are quite simple. Trust me; she doesn't even make the list." Shikamaru said. They did not see her face but she was quite pissed.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's not bad looking. Granted, she's only like sixth of my top list. Hell, I even have Sakura and Hinata higher than her but she's not that bad." Naruto added as he made a cross shape seal.

"She doesn't even make my list." Shikamaru replied, as Temari eye twitched. "Girls like her are just too rough and uncultured." Temari twitched again. "Besides, she way too much like my mother." this time, Temari's eyes blazed with hot rage. "She's just… too… troublesome!"

"I'LL KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!!! CUTTING WHIRLWIND!!!" Temari roared and swung her fan with every ounce of strength. The wind ripped the trees from the ground and blasted everything in its path. The winds stopped and the dust was circulating in front of her. Suddenly, two paper balls popped out of the smoke. They exploded and a white flash blinded her.

_Damn it, they're trying to blind me._ Temari thought until she felt a familiar feeling go through her. The flash ended and the dust cleared to show Shikamaru in a kneeling position.

"Well, caught you again." He said with a smirk. He was confused by her smirk and started to worry.

"Not this time," she said and disappeared. Shikamaru's eyes widened as she faded away.

_A Shadow Clone!_ he thought. Suddenly, there was a shadow over him. It was Temari and she had her fan ready to clobber him.

"This is my victory crybaby." She shouted and slammed her fan onto his head. Shikamaru had a surprised look on his face and Temari had a smile on her face until he burst into smoke. She was shocked by this and realized it must have been the other ninja. Suddenly, she caught sight of the shadow ninja in the bush. Shikamaru wasted no time and sent his shadow after her. She back pedaled until Shikamaru could not push his shadow further. Temari smiled and prepared to make his pay when a sting of pain hit her hand. It was so painful that she dropped her fan. She looked and saw a kunai next to her fan. She reached for it until Shikamaru's shadow dragged it away. Temari reached for her kunai pouch.

"Banzai!" was the shout she heard before everything went black. Naruto hit Temari with a haymaker that knocked her out. Shikamaru came out while rotating his shoulder.

"That was troublesome." He said

"I agree with you." Naruto said. Suddenly, there heard a scream followed by a crashing sounds. They looked up to see that Gaara was gone from his resting place. Shikamaru looked at him.

"Go, you seem to know more about Gaara than I do. I'll tie her up and then investigate that scream." Naruto nodded and took off. It did not take him long to find a trail. The broken branches were very easy to follow. He jumped through the tress until he saw Sasuke. He was screaming in pain and clutching his arm. Naruto saw a piece of bone sticking out and the curse seal was active. Gaara's right arm and face was cover in sand and took the appearance of a monster. The red-haired was charging to finish off Sasuke so Keena interfered. Gaara was blasted back into a tree by a powerful jet of icy water before getting hammered into the truck by a kick. He crashed through some branches before flipping onto the side of a tree. He glared at his attackers before seeing who it was.

"You!" he growled

"Yeah, us!" Naruto shouted. He looked slightly at Sasuke's broken form and sighed in frustration. "You're one stupid teme. If Shino get's hurt because of you, I am so going to kick your ass."

"Yes, he was weak. He woke me to finish our fight. He put up a fight and attempted to hit me with that jutsu again. I was ready this time." Gaara said with a grin.

"That's all good and all but I could give a crap. So, any chance you will let us go?" Naruto asked

"Where was that bravado three days ago? You said you would send me and my mother to the next world?" Naruto watched as Gaara's sand stretched over the top half of his body. He now looked like a tanuki dog. Naruto watched as the tail swung back a forth. "Show me; show me that power that you used against the Hyuuga! Show me that power so that I can crush it! Or must I crush that girlfriend of yours?" Naruto glared at him as he just smiled at him. He made a clone.

"Take the teme to safety and meet up with Shino and Shikamaru. After that, get back to the village and get Ero-Sannin. I'll hold him off for as long as I can." The clone nodded. Sasuke tried to fight the clone until he was punched in the head. The clone dragged him off leaving Gaara and the original alone.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and got into a fighting stance.

"All right, you want an ass-kicking? I'll give you an ass-kicking!" the blond scowled.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	43. The Jinchuurikis’ Battle, Part Two

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 41 goes up, this is Chapter 42. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 42: The Jinchuurikis' Battle, Part Two

* * *

Shikamaru placed Shino down on the ground and looked him over. He did not look good and seemed to be fading. He had just finished tying Temari and Kankuro up, making sure that neither of them could use the 'Escaping Skill'. Shikamaru checked his pulse and was very worried about how erratic it was.

Suddenly, someone landed next to him. He reached for his kunai but the guy stopped him. It was Naruto and he had Sasuke with him.

"Hey, are you all right? How's Shino?" he asked

"Not good, it seems like he was poisoned. You got any anti-toxicants?" Shikamaru asked.

"No but Keena-nee gave me an all-round antidote." Naruto dropped Sasuke, ignoring the cry of pain.

Naruto removed the vial from his porch and gave it to Shino. Together with Shikamaru, they carefully made him drink the liquid. Shino coughed some but Shikamaru felt that his pulse was beginning to slow down.

"It's fast acting, that's good. He should be fine now." Shikamaru explained

"Ok then, let's fix up Sasuke and pajama boy and get moving. The original Naruto is going to try and give up some time to get out of here." the clone replied.

"So you are a clone. Figured as much since Gaara isn't attacking us. I thought that you said we were going to run for it?" Shikamaru was confused.

"The plan changed when Gaara threatened our friends. He's going to hold him off for us. Let's fix the teme and pajama boy up and get moving." Shikamaru nodded and complied. The two began to prepare to move.

* * *

Gaara hit the tree with such force that it ripped off pieces of the tree's bark. He moved his jaw a little before dodging Naruto's kick. He threw his sand wrapped arm at Naruto. The large claw hand smashed into Naruto and drove him into the ground. Gaara watched as he turned into a log. He raised his right claw to block two kunai that came from out of nowhere. They exploded causing Gaara to fly through the air. Naruto came out from hiding and smashed his fist against Gaara's dog like face. Naruto landed across from Gaara. The transformed Genin stood up and gave him a grin.

"Yes, you are much better than the Uchiha. I am actually feeling those punches of yours. You are making this very interesting."

_Glad he's having fun. My knuckles hurt like hell. That sand is like metal. There has to be a way around it._ He thought. He placed his hands in a cross. "Shadow Clone Technique!"

Several copies of Naruto surrounded Gaara. They all charged at him. Gaara sucked in some air from various openings.

"Infinite Dust Breakthrough!" All of Naruto's clones were destroyed by the dusty wind blast. Naruto was also thrown back by the dusty air and was slammed into another tree. Naruto shrugged it off and saw Gaara place his arms in a cross.

"Sand Shuriken!" he roared before swing his arms apart. Naruto saw a lot of projectiles coming at him. He moved to the side and thrust his arm forward.

"Hidden Shadow, Fox Hand!" Naruto shouted. A large specter fox shot out and wrapped around Gaara's neck. Naruto pulled him toward him and prepared himself. Gaara raised his arm as he flew toward Naruto. The two attacks connected with each other but in Gaara's state Naruto was sent rocketing to the ground. Gaara recovered and flew at Naruto. Naruto saw him coming and threw one of his special kunais. He did one seal.

"Ignite!" Gaara watched as the kunai was surrounded by fire. He smirked as he began to raise his arm. Suddenly, the flames grew and he was now taking on a large fireball. He blocked it and shielded himself from the flames. He did not see Naruto, who swung up and behind him, as the blond crashed his shoulder into his back. He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw another Naruto hovering in the air and doing hand seals. He watched as he gathered the chakra and took such a breath that his chest puffed out.

"Fire Dragon Flame Projectile!" The large blast of fire hit him and the clone. The power behind it created a crater and burnt everything with in the area. Naruto stopped his attack as he felt that he was losing energy. He needed to conserve it if the fight did not work. He was right to do so as the fire parted and Gaara appeared unharmed. Naruto noticed that some part of his arm and tail was turned into glass but it was quickly broken off by Gaara. He began to laugh like he was crazy.

"Good, very good, I've haven't felt this good. Give me more, I want to feel more. PROVE MY EXISTANCE!" Gaara shouted in glee. The Suna ninja charged at Naruto who just flipped out two kunais from his sleeves.

* * *

"So, where do we go?" the clone asked Shikamaru. He was currently holding Kankuro and Sasuke over his shoulders. Shikamaru had Shino over his shoulder and Temari under his arm. She was thrown over his shoulder but she kept screaming and kicking about him being a pervert. He made sure that he did touch any of her spots that may make her try and kill him.

"We could try for the hospital but there is way too much activity. Best course of action is to get to a secure place until someone finds us." Shikamaru said

"That won't be necessary!" said a voice. Shikamaru and Naruto dropped there baggage and turned to defend themselves. They turned to see Ibiki along with Jiraiya.

"Ero-Sannin! Scarface!" the clone exclaimed.

"Don't call me that!" both men shouted.

"Man, am I glad to see you. We need to get going, Naruto is in trouble." The clone said

"Wait a minute, what the hell do you mean he's in trouble?" shouted a new voice. Everyone turned to see Guardian Jupiter. He landed next to the group.

"Right, I'm just one of his clones. He's engaged with Gaara at the moment. The thing is Gaara is just like me." The clone said

"Just like you?" Guardian Jupiter asked. That was when Kankuro laughed.

"Gaara is nothing like that loser. He's much worst. He's a living nightmare that there is no end to. Your friend doesn't stand a chance in hell of surviving. He's going to die." Kankuro said with a laugh. Guardian Jupiter glared at the boy and took off into the forest. Jiraiya sighed and turned to the boy.

"Nice going idiot. Ibiki, take these guys to the hospital and get them cared for. Their prisoners are to be watched." Jiraiya ordered

"Understood!"

"All right, let's go." Jiraiya and the clone took off after the thunder Guardian.

* * *

Naruto hit the tree again and coughed up some blood. He looked up to see some projectiles coming at him. He covered up as the sand projectiles hit him. He groaned in pain and struggled to stand up. He had a cut under his right eye and his arm was a bit sore. He stood and faced Gaara.

"Good, I thought that it was over. I'm not satisfied yet." He said

"I'm glad because I haven't even gotten my second wind yet." Naruto told him. Gaara just smiled at him.

"Sand Shuriken!!!" Naruto dodged the attack and threw a kunai at Gaara. Like always, Gaara blocked it. Naruto did a hand seal.

"Ray Pulse!" Gaara roared as he felt electricity course through his arm.

Naruto saw Guardian Mercury's lightning spell and looked in his coat. _I only have one more kunai with a similar seal. I need to cause more damage but how?_ Suddenly an idea came to his head.

"Swamp of the Underworld!" Trees began to sink into the swamp. Naruto flipped off and landed on top of the swamp water. Naruto looked at Gaara and signaled him to come get him. Gaara growled and charged at him. Naruto dodged as Gaara's attack splashed the water around. Naruto slid against the water and was waiting for Guardian Mercury's next move.

"Mercury Eternal Power: Waterfall Drown!" came the massive wave of water roared. Gaara was blasted by the huge vortex of swampy water and set flying several feet until he was stopped by a tree. The sand that surrounded Gaara was sliding of. He shook his head to clear it until a kunai struck him in the chest. Guardian Mercury sent another 'Ray Pulse' at the knife and the kunai sparked. This time the electricity coursed through his whole body. The shock caused Gaara great pain. Naruto knew that they had just about enough time for one more attack.

Another 'Waterfall Drown' came from Guardian Mercury, this time, the wave was bigger and larger than before. The water made the shock worst and Gaara was in more pain.

_How? How are they doing this? They shouldn't be beating me like this. This pain, make it stop. I can not be defeated. No, they can't beat me. They won't beat me. I refuse… I refuse…_

"I REFUSE TO BE ERASED!!!" the two kitsune Jinchuurikis heard the shout and were suddenly thrown back Gaara's chakra. Naruto rolled around for a few feet before stopping as Guardian Mercury's shield bubble popped. When they looked for Gaara, they could not find him. All they found was a very large Tanuki-dog towering over him.

_Oh crap,_ Naruto thought. Suddenly, he was wrapped in sand. He struggled to break free as he was raised into the air. He was now eye to eye with the huge sand demon.

"I can't believe you've brought this out of me. However, this ends now!" Gaara growled. Naruto felt the sand squeeze him.

_Damn it,_ he thought. Suddenly, images of Keena, Sakura, Hinata and everyone he cared about appeared in his mind. _I can't give up._

_Perhaps it is time for you to use my power._ Kyuubi suggested.

_Where the hell have you been, nee-chan?_ Naruto responded.

_You seem to be doing well before he used the power of his demon._ Kyuubi pointed out. _So, are you ready!?_

_Let's go. I have to use my trump card._ Naruto nodded.

_Good luck!_ Kyuubi remarked as Naruto moved his arm and swiped his thumb against the cut. He smeared the blood onto his palm and did the hand seals for his technique. The sand covered Naruto as he did and the huge demon began to close his hand.

"Sabaku So..." he began

"Summoning Technique!" Naruto shouted. The cocoon of sand burst apart and out from it appeared a very huge frog. Naruto stood on the frog and was breathing hard. He glared at the sand demon.

"What the… it's you again." Gamabunta said

"Sorry about this Bunta but I really need your help." Naruto said. The toad boss looked across from him and saw the sand demon

"The Shukaku no Ichibi, you sure know how to make enemies." The frog said

"I guess that's my curse." Naruto shrugged. "I know what I said about not calling you..."

"It couldn't be helped. I'll help you with this since you are being so respectful." Gamabunta said as he pulled out his blade. "Oh and kid," Naruto looked down at the giant toad. "I accept you as my subordinate." He said. Naruto was so shocked that he barely had time to hang on. Gamabunta charged at the Shukaku his blade prepared. The Shukaku raised his arm to attack but Gamabunta reached him before the attack came. The blade hit the demon but it could not cut right through. Gamabunta used all his strength and finally managed to cut through. The toad looked at his shaking hands.

_That sand is so dense that I barely cut through._ The toad landed and faced the Shukaku.

"Interesting, very interesting." the Shukaku crackled. "YOU ARE VERY INTERESTING UZUMAKI NARUTO!"

"This can't be good." Naruto muttered. He watched as Gaara appeared on top the beast's head.

"So, that's the vessel?" Gamabunta asked

"Yep, his name is Gaara and right now I would like to know what he's doing?" he wondered.

Gamabunta saw what he was talking about.

"Oh, this will not be good." the frog noted.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto was confused.

"The Shukaku isn't too dangerous when the vessel isn't asleep but when he is..." Guardian Mercury explained

"Feigning Sleep Technique!" Gaara shouted. Suddenly, Gaara fell over and the Shukaku's eyes flashed yellow.

"YES, I'M FINALLY FREE!!!" The Shukaku no Ichibi roared in glee. Naruto looked at the beast as it turned to them. He pointed at them and said that he found someone to kill. Naruto sighed in frustration.

"Oh double crap!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	44. Orochimaru’s Invasion Failed

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 42 goes up, this is Chapter 43. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 43: Orochimaru's Invasion Failed

* * *

"Get ready kid, I'm about to jump!" Naruto said nothing and held on as Gamabunta prepared to jump. Shukaku gather chakra and air in her gut and raised her one hand.

"Drilling Air Projectile!" She slammed her hand into her gut and a ball of compressed air and chakra flew toward the two. Gamabunta jumped into the air and did some hand seals. His cheeks puffed out.

"Water Bullet!" Shukaku stepped back to avoid the blast of water. Gamabunta landed on the ground but jumped again to avoid another ' Drilling Air Projectile'. Shukaku then fired three more air bullets. Gamabunta took a deep breath, making his cheeks puff out a bit more.

"Rampage Water!" A huge stream of water combined with Guardian Mercury's 'Waterfall Drown' shot out at incredible speed. It stopped the air bullets and continued its trek towards Shukaku. The force of the stream of water punched a hole right through the demon's shoulder. Naruto patted Gamabunta's head.

"Yo boss, I need some oil." he said.

"You got it." He produced some oil from his gullet while Naruto did some hand seals.

"Here we go, Toad Oil Fireball!" Naruto shouted out and blew a stream of fire right into the oil that Gamabunta spat out. The combined attack slammed the Shukaku and Gaara. After a while their attack stopped and looked on wondering what had happened. The smoke cleared and they saw what their attack did. It looked like that Shukaku had managed to protect himself and Gaara with his other hand but the flames had turned the arm to glass. Shukaku glared at the two.

"I'm going to kill the both of you!" she exclaimed. She gathered her chakra and they watched as the glass began to crack. Naruto even noticed that the arm that was cut off was now moving toward him.

"I'm running out of attacks here." Naruto said in worry

"Me too, it's been a while since I've fought in such an intense battle." Guardian Mercury admitted.

"We have to do something to wake up the medium." Gamabunta informed

"Medium, you mean Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, as long as he's asleep, that bastard of a Sand Priest is going to a hassle. The question is how are we going to get close enough?" the toad croaked. Naruto racked his brain for an answer. Shukaku had final gotten back together and gathered her chakra again.

"No chance, now die! Destructive Wind!" A much larger and faster blast of compressed air shot out of the beast mouth. Naruto watched as the blast hit them. The destruction was uncanny. Everything was blown away and a huge mushroom cloud could be seen from the village. "Ha, Ha, I killed them!" the demon cheered

"Oh well." Guardian Mercury sighed. "Guess I've no choice then."

"Mercury Aeon Power: Fox Summon!" she called out. "To me, my faithful warrior!"

"Holy sh*t!" Naruto cursed when he saw his onee-chan stand on a _very _familiar figure: Kyuubi.

"He's Kyu-chan's elder brother, if that's what you're wondering." Guardian Mercury supplied when Gamabunta and Naruto gave her a 'wtf' look.

* * *

In the forest...

"A fox?" Sasuke was stunned by Keena's summon.

* * *

Back in the fight...

Shukaku found herself caught between the jaws and claws of the male Kyuubi. The demon roared and looked up into the sky to see the descending Gamabunta. His dagger ran through the demon and his weight further sank the demon in the ground.

"Kit, hit it!" Guardian Mercury shouted. Naruto needed no prompting as he released his chakra to his feet and when Gamabunta crashed into the demon, he went flying and was on a clear course into Gaara.

"Wake the hell up!" Naruto shouted. He lashed out and punched Gaara in the jaw. Because of the speed he was traveling, the punch did more than wake up Gaara. Both he and Naruto where sent through the sand demon, crashing to the forest floor with a boom.

"Nooooooooo! I just got out! I... don't want... to go... back!" she roared as her voice faded. Gamabunta watched as the demon crumbled and turned into sand. The great toad let out a sigh of relief.

"I've really let myself go." Bunta looked down toward the forest where his new summoner and the medium landed. He chuckled a bit. "I'll give the kid credit, he's quite a ninja. Wish I could stay to see the end but I just too tired. Until next time, Uzumaki Naruto"" with that the great toad disappeared in a blast of smoke.

"Thank, old friend." Guardian Mercury nodded to her summon who disappeared in a poof of smoke as the ice Guardian leapt off.

* * *

On the ground, the two Genin laid motionless. Suddenly, Naruto began to move. He struggled to stand but he felt a sharp pain in his right leg and shoulder. He winced as he pushed himself up.

_Leg's busted and my shoulder is dislocated, this has been one shitty day._ He looked across from him as he heard Gaara groan. _It just got shittier!_ He watched Gaara attempted to stand as well but he found that both his legs were broken and his jaw was broken as well. He could not get up and rolled over on his back. He turned his head to see Naruto. The blond was making his way over to him using a kunai to drag himself.

_How is he so strong? Why is he so strong?_ Naruto continued to make his move. He looked up to see that Gaara was afraid and was attempting to get away from him. It made him chuckle.

"Well, is the big bad Suna ninja afraid of little old me? I'm actually flattered. I guess you can't say anything on the account that I broke your jaw." Gaara still attempted to get away from Naruto. "You know, I've seen those eyes of your before, those eyes of loneliness and despair. It sucks doesn't, not having people love. Having them fear you for something you had no control over. You and me, we have a lot in common. Still, despite everything that they have put me through, I will still save them." he said as he inched closer to Gaara.

"Why?" Gaara managed to say. "Why do you protect them? Why fight to protect them?"

"Because, there are those people, who will see him for whom he is and will save him from that loneliness. He has found such people and he will use whatever ounce of strength to protect them. They are most precious to him." Guardian Mercury supplied.

"Love." she looked at Gaara. "Is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you. It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person."

"Love..." Gaara trailed. _Is that why he is so strong?_

"Damnit kit!" Guardian Mercury chided. "Just had to go all-out, didn't you?"

"You're the one to talk." Naruto grinned. "Summoning nee-san's aniki like that."

"You can stop now, Naruto." Sasuke arrived on scene.

"He must be out of charka too." he looked over at the Suna nin.

"Keena-nee, his seal..." Naruto looked at his onee-chan.

"On it, kit." Keena replied, reverting back to her normal form.

"What the..." Sasuke blinked when the Guardian walked towards the Suna nin.

"Seal?" he picked up the blond.

"Long story." Naruto sighed.

"As I suspected." Keena noted as she examined the seal. "That seal is unquestionably flawed. Whoever did the sealing did a terribly unprofessional job at it. The person who performed the sealing was not a true seal master. Heck, even a demi-demon could have done better."

"Can it be fixed?" Gaara choked.

"Though that seal is terribly flawed however, it can be repaired and made to work more effectively." Keena replied. "But it'll take some time. Your body's in no condition to fix the seal right now. Drop by the Guardians' mansion when you feel you're ready. Angel-nee and I will fix the seal for you."

Then, she let out a gasp of shock and turned sharply to the roof of the Kages' box.

"Sarutobi's Cosmo..." her eyes widened in shock. "Has disappeared..."

However, a spike of Saturn energy told her that it was not over.

* * *

On the roof of the Kages' box...

"Restless spirit, heed my words and return to the mortal world." Guardian Saturn had his Planet Sword held above his head with both hands, and an aura of light surrounded him. It slowly gathered on the sword's tip, and Guardian Saturn finally opened his eyes. "Saturn... Resurrection!"

A beam of light shot from Saturn's sword and washed over Sarutobi's body. The mark on his stomach vanished, and color returned to his face. After a few tense seconds, Sarutobi opened his eyes and took a long breath.

"What... What happened?" he asked looking around.

"Hokage-sama..." Kurenai said, her eyes watering.

"What's going on?" Sarutobi asked as he saw the battered battlefield.

"Well, to put it simple, you died, and Demon brought you back." Guardian Venus supplied.

Sarutobi nodded and turned to Guardian Saturn, "Thank you."

"Hn." the Saturn Guardian snorted.

* * *

After the battle...

Sarutobi looked at the ruins of Konoha on the Hokage monument.

"I'm getting to old for this." he muttered, holding a hand over his heart while he tried to find his pills, "It's time for someone else to take up the reins of Hokage." he smiled sinisterly, recalling the mountains of paperwork awaiting his successor as he swallowed on of his painkillers, "And I know just who to ask."

Even divided by many miles, all three Sannin sneezed simultaneously, before making signs against evil.

Jiraiya's sneeze resulted in a Gamayuendan/Goukakyuu combination, which he later claimed was intentional, until he discovered he had vaporized his favorite peeking spot.

Orochimaru's resulted in several serpents exiting his nostrils, quite painfully, stripping the Sannin of his sense of smell for a week afterwards.

And as for Tsunade, well let us just say that mis-timed sneezes are really bad during poker matches, especially when you reveal the extra cards you had been hiding up your sleeves.

_Sarutobi's_ _got that look on his face._ the hidden Guardians thought together, _That _can't_ be good._

* * *

Elsewhere...

"So, this is your old home. Place looks like a tornado hit the place." Said a man. The man was wearing a black robe with red clouds and a basket hat with a bell. He also had something strapped to his back.

"It seems that Konoha is weakening. Orochimaru did much damage in his invasion." Said another man. He was wearing the same as the taller man. The two wear currently watching Konohagakure on top of a cliff. He then chuckled at him.

"Feeling a little remorse for you old village?" the tall man asked. The man's hat raised a little, showing the man's red eyes, each had three tomes in them. He glared at the village.

"No, I feel no remorse. Let's get going." He ordered. The two men vanished from the cliff.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, Sarutobi died, kind of, since Demon revived that old geezer. Now that's done, read and review.


	45. Finding Tsunade

SailorStar9: Wha...? So, are only two people reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 43 goes up, this is Chapter 44. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 44: Finding Tsunade

* * *

Days later...

Sarutobi look at the assembled Guardians and his white-haired disciple.

"So what're we gonna do sensei?" Jiraiya asked. "Orochimaru sure played us for saps back there."

Sarutobi nodded, smoking his pipe as he eyed the damage reports wearily, "We need to focus on rebuilding," he stated, "However, there is an important matter which I need to discuss with you lot."

Jiraiya eyed the Guardians, the group taking a cautionary step back, only to freeze as Sarutobi glared at them.

"I'm old," the man muttered, "I should have retired as Hokage years ago, but I kept going because I knew that if I stood down the council would elect someone who would destroy everything I worked for."

He eyed the group carefully, smiling as the look of childish fear crossed Jiraiya's eyes, as it had done in his youth.

"Sarutobi," Demon warned, despite himself, his eyes showed fear, _lots_ of fear, "You're doing it again."

"Yeah," Jiraiya seconded, "_Last_ time you got that look in your eyes, I ended up wearing a girl's yukata!"

Sarutobi sweatdropped, before shaking his head resignedly, "The fact remains that, as my only student, I ask you who we should nominate for Hokage."

"Tsunade." the group replied in sync, earning a chuckle from the man as he shook his head.

"She is the granddaughter of Shodai-sama, the very lifeblood of Konoha flows through her veins," Keena nodded appreciatively, ticking off the points with her fingers, "She's also the most famous medical ninja in the world, she'll be a tremendous asset in training new medic-nins."

"She's got more sex-appeal than Jiraiya anyway," she added, blinking as the rest of the group stared at her with deadpan expressions, "What?! She does!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sasuke growled as he hid behind the bushes, watching as his damn stalkers refused to just piss off. What reason had he to be interested in a bunch of weak little girls who could not even pass the academy exam, when he already had the perfect female as his fiancee?

A heavy flash came to his cheeks as he imagined all the things he would do to his lovely 'Water-drops' once she returned from her meeting with the Hokage.

He shook his head to rid himself of the mental image and used shunshin to put some distance between him and the group of giggling stalkers, walking calmly towards the Uchiha district, of which he was the sole current occupant.

_Wait, Kakashi said he wanted to see me._ The teen recalled, _Wonder what the big deal is, some new jutsu?_

* * *

Back at the meeting...

"If we're going after Tsunade, I have a demand," Jiraiya stated, nodding to his sensei, "I met this interesting kid a while ago, and I'd like to take him with us."

"I'd like that as well," Keena noted, "Sasuke and the kit are wasting their talents under someone like Kakashi, the man is an able Jonin, but his teaching skills are sorely lacking."

"Agreed," Sarutobi stated, "I give you permission to bring Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke to retrieve Tsunade." He eyed the two carefully, "Keep in contact, and find out what you can on Akatsuki."

The two bowed, before walking out the door together, the bear-like Jiraiya towering over the Ice Guardian After a moment of silence, he leaned against the wall and exhaled loudly.

"I thought he was going to blackmail _me_ into being Hokage!" Jiraiya gasped, trembling in relief, "Can you imagine the horror?!"

"All that paperwork..." the toad sage shivered, "And having to listen to those wrinkly old bastards on the council bitch and whine all day..." he shook himself and coughed, "Tsunade's perfect for the job."

"Yeah," Keena smirked in agreement, "Once _she_ puts her foot down it stays down...no matter who's under it." she added as an afterthought.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Tsunade stared in disbelief at the slot machine as it announced she had won the grand prize, money pouring out of the slots like rivers. Shizune was squealing in joy as she twirled a startled Ton-Ton around like a toddler.

_This isn't good!_ Tsunade predicted, _Something evil is afoot...but last I checked Jiraiya was in Kumo,_ _looking for 'research'._

She shook her head and collected her winnings, only to blink as a machine she passed began spewing out more money. _Okay, now I _know_ something's going on!_

* * *

Outside the dango shop in Konoha...

Kakashi flinched as he sensed a familiar chakra signature in the dango shop behind him, noting the two figures calmly sipping tea indoors.

"So he's come home." the copy-nin muttered, "Dammit, I can't let Sasuke get too close!"

"C'mon," he gestured to the newly arrived Uchiha, "We're going to start training to further master the Sharingan/Chidori combo."

Sasuke shrugged and followed after the man, nodding to Kurenai and Asuma who nodded, before turning to follow the two men as they left the store.

* * *

Later...

"We seem to have picked up a couple of tails, Itachi-san", the larger figure commented offhandedly, "Quite interesting ones too."

"Asuma-san and Kurenai-san." the shorter of the two remarked, "A close range and genjutsu specialist respectively." He paused as the mentioned individuals appeared before them. "Well now," he commented calmly, "You two have fared well."

Asuma's eyes widened as Itachi lowered his straw hat and opened the front two buttons of his coat, displaying his face for all to see.

"We aren't here to start a war," Itachi stated, his ever present Sharingan spinning slowly, "However, anyone that interferes with my mission will be cut down." He eyed the two Jonin carefully, "Even you, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san."

"It seems you two are familiar with Itachi-san." the larger figure commented, removing his hat to reveal a shark-like face, "I suppose introductions are in order then."

"Hosigaki Kisame," Kurenai noted, "Former swordsman of Kirigakure, wanted for rebelling against the Mizukage." She stepped closer to Asuma, who pulled out his trench knives.

"They're well informed," Kisame muttered, "What should we do, Itachi-san?"

"We've wasted enough time as it is," the Uchiha prodigy muttered, lowering his hands, full of shuriken, "Finish it off quickly."

Kisame grinned and lunged forwards, swinging his sword down at the surprised Asuma with startling force. Itachi spun to the side and hurled the shuriken at Kurenai, only for her to replace herself with a log. The curly haired Jonin then tried to capture the prodigy in an illusion, only for it to backfire as he used his Sharingan against her.

"Die!" Kisame yelled, only to be blocked by a _very_ familiar looking blade, "What in the?!"

Demon blocked Kisame's weapon with his own sword, "Hello again, Mr. Walking Fish-Cake."

Itachi hurled a kunai at the restrained Kurenai, only for it to be deflected, and for him to leapt out onto the water as a dragon's head nearly smashed him into the pavement.

"Kakashi-sempai," he noted aloofly, eying the Jonin impassively, "Late as always."

"Sorry." Kakashi muttered, "But I have a valid excuse this time." he lifted his hita-ate to reveal his Sharingan, scowling at the Uchiha murderer, "I needed time to think up a way to kick your ass."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	46. On The Road

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 44 goes up, this is Chapter 45. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 45: On The Road

* * *

Itachi looked into the mismatched eyes of his opponent, his dual Sharingan seeming oddly intrigued for some reason. "This is unlike you...Kakashi-sempai." he noted, "You actually came up with a relevant excuse."

"I'll try not to make it a habit," Kakashi replied, the two staring at each other like circling wolves, the water rippling beneath them.

Kakashi hurled a kunai at the Uchiha, only for several to shoot out from underwater and deflect them. He leapt aside as another Itachi lunged out of the water, a swift knife hand to the throat dispelling the bunshin as he leapt into the air.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" the copy nin called out, two shadow clones forming in a triangle around the Uchiha, flipping through an individual set of seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!"

"Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu!"

"Futon: Daitoppa!"

The three techniques lunged towards the target, colliding in a veritable maelstrom that caused waves to lash against the shore. When it cleared, the water was bare, but Kakashi knew better than to let his guard down, and so dodged to the side as one of his clones took a kunai in the throat.

"As expected of 'Sharingan' Kakashi'," Itachi praised, his tone calm as usual, "You truly live up to your reputation as master of a 1000 jutsu." The prodigy eyed the older Jonin carefully, "Your mastery of the Sharingan is indeed impressive, but a transplanted eye can never compare to _true_ mastery, which only an Uchiha may attain."

"I wouldn't know," Kakashi replied, frowning at the man, "Konoha's been having a shortage of Uchiha blood recently." He continued to glare as Asuma and Kurenai appeared beside him, the former looking annoyed at having his favourite smokes drenched, "Back me up, Asuma," he instructed, "Kurenai, you keep an eye out for genjutsu."

They blinked as a trail of mist floated by, looking over to see a massive dome of mist had formed around the area where Guardian Saturn and Kisame were fighting.

"It would appear that Kisame is finally getting serious," Itachi noted, drawing attention back to himself with a sigh, closing his eyes, "Very well...I suppose it can't be helped."

Kakashi scowled, before staring in horror as the Uchiha slowly opened his eyes, some base instinct warning him of the danger. "Close your eyes!" he ordered, earning looks of confusion from his companions, "Only another Sharingan can face _that_ genjutsu!"

Asuma and Kurenai did as instructed, leaving only Kakashi, his normal eye shut tight, to gaze into Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan, the world spinning around hm as a result.

"GUAAAAAGHH!"

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sasuke cursed as he marched through the streets, wondering where the hell Kakashi had disappeared to, when he bumped into Naruto and the redheaded sand nin from the invasion.

"S'up Sasuke?" the blonde greeted, "What's up? You look pretty pissed."

"Understatement, kit." Keena snickered.

Naruto smirked at his 'nee-chan' and looked around in interest, "One of your gay stalkers cop a feel?"

"Fuck off," Sasuke muttered, thumping the blonde on the shoulder, "Have you seen Kakashi anywhere? He was supposed to help me train."

"Not today," Naruto replied, munching on a piece of dango while Gaara stared at his own in confusion.

"For the love of Mother Creation," Keena muttered at Shukaku's container. "Gaara it's food, it isn't gonna bite you!"

The redhead eyed the dango suspiciously, before picking it up and devouring one of the balls, a look of surprise coming to his face. "It's...good." he finished, munching at the rest with increased zeal.

"You see?" Naruto replied, munching on his own, "There is a whole world of good things to eat out there, though ramen's still my favourite." He stood up, patting himself off and waved to the redhead, "I'll see you around, gotta track down my sensei."

Gaara waved a dismissive hand, flagging down another tray of dango as the trio left.

"You two seem to be getting along well," Sasuke noted, earning a snort of amusement from his teammate.

"What? Jealous?" Naruto teased, earning a punch to the shoulder, "Anyway, you say Kakashi just ditched you?"

Sasuke nodded, "He said he wanted to train me, but then he fell to the ground screaming, only to disappear in a puff of smoke," he nodded in understanding, "so it had to be a Kage Bunshin."

"Makes sense," Naruto muttered.

"But what could cause the bunshin to disengage like that?" Keena wondered.

"That's what I want to know." Naruto admitted, almost bumped into someone, looking up into a familiar face, "Ero-Sannin?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ERO-SANNIN?!" Jiraiya yelled, punching the blonde on the head, before calming down, "You should respect your elders brat, especially ones of my caliber."

"The only elder I respect is Sandaime-jiji," Naruto replied, earning a snort and chuckle of amusement from Sasuke and Keena respectively, "And besides, how in the hell can I respect a pervert?"

"Got you there, Jiraiya." Angel smirked. "It's been a while, you two."

Naruto blinked and glomped the Guardian of Light, "Angel-nee-san!"

"Indoor voice, kit." Keena reminded.

"Sorry, nee-chan." Naruto muttered.

"Anyway," Angel pried the blond off her. "Sandaime has given Jiraiya and myself a mission to retrieve the new Godaime."

Jiraiya grinned at the looks of shock on the teens' faces, "Now naturally we accepted, but we wanted to bring you three along for the ride."He grinned at Naruto, "Whadd'ya say? I can power you up a lot faster than Kakashi."

Naruto was about to mutter a sarcastic remark when he and Keena caught the look in Sasuke's eyes. It was a look of hunger at the prospect of power, and the two vessels just knew that if they did not tag along to keep the raven in check, he could revert back to 'angst mode' at any time.

"Give us time to get ready," Keena muttered, grabbing Sasuke's wrist, "We'll meet you at the gates in an hour."

Jiraiya nodded, and the two vanished using shunshin, leaving leaves dancing in their wake.

* * *

Back in the river battle...

Guardian Saturn panted for breath as the mist died away. The sword fight with Kisame had resulted in yet another stalemate.

He glanced over to the side, wincing as Kakashi slumped to his knees on the water, _Fuck...that other ones a real bastard too...gotta do something!_

"It's over," Kisame stated, lifting Samehada over his head with an air of finality.

Guardian Saturn glared up at the Akatsuki as the sword came down, only to blink as a green blur hurled itself through the air, sending the shark-man flying.

"KONOHA GOURIKI SENPUU!"

_Oh no, _the Guardian of Death prayed, shaking in restrained disgust as Kisame landed on the water a good ten feet away, _not that...ANYTHING but that!_

"HA Ha HA! DEMON-SAN! YOU'RE HAVING SOME TROUBLE!" the apparition gave the Death Guardian a thumbs up, teeth shining with a metallic ting, "FEAR NOT, KONOHA'S BIZARRE BLUE BEAST, MAITO GAI, SHALL ASSIST YOU!"

"I'd rather have the Fish-Cake slice me to ribbons," Guardian Saturn muttered glaring at the beast in disgust. "But Angel's going to fillet me if I died."

Itachi looked over as his partner was sent flying courtesy of a kick to the jaw, raising an eyebrow at the bizarre apparition responsible for the deed. "Konoha's Gouken taijutsu master, Maito Gai." he deadpanned, "The only man capable of competing head to head with Hatake Kakashi on an even playing field."

He blinked, feeling a bizarre chill settle over his frame, before leaping to the side as the water he'd been standing on froze at an unnatural rate, several senbon needles forming out of water and chasing him as he dashed away.

"You should watch your back," the ice sprite Haku called out, manifesting from the water.

"Mercury-sama's ice sprite." Itachi noted. "So, she must have known since you're here."

A kunai slammed into the back of Haku's neck, only for the ice sprite to turn into water, revealing that Haku now had control over the liquid state of his element. A blur of motion to the right heralded a hail of senbon, Itachi leaping back, blinking as several mirrors formed around him.

"Surrender," Haku called out, appearing in each of the mirrors, "You and your partner are outmatched."

Itachi looked around with a bored expression, before poofing out of existence, revealing it to be a shadow clone. The real Itachi climbed out of the water, dry as a bone and looking a little annoyed.

"Kisame, the one we're looking for knows we're here." he called out, catching the enraged shark man's attention, "We didn't come here to start a war."

Kisame cursed, glaring at Gai as he teleported next to his partner, "Can't be helped," he muttered, using Mizu shunshin to teleport the two out of there. "I'll remember you." he growled, glaring at Gai as he vanished.

Kakashi stumbled, sinking beneath the waters until a firm hand dragged him up into the air, Asuma supporting him across his shoulders. "Keena, Naruto..." he whispered, "Sasuke...beware..."

"KAKASHI!" Asuma barked, shaking the nin as he passed out, "SHIT! We gotta get him to a medic!"

Gai took in the situation, before dashing off to alert the Sandaime on what had happened.

* * *

In the basement of the Uchiha mansion...

With his Sharingan activated, Sasuke and Keena walked down the stairs, the Ice Guardian holding up an energy bolt for light.

The couple stopped before a scroll box, the Uchiha avenger growling at the memory of his clan's massacre.

His scowl softened when he felt Keena wrap her arms around his waist and her head rest on his shoulder, the avenger leaned into his beloved's embrace, welcoming her gentle, comforting touch hungrily. Her mere presence had soothed him, pulling the brooding teen from the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him.

Without warning, the Uchiha turned around and gave the Mercury Guardian a deep and demanding kiss. Keena squeaked Hinata-style, the energy sphere dispelling when her concentration was cut off.

Whatever happened next in the dark chamber is up to the reader's imagination as anything more would pull the rating up on this fic.

* * *

Later...

"You all set?" Jiraiya asked, looking the three youngsters over whilst Angel leaned against the wall, dressed in her armor. "Then let's go!"

_This guy's supposed to be one of the Sannin?_ Naruto wondered suspiciously, watching as Jiraiya marched on like a happy go lucky kid, _At least Angel-nee's acting all reserved._

"Sasuke." Angel called out, "I understand you lack a summoning contract?"

"He's been bugging me for one for some time now." Keena supplied.

Angel smiled at the look of confusion on the Uchiha's face, before tossing him a seal with the Uchiha family crest. "Celia swiped that from a mutual acquaintance of ours a while ago, I believe it should be with you."

"Mutual." Keena rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Whether or not Sasuke heard her was anybody's guess, as the raven ran his eyes over the summoning scroll in interest, blinking as he noticed his mother's name as the last on the list.

_The cat summoning scroll?_ he wondered, _Well Itachi has a crow summoning one...so I guess this works._

"As Jiraiya no doubt explained to the kid." Angel instructed, nodding at Naruto, "You need to sign the contract in your own blood, and then make the correct seals whilst gathering as much chakra as possible."

She held up a finger, "Kakashi tells me you can do two Chidori a day right? That means you should at least be able to perform the technique once if you put all your effort into it."

Sasuke nodded, before biting his thumb and opening the scroll. Naruto watched on as his teammate got to work, before turning his attention over to Jiraiya. "So what the hell'd you call me out for, Ero-Sannin?"

Jiraiya swiped at him, only for the blonde to dodge, "Humph! I noted your potential during the fight, and besides, you remind me a lot of myself when I was young."

"Wow," Naruto muttered, "I remind an old fossil of himself, how wonderful." he dodged again before smirking up at the man, "Just teasing, so what is it you're going to be teaching me?"

"I'll show you at the next town." the Sannin replied, scowling good naturedly at the teen, "In the meantime, why don't you keep an eye on your friend, Angel has a nasty habit of forgetting not everyone's like her."

The Sannin was cut off as a massive cat appeared out of nowhere and pounced on him, tossing him into the air like a ball of yarn.

"Oh dear," Angel muttered, as Keena supported an exhausted Sasuke, "Perhaps he wasn't quite ready yet."

"YA THINK?" Keena hollered.

"ANGEL!" Jiraiya yelped, being tossed in the air repeatedly by the oversized kitten, "STOP THIS CRAZY THING!"

Naruto looked between the two adults and gripped his head as he felt the mother of all migraines kick in. _I swear to god, Kakashi-sensei better have a _damn_ good excuse for not showing up._

* * *

"I hate running away." Kisame grumbled, his cheek still aching from Gai's kick, "And to top it all off, we gotta go through one Sannin and two Guardians?"

"Jiraiya would not be a problem." Itachi monotoned, "However, Keena's genius combined with the raw cunning of Angel _could_ prove difficult."

"Hm," Kisame nodded, eying the wailing form of Jiraiya in amusement "Jiraiya was supposedly the easiest to trick, but made up for it by being as stubborn as a ox. Keena and Angel excelled in trickery and subterfuge respectively."

"Brains and brawn." Itachi noted with a nod, "However, the three of them can be easily torn part."

Kisame eyed the Uchiha carefully, then looked over at Angel, before shaking his head with a sigh, "Itachi-san...you're not still holding a grudge are you?"

"We're going." Itachi cut in, turning on his heel to follow the group from a distance, earning a sigh from his partner as he moved to catch up.

"Yare-yare...'"Kisame muttered exasperatedly, "It's been five years already Itachi-san, get over it." he chuckled to himself and fell instep behind his teammate, "Ah well, they say there's nothing more amusing than an Uchiha scorned after all."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	47. The Akatsuki’s Appearance

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 45 goes up, this is Chapter 46. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 46: The Akatsuki's Appearance

* * *

In front of a temple...

"Since Kakashi taught you stuff, you went through that bell training, right?" Jiraiya asked the two Genin.

"Oh..." Keena smirked knowingly. "_That_ test."

At Naruto's and Sasuke's looks, she grinned, "I was there to see both _your_ humiliation."

"And if I recall correctly," she looked over at Naruto, "You got tied up to a log."

"Don't remind me." Naruto muttered.

"You too?" Jiraiya echoed.

"Let me guess." Angel smirked. "You, the ero-hebi and Tsunade went through the same test as well."

"And like the kit, _you_ got tied up to a log." Keena quipped. "Bet Sarutobi sure had his hands full with you three."

* * *

In the village...

"We're going to stay here tonight." Jiraiya told the group.

Just then, his attention was caught by a young woman appearing at the inn's door.

"Men. Some things never change." Keena muttered as Angel shook her head when Jiraiya handed Naruto the room keys and went after the female.

* * *

In the room...

"What did the dobe mean by new technique?" Sasuke asked.

"Considering that Jiraiya's student _so_ happened to be the kit's old man," Keena noted. "I'd suppose it's _that_ technique."

"Jiraiya's student..." Sasuke frowned.

"Uzumaki is the kit's _mother_'s maiden name: the late Uzumaki Kushina." Keena added, watching the raven's expression change to shocked understanding after he connected the dots.

"You don't mean..." Sasuke gaped in realization.

"Yup." Keena sighed.

"Does he know?" Sasuke whispered, the shock of Naruto's parentage wearing off.

"He does, though quite by accident." Keena replied. "Somehow, he found Celia's records. Locked himself in his room for three days after that. Took us a week to get him talking to us again."

"Officially, he wasn't supposed to know about this until he's Jonin." she smirked. "But Sarutobi's laws don't apply to us."

"Sasuke," she turned a stern look at him. "What I'm about to tell you now is a SS-rank secret and _will_ remain within these walls. Understood?"

Sasuke nodded mutely.

"Gaara, the kit and I..." Keena started. "The three of us share a similar burden."

"Of the bijou Jinchuuriki..." Sasuke breathed.

"Yes." Keena sighed. "As you've known, Shukaku is sealed inside Gaara, though not by choice."

"Then Naruto..." Sasuke trailed, recalling the history lesson in the Academy. "The Kitsune no Kyuubi."

"Right. But Naruto is _not_ the Kyuubi." Keena nodded. "Minato sealed Kyuubi within the kit, in hopes that Konoha would see him as his legacy; the jailer that kept Kyuubi at bay. However, most of the villagers never saw beyond Kyuubi."

"If you've observed closely enough, he endured all of the villagers' glares and taunts his entire life, before I stepped in." she added. "All of that, for something he had no control over. That is the fate of the Jinchuuriki, having to withstand everything that are hurled at us, positive or not."

Sasuke was stunned, his clan's massacre now seemed like a walk in the park compared to Naruto's hardship.

"Naruto's not strong because of the Kyuubi, his strength lies in his heart. His heart is in the right place: to protect those who are important to him." Keena continued. "What I told Gaara in the forest is true. His willingness to forgive even with what the villagers put him through, amazes even me; heck with all the abuses the villagers put him through, I'm surprised he hasn't snapped yet."

"If you were him, Sasuke," she looked at the pondering raven. "What would you have done? To be used as a living sacrifice to save Konoha."

* * *

In the next room...

Naruto lay on the bed surrounded by several clones as Angel watched over him. Some were relaxing while others were meditating. He could not believe that pervert. They were in the town less than ten minutes and he was after some tail. Granted the girl was freaking hot and she did wink at him so he could not really complain about it. He reached for his bag to get a scroll went he heard a knock on the door.

_Must be Ero-Sannin, that girl must have gotten some common sense._ Naruto thought. He dispelled his clones and moved toward the door. He opened it and came face to face with two men. They wore black robes with red clouds. Naruto began to feel a strange feeling from the two and it scared him.

Having sensed the KI radiating from the two Akatsuki, Angel transformed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the next room...

The two teens sensed the KI coming from the corridor and hurried outside.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. In the next chapter, the 'Cleanser' manifests through Eva and the truth behind the Uchiha massacre is revealed. What will Sasuke do when he finds out that it had been his clan that had attempted to assassinate Eva and that Itachi had been tasked by Mother Creation to protect Eva until she awakens her full power?


	48. The Truth of the Uchiha Massacre

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 46 goes up, this is Chapter 47. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 47: The Truth of the Uchiha Massacre

* * *

"So, this kid holds the Kyuubi in him. Kind of puny, don't you think?" said the taller of the two. The feeling grew and alarm bells went off in his head. The shorter of the two gave Naruto the biggest of warning of all. He had the Sharingan.

"Naruto, I need for you to come with us." He suggested. Naruto took a deep breath and gave the two a small smile.

"Sorry, but Keena-nee told me never to go anywhere with strangers." He told the two and closed the door. Both men looked at each other before the taller one kicked the door open. That seemed to be a big mistake as the room exploded, sending wooden shards at the two. The short one turned slightly to the sound of an attack cry.

"Venus Planet Power: Light Sphere!" came Guardian Venus' attack that sent the two Akatsuki crashing into the wall.

Naruto quickly added in a fire dragon.

"Well, the kid has some spunk. I thought he was the village's pariah, Itachi." The taller one asked

"He is but it seems that he has been trained well. That was quite a technique Naruto." Itachi spoke.

_Wait a minute, where have I heard that name before?_ Naruto thought hard until he finally did remember. _Oh crap, this guy is Uchiha Itachi. I've been fighting Sasuke's brother and a freaking ANBU member at 13. I am so boned._

"So kid, do you have any more tricks up your sleeve?" Kisame asked.

"Enough Kisame, we aren't here for a fight. Naruto, do not make this more difficult. You cannot win against us." Itachi said evenly. Guardian Venus growled and began to wonder where the hell Jiraiya was.

"Gee Itachi, don't tell me you're stalking Angel-nee again." Guardian Mercury remarked. "Especially after that ass-whooping Demon-nii gave you. Look boys." she smirked, nodding at Kisame. "It's the walking sushi roll."

Guardian Venus, Naruto and Sasuke blinked before chuckling, even Itachi had a hint of a smile on his face. Kisame fumed.

"Careful Itachi, I might think you have feelings." Guardian Mercury teased.

"Itachi!" Sasuke hollered, Sharingan activated.

"Well, that's a shock. I thought that you were the only one with the Sharingan. Didn't you kill your clan?" Kisame asked

"I did but at the time he was not worthy of my blade. Are you now, Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Sasuke growled and started to charge lightning to his hand. It was so strong that it burned his skin.

"I've done what you said. I've hated you, I've loathed you and I've despised you. Now, you will get to feel my all my hate, all my rage, all my fury. Prepare to die!" Sasuke roared and charged at Itachi. His attack ripped the wall apart as he charged at Itachi. Just as he prepared to thrust his hand through his heart, Itachi caught Sasuke's wrist, moving the attack to his left. The amount of chakra that was used blew a hole through the wall and Itachi delivered a kick to his brother's stomach, causing Sasuke to skid across the floor. Sasuke glared at his older brother as he did not even look worried about the attack.

"All joking aside, let's get down to business." the Ice Guardian frowned. "So, you two figured that if you capture the two most powerful bijou, the other bijou would be easier to get."

"Not happening!" she snarled and readied an attack.

"Kisame," Itachi called out. The man nodded and pulled his sword from his back. He swiped it pass the water orb the Guardian was forming, only to have a barrage of light beams steer his sword off course.

"Waterfall Drown!" came Guardian Mercury's water sphere.

Kisame sliced the water orb into two with his sword.

"I really like you kid. All right then!" Kisame brought his sword down on the Ice Guardian. The blow never came as something got in between them. It was a toad.

"Gamaichi?" Naruto said.

"You don't seem to know very much about me. I'm better at getting the girls than they are at getting me, even though it doesn't look like it. I, Jiraiya, this epitome of manliness, will fall for no woman's feminine wilds. When you're someone like me, you'll only have to flash the sexiness to have women fall at your feet!" the toad hermit introduced. The three teens and Guardian Venus turned to the man and gave him funny looks.

"Wow, how lame was that?" Guardian Venus muttered. Despite his injury, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

However, the two containers' expressions turned into very angry ones.

"Where the hell have you been Ero-Sannin!? If you haven't realized, there are two very dangerous men here trying to take me and Eva-nee as a prisoners!" Naruto roared

"Don't call me that brat! And look at what you did, I'm going to have to pay for all this." He shouted

"Oh, sorry that your wallet is taking a hit but I didn't really have a choice. He's a former freaking ANBU of Konoha. I think kill first, ask questions later was the right decision." Guardian Mercury snapped. The two containers glared at the toad sage, causing Kisame to chuckle. Itachi turned his focus on Jiraiya which angered Sasuke.

"Don't you ignore me!" Sasuke shouted. Without looking, Itachi snapped his wrist, causing him to scream in pain. Itachi raised his leg and kicked his brother down the hall. Sasuke hit the wall with amazing force, creating spider webs. Naruto got into a defensive stance and got behind Jiraiya.

"These guys are some serious players. Why the hell are they after me and Keena-nee?" Naruto asked

"They are after you because you two have something they want. They are part of the Akatsuki." Jiraiya explained

"So that is how Kakashi knew about us? I should have known." Itachi said

"It really doesn't matter because you both are about to die here." Jiraiya said and took a step forward.

"Don't you dare, that man is mine to kill. Back the hell off!" Sasuke growled as he pushed himself up.

"What the hell are you doing? Just stay there and let Jiraiya handle this." Naruto warned.

"What good would that do you if he finishes the job right here?" Guardian Mercury retorted. You aren't strong enough to take him on yet. Look at how easily he brushed your attack away. Stand down!"

"I said to shut and stay out of this!" Sasuke roared and charged at Itachi. Itachi disappeared and reappeared to meet Sasuke's charge. The knee of his brother stopped him dead in his tracks. Itachi followed it with a chop across the side of his head, sending him back toward the wall. Itachi was on him and gave Sasuke a serve beating. Itachi held him by the throat and forced his eyes open. Naruto growled and reached in his coat but Jiraiya stopped him when he sensed a spike in Cosmo.

"Stop this!" came the calm bark of the 'Cleanser', the three Titan amulets flaring on her neck.

Kisame rescathed his blade; he may be a former Kirigakure swordsman, but his allegiance still remained with the Planet Guardians, or more specifically, the 'Cleanser' herself.

Itachi, on the other hand, had deactivated his Sharingan and released his brother, he having been informed of the 'Cleanser' identity by Mother Creation. Five years ago, he had discovered a plot by the branch members of his detested clan; they had intended to kill the awakened Mercury Guardian and take her Guardian Ring's power for themselves. Mother Creation then appeared before him, revealing to him that the young Mercury Guardian must be kept alive at all costs; she was the prophesied 'Cleanser' of legend. After swearing a 'Life Oath' to Mother Creation to guard the 'Cleanser' until she awakens and knows of her duty, the elder Uchiha took it upon himself to eliminate the imminent danger that was posed to the 'Messiah of Hope', and thus the Uchiha massacre. He had left Sasuke alive after that, he had already known that his younger brother had given a 'Bond Ring' to the girl. It had been his intention for Sasuke to become the 'Cleanser's sworn protector and 'Bonded'. But because of the 'Life Oath' he took, his burden as the 'Cleanser's protector could only be relieved upon his death.

The fight broken, the two missing nins shunshinned and to the astonishment to everyone present, knelt before the 'Messiah of Hope'. Contrary to what most believe, their allegiance belonged solely to the 'Cleanser' and no one else.

Taking no chances, Jiraiya made some hands seals.

"Toad Mouth Binding!" The area around them suddenly changed and they were surrounded by a pink flesh like substance. "Welcome to your grave." Itachi decided it was time to retreat. He motioned for Kisame to follow and the two ran for it. Jiraiya pushed forward and the pink flesh went right after them. Jiraiya was not worried as no one had escaped this technique before. He was in for a rude surprise when he heard an explosion. He and Naruto ran to the sound to see a big hole in the flesh. The hole was surrounded by black flames. Jiraiya's mind raced for a reason while Eva tended to Sasuke.

Sighing, the young Goddess-like girl revealed the truth behind the Uchiha massacre to the raven via telepathy after she healed his injuries.

After leaving Angel to guard the raven, Keena shunshinned off to an isolated area on the outskirts of the city as she waited for Sasuke to come around.

Keena sighed again; the raven won't be pleased when he learnt what his clan had meant to do. It would take some time for him to realize the importance of his role in all this. The problem was, whether or not he would take up that role.

* * *

Later...

Jiraiya just could not believe how difficult things had just gotten. He would rather be facing a squad of Iwa ninja instead of dealing with this. He turned to Naruto who was sitting in an Indian position with his arms folded. The blond refused to move from this spot until he gave him an explanation.

"Come on, were wasting time here." Jiraiya whined

"I'll begin to move when you start being straight with me. Now, why the hell is a walking fish stick and Uchiha Itachi after me and Keena-nee?" Naruto asked stubbornly. Jiraiya sighed but he did agree with the young boy.

"All right, they are part of a group that is after what is inside you and Keena. I've been tracking them for a while and they have been get info about the bijou." He explained

"So they're after me for the fox and the bijou creator?" Naruto asked.

"Yes but I wouldn't worry about it. You are quite strong for a brat and with the new training you'll be even stronger." Jiraiya replied.

"So when do we beginning this training?" Naruto asked eagerly

"As soon as your friend wakes up and we get to the next town," Jiraiya said with a smile

"You suck!" Naruto snapped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	49. Sasuke’s Decision

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 47 goes up, this is Chapter 48. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 48: Sasuke's Decision

* * *

Naruto and Jiraiya stood in a clearing. A few minutes ago, Jiraiya had just knocked a guy out of a gentlemen's club with a strange palm technique. He watched as the jerk went spinning into a stand. Jiraiya threw a water balloon up and down, catching his attention.

"All right, let's begin your training. The move I'm going to show you is the personal technique of your old man; the Yondaime Hokage." That opened Naruto's eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Keena's fingers paused from her harp-playing when she sensed a familiar presence underneath the tree she was on.

"Finally awake?" she asked.

"Hn." came the raven's reply.

"I don't speak 'Hn'-ese, Peacock." Keena reminded.

"What you showed me..." Sasuke trailed. "How much of it is true?"

"All of it." Keena sighed.

"Hard to believe, huh?" she noted, seeing his shocked expression. "Understandably."

"So, Itachi..." Sasuke pressed.

"Did what he did to save me." Keena replied. "And to the whole world." she added as an afterthought.

"The 'Cleanser' true enemy is not Orochimaru or the Akatsuki; it's the ultimate evil: the literal manifestation of the seven sins." she explained.

"Wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, and gluttony." Sasuke listed.

"Yes." Keena replied. "Quite unfortunately, the branch side of your clan fell victim to Greed's power. They wanted something that was not meant to be theirs, a power that _will_ kill those who are not chosen to use it."

"You father, on the other hand, was Pride's victim." she added. "He had prided himself in being the head of the most prestigious clan in Konoha and sought to extend his influence on the other nations. His first step was to remove Sarutobi, permanently."

"A coup against the Hokage." Sasuke realized. "They planned to assassinate Sarutobi to take his place."

"True." Keena nodded. "Then, when my Guardian Ring awoke, your father saw my awakening as a huge wretch in his plans."

"So, the branch members wanted your power." Sasuke concluded. "And Fugaku," he spat at the last word. "Saw you as a threat to what he had planned."

Keena nodded, "Though with different objectives, their goals were the same: my death."

Looking down at her 'Bonded', she added, "I can't win this war, not alone, Sasuke. Neither the Guardians or the bijou will be enough. I _need_ you."

"You don't need me." Sasuke growled. "You need only Itachi."

"Still on that?" Keena remarked amusedly. "Ever wondered why Itachi left you alive, despite the fact that he was my 'supposed' protector?"

"He left you alive because he had already known that you had given a 'Bond Ring' to me." she answered her own question. "It had always been his intention for you to become my sworn protector and 'Bonded'. But because of the 'Life Oath' he took, his burden as my protector could only be relieved upon his death."

"Stupid Mother Creation for making him swear a 'Life Oath' to her." she muttered.

"Your decision, Sasuke." she added. "Will decide the fate of the world; whether to be ravaged by the materialization of the Seven Sins or be saved by the 'Messiah of Hope'."

"So, everything boils down to my decision then." Sasuke remarked and Keena nodded silently.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked, shunshinning in front of the Ice Guardian and pulling her into a deep kiss.

"Smart choice." Keena smiled.

"Now," she stated after the small make-out session. "Let's have Angel-nee remove that 'hickey of doom' from the Ero-hebi on your neck. Then, we will begin your official training."

"'Hickey of doom'..." Sasuke chuckled at the nickname his 'Water-drops' gave the 'Curse Mark'.

* * *

SailorStar9: Two chapters down, this should make up for yesterdays' tardiness. Unfortunately, my bro's at home today, so I won't be uploading anymore chapters. (Mutters) Mental note: must get router. (Aloud) Now that's done, read and review.


	50. Reaching Tanzaku Gai

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 48 goes up, this is Chapter 49. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 49: Reaching Tanzaku Gai

* * *

Naruto walked along side Jiraiya, holding a ball in his hand. He was attempting to keep the Rasengan under control. He was now on the final stage of his training. The first part was trying to burst a balloon full of water. Jiraiya explained that the first part of the Rasengan was rotation. He managed to swirl the water in one way, flatting the balloon but not bursting it. It took the help of a small house cat and remembering the fact that Jiraiya made the balloon bumpy rather than flat to get the first stage done. He had to use his other hand however but Jiraiya gave him the pass.

The second stage of the Rasengan was power. Naruto had to put 100% of his power into the attack. This time Jiraiya gave him a rubber ball to burst. This stage was much harder than the first and it took hit a long while to burst it. Jiraiya gave him some advice. The pervert basically told him reach his highest focus point and concentrate on that high point. To help, he gave him a mark on his palm. Naruto sat down and began to think back. He remembered that Iruka had always made him put a leaf on his forehead and told to sit and focus on keeping the leaf on his head.

Naruto bit his finger and made an improvement to Jiraiya's mark, making it into the Konoha symbol. He began to focus his chakra and used the leaf symbol on his hand as a point of focus. When he felt it reach the highest point, Naruto used his other hand to swirl the chakra in the rubber ball. He slammed the ball to the ground and was thrown back by the force of the release. Jiraiya caught him as he slid across the ground. The blond gave him a smile before passing out.

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Well, since the Ero-Sannin's began the kit's Rasengan training, it's only fair that we started yours." Keena smirked at the raven under the tree.

"You've been hanging around Demon-sensei too much." Sasuke muttered, his neck still stinging from Angel's seal removal spell.

"Hey, we got rid of the Ero-hebi's 'Hickey of doom', right?" Keena joked.

"And by the way," she added. "I won't be the one training you."

"That would be my job." Guardian Mars grinned and shunshinned into the scene.

Sasuke blanched at the Fire Guardian.

"Any last request before I commence the torture... er training... on your boyfriend, imoto?" Guardian Mars asked the smirking Ice Guardian.

"Yeah, two things." Keena held out two fingers. "No colossal property damage; after what happened last time, I won't be the one paying."

"And keep him in one piece, alive and kicking." she added.

Giving Sasuke a sultry wink, "If you manage to somehow come back alive after today, you'll be _thoroughly_ awarded tonight."

"And Peacock," she smiled sweetly. "Have fun."

With that, she shunshinned off before all Hell broke loose.

"She's such a tease." Guardian Mars snickered. "But considering it's _that_ time of the year right now..."

"That time of the year?" Sasuke blinked.

"Let's just say her other self's in heat right now." Guardian Mars replied, his snicker widened at Sasuke's deep blush when the raven realized the innuendo.

"Well gaki." he went down to business. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Sasuke cursed under his breath as he dodged the numerous fireballs thrown at him.

* * *

Back in Konoha...

Hiashi watched as his nephew and his daughter went at it. Each was using non-lethal attacks as they spared. Hinata seem to push Neji back some but Neji ducked a palm strike and swept Hinata. Using her superior agility, she flipped herself back into a stable stance. The two suddenly got into similar stances and charged at each other.

"Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand!" they both shouted. Both Hyuuga clan members hands and arms blurred in movement. With their last strike, both ended up back to back. After a while, Hinata dropped to her knees in exhaustion. Hiashi stepped forward and stood before the two. Hinata struggled to stand but Hiashi stopped her.

"Do not rush yourself Hinata. Allow yourself to rest." he advised.

"Yes father." Hinata nodded.

"You have done quite well with this technique in such a short time." Hiashi explained

"Yes Hinata-sama," Neji agreed and showed his arms. There were several red welts on his arms. "Where you hit would have disabled my arms."

"Thank you, but I would not have gotten so far without your help." Hinata remarked.

"No, my daughter, this is all you." Hiashi corrected with pride. Hinata blushed as he praised her.

"Uzumaki Naruto would be proud as well." Neji teased. That just made Hinata redder.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hospital...

Sakura was careful in wrapping the leg. She watched as the patient winced a bit and she slowed down a bit. The patient winced less and Sakura began to finish up the treatment. After a few minutes, the leg was fully bandaged. Sakura stepped back as a nurse stepped forward to inspect the work. She stood straight and turned to her. After a tense moment, the nurse smiled

"That was very good, Sakura." She said.

"Thank you." Sakura nodded.

"You did very excellent, Sakura-chan." Lee exclaimed

"You're right Lee; she is in the springtime of youth." Gai exclaimed as well. The two began to hug, disturbing the nurse. Sakura just chuckled nervously. She needed to stop hanging with these two. She was beginning to get used to this.

* * *

That night...

Guardian Mars' prediction proved to be right when Sasuke returned to the room he shared with Keena, to find the Ice Guardian clad in lacy, not to mention, sexy lingerie. The Jinchuuriki in heat then proceeded to openly seduce the Uchiha who was too exhausted to resist.

Needless to say, what happened later that night proved to be great 'research' material for our resident Ero-Sannin.

In the other room, Angel was thanking Mother Creation for the sound-proof tags that were hung all over the next room, otherwise she and Naruto would have trouble sleeping.

* * *

Right now, the group were on their way to Tanzaku Gai. Jiraiya got a lead on this Tsunade person that they were looking for.

Jiraiya told Naruto that he could practice the final stage while walking. It proved very hard for the blond but he would not give up.

It would take two days for the group to reach Tanzaku Gai.

As Jiraiya began to search, with Naruto and Sasuke continuing their training, both Jiraiya and Naruto noticed a group of people running for their lives. Apparently, a huge monster that looked like a serpent destroyed the old castle. That put the two ninjas on alert and they turned up their search efforts for finding Tsunade. It would be right around sun down when they finally found her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	51. A Bet

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 49 goes up, this is Chapter 50. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 50: A Bet

* * *

"Hey Tsunade, long time no see." Jiraiya greeted. Naruto caught sight of the woman and was very shocked. She did not look a day over twenty. He knew that her chest could not be real. Not even Celia-baa-san was that huge. The both of them took a seat with Tsunade and her assistant.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Can't old teammates just meet out of the blue?" Jiraiya joked.

"Not really," Tsunade replied as she pulled out a deck of cards. She began to shuffle them and threw several cards out. "I only ask because it seemed that I'm having reunions all of a sudden."

Naruto watched as the two began to play a game of cards. She looked at him. "Why are you here Jiraiya?"

"Konoha is in peril and we need a leader. It has been decided that you shall be the new Hokage." Jiraiya explained.

"Is that so?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, you are the only one who can lead. What is your answer?" Jiraiya prodded.

"I refuse. The position of Hokage is nothing but a curse. Only fools take up that mantle and die soon after." Tsunade replied.

Naruto glared at the woman in front of him. She continued on her speech. "Look at sensei; he almost died defending Konoha because that is what a Hokage must do. The Fourth was no different. It is a position for fools." Jiraiya glared at her for such words.

"You can't be serious right? We're definitely not going to take that from this drunken bitch, are we?" Naruto cursed. That made her turned to the blond.

"Excuse me!" she asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You just heard what Ero-Sannin just said. Your sensei almost died at the hands of your other teammate and even after that you spit on him for what he'd done. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"And you are?" she asked.

"The name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto and I will become the next Hokage." he declared.

"Shouldn't make promises you can't keep boy." Tsunade snarled.

"At least I have a dream and not sitting on her ass drinking their problems away. I can't believe the old man actually held you in such high regard." Naruto retorted.

"Naruto, that's enough! Right now, she is the leader that we need. She has the blood of a Kage running through her." Jiraiya commanded.

"And that gives her the right to talk like that? No, she has no right to even speak the word Hokage. She's nothing but a coward." Naruto shouted.

"Jiraiya, this kid of yours has a big mouth and if he isn't careful, someone will shut it for him." Tsunade growled.

"Oh, so you don't like being a called what you are huh? Too bad, because that what you are. Let me guess, you lost someone very close to you and you couldn't handle it so you left. I've lived with the hate of a whole village and I would still protect each and every one of them because that is the duty of a Hokage. So yes, you are a coward." Naruto growled out. Tsunade's cheeks were red with anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are boy? You know nothing about me and my suffering!" she shouted.

"You sound like that pansy Sasuke. Real ninjas suck it up and move on so don't come crying to me because you'll never be my Hokage. You're nothing but a boozing, gambling and weak little bitch!" By now, everyone in the bar was looking at them. Jiraiya watched with a sigh as the two blonds glared at each other.

"Outside brat, now!" she ordered.

"Fine, I don't mind knocking you down a few pegs." Naruto snapped.

* * *

Outside, Naruto and Tsunade faced each other. Naruto stretched his legs out while Tsunade had an amused smile on her face.

"You might put on a huge bravado in the bar kid, but don't think you can beat me. I am one of the Sannin and you're just a lowly Genin. I'll just need one finger to deal with you." Tsunade said while holding her index finger up.

"Big talk for a drunk but don't underestimate me." Naruto said as he slammed his fist together.

"I would listen to the kid, Tsunade." Jiraiya warned. She ignored him and motioned Naruto to come get her. Naruto did not disappoint and charged at her. When he got close he threw a right which Tsunade ducked under. She tapped her finger on Naruto's headband to make him stumble. He watched as she placed that finger right to him and flicked his forehead. It felt like he was hit by a wrecking ball and Naruto was sent sailing down the street. Naruto began struggled to stand. His vision was blurry and he looked ready to pass out.

"Come on, where was all that talk earlier?" she taunted. Naruto gave her a smile before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_Kage Bunshin?_ she thought in surprise. Suddenly, several foxes popped out from below her and clamped their teeth on her. That was when another Naruto charged right at her again. This time he was hold a blue swirling ball in his hands.

_No way, it's the Rasengan. What the hell is Jiraiya thinking teaching him such a technique? What the hell am I thinking? I mustn't get hit with that._ Using her strength, she broke free of the snakes. She did not stop her momentum and slammed her fist into the ground. The force uprooted the ground, causing Naruto to lose his footing. He slammed into a nearby wall and hit it with the Rasengan. She looked at the damage.

_He hasn't completely mastered the technique. Still,_ She took a step when Jiraiya appeared between the two.

"Okay, I think we've seen enough. Congrats kid, you actually won against one of the Sannin." He said

"What! On what grounds did he win?" Tsunade shouted

"I clearly remember a certain ninja saying that she could beat a lowly Genin with just one finger." Jiraiya said with mirth. Tsunade glared at the man but had to admit that he was right.

"Ha, take that obaa-san!" Naruto cheered making Tsunade even angrier. Suddenly, an idea popped in her head.

"Hey, how about a little bet?" she taunted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	52. Mastering the Rasengan

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 50 goes up, this is Chapter 51. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 51: Mastering the Rasengan

* * *

Six days later...

Tsunade came upon Naruto's training ground to see what the boy was up to. She watched the damage he did to the place and had to admit that the kid was good. Still, by the looks of the grounds, he wasn't even halfway there. She knew that she had won.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_A bet, what kind of bet?" Naruto asked._

"_You sure are desperate hime. You think your unlucky streak won't work with a kid?" Jiraiya asked in mirth._

"_You shut up!" Tsunade snapped. She turned her attention back to Naruto. "Ok gaki (brat), here's the bet. That technique of yours, I'll give you a week to finish it."_

"_I don't need a week. Give me three days and I'll master this technique!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraiya palmed his face at Naruto's stupidity. Tsunade just smirked at the blonde._

"_I'll be fair and give you a week to master it. When you lose, then I get all your money," Tsunade said while holding Naruto's frog wallet. "And, you have to give up on your dream of being Hokage." Naruto looked at her in shock and frowned a bit. Hokage was his dream and he would have to put it on the line._

"_Fine but what do I get?" Naruto said._

"_If you win, I'll acknowledge that you can become Hokage. To make it more interesting, I'll throw in this necklace." Tsunade said while showing the necklace._

"_Tsunade-sama, you can't!" Shizune exclaimed._

"_Is it that valuable?" Naruto asked because of Shizune's reaction._

"_It's the necklace of the Shodaime Hokage. It can buy three mountains with it." Jiraiya said._

"_All right then, you're on, you old bitch!" Naruto took off leaving an angry Tsunade. The medic Sannin suddenly smirked as she looked at Naruto's fat purse. She opened it only to have a pink powder hit her in the face. Jiraiya laughed his ass off as Shizune looked on in shock._

* * *

_Stupid little gaki, I swear I'll get him back for that._ Tsunade thought darkly. She continued to watch as Naruto hit the tree again. The dent he made was much deeper than the last. She had to admit that the kid was determined to win. It reminded him so much of her brother Nawaki. She thought back to her discussion with Jiraiya and Keena.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Tsunade glared at Jiraiya as the man continued to chuckle. She had managed to get the pink dye off her but there were still traces of it on her._

"_The kit's just so creative with his pranks." Keena joked as Jiraiya chuckled._

"_I swear, if you don't stop laughing," Tsunade threatened._

"_Fine, I'll stop for now." Jiraiya said._

"_Why did you bring that gaki anyway?" She asked._

"_Doesn't he remind of someone?" Tsunade looked down at her saucer._

"_That's a dirty trick you pervert." The two stayed silent for a while before Tsunade spoke again. "So why are you still here? I gave you my answer." Tsunade said._

"_Yeah but we're more concerned about what you and Orochimaru were talking about." Keena frowned. Tsunade was surprised but did not show it._

_Jiraiya chuckled again. "Don't be so surprised hime, Shizune's look at the bar was enough. Plus the destroyed castle by a snake was a dead giveaway that Orochimaru was here. So, you care to tell me what you two talked about?" he asked._

_Tsunade looked away and did not answer him. Jiraiya sighed and picked up his saucer._

"_The past Hokages protected those who lived in Konohagakure. They reigned troubled times yet still allowed the village to have prosperity. That ideal, they bet there lives on that dream." Tsunade's eyes widened at Jiraiya's speech. She listened as Jiraiya and Keena stood up to leave._

"_You should understand their feelings but as Naruto said, you're too much of a coward to realize that. If you betray Konoha, I will kill you Tsunade." Jiraiya warned and walked away from his former teammate._

* * *

Tsunade had no illusions about Jiraiya's threat. He may have been the weakest of them when they were kids but he was one of Konoha's strongest ninja. She turned when she heard the sound of a body hitting the ground. She turned to see Naruto lying down on the ground. He was still breathing but she could see that he was very tired. She turned to leave, when she saw that he was getting up. She wondered where he got the strength.

She watched Naruto ready himself to hit the tree again. He used his hands and formed the Rasengan. He charged the tree and prepared to run his arm through it. However, his leg gave out and the chakra disappeared. He fell on his face, unconscious. Tsunade walked up to the boy and checked him over. She saw that he was red in the face. She felt his forehead and it was boiling hot. She also noticed the serve chakra burns. She picked him up and made her way to her hotel room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Sasuke's training had been upped to the next level after Guardian Mars taught the raven all he had to know; this time, it was Guardian Jupiter's turn to train the Uchiha. Right now, the two were having a 'Lightning Blade' spar.

"He's good." Guardian Mars admitted to his 'imoto' as he dehenshinned. "And after Venus' training, he should be able to pass the last test with flying colors."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Duke-nii." Keena muttered sarcastically.

* * *

Naruto woke up to find himself looking at a ceiling rather than the sky. He sat up, still very sleepy, and looked out the window and saw that it was now morning. It took a few seconds before he shouted.

"Oh no, today's the day. I haven't even mastered it yet. I don't what to give up my dream. Oh man, I got to think of something and fast." Naruto said he threw off the covers and made his way to the door but he tripped over something. He looked back to see Shizune. _Hey, she's the old crone's assistant. What's she doing on the ground?_

Naruto moved to her and began to shake her awake. "Hey lady, get up." Shizune stirred and opened her eyes to see Naruto.

"What are you doing out of bed? You shouldn't be out of bed with your fever." Shizune mumbled.

Naruto did not remember being sick. He had got cuts before but all his wounds were gone by the next day.

"I heal real fast. Why are you sleeping on the ground?" Naruto asked.

"Sleeping on the ground?" she muttered. She then shot up, knocking Naruto over, and looked around the room frantically. "Oh no, I have to stop her." Shizune moved out toward the window but stopped short as an ice senbon nearly hit her in the head. She turned to see Keena who did not look very good.

"Where is she, Shizune? Where is Tsunade meeting Orochimaru?" Jiraiya asked coldly. Naruto poked his head out.

"Keena-nee, what's the big idea? You could have killed her." Naruto said.

"If Keena wanted to hit her, she would have." Jiraiya replied. "Tsunade-hime drugged me and my body is out of whack."

Shizune went in to get some water and medicine. She came back to see Jiraiya giving Naruto two kunai pouches that he strapped to his belt. Shizune handed him the water and medicine. "Sorry Jiraiya-sama, this is the best I can do."

"It'll have to do. Shizune, you need to tell me about what Orochimaru and Tsunade talked about." He ordered.

"I'll tell you one the way. We have to hurry." Shizune explained and the four of them took off, unaware about the shadow that left before them.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	53. The Summons Battle, Part One

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 51 goes up, this is Chapter 52. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 52: The Summons Battle, Part One

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tsunade was breathing very hard as Kabuto laid on the ground, his body not in his control. She had to admit that the kid was good. Only did he figure out that she was going to kill Orochimaru but he was able to dodge her fist. She learned that the boy was a medic as he used his Chakra Scalpel cut her tendons so she could not kill him with her strength. He also cut several muscles in the lungs that made it hard for her to breath. She managed to hit him with the Important Body Point Disturbance which is why he was on the ground.

Tsunade then began to use the Mystical Palm Technique to heal the damage to her lungs. Suddenly Kabuto stood, surprising her. He pulled out a kunai and charged at her.

"I heard that you don't like blood." Kabuto stated, causing Tsunade to gasp. "Let's find out how much!"

"Drill!" Kabuto heard the voice and jumped out of the way as a kunai slammed into the ground. Kabuto watched as the kunai was in ground to the ring. He looked up to see Naruto, Jiraiya, Keena and Shizune standing in front of Tsunade. Orochimaru, who was hanging back, looked on with a small frown.

Naruto looked at Kabuto and glared at him.

"So Keena-nee was right, you're with the Hebi-teme." Naruto noted.

"Yes, I am. Was it you that threw that kunai? I've heard that you create seals to kunais for a greater effect." Kabuto said mockingly. Naruto growled at him but was stopped when Tsunade bumped them out of the way. Tsunade continued her assault on Kabuto. She knocked him into a boulder and was preparing to end it when Kabuto smeared his blood all over her. The blood caused her to stop and freeze in her tracks. Kabuto punched her back and Shizune caught her.

"You teme!" Naruto growled and was going to do hand seals but Jiraiya stopped him.

"Save it, you need to calm down and focus. I'm going to need your help in protecting Tsunade."Jiraiya ordered. Naruto nodded and calmed down but he was still pissed.

"So, you brought that brat with you Jiraiya. Is it because he reminds you so much of you?" Orochimaru asked.

"Maybe but after he told me that he and his nee-chan decked you one back in Konoha, I thought I would give him another shot. You must be losing a step if a Genin can hit you now." Jiraiya joked.

Orochimaru just smirked as Kabuto appeared next to him. He used a pill to stop his bleeding.

"I believe it's time I get involved. Take care of Tsunade's assistant and the brat, I'll handle Jiraiya." Kabuto nodded before swiping his blood on a snake tattoo on his arm. Kabuto slammed his hand on the ground and two huge snakes appeared. Jiraiya did the same but he summoned Gamakichi. Orochimaru smiled at that.

"Damn, the drug's effects are still there. My chakra is still erratic." Jiraiya cursed.

"Let me try," Naruto said and did the same hand seals. He also focused some of the Kyuubi's chakra. "Summoning Technique!" Naruto slammed his hand down on the ground and a huge puff of smoke appeared. The toad that appeared surprised all parties.

_Holy crap, he summoned Gamaken! He's one of the three great Toads!_ Jiraiya thought in surprise.

_This brat is becoming annoying._ Orochimaru thought angrily.

_Wow!_ Shizune thought.

_Perhaps I shouldn't underestimate him._ Kabuto thought. The huge toad looked at the blond that was on his head.

"Hey, you're that boy that Gamaichi talks about. Naruto, right?" Gamaken asked.

"Yeah but who are you? I was aiming for the boss, no offense." Naruto said

"None taken," Gamaken looked across the field. "Orochimaru, why are you facing him?"

"He's not your master, Gamaken." Jiraiya reminded. He appeared next to Naruto. He handed him a food pill. Naruto ate it and waited for instructions.

"Jiraiya, how have you been?" Gamaken asked.

"Been better," Jiraiya said. He turned to his pupil. "Go and help Shizune, protect Tsunade at all cost." He ordered. Naruto nodded and jumped off. "So Master Gamaken, shall we show these snakes who really rule?"

"Sure but be advised that I'm not very graceful." The toad informed and put his shield in front of him. Orochimaru looked at Naruto who was beside Shizune and Tsunade.

"Mercury Aeon Power: Fox Summon!" Keena had already transformed into her Guardian Mercury form and wasted no time in summoning her summon. "To me, my faithful warrior!"

For those who had not seen her summon before in Chapter 43 had their jaws dropping to the ground at the sight of the nine-tailed fox she was currently standing on.

"Kabuto, take them both out, especially the Kyuubi brat. He is becoming a problem." Orochimaru ordered.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto said and jumped off to face the two. Orochimaru ordered the two snakes to charge at Jiraiya and Gamaken.

* * *

Kabuto landed in front of Shizune and Naruto. Naruto appeared in front of the two and brought out two kunais from his pouch. Kabuto smirked and activated his Chakra Scalpel.

"You've become quite strong under Keena, but do not think that you're my better Naruto-kun. I can take on Kakashi and probably win." Kabuto informed.

"Kakashi is overrated. You may be my better but that doesn't mean that this will be an easy victory for you. Besides, it's two on one." Naruto said.

"Numbers mean nothing Naruto-kun. I thought you and your pink haired friend knew that when you both faced Orochimaru-sama." He asked. Naruto growled but Shizune stood by him and he calmed down. He did not need to be angry or this guy would win. Naruto spun his kunai until he held it in a reverse grip.

"We got to be careful when dealing with this guy. If he's as good as he says, then we need to be very careful." Naruto informed. Shizune nodded and prepared herself.

Naruto charged at Kabuto, with his fingers in a cross. Four clones appeared and all began to move in on Kabuto watched as each clone moved quickly and in a zig zag pattern. Kabuto prepared himself when the first clone attacked. He caught Naruto's wrist and gave it a twist. Two clones appeared from his sides and prepared to stab him. Kabuto used the Naruto he pinned and threw him into the clone to his right. He spun and caught the clone to his left with the heel of his foot.

All three clones were dispelled, the smoke blocking Kabuto view. It was only his gut feeling that he dodged the attack from below. He drove his knee into Naruto's gut, dispelling him. He jumped out of the fade smoke just in case when he heard the sound of metal flying through the air. He was still feeling small effects of Tsunade's jutsu but still managed to block the flying needles with his forehead protector. Suddenly a kunai landed next to him.

"Tremor!" Naruto shouted. Kabuto was shocked when the ground around him shook and shot out of the ground. He was jumped away before losing his footing. Suddenly Naruto appeared and hit Kabuto with his right. Kabuto snarled and countered but Naruto dodged easily and kick Kabuto in his jaw. They both hit the ground at the same time. Naruto quickly did some seal and took a deep breath.

"Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile!" Naruto shouted and blew a stream of flames at Kabuto. It engulfed the traitor, burning him to a crisp. Naruto stopped the jutsu to see his work. When the smoke cleared, all he found was a burnt log. Kabuto shot out of the ground, his hand glowing, and struck Naruto in the chest. Naruto spat out some blood and hit the ground. Kabuto was quickly on him and slammed his foot into his chest.

"A nice attempt but futile." Kabuto said. He looked up and saw Shizune charging him. Her hands were glowing as well. He was going to attempt to use Naruto as a bargaining chip when he felt his foot rise. He looked down to see Naruto swell. He cursed and moved just as the Naruto exploded. Kabuto was badly cut up by the shower of kunai. Shizune attacked Kabuto as he was dazed. Kabuto managed to still protect himself. He jumped back to get some distance from the skilled medic but Shizune wouldn't let him. She did some seals herself and took a breath.

"Poison Fog!" She shouted. Kabuto was covered in the poisonous fog. She waited for it to cloud to fade. When it did, Kabuto was not there. Suddenly, she felt a snake wrap around her waist. Naruto pulled her back and threw another kunai. He called out the activate word and the kunai spun and drilled its way into the ground. Kabuto popped out later with a wound to his side. Shizune and Naruto noticed that it was healing.

"I guess that's why Orochimaru favors you so much. I've seen what he does to those who serve him." Naruto said. Kabuto chuckled at him.

"The price of failure is very great." Kabuto stated.

"I guess you should count yourself lucky then until your usefulness runs out." He mocked as he and Shizune charged at the awaiting Kabuto.

* * *

Gamaken and Kyuubi Sr. avoided the lunge of one of the snakes. Gamaken used his Sasumata to pin the huge snake into the ground. He placed his weight on the weapon driving it deeper into the snake, the spikes drawing blood. He spun quickly and slammed his shield into the charging snake. The snake fell to the ground and Gamaken landed on the snake to keep it from moving.

Kyuubi Sr.'s 'Fox Flame Wheel' took care of the rest of the serpents.

Jiraiya and Guardian Mercury jumped off and engaged Orochimaru. Despite his useless arms, he met his opponents head on. The three fought viciously but it was clear that neither could give their all. Orochimaru shot his head toward Jiraiya. He did his Needle Jizo to guard. Orochimaru used his foot to move the protective hair away to bite Jiraiya. Jiraiya groaned but used his hair to attack and raked his spike hair across Orochimaru's chest.

Orochimaru released him and backed away while Jiraiya feel to one knee. The serpent Sannin was forced to dodge an ice dragon from the Ice Guardian as Jiraiya tried to get his energy back. Orochimaru turned slightly in mid-air and saw that Kabuto was having some trouble with Tsunade's assistant and the Kyuubi brat. His eyes narrowed which made Guardian Mercury chuckle.

"Your man is not have the success that you thought he would?" Jiraiya asked mockingly.

"What about you, Jiraiya? Take that kid under your wing, what were you thinking? He has absolutely no talent that boy." Orochimaru said.

"You think so huh?" Jiraiya snarled.

"My former student may have made him into a good ninja but that is as far as he goes. He's not genius and could never grow stronger than he is now."

"You mean like Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked.

"Now there is talent. With the Sharingan, he can master any jutsu in the world. The power of the nations at his finger tips. That is a true talent that needs to be nurtured and trained. Sasuke will become the strongest because he is true prodigy." Orochimaru said.

"Bah, who needs a true prodigy? The ones who give it their all are truly fun to train. Those hard workers that push themselves to the brink and beyond, they are the true prodigies. Sensei tried to show you that but you never did listen to him. A true ninja is a ninja who has the guts to never give up." Jiraiya said. Orochimaru smirked at his words.

"A difference of opinion," he said. An explosion caught his attention and his smirk got wider. "It seems that Naruto has finally run out of juice." Jiraiya did not dare turn his eyes away from Orochimaru and hoped that Naruto was all right.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he struggled to stand. He counted himself lucky that he was able to get himself and Shizune away from Kabuto's trap. The bastard particularly set up a mine field in order to get him and Shizune. His left arm was numb and he felt the sting of the burns on his left leg. He got to his knees when he was kicked in the ribs and sent flying. He landed in front of Tsunade and laid in a heap.

"I must admit, you are better than I expected. You might even be stronger than Sasuke but it's finally over. Your partner is down and you are critically injured. I don't have any more time to waste with you." Kabuto said.

"Sound to me, you're pretty scared to continue our fight. What's the matter, get tired of get slashed? Trust me, I've only gotten started." Naruto gasped out.

"Your bravado is amusing but it's gotten annoying. Besides, you can't become Hokage if you're dead." Kabuto said. He watched as Naruto pushed himself and stood in front of Tsunade. "Why don't you run away Naruto? You'll live to see that dream come true."

"If I ran now, how can I ever complete my dream? The Yondaime didn't do it, the old man did do it and neither will I." Naruto growled.

"Little kids like you, don't understand the real world. You believe that your dreams will come true if you just keep believing in them. Grow up boy, this is reality. Dreams are useless in this world. They are easily destroyed and you will never get them back."

"Kami, you sound like that asshole Neji. Keep your opinions to yourself, I will be Hokage. I will never back down, never run away. That's my nindo. So take your advice and shove it." Kabuto snarled at the blond.

"Fine then, I tried to save you. Now, you'll watch as your dreams are taken away!" Kabuto shouted and charged. Naruto forced his hands up and formed the seal to use the Kage Bunshin. One clone appeared as Kabuto got closer. He ignored Tsunade's pleas to run. Just as Kabuto neared, something happened. Kabuto was suddenly stopped and his arms and legs were bind.

"What the hell?" Kabuto yelled.

"Hey grandma, get ready to hand over that necklace." Naruto, with the help of the clone, began to spin the chakra in Naruto's hand. It took a while before a blue sphere appeared in Naruto's hand. The clone grabbed Naruto and tossed him before dispelling. Naruto reared his hand back and Kabuto looked worried. Naruto thrust his hand forward and drove the sphere into Kabuto gut. "Rasengan!"

Kabuto felt the sphere rip into him. The wires that were set up snapped and Kabuto was hurled ten feet into a boulder. His trip made a groove into the ground. When he hit the boulder, it made a deep and large dent in the rook. Kabuto was standing on his feet but just barely. Naruto laid on the ground and waited for Kabuto to drop. He was surprised to see the right hand of Orochimaru start to move. Kabuto looked at Naruto.

"I'll admit, you're definitely dangerous, more than I thought you would be. You must have set that up as a last line of defense for Tsunade. Still, your attack didn't work. You can see my wounds heal." Kabuto said. 'I'm lucky that I started to focus my chakra to the point of impact. That jutsu would have killed me.' Kabuto walked toward the fallen Naruto when he stood stiff. His glasses broke before he dropped to the ground. 'What!? There was too much damage that my chakra couldn't heal.' He then heard Naruto chuckle.

"Congratulations teme, you have joined the popular 'I just had my ass handed to me by Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto' list. You should be proud." Naruto mocked. Kabuto growled at him. Tsunade was at Naruto's side. She flipped him over making him cry out in pain. "Damn it grandma, easy with my body."

"Shut up brat, what the hell were you thinking? I told you to move." Tsunade shouted.

"And lose our bet, not on your life." Naruto shouted back.

"Who cares about the bet? You could have died!"

"Sorry to pop your bubble but I'm not going to die. I won't die until I'm Hokage. That's my dream after all!" Naruto said with a grin. Tsunade looked at the smiling blond with shock. The Hokage position was their dream as well. She looked back at Naruto and gave a small smile.

"You are one stubborn brat." Tsunade said with a smile.

"I get it from my nee-san." Naruto said. Suddenly, Tsunade moved in front of Naruto. Naruto watched in horror as a blade ran right through her. "TSUNADE!!!" The older blond spat out some blood but was strong enough to glare at Orochimaru.

"That was very stupid of you Tsunade. I would have spared you so that you could fix my arms. That brat has to die. He will be a thorn in my future." Orochimaru said.

"I am going to rip your head off!" Naruto roared.

"Quiet boy," Orochimaru said before pulling his blade out of Tsunade's chest. She fell next to Naruto. He growled at the approaching Orochimaru. "Now, I'll finish you off." He swung his head and prepared to cut his head off. Suddenly a shadow fell over him. Tsunade was breathing hard and barely winced as the blade cut into her side.

"I won't allow you to kill this boy. He is the future of Konoha. I will protect like a Hokage should." Tsunade said. Orochimaru chuckled before he kicked her away.

"What a joke! Was it not you who said that being Hokage was not but a joke? Besides, you are shaking like a leaf. How can you ever be Hokage?" Orochimaru mocked. Suddenly, Tsunade stopped shaking. Orochimaru noticed but was too late to dodge her kick. Tsunade stood and walked in front of Naruto. Orochimaru looked up and saw several lines on Tsunade's skin.

"Sorry Hebi-bastard but you will not get your way. I, as the Godaime Hokage, won't allow!" Tsunade shouted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	54. The Summons Battle, Part Two

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 52 goes up, this is Chapter 53. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 53: The Summons Battle, Part Two

* * *

Orochimaru looked at Tsunade and was intrigued by the pink lines that appeared on her face. He watched as she did a single hand seal and called out her jutsu.

"Yin Seal: Release: Creation Rebirth!" Orochimaru watched as Tsunade's wounds began to heal and disappear.

"It looks like that I wasn't the only one who was creating techniques. What does this do?" Orochimaru asked. Tsunade grinned and swiped some blood off her chest.

"I've stored my chakra over the years into a seal on my forehead. When I release it, it speeds up my body's cell division, healing me and creating new cells. In short, I can't die. Now, it's time to put an end to you." Tsunade said and smeared the blood on the back of her hand. Orochimaru jumped back and landed near Kabuto.

Jiraiya, who was just recovering from being thrown, dismissed Gamaken and prepared to summon Gamabunta. Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru with Kabuto's help, slammed their hands on the ground.

"Summoning Technique!" they all yelled. When the some cleared, the three Sannin and the Ice Guardian stood on their summons and prepared for battle.

* * *

Naruto looked at the four large summonses in awe. He knew that this was going to get pretty intense soon. Suddenly he winced as Shizune lifted him up and moved him away to a safer area. They stopped behind a boulder that was a good distance away from the battle. They both felt the ground move, signaling the beginning of the battle.

"I wanted to watch the fight." Naruto pouted.

"I think it's better if we stay here. We would just be in way." Shizune explained. Naruto stilled pouted but understood what she was saying. Shizune hands began to glow green and she placed her hands over Naruto's wounds. He groaned a little as Shizune's technique began to work.

"Hey Shizune, do you think I could get the old bat to teach me that cool technique of hers?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so Naruto. That technique has a terrible side effect." Shizune said.

"A side effect?" Naruto echoed. "I thought she couldn't die. She said so herself."

"The body can divide cells only a certain amount of times. Lady Tsunade has shortened her life span because of that technique." Naruto looked very surprised at Shizune's explanation. He hoped that she would be ok.

* * *

Tsunade smirked as Manda wiggled around on the ground in pain. The giant dagger that she used to slam the snake's mouth shut did not help much. Her smirk faded when a slimy tongue wrapped around her throat. Keena turned around and summoned Haku.

"Icicle Barrage! " Haku released his ice senbons at Kabuto and Orochimaru. Both men jumped out of the way as the needles hit the scaly hind of Manda. The attack made Orochimaru weaken his hold on Tsunade. She used this to pull him toward her. She cocked back her fist and slammed it into his face. She growled as she felt her power failing.

_I have to finish this quickly._ She thought. She jumped after Orochimaru in order to finish the fight. Orochimaru flip in mid-air and landed on the ground. He moved when Tsunade appeared and brought her heel down to smash his head. As he moved, he brought out the Kusanagi and held it with his tongue. He spat it out toward Tsunade. He heard the blade make contact with something but he knew it was flesh. Tsunade appeared and kicked Orochimaru in the gut.

Orochimaru spat out some bile but pulled his sword to him. He moved his head around making his tongue whip around. Tsunade dodged it as best she could and landed away from Orochimaru. Orochimaru retracted his tongue until he held the sword in his mouth. The two charged at each other. Orochimaru tried to cut her to pieces but Tsunade dodged and countered every time.

_I have to keep punching. I have to keep going. I can't fail here. I WON'T FAIL HERE!_ Tsunade slammed her knee into his gut, raising Orochimaru off the ground. She tore into his with kicks and punches. She focused the remained of her chakra and slammed her fist into his jaw. Orochimaru went sailing in the air. He crashed into Manda and fell to his knees. Kabuto who was being dealt with by Jiraiya appeared next to him. Jiraiya appeared next to Tsunade and prepared to continue the fight. Suddenly, Orochimaru began to laugh. He raised his head to look at his former teammates. The two looked at him in shock.

"What the…" Tsunade muttered.

"I knew that there was something wrong. It didn't feel like him." Jiraiya said.

"So we've been fighting a substitute this whole time?" Tsunade asked.

"It seems as we will not be able to complete our deal Tsunade. No matter, I have another method to gain what I have lost." The man said with Orochimaru's voice. "I will not be stopped and I will see Konoha burn to the ground. I am immortal and I will not die." The body began to sink into the ground. The man had a smile on his face. Kabuto did some hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Jiraiya grunted as he held his side.

"Thanks a lot hime, I wouldn't have been in this condition if you hadn't drugged me." Jiraiya muttered. Tsunade glared at him but said nothing. Shizune came into their view. She was carrying Naruto who was trying to help her but failed. Jiraiya smirked at him.

"Smart kit. Using a clone to help stabilize the Rasengan was a smart move. Still, until you can do it one handed, you haven't mastered it yet." Keena noted

"Yeah, yeah, give me a couple more days and I'll have it down pack, Keena-nee." Naruto boasted.

Everyone laughed at the blonds' bold words. Tsunade suddenly went rigged. Everyone watched as she began to age very quickly.

"Holy shit, what's happening to her?" Naruto shouted. He got hit in the head by the aging woman.

"Watch your language boy!" Tsunade said in an elderly voice. She looked at Jiraiya who did look concern. "Don't give me that look. It is the side effect of my jutsu. I will be back to normal after a night's rest."

"Tsunade-hime." Jiraiya whispered.

"I would prefer you call me by my title now Jiraiya." Tsunade said with a grin.

"Wait a minute, does that mean what I think it means?" Naruto asked.

"You got that right. You're looking at your Godaime Hokage."

* * *

In Konoha...

Sakura walked around the now rebuilt Konoha. She looked on with pride as the invasion did little to hamper the spirits of the village. While she was impressed, she was also bored out of her mind. Because Kakashi was in the hospital and with Naruto and Sasuke out of Konoha, she was not allowed to do missions. She did get some training done with Kurenai's team and with Gai-sensei which increased her Genjutsu and Taijutsu. She also spent a lot of time at the hospital. She checked in on her sensei and Sasuke but she spent most of her time helping keep an eye on Lee.

The nurses were grateful for her help in keeping Lee in line. The boy just did not know when to rest. It was also a good way to learn something new at the hospital. She had to admit that she learned more from them that she had from Kakashi. She shook her head of such a thought. It sounded too much like Naruto. She continued her walk when she caught sight of someone. It was Hinata and she was standing at the gates. She just looked out toward the exit of the village. Sakura was curious and approached her.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura called out. Hinata turned to her.

"Oh Sakura, how are you today?" Hinata asked.

"I'm bored out of my mind. What are you up to?"

"Oh, I was just thinking." Hinata said. Sakura saw the blush and that she was poking her fingers together. Sakura suddenly had a grin on her face.

"So, waiting for your boyfriend to return?" Sakura asked coyly.

"B-Boyfriend, I don't have a boyfriend!" Hinata exclaimed.

"That's it, isn't it?! You're waiting for Naruto to come back. Oh that's so cute." Sakura squealed.

Hinata was red in the face and attempted to hide in her jacket. The two guards were chuckling as well. Hinata frowned and decided to get back at Sakura.

"Well, a-at least I'm n-not at t-the hospital a-all day." the Hyuuga heiress stammered.

"What the heck does that mean?" Sasuke frowned.

"I see t-the w-way you touch L-Lee-kun." Now it was Sakura's turn to blush.

"I-I was helping the nurses. That's all it was." Sakura exclaimed.

"And when does helping the nurses include sponge baths?" Hinata asked confidently. Now, Sakura was just as red as Hinata was.

"That was only one time!" Sakura shouted. The guards at the gate just watched as the two went back and forth. It was just very entertaining to see the Hyuuga heir defend the Uzumaki kid and the top kunoichi defend the mini Gai. They watched as the two blushing girls turned their backs to one another and stuck their noses in the air. After a while, the two of them began to laugh.

"Oh man, that was funny." Sakura said

"Yeah," Hinata whispered. She looked at Sakura. "So, I don't say anything about your crush on Lee,"

"And I won't say anything about your crush on Naruto. Still, everyone all ready knows about your crush on the baka." Sakura said.

"T-That's true but Ino has been t-talking about your time in h-hospital and not with K-Kakashi-sensei." Hinata informed. Sakura looked at her in horror and took off toward the flower shop. She had a nosy pig to shut up.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	55. Back to Konoha

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 53 goes up, this is Chapter 54. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 54: Back to Konoha

* * *

Sometime later..

Tsunade could not get to Konoha faster. If she was not within its walls soon then she would commit murder. While she enjoyed a bit of childish behavior, Naruto was taking it too far. He kept asking her to teach him something. He had a valid point to want to learn something from her. He had a technique from Orochimaru and the toad summoning contract from Jiraiya. She would have gladly taught him something if he wasn't so annoying.

"Please, please, please, please, please," Naruto said on and on. He had been doing that for the past hour. How the hell could he keep that going for so long? After the hundredth 'please', Tsunade snapped. Naruto found himself flying fifty feet from a finger flick. Naruto groaned while Tsunade picked him up by his coat.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING!!!" Tsunade shouted.

"I WOULD STOP IF YOU WOULD JUST TEACH ME SOMETHING, YOU OLD BAT!" Naruto shouted back. Shizune, Angel and Jiraiya looked on with sweatdrops coming down the back of their heads.

"This could take a while." Keena muttered.

"No kidding." Sasuke agreed, the couple's eyes darting to and fro between the arguing parties.

Tsunade sighed and set the blond down on the ground.

"Look, you don't have the skill to do any of my techniques. My techniques require the top notch chakra control which you don't have." Tsunade explained.

"Oh come on, you mean to tell me that you don't have one technique for me. What about that seal thing on your forehead?"

"We've been over this. I'm not going to teach you that technique."

"Come on, you've got to have something?" Naruto whined. Tsunade sighed and pinched her nose. That's when something clicked. That could work for him seeing that he loved to prank people.

"All right brat, I have something you can do. That pervert tells me that you created a Transformation that almost looks real." Tsunade said.

"You mean the Sexy Technique?" Naruto asked. Then he got a fearful look in his eyes. "You aren't going to punish me are you?"

"Only a little but I will teach you my Transformation if you promise not to use it again." Tsunade said sweetly.

"What's so special about your Transformation? Granted, it's pretty sweet but how will that help me?" Naruto questioned.

"Think for a second Naruto, when we fought, didn't you realize that my Transformation didn't fall once?" Tsunade asked. Naruto thought about it and did realize that her youthful image never did fall when she was attacked. Thinking about it some more, it would be great for pranks. He turned his attention back to her.

"So if I refuse to use the Sexy Technique any more, you'll show me your Transformation?" Naruto asked.

"That's the deal." Tsunade said. It took all of five seconds before Naruto took her hand and shook it.

"All right then, let's being learning a jutsu." Naruto cheered. Tsunade smiled while Jiraiya was crying about the deal.

"Wow, guess we both don't have to send him across town with our summons anymore." Angel told her fellow Guardian who smirked.

* * *

Hinata was once again standing at the gates of Konoha. She had been there since Naruto left on his mission. She was worried about him since there was no word about how his mission was going. She kept worrying that he was in trouble or causing trouble. Sighing, she turned to go back home when a voice rang out.

"Shut up about the Sexy Technique! Ero-Sannin! Baba's technique is much better!" That was Naruto's voice. She turned back around and saw Naruto arguing with that white haired man from before. Behind them, the rest of the group just watched in amusement. Her heart swelled when she saw him.

"Stop being so stupid, that technique is a work of genius! Why would you give that up?" Jiraiya cried.

"Oh would you just..."

"Naruto-kun!" the voice exclaimed. Naruto turned and had the wind knocked out of him. He looked down and saw a mess of raven hair.

"Hinata-chan, is that you?" Naruto asked. She looked up with a happy expression which made him grin. "I take it that I was missed?"

"Dummy, you sent no word. I was worried about you." Hinata berated.

"Hey now, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. No simple mission like this would hurt me." Naruto said with confidence. Hinata smiled at him which did not go un-noticed. A cough caught their attention and the two turned to see a smiling Tsunade.

"Now that's a surprise, you didn't tell me that you had a girlfriend and a Hyuuga at that. She's pretty cute, too cute for you." Tsunade said with mirth. Both of them had a healthy blush on their faces and were stammering out denials. Tsunade just laughed at the two when she felt the presence of two ANBU. They appeared and bowed before her.

"Lady Tsunade, we are here to escort you to see the elders. They are glad that you have returned." One ANBU said.

"Word travels fast but you may inform the elders that I have something to do first. I will be with them when I've finished." Tsunade informed them. She turned to Shizune who nodded. They both made a bee line for the Hospital. She stopped and turned to Naruto and Hinata.

"You're dismissed Genin Naruto. I wouldn't wish to anger the heiress to the Hyuugas for keep you." Tsunade joked. As she walked away she waved and said, "Don't do anything adult now."

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!!!" Naruto roared while Hinata fainted.

"Nice comeback, dobe." Sasuke smirked as Keena chuckled.

"SHUT UP, TEME!" Naruto hollered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	56. Quit Being a Ninja

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 54 goes up, this is Chapter 55. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 55: Tsunade's Announcement! Quit Being a Ninja

* * *

After the council meeting...

"Man, my shoulders are stiff now." Tsunade sighed as she and Shizune walked out of the Hokage office. "I want to just take a shot of hot sake and relax."

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune chided.

"Hold it right there!" Naruto fumed as two women exited. "Before you do that, there's something you must do first."

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"I told you!" Naruto retorted. "It's about Kakashi-sensei and fuzzy eyebrows!"

"Fine, fine." Tsunade replied as she walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the training grounds of the Guardians' mansion...

Sasuke panted in exhaustion after his first training session with Guardian Venus. What he went through with Guardians Mars and Jupiter had not prepared him for the brutal torture Guardian Venus put him through.

"Need mouth-to-mouth?" Eva joked, sitting down beside him.

"Ha, ha." Sasuke retorted sarcastically.

"You mind telling me what this final test is all about?" the raven asked the Ice Guardian beside him as the couple leaned against the other's back.

"Let's just say it involves me, you and the three Titan amulets on my neck." Eva replied sweetly, resting her head on his shoulder and looking at him upside down.

Sasuke gulped at the underlining message.

"Am I interrupting?" Naruto teased, causing the pair to spring apart.

"I thought you'd went off to play nooky with Hinata, kit." Eva joked.

"We aren't like that!" The blond fumed.

"Shika-chan thinks otherwise." Sasuke smirked.

"Just don't say that in front of Temari, dear." Eva kidded.

"Right, right right." Sasuke snorted. "Won't want to get decapitated by her 'Cutting Wind' technique."

"Smart boy." Eva joked.

Tsunade coughed and cut the banter short.

"Eva." the Godaime Hokage looked at the Ice Guardian. "About your diagnosis of Rock Lee..."

Eva nodded mutely.

"Sorry, duty calls." she kissed Sasuke on the cheek and followed Tsunade off to the hospital.

* * *

In the hospital...

"How pathetic." Tsunade sighed, after healing Kakashi. "I heard you got beaten by two thugs. And I thought you were a genius."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi muttered.

"Please hurry up and take care of my Lee!" Gai pleaded.

"Lee!" the Jonin called out to his student. "Tsunade-sama is here!"

"Is that your pupil?" Tsunade asked.

"That's right!" Gai replied. "He is my very dear and favorite student!"

"I see." Tsunade's frown deepened.

Now, she was with Lee in his hospital room, and he who was not alone.

It was not his sensei; he had been badgering her all day. It was a girl with pink hair. This had to be Naruto's other teammate. She seemed to be having some fun with Lee. They soon realized that she was in the room and stopped whatever was so fun.

"So, you would be Rock Lee?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Lee said quickly.

"Please, Tsunade is fine. Ma'am makes me feel old." Tsunade chided.

"Stop trying to hide what you are Baba." A voice stated. Tsunade turned swiftly to see Naruto taking off in a sprint. She promised to get him somehow. Anyway, she turned back to Lee.

"All right, let's get a look at you. Take off your shirt." Tsunade ordered. Lee did as instructed as Tsunade moved toward him. She noticed the blush on Sakura's face and just smiled. Tsunade's hands glowed and she ran her hand up and down Lee's back. Her eyes raised in surprise as she diagnosed the boy. The damage was worst than she thought. She stopped her diagnoses and gave a sad sigh.

"Is something wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"I'm very sorry but I have to agree with Eva's diagnosis; you can never be a ninja again." Tsunade said softly.

"WHAT???" Gai and Sakura shouted while Lee looked devastated.

"Just as Eva had explained to you before, the damage done to his spine is un-repairable. There are small pieces of bone embedded into the spinal cord. The surgery could kill him. I'm sorry but the best thing for him is to stop being a ninja all together." Tsunade explained. Gai and Sakura was about to argue when Lee stood and walked out of the room with his crutch. Gai went after him to try and cheer him up. Tsunade sighed again but then noticed the small amount of killer intent. She turned to Sakura, who had her fist clenched. "Is there something you wish to say?"

"So that's it? You just come in here and tell one of Konoha's most dedicated shinobi that he should just stop what he loves." Sakura said softly.

"That's the reality of the shinobi world." Tsunade said.

"Bullshit! You're not even going to try! He has dealt with his faults, everyone ridiculing him and has appeared as one of the strongest ninja alive! If you're not going to help, then I will! I won't allow him to suffer because you won't try!" Sakura shouted and stormed out of the room. Tsunade looked at the retreating back of the pink haired kunoichi. She found herself smiling at the hothead.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	57. Chuunin Promotion

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 55 goes up, this is Chapter 56. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 56: Chuunin Promotion

* * *

A week passed since Tsunade's return. In that time she was officially announced as the Godaime Hokage. The villagers were happy for her return and for her induction as Hokage. As soon as that was over, she got to work. At this moment, she was face to face with six Genin and the Jonins that led the current teams. She reviewed the results of the Chuunin exams with the judges. She felt that this was the best way to deal with this.

"All right, let's get this over with. With the invasion of Hidden Sand and Hidden Sound, the exams had to be stopped before all the results were in. However, some people have been talking about the six of you and I believe that you deserve a further review. First up, Aburame Shino," Tsunade called.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Shino called.

"You did not get to fight in the finals because your opponent, Kankuro of Suna, forfeited. However, you got together with both Uzumaki Naruto and Nara Shikamaru to go after the Suna Genin team." Tsunade read.

"That is incorrect. Our goal was to get Uchiha Sasuke and bring him back. Uzumaki had information that he shared with me and Nara." Shino corrected.

"And that information was?" Tsunade prodded.

"That Gaara was a very dangerous individual. He seemed to know how dangerous he was but did not go into it further as he would be in trouble if he did." Shino said.

"Ok, what happened after that?" Tsunade asked.

"We caught up with Sasuke and the Suna team. Uchiha Sasuke refused to come with us and we were force to fight the Suna team. Naruto split us up to take on the Suna team, along with Lady Mercury. Sasuke left me to fight Kankuro alone as he went to defeat Gaara. I fought my enemy to the best of my ability but I was poisoned by my opponent." Shino reported.

"Yes, I read that in your medical report but the poison was almost gone when you arrived to the hospital."

"Lady Mercury gave Uzumaki an all-round antidote." Shino said.

"Well, your story does confirm Naruto's and Shikamaru's reports. Unfortunately, I cannot give you a field promotion as it that would have to be requested by a Jonin. I am sorry." Tsunade said.

"I understand." Shino said and stepped back.

"Haruno Sakura, step forward." Tsunade ordered. The pink haired kunoichi stepped forward. Tsunade noticed the frown on her face but ignored it. "I've heard that you witnessed your first kill during the invasion."

"That is correct Tsunade-sama." Sakura answered.

"I also heard that it took you quite a while before you got over it." Tsunade added.

"That is also correct." Sakura confirmed.

"How do you feel now and do you still wish to be a kunoichi of Konoha?" Tsunade asked.

"With the help of my teammate, Naruto, and that of Kurenai-sensei, Lady Venus and my fellow kunoichi, I have gotten over witnessing my first kill. I have realized that it is part of the duty that we have taken up. I do not wish to kill again anytime soon but I will if I must." Sakura explained.

"A very good answer, you may step back now." Sakura bowed and did as stepped back. "Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata, step forward." They complied and faced the Hokage. "The Hyuuga clan has made it quite clear that they wish for both of you to become Chuunin. Your battle at the prelims is still the talk of the exam. However, I do not give special treatment. The rank of Chuunin is something that you must earn. I do believe that you are both at Chuunin level but you do not have the mentality of Chuunins. Is that understood?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they both said and stepped back.

"Nara Shikamaru, step forward." Tsunade said. Shikamaru sighed and moved forward lazily. Tsunade frowned at his attitude but ignored it. "Your match against Temari was one that got a lot of people's attention. Your strategic ability is outstanding. If I was to place you in charge of Konoha's military, I have no doubt that you could lead us to victory many times. Not only that but you know when to retreat when the situation calls for it. It is my honor to promote you to the rank of Chuunin. Congratulations!"

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Just shut up and take your vest!" Tsunade snarled. Shikamaru did as he was told and took his vest. He stood back in line. "Uzumaki Naruto, step forward." Naruto was in front of her quickly. "Your match with Neji was very impressive. You surprised many with your match because your tactics were not what people expected. You didn't just charge in but used a combination of Ninjutsu and summons to out-maneuver and out-power him. When the invasion started, you took the lead in attempting to get your teammate away from a dangerous opponent. To gain such respect and trust in a time of a crisis, it shows that you are ready. Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Chuunin."

"Hell yeah!!" Naruto shouted. He was suddenly bopped on the head by Tsunade.

"I told you to watch your mouth moron." Tsunade growled. She looked at the other four. "While you were not promoted, I will place all your names on my list to go to the next Chuunin exam that will be held six months from now. You've earned it." The others smiled happily including Shino. You really could not tell with his face covered up. "Well, that concludes this meeting. You all could leave but Kakashi you stay. We have something to talk about." Everyone filed out of the office. Tsunade watched as Anko and Naruto were shouting about becoming a Chuunin. That poor Hyuuga was red in the face when Naruto hugged her fiercely. He had better be careful because she did not like the look Neji was giving him.

The doors closed and it was now just her and Kakashi. She looked at the man who was pretty calm for what was about to happen.

"I was going through Sarutobi-sensei's stuff and I read that he was going to talk to you after the exams. Would you care to tell me why?" Tsunade asked with an edge.

"There has been a situation with my team. The problem is that Naruto has become very disrespectful toward me and his teammates. I was going to explain that to the Sandaime." Kakashi spoke.

"I admit that he is a bit rude but considering who he hangs with, it's quite understandable. I'm quite surprised that you're quick to blame Naruto for the problems with your team. Sarutobi-sensei wrote here that you were blatantly showing favoritism to Uchiha Sasuke and left your other two students to fend for themselves." Tsunade said.

"I didn't leave Naruto alone. I called in a favor," Kakashi explained.

"Yes, I know. You pushed him off on Ebisu who you told to only work on his chakra control. If Naruto didn't run into Jiraiya, he probably wouldn't have done so well against the Hyuuga prodigy. Then, there is this compliant filed by Kurenai about sabotaging Sakura's career as a ninja. She went so far as saying that you didn't care that she was self-destructing after seeing her first kill. I've also learned that you haven't taught her anything and that her Genjutsu skills are the result of working with Lady Venus. Naruto's and Sakura's skills are products of their own hard work and of other people, more specifically the Guardians. Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you their sensei?"

"Lady Tsunade, if you let me explain..." Kakashi protested.

"Shut it Kakashi! What is there to explain? You've left two of your students to fend for themselves! You're lucky that they have improved so they wouldn't be killed on the field! Your actions are irresponsible and stupid! If it was for the council, I would have disbanded team 7!" Tsunade shouted. Kakashi stood at attention as Tsunade glared at him. "Shape up your attitude or I will go through with my threat, the council be damned. Am I clear Kakashi?"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Kakashi said flatly.

"You're dismissed." Tsunade said and Kakashi left via shunshin. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead. Why did she take this damn job again? Suddenly, Shizune entered. She had some books with her.

"Here you are Tsunade-sama. These are the books you requested." Shizune said.

"Thank you Shizune. Please cancel all appointments for three hours. I need to concentrate." Tsunade ordered. "And gather the Guardians who are Master Healers."

"Understood." Shizune said and stepped out. Tsunade sighed again and opened the first book. She needed to be totally focused if she was going to make Lee a ninja again.

* * *

"I am a Chuunin, I am a Chuunin, I am a Chuunin," was the chant that Naruto cheered over and over. He was joined by Angel who was carrying on her back as the two of them cheered about the promotion. Neji just shook his head and began to wonder how he lost to this child. Hinata giggled at Naruto and his 'nee-san' while Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome'. The cheered stopped and Naruto hopped off Angel's back.

"All right, I say we gather some friends and we all have a big party for Konoha's two new Chuunin." Angel suggested.

"I'm game. We can invite the others who weren't at the meeting. Still, where are we going to hold it?" Naruto asked.

"Don't sweat it, I know just the place. It won't take me that long to set it up so I'll come and get everyone in an hour. You two," Angel pointed at Shikamaru and Naruto. "Wear those vests and look sharp, you're the guest of honor." Angel said and disappeared. Shikamaru sighed in boredom and was whining. Naruto came over and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"Suck it up Shikamaru, you should be glad. Think about how fun it would be to rub it in everyone's faces." Naruto said.

"That will only make you happy." Shikamaru grumbled. Everyone laughed as they made their way home to get ready.

* * *

An hour later, the celebration was in full swing. While Naruto took in all the thanks and praise, Shikamaru just looked bored. Everyone who mattered was there to congratulate the two on their promotion. Ino could not believe that the two who were considered the two last in class had gained the rank before her or Sasuke. Naruto was surprised that many shinobi were there and congratulating him. Some even called his fight with Neji the best of the exams. It made him happy that some people were starting to recognize him. Suddenly, he was put in a headlock by Angel.

"So gaki, how does it feel?" Angel asked.

"It feels great. I've taken another step toward my goal. That hat is going to be mine." Naruto boasted.

"Just remember than you are a Chuunin now. You will be given more responsibilities and will be leading at some point in time. It's time to man up and take things more seriously." Angel lectured.

"I will ne-san, I promise." Naruto said.

"I wish that he would give me some of that respect." Both turned to see Tsunade.

"Good evening Tsunade." Angel greeted.

"Hey Baba," Naruto greeted. He got a smack from Angel and a glare from Tsunade.

"Can you excuse us for a second? I need to speak with my new Chuunin." Tsunade said.

"So what do you need to speak to me about?" Naruto asked.

"It's about your promotion. Don't worry; I'm not here to take it from you. You earned that promotion. I really don't need to tell you that you will be under a microscope from now on." Tsunade explained.

"You mean the council?" Naruto reasoned.

"Specifically, the civilian council. They did not like the fact that you were promoted but since it is a shinobi decision, then they can just shove it." Tsunade nodded.

"However, they will look for any excuse to strip me of that rank." Naruto said.

"Bingo, so just be careful. Now let's get back to yours and Shikamaru's celebration." Tsunade said. They rejoined the party in time to see Demon be physically and publicly molested by Angel. Naruto just sighed and went to save his nii-san from his horny nee-san. Tsunade just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Uchiha compound...

"About Lee..." Sasuke started. "Is your diagnosis really true?"

"Yeah, Tsunade confirmed it as well." Eva replied. "But with Tsunade and the other of the Master Healers working and brainstorming together, I'm positive that the success rate of his operation will increase. Afterall," she smiled. "That is what we healers do."

"So... it doesn't bother you?" she trailed, threading carefully about Shikamaru's and Naruto's promotion.

"Why should it?" Sasuke shrugged. "For me, being Chuunin is secondary now. Because, right now, I have more important goals." he gave the girl a side smile and pulled her into a kiss under the setting sun.

"You mind if I stayed over tonight?" Eva requested after they broke apart.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Sasuke asked.

"The kit and Shikamaru getting promoted equals celebration, and celebration equals alcohol for the adults." Eva ticked off the points with her fingers. "And a drunken Angel-nee equals all-night screwing with Demon-nii."

"You've walked into them." Sasuke reasoned.

"Don't remind me." Eva muttered. "And that was only six months into my training. Let's just say, I was _extremely_ tempted to have Duncan-nii use a memory-erasing spell to scour my mind of every last traumatizing detail." she shivered. "And oh yeah, did I also mention that they forgot to put up sound-proof tags while they're going at it?"

"You don't say." Sasuke deathpanned.

* * *

Elsewhere..

Kurenai was pulling a slightly-tipsy Angel off as she dragged the Venus Guardian out of the hall. The two were now in the street. Angel wrenched her arm loose and glared at the red-eyed Jonin.

"What was that about?" Angel demanded, miffed.

"I just can believe you. I know that you're 'Bonded' to Demon but can't you control yourself? Have you no shame at all?" Kurenai asked. "While I know that you grope him constantly, pinning him to the wall, rubbing yourself sexually against his body and licking his neck is taking it a bit too far. There were children who were watching you rape him." Kurenai said in exhaustion.

"Oh, stop being such a prude. I'm just marking my property." Angel pouted.

"You were doing more than just marking your property." Suddenly, both women realized that they were no longer alone. They turned to see Kakashi who was standing in front of them. They both noticed that he didn't have his book out. They also noticed the serious posture that he carried himself with. Angel and Kurenai turned to face Kakashi who was clearly angry.

"You have something to say Hatake?" Angel asked.

"Are you happy that I finally got that talk?" Kakashi asked bitterly.

"Is that why Lady Hokage kept you back? Is little Kakashi mad that he got a time out?" Angel mocked.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. Keena's rubbed off her worst qualities on Naruto." Kakashi remarked.

"Keena's worst qualities, you better watch it Hatake!" Angel warned with a dangerous tone. "Who do you think you are? You think that Naruto should just immediately respect you because you're a Jonin? Get your head out of your ass! You don't even deserve to be called sensei nor do you deserve any respect for how you've treated your team up to now!"

"How I run my team is my business Angel!" Kakashi spat.

"Judging by what I've seen, you haven't run your team up to great standards! You haven't even trained Naruto and Sakura. Hell, your pink haired student almost wasted her talent when you abandoned her." Angel spat back.

"I did not abandon her!" Kakashi shouted.

"Did you even check on her Hatake?" asked Kurenai. "Did you even know that she saw Demon take a life? That she couldn't sleep for days because she kept seeing the face of the man Demon killed? Did you check on Naruto after he defeated Gaara? Have you kept tabs on your other two students at all?"

"What are you driving at?" Kakashi said.

"You broke your own rule when it came to your students. 'Those who abandon the mission are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worst than trash'. I listened to you recite that to every team your failed. The first team you've passed and you broke that rule. If Naruto didn't have Keena or Jiraiya and if Sakura didn't have Naruto, the rest of the Guardians or her fellow kunoichi, both of them would have died on their missions. If they had died, that would have been on your head because you abandoned your comrades." Kurenai lectured. Her words like a slap to the face. Ever since Obito had said those words to him before his death, it was like a mantra that he lived by. He stayed true to that mantra for the rest of his days. To have Kurenai throw that back in his face and know that she had a point, made him sound like a hypocrite.

With nothing else to say or just out of energy, Kakashi retreated. Angel and Kurenai looked on as he walked away with a defeated posture.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the memorial stone. He just stared at that stone like he always do but this time was different. This time, he was ashamed to stand in front of that stone. Kurenai's words had hit him hard and cut him deep. He began to wonder if Obito, Rin or his sensei would be ashamed of his hypocrisy. He moved his hand to Obito's eye and began to wonder if he truly deserved such a gift. Kakashi sighed and turned away from the memorial stone. He would have much to think about during his mission tomorrow afternoon. Right now, he needed some sleep.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	58. Team 7 Broken Up

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 56 goes up, this is Chapter 57. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 57: Team 7 Broken Up

* * *

The next morning in the Uchiha mansion's kitchen...

"Sasuke, will you quit glaring at Itachi-nii for one second and just _talk_?" Eva asked exasperatedly.

"Like brothers?" she added, giving the younger Uchiha a glare.

Sighing, she looked at the other Ayakashi loyal to her.

"Kisame, if those two don't start having a decent brother-to-brother talk within three seconds, I give you permission to go Jaws on them." she remarked. The shark-like man grinned and reached for his sword. Eva sighed once more and went over to the counter and poured herself another cup of coffee. She would need the extra caffeine if she was going to make through this day.

The young couple's early morning snuggle-time had been rudely interrupted by the appearance of the two Ayakashi standing on the branch of the cherry-blossom tree that overlooked Sasuke's bedroom window. Needless to say, the younger Uchiha immediately went into 'Avenger' mode and sprung out of bed, despite his state of undress. Itachi had calmly raised a brow at his little brother who was emitting a small wave of KI at him. Kisame, on the other hand, was chuckling at the abashed expression of the half-nude Ice Guardian on the younger Uchiha's bed.

"Not a word." Eva growled at the two seemingly amused Ayakashi.

"And draw the curtains, Peacock." she reminded her 'Bonded'. "We aren't exactly appropriately dressed to receive _guests_."

Sasuke flushed and muttered profanities under his breath as he pulled the curtains shut.

And thus, leading to the situation in the kitchen fifteen minutes later.

"And here I thought we've been through this already." Eva returned to the dining table.

"Fine!" she exclaimed in utter exasperation. "Take it out to the training grounds if you want! I don't care anymore!"

With that, she stomped out furiously, muttering something about hardheaded, arrogant Peacocks who just won't let down his hatred.

"Eh..." the two Uchihas looked at each other.

"So..." Itachi trailed. "Deuce? And no hard feelings?"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. Suddenly, pain exploded behind his eyes. "Ahhh!"

"Sasuke?" Itachi cried, alarmed by his brother's pain.

"AHHHH!" the younger Uchiha cried, falling to the ground, clutching his head with his hands.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, suddenly, the team seemed to jump into action, running to the Uchiha, ready to use whatever medical skills they had to help. But before they could do anything, it was over. Sasuke lay still and groaned.

"Sasuke-ototu?" Itachi asked, pulling his brother into a sitting position.

"Oh, what happened?" Sasuke asked, lowering his hands.

Itachi's mouth dropped, followed quickly by Kisame.

"What?" Sasuke pressed.

"I-I can't believe it." Itachi stammered.

"What?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Here, let that explain." Itachi pointed to the wall mirror. Sasuke looked at his reflection.

He blinked. Twice.

His eyes were two red orbs, surrounded by black, creating an atom-like shape that was centered around his pupil. He opened his mouth, and then closed it. He looked up at the mirror, to see Itachi's smiling face.

"You did it, Sasuke. You activated the Mangekyou Sharingan, the _right_ way." the older Uchiha remarked.

"Now that's over." Kisame smirked. "Oi kid, how about you go get your girl before she decides to blow something up?"

"Or freeze something for that matter." Itachi added.

Sasuke nodded, deactivated his evolved Sharingan and took off after the agitated Ice Guardian, just as the two Ayakashi exchanged a smirk and shunshinned off to somewhere.

Half an hour later, Sasuke managed to find the fuming Guardian and convince her that he and Itachi patched up all differences before Angel pulled him off to continue his training.

* * *

That late morning found Naruto, Sakura and Hinata all walking toward Team 7's training ground. Naruto's duties had not begin yet as Tsunade told him. So he figured that he would get some training in. He decided to get Hinata instead of Shikamaru. He was a little put off from the fact that the Hyuuga guards refused to let him in but he waited patiently for Hinata to come out. On the way to the training grounds, they ran into Sakura. She agreed to join them, getting a new Genjutsu to try out.

"So _Chuunin_, are you going to be leaving the team?" asked Sakura.

"Isn't like I would learn anything with Kakashi as my sensei," Naruto muttered.

"I really wish you two would just get along. I'm not saying you're wrong about Kakashi-sensei sometimes but it would be better in the long run if you two could learn to respect one another." Sakura explained. Naruto huffed and turned his nose up. Sakura frowned while Hinata giggled.

"You need to let it go Sakura. Naruto-kun will only change if you make him change." Hinata informed. Sakura just sighed and followed Naruto toward the training grounds. They entered the grounds and saw that Sasuke was all ready there. Naruto noticed that he looked more exhausted than ever. The ground walked toward him and alerted him to their presence.

"Sasuke, is there something the matter?" asked Sakura.

"Angel's training." Sasuke replied.

"Ouch." Naruto winced in sympathy, having shared the _unfortunate_ incident of having a training session with said Guardian before.

"Yeah, ouch." Sasuke agreed. "Compared to what Kakashi, Duke and Duncan put me through, Angel's regime is _hell_ on earth."

"Agreed." Naruto nodded, the two males shivering in unison.

"So, what's this 'final test' Eva-nee mentioned?" the blond asked.

"She said, and I quote, 'Let's just say it involves me, you and the three Titan amulets on my neck.', end quote." Sasuke air-quoted the said quotation.

"In other words, you'll have to defeat the three Titans." Naruto concluded. "That should explain the training schedule Angel-nee has for you."

"Defeat the three Titans?" Sakura echoed in shock. "Just to so-call graduate?"

"'There's no point in going against someone more powerful than you. So, if you want to protect the people you care about, you'll have to be tough enough to be their shield. If you want to keep the person you love by your side, become strong enough to defy those who want to tear you apart.'" Sasuke repeated Angel's quote from before as he glared at the pink-haired kunoichi. "I _have_ to become stronger to protect Eva from the future battles she will be in. If going through Angel's training regime from hell and defeating the Titans will achieve that, I _will_ do it!"

"Love is in the air..." Sakura sang. "And I forgot the insecticide."

"Whatever happened to fuzzy eyebrows, Sakura?" Naruto joked.

"DIE!" Sakura hollered, pulling a giant mallet out of nowhere and screaming death threats as she chased after the blond.

"Wow, that's a big waste of time." Keena nodded as she shunshinned into the scene and beside her 'Bonded'. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Hinata, you might want to go save him." Keena looked at the Hyuuga heiress.

"And have my head torn off in the process?" Hinata added.

"Point." Keena nodded as the trio watched as a pink blur chase after a blond blur around the training ground.

Lunchtime came by as Naruto and Sakura were at Ichiraku Ramen. They were staring at their ramen, neither ready hungry.

"I'm kind of relieved you know." Naruto said.

"You mean, not being a team anymore?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, not to say that we wouldn't be a kick ass team but we were just too different. I'll never respect Kakashi and I guess you'll probably knockout Sasuke at one point." Sakura snorted in humor. "I guess we weren't meant to be a team, not with Sasuke going down a different path as us."

"I don't know about that. You and I make a pretty good team. Maybe after I reach Chuunin, you and I will be back together again." Sakura said.

"Are you hitting on me?" Naruto joked.

"Shut up dobe, let's eat." Sakura said. Naruto quickly agreed and the two of them split their chopsticks. They began to eat their ramen with easy hearts.

* * *

Orochimaru snarled as the pain was beginning to get to him. He did not know how many times he cursed his sensei but he would continue to do so long as he lived. He was hoping to have more time but this injury had sped up the process. He needed the Sharingan and he needed it now. Suddenly, the door to his chambers opened. In walked five figures and they all bowed to him. One of them stood up and moved to Orochimaru's right. Orochimaru looked at the others.

"You understand the mission?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, we understand Lord Orochimaru." One of them spoke.

"Good, now go and get me my prize." He ordered.

"Hai Lord Orochimaru!" they said and disappeared. The man to his right turned to him.

"So, we're bringing Sasuke home?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru just smiled.

"But his 'Curse Mark' is removed." Kabuto pointed out.

"Doesn't matter." Orochimaru growled. "Once we have him, I'll just put another 'Curse Mark' on him again."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	59. The Final Test Begins

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only three people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 57 goes up, this is Chapter 58. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 58: The Final Test Begins

* * *

Five weeks later...

Sasuke's hellish training _finally_ came to an end with the said raven obtaining his own elemental weapons.

"You sure about this?" Eva asked, when she, Sasuke and Naruto entered the isolated forest clearing.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke retorted.

"Are you _really_ sure about this?" Eva pressed.

"Yes!" Sasuke growled.

"You should know better than to argue with him, Eva-nee." Naruto joked.

"Fine." Eva snorted. "Your funeral. Let's just start with the weakest then."

Removing Behemoth's necklace, she rose her charka and encased herself within a charka infused orb.

"That's a shit load of charka." Naruto muttered, the two boys shuddering at the immense charka wave that washed over them as the jewel of the Titan of Body flashed.

"Behemoth!" Eva summoned the said Titan, the said Titan's icon glowing brightly as the Titan manifested.

"Why do I get this feeling this won't be easy?" Sasuke muttered as the giant rhinoceros appeared in front of him, the raven being intimidated by the one-tonne stone globe on the Titan's back.

The two teens jumped to avoid the shockwave the Titan created when it slammed the rock on its back on the ground; the unofficial sign that the battle had started.

* * *

Half and hour later and after wrapping Behemoth in a light-attuned metal chain...

With a 'Bristlevine' holding Behemoth in place and rendering the Titan pretty much immobile, Sasuke added in a 'Hyperstride'. With the increased speed and agility, he then used the surrounding trees as leverage and delivered a well-placed, highly-powered 'Thundercut' onto the Titan's back.

With a roar, the Titan of Boy returned to its amulet.

"That's one heck of a battle if I ever saw one." Naruto nodded.

"Next." the raven panted.

"Not today, Peacock." Eva corrected. "You're already exhausted."

"Am not." Sasuke glared.

"And how many of Duke-nii's and Duncan-nii's spells have you pulled that are above Star level?" Eva's glare intensified.

"Then, we'll take him." Sakon remarked.

"Hello, Sasuke." A voice said behind him.

Sasuke turned without so much as batting an eyelid. "The Sound 4, I presume." Before him stood four figures, each wearing a grey tunic, on which was printed a pure white Yin-Yang.

"You presume correctly." One of them said, he was large and had an orange Mohawk hairstyle.

"'You presume correctly'?" Another one said, this one was a girl who had fiery red hair and a sheath-like object hanging from her belt. "What the F___!? That is the F___ing stupidest piece of S*** to ever crawl out of your F___ing mouth!"

"Ladies shouldn't use that kind of language." The large one said.

"Excuse me for interrupting your little dialogue here," Sasuke said, "But why are you here?"

"We are here for you." Another one said, he had a darker shade of skin and six arms.

"Well, sorry to tell you this, but I'm spoken for, you see there's this girl I like." he turned to a mildly amused Eva. "And..."

"Well aren't you the funny one?" The last one said, he looked normal for the most part, except for a large growth on his back that looked a lot like another head.

"Sakon, don't insult him, we do want him to accept our offer." The man with six arms said.

"Whatever, Kidoumaru, you just did that so you could suck up to the boss." Sakon said.

"Shut the F___ up! The both of you! What I did to deserve working with a bunch of S***heads like you, I'll never know." The redhead said.

"Tayuya, please stop using language like that." Jiroubou chided.

"Shut up, fat A$$!" She retorted.

Sasuke cleared his throat. The four Oto nins stopped their bickering and looked at him. "Your offer?"

"Ah, yes, Jiroubou?" Kidoumaru offered.

The large one stepped forward. "We are aware of your cursed seal."

"That sure is to the point." Sasuke snorted.

"Yes. We, having seals like it, know that you can acquire a new stage in this seal and there are two ways to do it, the first is having it slowly integrate itself with you, however, when it does you will die, or you can take a drug that Orochimaru perfected, which will allow you to revive afterward." Jiroubou replied.

"Hang on, let me get this straight, the only way to unlock the level two 'Curse Mark' is to die?" Eva echoed.

"Yes." Jiroubou nodded.

"And that's what Orochimaru told you?" Sasuke added.

There was silence for a second. "Yes."

"Well, I don't know how to break it to you, but you've been screwed." Eva smirked.

"What the F___ are you talking about?" Tayuya asked.

"Weeeelll, the Peacock here unlocked it by training his butt off." Eva thumbed her 'Bonded'.

There was complete silence, Tayuya recovered first, "WHAT THE F___!? HE F___ING LIED TO US!? WE WORK OUR F___ING BUTTS OFF FOR HIM BECAUSE WE OWE HIM A FAVOR THAT NEVER F___ING EXISTED!?"

"Apparently." Sasuke said.

"And if you want to know the worst part," Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, "That seal was one of the easiest to remove."

"You'd be wise to stay put." Eva said, appearing behind them suddenly. "Trust me, it's for the best."

"Sound 4, I'll like you to meet a _huge_ friend of mine." she beamed sweetly, Tao's amulet flashing. Naruto and Sasuke wisely stepped back.

"Tao!" she summoned the said Titan, the said Titan's icon glowing brightly as the Titan manifested.

With a lightning tornado, the Titan of Spirit sent the four Oto nins flying back to their master.

"That was..." Naruto blinked.

"Anticlimactic." Sasuke finished the sentence.

"Boys," Eva smirked at the two teens. "The next time we meet the redhead, remind me to use a 'Soap Wash' jitsu on her. She needs it, badly."

"Noted and agreed." Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	60. Tao’s Test

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 58 goes up, this is Chapter 59. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 59: Tao's Test

* * *

Time passes. . .

"You never struck me as the cooking type, Sasuke." Itachi noted in mild amusement as he saw his younger brother scurry across kitchen's countertop, the batter for his chocolate chip cupcakes already ready to be poured into the mold tray.

"I found mom's cookbook." Sasuke replied. "And I needed the sugar."

"You were the one who told me you aren't the sweet-tooth type." Eva remarked, eying the half-empty sugar container. "Guess Tao knocked a few pegs down yesterday."

"Don't remind me." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had been almost five days since the battle with Behemoth and Sasuke had pretty much recovered from the hellish battle._

_The trio had returned to the forest clearing from the other previous battle, the raven ready for his next match._

_Eva sighed as the jewel of the Titan of Spirit glowed brightly as the Titan manifested._

_Sasuke gulped down nervously as he prepared for the challenge as the two males jumped apart to dodge Tao's lightning charged fist._

"_You can't defeat Tao with his own element, Sasuke." Eva reminded as the raven tried another lightning attack on the towering Titan._

"_Thanks for the reminder." Sasuke muttered, barely dodging Tao's punch. "I'll send you a 'thank you' card later."_

"_Right after I defeat him!" he hollered launching another 'Thunder Fist' at the Titan._

"_What's the betting he'll lose this one?" __d__uke asked shunshinning into the scene._

"_Three to one." Duncan replied._

"_One year of ramen." Naruto added in his two cents._

"_I really, really hate you guys." Eva muttered._

_Fifteen minutes later saw Sasuke lying in the grass, panting in exhaustion._

"_Told ya." Duke grinned._

"_I am not done yet." Sasuke growled getting to his feet, as he channeled a 'Chidori' via his lightning-energy blade._

"_My ultimate: Thunder Draco!" the raven released a highly-powered lightning dragon at the Titan._

_Tao simply dispelled the construct with a thunder-charged fist._

_Looking at the dead-tired Uchiha in disdain, the Titan returned to his amulet._

"_I'm not going to say 'I told you so'." Duncan remarked._

"_You own me my ramen." Naruto grinned._

_Eva sighed as she used a 'Bubblelift' to transport the unconscious Uchiha back to his manor. _What's with men and not taking advice?

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Itachi started as the trio waited for the cupcakes to bake. "You basically got your ass handled to you simply because of your unwillingness to accept advice despite the fact that if you did, you won't have lost?"

"You've got to put down your pride sometimes, little bro." the older Uchiha advised.

"I need some strategy to take down Tao." Sasuke frowned. "He _has_ to have a weakness."

"Everyone does." Eva supplied. "Even Tao. You just have to know what it is."

"But what _is_ his weakness?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Remember what happened with you and Gaara's match." Eva reminded. "That should give you a hint on what to do when you face up Tao the next time."

"What do you mean 'next time'?" Sasuke asked.

"You've got a second shot." Eva replied. "Screw this up and you fail Tao's test. No more third chances."

Sasuke gulped and nodded nervously. Eva had given him the gist of the final test; he was to either defeat all three Titans or win two of the battles and force a draw with the third. And with his pride on the line, like hell he was forcing a draw. He _will_ win, no matter what happens.

A 'tink' alerted the trio that the cupcakes were ready and Sasuke retrieved the steaming snacks from the oven.

"Will someone get that?" Eva asked when the doorbell rang.

Itachi rose to get the bell, only to have Ayame glomp him.

"Ayame-chan?" Itachi blinked at the girl who stole his heart before he went missing-nin on Konoha.

"Next time you come back, inform me, you bastard." The serving girl muttered.

"Guess we'll be reviving your clan faster than we thought." Eva joked, the younger couple smirking at the reunited but flushing lovers.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	61. Second Time’s A Charm

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 59 goes up, this is Chapter 60. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 60: Second Time's A Charm

* * *

"You sure about this?" Eva asked, when she, Sasuke and Naruto entered the isolated forest clearing.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke retorted.

"Are you _really_ sure about this?" Eva pressed.

"Yes!" Sasuke growled.

"You've better have a plan, Peacock. Won't want what happened the last time to happen again." Eva reminded. "And you know what they say about the second time."

At his look, she sighed, "Well then, let's try this again."

"Tao!" she summoned the said Titan, the said Titan's icon glowing brightly as the Titan manifested.

Sasuke was really starting to regret his vow on beating all three of the Titans.

The raven then concentrated a series of fire and light attributed projectiles on the Titan of spirit to break through the Titan's lighting armor and wear the Titan down.

After fifteen minutes of bombarding the Titan with the elemental arrows, he jumped back to give himself some space for the next step of his plan to work when the barrage of arrows pierced through the armor.

To immobilize the Titan, Sasuke entangled the Titan in his metal chain. Casting a 'Bristlevine', he pinned the Titan to the ground

He then did a few hand seals and slammed his foot on the ground. "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underground!"

The Titan was immediately caught by two murky strand-like tendrils as the whips proceeded to drag him into the newly-made swamp.

Before Tao could break free and use his lighting-charged fist, Sasuke channeled the remaining of his charka and unleashed his upgraded 'Thunder Draco' attack: the 'Raijin Ryuu' or 'Thunder god dragon'.

A blinding pillar of green lightning later, Tao was soundly defeated by the thunder construct and the Titan returned to its amulet.

"Guess that did it." Sasuke muttered in exhaustion.

"Wow, that was some attack." Naruto noted, catching his burnt-out teammate and cast an 'Everfight' spell to heal the raven's wounds.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	62. The Final Test

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 60 goes up, this is Chapter 61. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 61: The Final Test

* * *

Time passes...

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke muttered, ready for the last challenge.

Eva sighed and summoned the Titan of Mind, the Araknos' icon glowing brightly as the Titan manifested.

Sasuke looked at the large spider-like creature with a red coloration, numerous red eyes, an exposed brain, fangs, and six limbs and began to formulate a plan.

Dodging the spider threads that Araknos tossed at him, Sasuke burnt the strings with his flames.

_Wait, he's the Titan of Mind._ Sasuke mused. _Maybe..._

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" he activated his Sharingan and cast the 'Tsukuyomi' genjutsu on the Titan.

With a grunt, Araknos was drawn into his mindscape.

"'Tsukuyomi' huh?" Eva mused. "Not quite the conventional plan, but whatever works."

_What the_...she blinked when Araknos let out a screech in horror and retreated back to his amulet.

"Dare I ask what you showed him?" she looked the relatively exhausted raven.

Sasuke shrugged, "How was I supposed to know that his worst nightmare was to dance ballet in front of his comrades in a pink tutu?"

Eva sighed, "Very well, you passed."

"Here." she tossed him an amulet.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked.

"Your new abilities." Eva smiled. "In short, you'll be just like us, guardians."

"But why an amulet?" Sasuke asked.

"Or would you rather wear a ring?" Eva raised a brow.

"Point." Sasuke nodded.

"Then, we'll take him." Sakon remarked.

"Hello again, Sasuke." A voice said behind him.

Sasuke turned without so much as batting an eyelid. "The Sound 4 again, I presume."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	63. The Sound Four’s Second Attempt

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 61 goes up, this is Chapter 62. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 62: The Sound Four's Second Attempt

* * *

"You presume correctly again." Jiroubou replied. "Orochimaru-sama wants you."

"Not interested." Sasuke snorted.

"Eva-nee, can you give me the odds?" Naruto asked.

"A four on four battle, Titans included, percentage of beating the snot out of them, 82%." Eva reported.

"Hm, well let me increase the odds, Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Suddenly four Naruto clones joined the original. "How are the odds now?"

"Somewhere in the 90s." Eva grinned.

"That's good news." Sasuke smirked.

"You think some clones are enough to stop us?" Sakon asked.

"No. I think some clones and the Hirashin no jutsu are enough." Suddenly all the clones disappeared in bright flashes of yellow light, then reappeared right in front of their targets heads. They ducked, and the clones missed, except one, mostly because Jiroubou was slower than a turtle. He dropped like a bag of rocks.

The others reacted instantly. Kidoumaru quickly created six golden daggers. Tayuya summoned her doki, and Sakon ran to face Sasuke in battle.

Sasuke met him head on, Sharingan blazing. Eva went for Kidoumaru, while Naruto tried his luck with the doki and Tayuya.

* * *

Sasuke found a whole new challenge in his fight with Sakon, blocking more than two punches at a time was rather interesting, but easily overcome. After a few minutes, Sasuke simply got bored. So he began to back Sakon to a training area he used often. Quickly, He pulled out three shuriken and threw them at his target. Sakon easily dodged them all. But then was suddenly pulled to a training pole but an unseen force.

"What?"

"Simple trip wires." Sasuke said, "An Academy-level attack-method, something completely unexpected from a Genin like myself."

Sakon glared at him.

"Now for the follow up Chuunin-level attack: Inferno dragon!"

Suddenly the wires ignited and the flame raced toward the training pole and engulfed it in an inferno.

"How dare you!" a voice said.

Sasuke looked to the side of the burning pole, and saw something disturbing. He blinked several times; it looked exactly like Sakon, with the exception of the growth, which was no longer there.

"How dare you kill my brother!" Ukon hollered.

That explained a few things.

"Prepare to die!" Ukon screamed.

* * *

Eva, Kidoumaru and a smaller version of Kyuubi sr. were all caught in a deadlock. Kidoumaru was using four of his hands to keep Kyuubi sr. from slashing his throat open, and he was using the other two to parry Eva's two water whips. Normally, he simply hold the man behind him with two hands and punch the one in front of him, except that Kyuubi sr. had used much more power in his attack than expected, and forced Kidoumaru to use some back up. Luckily, he had a backup plan.

He spit.

Eva cursed in surprise as a golden mucus-like substance covered her eyes. Kidoumaru used the opportunity to slash his golden daggers at Kyuubi sr. When the bijou saw this, he retreated instantly, and stepped back a few paces. Suddenly, Kidoumaru heard a thunderous war cry, and turned just fast enough to see Eva come at him. She began slashing at him as if she could see in broad daylight. Kyuubi sr. ran away from the conflict. Eva began slashing like a psychopath, but it was more controlled. Then she dispelled one of her water whips and punched the boy like no one had ever punched before, "Water Pulse Punch!" Kidoumaru flew back, and landed on the ground with a dull thud. Then he saw it, a charging red battering ram with two plow-like blades. It was Kyuubi sr., about to slice him to pieces with two of his tails. That was the last thing he saw.

* * *

Naruto was have a great time. Before the battle, he had placed Hirashin seals on the potential field. And it was working wonderfully. Every time one of Tayuya's doki approached him, he simply teleported. The look on her face was priceless.

In actual truth, she would have snarled at him, but this was very hard to do when playing a flute, so instead she glared daggers at him. These failed, miserably. So she continued her melody, which, however sweet, was filled with malice.

Naruto decided to end this. He drew his sword, and as soon as the blade was out of the sheath, two of the doki tripped over their own feet. He teleported again, and sliced down.

Tayuya dodged, and survived.

Her flute was not so lucky.

It took two wrong notes for her to realize what happened, she simply stared at her cleaved instrument for a brief second. Then she screamed a scream that signaled the end of her world. Then she fainted without as much as a breath.

Naruto looked down on her unconscious body and said, "I should have done that sooner."

* * *

The four regrouped at the center of the thicket. "How did it go?"

"A little disappointing." Sasuke said.

Eva was rubbing the area around her eyes, "It was disgusting."

"I think it was a little too easy." Naruto said.

The three looked at each other then laughed. Here they were after a battle acting as if it were a test. "Alright." Naruto said, "How many survivors, I have two, the girl and the fat guy."

"I have one." Sasuke said.

There was silence for a second.

"That's it?" Eva asked. Silence. "Ok, let's get these suckers to Tsunade."

Naruto turned to Jiroubou. "Um, I may need some help."

* * *

After they moved Jiroubou, the four ninjas came back for Ukon and Tayuya. Ukon was where Sasuke left him, but Tayuya was nowhere to be found. "I wouldn't worry about her." Naruto said, "Unless she could find a music shop somewhere, she won't be coming back."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	64. The Shocking News

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 62 goes up, this is Chapter 63. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 63: The Shocking News

* * *

Two weeks later...

A cloaked figure loomed in the alleys of Konoha. She tried to go back, but that only ended in pain. Her hand moved to the back of her neck, and rubbed it, the consequence of failure still fresh in her mind. She hated her life. Correction, she hated her need for one. She had no reason to live, but she could not bring herself to suicide. So instead, she cried herself to sleep every night, and hoped she would not wake up.

She hoped in vain.

She could not even bring herself to starve to death. She had tried, but her resolved failed and she stole an apple from a corner shop.

She had no money, no shelter, she barely had any food. And her neck was killing her.

Literally.

Why is it that she had heard stories of people who were able to reconstruct their life, after something as tragic as a family massacre, but she was unable to even begin?

What did they have that she didn't?

"Hope." A voice said in her head.

Hope? What hope? What could hope possibly give her?

"Life."

"Where can I find this 'hope'?"

Then, words that were spoken but two weeks ago drifted into her mind.

Then she knew what had to be done. She had to find the guardians' mansion.

* * *

Naruto walked in guardians' mansion and headed to the kitchen. He felt too lazy to walk all the way to Ichiraku's so he decided to finally use the recipe Angel-nee taught.

His ear twitched.

"YYYYAAAA!" Someone cried behind him.

Naruto quickly grabbed the attacker's hair and pinned him to the counter. "Her", he corrected himself, "Shoulders are too narrow."

Then she began to cry.

"Aw, great." He sighed. "What is it you want from me?"

"I want my F___ing life back." Tayuya wailed.

Tayuya.

"Look, if you want to kill me, you're gonna have the hardest time." Naruto chided

"I don't want you dead. I want you F___ing to help me!" Tayuya pleaded.

"Then please ask. You won't impress me much if you attack me out of nowhere." Naruto pointed out.

"I need you to help me." Tayuya repeated.

"Well what can I do?" Naruto asked.

"Look at my neck." Tayuya pointed to her 'Curse Mark'.

Then he saw it, a black shape with three arms stretching outward.

A cruse seal.

"Stay right there." Naruto said as he released her.

"Eva-nee, if you will." He stepped aside for the Mercury guardian to analyze it.

She nodded at the former Oto nin, "Alright come with me." Eva said, leading her down to the training area. Tayuya heard the rustling of papers in the next room, and watched as Angel come from another room, a small silver tube hanging in the kunai sheath strapped to her leg.

The rustling stopped. "I have it!" a strong voice said from the room. "It's the seal of the clouds." Duncan said as he came into view, a scroll was in his hands.

"Lemme see." Angel said. Duncan handed him the scroll. She quickly looked it over. "Alright Tayuya. Before I continue, you need to know this."

"What?" Tayuya asked.

"I can remove your seal; however, it will require something from you." Angel replied.

"Anything." Tayuya noted.

"You must make a conscious effort to change an aspect of your personality." Angel said.

"What?" Tayuya echoed.

"That's how it works. A seal like this is bound to you through character traits." Eva explained.

"So what, I just had to stop doing something and it'd come off?" Tayuya blinked.

"Not quite." Angel corrected. "Normally, if the trait changes, it simply follows the change. However, I have found a way to keep the seal from adapting, my question for you is, are you willing to make a change?"

"Of course." Tayuya nodded.

"You can never go back." Eva noted.

"Never." Angel added. "You must die to your old self, and be reborn to a new self."

"I'm six feet under!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"Then Tayuya, from this day forward," Angel's hand started to glow red, "I the old Tayuya will be no more." Her hand came down on her seal, and her life flew before her eyes. When the memories stopped barraging her mind and her vision cleared she saw her seal for the first time, there it hovered in the red aura around Angel's hand. "Never again?" she asked.

"Never again." Tayuya repeated. And the seal faded into dust.

"Now come on, we should get you to Tsunade." Eva smiled.

"What? Why?" Tayuya was confused.

Angel smiled, "Everyone born in Konoha has the right to become a ninja."

* * *

Two hours later Tayuya walked into Tsunade's office, a leaf headband on her head.

"So Angel," Tsunade said to the woman sitting in her office, "I suppose you want to adopt her?"

"Well, it couldn't hurt." Angel shrugged. "We still have a couple of guardians unaccounted for."

"This is going to be a mess of paperwork." Tsunade grumbled.

"Um, Hokage-sama?" Tayuya said.

"Please, call me Tsunade." Tsunade soothed.

"Um, Tsunade, I have some pretty earth shattering news with me." Tayuya replied.

"What." Tsunade remarked.

"Orochimaru's alive." Tayuya dropped the bombshell.

"Orochimaru's alive!" Tsunade yelled, standing up and tipping her chair.

Angel scowled, "He's getting harder to get rid of."

"He's alive!?" Eva roared, "How could he be alive? It was blood Duncan-nii drew from that body!"

"From what I could gather," Tayuya began, "He used a very powerful puppet jutsu, where instead of using Chakra strings, it temporarily moved his soul into an identical puppet."

"ARG!" Eva yelled, wanting nothing more than the snake's head on a silver platter.

"However," Tayuya said, "All of the damage you did to the puppet greatly weakened him."

"But he's had four years to strength himself." Angel said. "Well, there's a flip side to everything. Four years of peace, four years of our enemy becoming stronger."

Tsunade fell back into her chair and sighed. "Very well, you are dismissed. I'll have some ANBU look into the recent activity of 'Otogakure'"

"Very well, besides, we have to do some training." Angel said, hinting at Tayuya.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	65. Tayuya’s Training

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 63 goes up, this is Chapter 64. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 64: Tayuya's Training

* * *

"Argh! Why won't you pop!?" Tayuya said, screaming at the balloon in her hand.

"It's not that hard, Tayuya." Eva said, watching her.

"Easy for you to say." She said as she tried it again. The balloon refused to burst.

Frustrated, she threw the balloon onto the ground, where it popped and splashed on the ground.

Eva pulled another one out the bucket next to the infuriated ninja. "All you have to do is get your energy rotating in enough directions-."

"I know what I have to do!" Tayuya screamed. The balloon still did not pop. She tried again, and again, and again. It was driving her mad. Finally she simply sat down, to infuriate to continue. "Why won't it pop!?"

Eva cleared her throat, "Are you ready to listen to my advice?"

Tayuya grumbled something that sounded like a yes.

"If you need a jumpstart for popping these, try using your other hand to start the multiple rotations." Eva stated.

Tayuya let the words process and picked up the balloon, "Like this?" She asked as she moved her free hand around the balloon. Suddenly, it burst in her hand.

Eva smiled, "Yes, like that."

Celia then entered, coming back from the guardian Ring vault, "So, how's it going?"

"She was able to pop the balloon." Eva reported.

"With the help of her free hand or not?" Celia asked.

"With." Eva noted.

"Hm, Well, it will do for now, but soon, I'll want you to be able to do it one-handed." Celia nodded.

"Fine, I'll accomplish that later, now what?" Tayuya said.

"Now you can take a break." The two guardians replied.

"Oh, thank heavens." Tayuya said as she fell onto a nearby bench.

"We also brought lunch." Celia said, with three bento boxes in hand.

"Oh, Tayuya, I've been meaning to ask you, what was your big change that you decided on?" Eva asked the question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Well, I decided to finally listen to Fata-I mean Jiroubou's advice, I gonna stop cursing my guts out." Tayuya replied.

"That's great news." Eva said.

"Ah, that reminds me," Celia said, "I have a gift for you. For you." she said, handing carrying a gift wrapped package to Tayuya.

Tayuya began unwrapping it and stopped when a black case was revealed.

"Keep going," Celia smiled.

She found the two clasps on the box and carefully undid them. Her trembling hand lifted the lid to reveal a long slender flute.

"I figured that you are most proficient when you play one of these, and the kit owe it to you." Celia replied.

Tayuya was speechless. In one day, her life had gone from looking up to see rock bottom, to living on top of the world.

"I also took the liberty of picking out a new wardrobe for you, I'm sure that Oto uniform holds enough bad memories. They'll be in your room, second floor, third room down the hall on your right. I think you'll like the selection." Eva added.

* * *

Tayuya came down the stairs, into the training basement, where Eva and Celia were eagerly awaiting to see how she looked in her new clothes. She had picked a black and red shirt with a swirl emblem on its front, with black shorts that came to just below her knees. She also wore black bracers, reinforced with steel, which came up to the back of her palm, and was connected by ring-like holes for her fingers to slip through and black shinobi sandals. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Tayuya asked "Does it look ok?"

"Are you kidding?" Celia said. It was true, she was rather stunning in her new outfit, and it was also functional.

"The red really complements your hair." Eva said, as she looked the girl over.

"Thank you." Tayuya said, but before she could say anything else, however, a rubber ball was thrown at her.

"Part two of you training, break the ball." Celia said, "As I have said before, the energy orb is the guardians' signature beginning tech, you are going to be the one to break the record for learning it the fastest. Understood?"

"Uh…" Tayuya began.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see a certain Uchiha before he breaks something." Eva remarked.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. I still have no idea which guardian Tayuya should be. Ideas anyone? Candidates include: Nemesis, Lilith and Sun.


	66. The End of Tayuya’s Training

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 64 goes up, this is Chapter 65. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 65: The End of Tayuya's Training

* * *

A month later, Tayuya could finally summon a charka orb with one hand, however it was taxing, so Celia told her to keep practicing until she felt like she could do it with no difficulty. Now she stood in the Guardians' basement for a final evaluation of her skills. The rest of the Guardians were also watching Tayuya's exam.

"Excellent." Celia noted as a critical eye looked over the perfect colorless sphere of magic. "Now, what other techniques do you have?"

"I have some illusion spells and a summoning jutsu where I control the summons with my flute." Tayuya replied.

"Well, let's see them." Demon stated.

Tayuya played a melody and suddenly there was a poof of smoke behind her. When she turned to see them, her mouth hung open.

They were as tall as she was, maybe a little taller, they all had a golden sash at their waist, they were all well muscled, and they all had shining blue eyes. One had a glimmering sword at his side, another carried a silver mace, which seemed to be comprised of angel wings, and the third one had his hands in two golden tiger claws. Upon seeing their master, they bowed low and said in unison, "Lady Tayuya, how may we serve you?"

Tayuya looked at them with wide eyes and open mouth. "I-I know you…"

"Should there be a reason that you do not know us?" The one with the sword said.

"I-I know you, but I don't know you…" she said, ignoring the summons's words.

"What do you mean?" The one with the tiger claws asked.

"I know who you are, and what you do, but I can almost guarantee that I've never seen you guys in my life." The summons looked heart-broken, and their faces multiplied her pity for them. "But, I feel like you belong with me."

"I think I know what's going on." Angel said as she stood up, "The seal of the clouds, in order to discourage the wearer from trying to remove it in its early stages, it corrupts and changes the wearer's memories so that his/her life will seem worse than it was before the seal." She walked over to the summons, "I theorize that these are your original summonings, while what you have been using are corrupted versions of them."

"Is that why I feel like I know them, because I _do_ know them?" Tayuya asked.

"That's my guess." Angel replied.

"I guess it'll suffice for now." Tayuya noted, shrugging her confusion off for now, "Well, I suppose introductions are in order. Everyone, I'd like you to meet the Angel Brothers, Honor, Truth, and Justice." The introductions were made, and then Tayuya dismissed them.

Then she played some other melodies, each one the guardians found themselves either in bliss or pain. When she finished, the guardians were slightly disappointed. "Alright, we have to teach you some more serious techniques, but be warned, tomorrow, you are going to go through some of the most grueling training of your life."

* * *

Tayuya flopped down on her bed. Her first day of training had been torture that was beyond anything she had experienced in Konoha.

_Flashback_

"_99, 100. Good, take a break." Eva said, as she stood over the exhausted form of Tayuya, it was her fifth set of 100 push-ups. She rolled over, so she could try to get up. When she did, Eva came back. "Now I want 800 hundred laps."_

"_Around the field?" Tayuya groaned._

"_No, around Konoha." Eva smiled._

_Flashback end_

Tayuya silently curse the buffoon who had inspired the physical labor Eva dared called a workout.

* * *

Somewhere in Konoha, Gai sneezed. "YOSH! I will have the words spoken about me be about my flames of youth! I will run three thousand laps around Konoha!"

* * *

After a month of Eva's abuse, she began to let off and teach her the 'Guardians Fist'.

She was a natural.

Any training dummy put before her was shredded by the chakra she laced her punches with. "Very good," Demon said, as she went through another hay person.

"Thank you, I do try." Tayuya said.

Demon smiled and Tayuya suddenly found herself fighting the Saturn Guardian's shadow clones instead of training dummies. She was able to take a good number before Demon was able to subdue her. "Good job," Demon said, reaching his down to pick her up, "You should be able to take on any Chuunin who would dare lay a hand on you."

"Well, it's good to know I can take care of myself." Tayuya said.

* * *

Eva and her group walked into Tsunade's office, where Kiba's jaw crashed to the ground after getting a look at Tayuya.

"Well hello there, my name's Kiba, and yours?" Kiba flirted.

Tayuya gave him one look, "None of your business, Flea boy."

Eva laughed.

Tsunade sighed. Why couldn't the Guardians pick normal people, instead of loudmouth clones? "Before another fight breaks out," Tsunade began, "I have a mission for you. Team Eight, you are dismissed."

Team Eight left, with Kiba nursing his bruised ego.

"We have gotten word of some Oto activity in the nearby forests, and we want you to make sure that ends." Tsunade stated.

"Not a problem." Eva said.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review. I _was _rooting for Tayuya to be guardian Lilith, since Lilith's power deals with dreams and illusions. But you guys can't leave me with a tie here!


	67. A New Mission

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 65 goes up, this is Chapter 66. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 66: A New Mission

* * *

Guardian Mercury's team was quietly slipping through the forest near Konoha. guardian Mercury's ears were twitching at every sound. Sasuke's Sharingan was active, Kyuubi Sr. was sniffing the air occasionally, and Tayuya and the Angel Brothers were ready to strike at a moment's notice. Suddenly guardian Mercury froze. Everyone else followed her example. She looked to Sasuke who increased his vision range. He then held up three fingers on his left hand and four on her right. Kyuubi Sr. carefully slid over to Tayuya and explained, _"Four teams of three."_ He whispered.

Guardian Mercury slowly pulled out one of her twin sai, and gave a foxy smile. She held up her hand and began to count down from five, four, three, two, one.

* * *

The sound nins were enjoying the rest of the day they had, and were about to call for dinner when out of nowhere, a sai hit the trunk of a tree. Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light, and there stood someone they had been told to avoid whenever possible. "Boo."

The camp went into chaos. One unluckily prepared Chuunin suddenly attacked Guardian Mercury, only for a magically-laced punch to hit him in the chest and cause his heart to freeze and implode.

Suddenly, another ninja they were told to flee from appeared, his Sharingan seeing everything in the whole camp.

He was joined by the feared Kyuubi Sr., holding a sword made of pure magic, and laughing maniacally, "_I want blood! HAHAHAHA!"_

As if that weren't enough, three, buff, angelic warriors, jumped from the trees, and began attacking with gold and silver weapons. Guardian Mercury disabled three; hitting their legs with Haku's ice needles till they went numb, then their other limbs was forfeit. Kyuubi Sr. took out his three almost nonchalantly. The Angel Brothers also made quick work of their foes, and Justice administered quick justice on them with his sword. Sasuke was able to take the last two alive. When they were finished, they tied the survivors together, and Guardian Mercury began her interrogation. "Can you go tell Tayuya it's ok to come out now?" she asked the Uchiha, who nodded before Guardian Mercury threw a sadistic smile at her captives. "Now, I'm going to see if there are any smart ones among you, answer my question right, and I'll go easy on you. What are you doing here?"

One major idiot sat up and cried "We'll never tell you!""

Guardian Mercury looked at him, and then turned to Kyuubi Sr., "You can eat that one."

Kyuubi Sr. looked at him for a couple of seconds. The man had a smug grin on his face, almost knowing that no man would eat him. It was apparent that he did not have the latest edition of the bingo book, or he would know that Kyuubi Sr. was no human.

Kyuubi Sr. took his magic sword, rammed his next meal in the heart, and dragged him over to the center of the clearing where he lit it on fire.

"Now, unless someone wants to become seconds, you'll tell me what I want to know." Guardian Mercury smiled.

No one took him seriously until they saw Kyuubi Sr. bite into a disembodied arm.

Guardian Mercury was about to be bombarded with answers when another ninja said, "Go ahead, feed us to your demon! We won't tell you anything!"

Their resolve strengthened, the ninjas sat quiet.

Guardian Mercury looked at the man who had spoken up, and punched him in his goods. The man began screaming at the top of his lungs and his voice was five octaves higher. When he finally settled, Guardian Mercury spoke up, "If you think he's over doing it, I _did_ make his balls explode."

One of the three remaining candidates fainted.

"This is going to be fun." Guardian Mercury grinned.

* * *

Guardian Mercury and his team walked into the Hokage's office, dragging a half-crazed Oto nin. "This guy will tell you all you need to know..." Guardian Mercury said as she detransformed.

"Ponies…" The Oto nin said.

"…As soon as you knock some sense into him." Sasuke sweatdropped.

Tsunade's eyebrow rose.

"Don't ask." Sasuke replied. "'Water- drops' went overboard with this one."

"So you only brought back one prisoner?" Tsunade noted.

"Yes." Kyuubi sr. replied.

"You only left one alive?" Tsunade pressed.

"No." Eva smirked.

"It's my happy place…" The Oto nin mumbled.

"Well where is the other one?" Tsunade asked.

"Well you see, 'Water-drops' has been pretty furious at Orochimaru and decide to send him a message." Sasuke supplied.

* * *

Otogakure. The 'Otokage' as he named himself was sitting in his office when a knock came at the door. "Come in." He said in a raspy voice.

"Uh…sir… we have a report from the scouting party in Konoha." The ninja reported.

"What is it?" Orochimaru inquired.

"One of the ninjas returned sir…he uh… has a message for you." The ninja replied.

Another ninja came in, bragging a piece of flesh that was curled in the fetal position.

The mass of flesh kept mumbling. "So much hate…So much hate…"

The Otokage moved to get a good look at the ninja. On his head the letter GM and KS were written, placed there by a sharp kunai. The Kage knelt down, and looked into the nin's eyes. "What happened?"

The ninja looked at him, as if noticing him for the first time. Then he began to laugh. "They're coming for you. Haha, the Freeze and the Fox are coming for you. Hahaha."

"Who?" Orochimaru pressed.

"The Elder Nine Tails, and his Master." The estranged ninja laughed.

The Otokage suddenly became very serious. He turned to the ninja closet to him. "Kill him."

* * *

On the other side of the world, Itachi was suppressing a headache. "So what are we going to do now, Itachi-san?"

Itachi was tempted to bash him over the head with a shovel. The only things that kept him from doing that, however, were the lack of a shovel, and his promise to the 'Cleanser' to tolerate his partner at any cost.

"We're chasing a Jinchuuriki that fled to the Wave Country." Itachi replied.

"Do you think we'll catch it, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked.

"No." the older Uchiha replied.

"Why not?" the shark-like man inquired.

"Because there are some spies watching us, and they just left to tell Konoha to send someone." Itachi answered.

Kisame seemed to quiet down a bit, "W-Well should we do something about it?"

"No." Itachi's patience was wearing thin.

"A-alright." They walked in silence for a while, "Who do you think they'll send, Itachi-san?"

"Angel and her team." Itachi replied.

More silence. Itachi looked over to Kisame, who seemed lost in his thoughts. Itachi found this both relieving, and frightening at the same time.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	68. Back To Wave

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 66 goes up, this is Chapter 67. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 67: Back To Wave

* * *

Team Inner Guardians entered into the Hokage's office, ready for whatever mission awaited them. Tsunade met them with a grim nod. "Angel, I have a mission of the utmost importance for you and your team."

"Need us to clean your garage again?" Duke joked.

Tsunade glared at him. When the laughs died down she continued, "I have just received word that Akatsuki is heading for Wave."

The team got more serious, "Do we have any idea who is in the team?"

"Yes, one of them is Itachi, the other is Kisame. I want them both brought back alive." Tsunade replied.

"Yes, ma'am. However, I have one request." Angel started.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Can Team Cleanser accompany us?" Angel inquired.

Tsunade looked at her. "You're requesting help from another team? I never thought I'd see the day." She mumbled before continuing. "Alright, I will inform them, Angel, you're be the leader. You have one hour to pack your things then meet at the gate, get to Wave as soon as possible."

"Yes, ma'am!" They said before they disappeared in smoke.

* * *

Team Inner Guardians stood at Konoha's gates, waiting on Team Cleanser. Kakashi, seeing how this involved Akatsuki, decided to ignore Obito protocol and be on time for once. Eva took a little bit of waiting, seeing as how this was an important mission, she had to make doubly sure she had everything she needed, medical supplies, extra kunai, storage scrolls filled to the brink with weapons, etc. Naruto was there, smiling a genuine smile, when asked about it, he said he was in love, which earned a round of applause from the rest. Sasuke arrived last, a scowl painted on his face. Eva made a note to keep reminding her 'Peacock' that they needed to bring them back alive.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Eva asked.

They mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes, let's go!" Naruto cheered.

"Summoning Technique!" Eva cried, her Guardian Ring flashing brightly. As the light died down, before them stood four seven tailed foxes, each one was a little bigger than a horse. "Alright, Duke-nii, go with Angel-nee and Duncan-nii-san, you're with me. Kakashi, you go with the kit, Sasuke take the last fox. Any questions?"

"Uh…" Sasuke began.

"Good let's go!" Eva beamed before jumping on one of the fox's back, quickly followed by Angel. Duke jumped on another fox and Duncan followed his example. Kakashi shrugged and grabbed Naruto and jumped on a third fox. While Sasuke looked slight unsure about it, the fourth fox was able to get underneath him. Suddenly Eva's fox reared up and howled, while Angel and Duke. hung on.

"Let's get to Wave and catch some criminals!" Naruto yelled. And they were off.

* * *

Itachi frowned. They were having too much success. They needed to able to let this guy go, the problem was he was so weak that it couldn't be convincing. The Jinchuuriki in question was the container of the Rokubi, a six-tailed shark, and he was the saddest thing Itachi had ever seen. He knew three jutsu, he stunk at taijutsu and his ninjutsu was worse, he didn't know any genjutsu, but if he did, Itachi would be willing to bet he would stink at that too. They were chasing the vessel down the Great Naruto Bridge, and the Jinchuuriki, who despite his horrid ninja skills, was very fast.

"You'll never catch me alive, Akatsuki!" a mellow voice sounded from the boy's lips.

_Please don't threaten to kill yourself, we have too many of those. _Itachi thought grimly.

"Please don't die, Rokubi's vessel-san, we need you alive so we can take over the world!" Kisame cried.

Rokubi's vessel turned and gave Kisame a look, he then turned to Itachi, "Is this guy for real?"

Itachi sighed, "That's a question I don't even want to answer."

The Jinchuuriki stood on the edge of the bridge. "Go away!" He yelled.

"Please come with us, Jinchuuriki-san, we promise to only knock you out!" Kisame pleaded.

Again all he got was a look.

Itachi approached.

"Stay back!" The vessel cried, a blue-grey chakra leaking from him.

"We promise we won't hurt you." Itachi said.

"I know _you won't._" the vessel said, the chakra taking the form of a shark's tail. He quickly turned and jumped into the water. Itachi ran to the edge of the bridge, just in time to see Rokubi's vessel swim across the waters at high speeds. Itachi cursed, while mentally he was thanking heaven for the save.

Itachi turned away and was about to leave when he saw four horse-sized foxes.

"And where do you think you're going?" Angel asked from one of the foxes' backs.

"Is this Angel's team, Itachi?" Kisame asked, no longer acting polite.

"Yes it is." Itachi replied.

"Then should we run?" Kisame inquired.

"No, Kisame, we'll fight." Itachi corrected.

"Very well, Itachi-san." Itachi slipped into a taijutsu stance, while Kisame seemed to start hand signs.

"Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu!" Kisame yelled, pulling his mask just above his mouth so that the water would pass unhindered.

Duke jumped off the fox, transforming into Guardian Mars in the process, "Mars Twilight Power:Inferno Phoenix!" he said before sending a fire phoenix from his outstretched hands, meeting the water jet head on.

"Kakashi, you and Team Cleanser take the guy with the orange mask, Team Inner Guardians, we take Itachi." Angel said as she transformed in Guardian Venus.

"Angel, let me take Itachi." Sasuke yelled.

"No Sasuke, we need to make sure they get back alive. I need to be sure he won't be killed." Guardian Venus corrected.

"But-." the younger Uchiha protested.

"No buts, Sasuke, just leave Itachi to us." Guardian Venus glared.

Sasuke took one look at Itachi, sighed, and then turned to fight Kisame.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	69. The Aftermath

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 67 goes up, this is Chapter 68. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 68: The Aftermath

* * *

Guardian Mars was launching jutsu after jutsu against Itachi, who dodged each jutsu as they came at him.

"Mars Star Power: Burning Mandala!" he yelled as four twelve fire rings came from his hands to hit their target.

Itachi nimbly dodged, as the flames circles flew past him. When suddenly, Guardian Jupiter came at him with a sword of lightning and sliced down at his arm. Itachi barely made it with his hand. Guardian Mars came at him again, attacking with his 'Mars Twilight Power: Flaming Fist', when suddenly, three light-afflicted warriors attacked from behind. He was able to keep them at bay with the aid of his Sharingan. He then began some hand-signs "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He said as he shot seven fireballs from his mouth.

Guardian Venus acted for defense, "Venus Twilight Power: Crescent Beam Shower!" She yelled before launching a horde of light beams towards the fireballs.

Itachi was about to counter-attack, when Guardian Jupiter was suddenly in front of him, attacking with lightning-charged punches. Itachi was able to dodge with the aid of his Sharingan. When suddenly he found one of the light warriors attack him with a huge mace. He nimbly dodged out of the way, only to get in the way of another light warrior, who tried to take his head off with a sword of light.

Suddenly something hit his back, and he felt so miserably weak. He turned just in time to see Guardian Venus, holding seal paper and an ink brush in her hand. "Sorry I had to use a cheap shot, but then again, I _do _need you to be alive when we get back to Konoha."

Itachi then did something he had not done in years, he smiled. Then, he passed out.

* * *

Kisame was fast.

Seriously fast.

As Guardian Mercury came at him with an ice sword, Kisame simply grabbed her wrist, and pulled him into a charging Kakashi. Sasuke was next up to bat, and was able to slice at him with a kunai before Kisame blew him back a good six feet with the "Suiton Daibakufu no jutsu!"

Kakashi, however, was having a reoccurring sense of déjà vu. He began the hand-signs for the Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu when Kisame beat him to it with one of his own "Suiton: Doryuudan!" He lifted his mask and began channeling the surrounding water, which quickly took the shape of a dragon, which began spitting out water orbs with increasing speed.

Kakashi quickly dodged, using his Sharingan to aid him, and began another jutsu. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" He cried spitting fireballs.

"Suiton: Doryuu Heki!" Kisame cried, lifting his mask again to spit out a trial of water sprouts, which suddenly erupted into a water wall.

"Mercury Guardian Power:Waterfall Drown!" Guardian Mercury blasted the water wall apart, effectively dousing the shark-like man.

"Sasuke, Kakashi, hit it!" she grinned.

The two males smirked and Kakashi readied a Raikiri. Sasuke quickly prepared a Chindori.

Kakashi rammed his lightning covered fist into the drenched Kisame, which caused him to to be stunned electrically, while Sasuke came behind him, about to plunge his attack into the masked Akatsuki member, but suddenly, Sasuke released it, so instead of cutting Kisame in half, the electricity of the Chindori fanned out and electrocuted Sasuke's opponent unconscious.

"Nice job, guys." Guardian Venus said as she came over with a seal in his hand. He slapped it onto the man's back, "Now I'm going to see if we can borrow a boat."

"Why do we need a boat?" Sasuke asked.

Guardian Venus smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

"Thanks for letting us use your boat, Tazuna." Naruto said to old man who was rowing the boat.

"Are you kidding? If you needed my house I would have lent it to you. We owe you guys so much."

Naruto smiled, and then turned to the gathered teams. "If you're wondering what we're doing here, you guys are about to hear an S-class secret." He instantly got everyone's undivided attention. "But I'm not going to tell it to you." Now he really had their attention.

Eva smiled and began to shake the unconscious form of Itachi. "Hey, Weasel-san, wake up."

The group was rewarded with Itachi mumbling ,"Five more minutes, Mom… I have to join Akatsuki today…", causing Sasuke to twitch.

Eva held up a finger, signaling her audience to wait, and then she slapped Itachi across the face. Itachi sat up, fully awake. Well…almost. "What, what's happening? Is the hide-out caving in? Is Sasuke here?" Then he began to take his surroundings into consideration. "Oh, thank heavens; I'm no longer a part of that cursed organization."

"Thank you for coming to reality Weasel-san." Angel joked.

"Well, it's better than being asleep." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke looked up at the man he used to hate, and didn't know what to think of him. "Why?" he asked, "Why did you go through with it?"

"Because, Sasuke, as a friend of mine once said, 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are less than trash.' The only friends I had left were you, Naruto and the village."

Kakashi's eye teared up, _The kid actually listened to me._

It was at that moment that Kisame spoke up. "Who told you that, Itachi-san?"

Itachi turned to the masked man, "Why do you care?"

Kisame smiled behind his mask, and lifted it off his face to reveal one black eye, while the left one was covered by a Konoha headband, "Because that's my line."

Kakashi's one eye went very wide, "O-O-Obito?"

"You didn't actually think that a boulder would do me in, did you Kakashi?" the elder Uchiha grinned.

"Bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-bu-." Kakashi stammered.

"What's the matter, 'Copy Cat' got your tongue?" Obito said before laughing.

"I-I can't believe it." Kakashi managed to say.

"Well, what can I say, being an Akatsuki spy for Mother Creation-sama, isn't easy, is it, Itachi?" Obito smirked

Itachi's mouth was wide open, another loyal Uchiha, that close to him, and a spy for Mother Creation-sama?

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting rid of this cloak, the fabric chafes." He unzipped his Akatsuki coat, revealing a black suit of ANBU armor, and he threw it off the boat, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He watched the coat turn to ashes, before turning to the stunned members of the boat, "You have no idea how good that feels."

* * *

The rest of the trip was filled with questions, like how did Eva knew about Itachi, how did Obito survive, and while they answered them readily, Itachi was disturbed by his brother's silence. Obito noticed this and took his shoulder, "Give him time, Itachi-nii-san, he needs to sort things out."

Itachi nodded before turning to Obito, "Nii-san?"

"Sure, why not, after all, there are only four of us Uchiha left, and personally, I hate Madara, so it only seems fitting that I join your family." Obito shrugged. "Besides," he grinned. "'Cleanser'-sama needs all the protection she needs."

Itachi turned to his brother one more time, "I'm not sure my family is going to last much longer."

Obito frowned, "Hey, stop thinking about it, you asked for forgiveness, you've done your part, it's his turn now, leave that way."

Itachi nodded silently, When Kakashi came up to him, "So you were Eva's bodyguard and used Tsukuyomi to send her a farewell message and you told her you'd do your best to protected her, and explained everything that happened to her right before you left?"

"Yes," Itachi answered, "I was glad Eva believed me too, or that would have been an absolute waste of my vision."

"Speaking of vision," Obito began, "What _is_ the other way to gain the Mangekyou?"

Itachi looked at him and said, "A selfless act of grace and mercy."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	70. The Truth of the Ginzuishou

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 68 goes up, this is Chapter 69. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 69: The Truth of the Ginzuishou

* * *

Darkness. He liked the darkness. Years ago he had fallen into the black, and he never wanted to go back to the light. An evil smirk painted his face as he looked into a mirror. Tall, black hair, well muscled arms and chest, and two spinning Mangekyou Sharingan eyes. He chuckled darkly as he walked in his gloomy room. Very soon, the world would kneel at his feet. It was only a matter of time.

A knock came at the door.

"Enter." The man said, his voice was deep like the ocean, but hard as steel. A man entered, wearing a black cloak with red clouds decorating the ends. He had spiky orange hair and piercings around his face.

"I have bad news." Tobi reported.

The black-haired man turned.

"We have been betrayed." Tobi replied.

"Who?" He asked.

"Itachi and Kisame both. They were spies for Konoha." Tobi said.

"Konoha." The black hearted man seethed, that city would forever be a thorn in his side until he destroyed it. "Itachi and Tobi?" he asked.

"Yes, and Kisame was an Uchiha also."

The black-hearted man cursed. "Now I must fight six eyes."

"What are we going to do, Madara-sama?" Tobi asked.

"We continue on, they will be nothing but dust against a rock. Our progress will go on unhindered." Madara replied.

"Yes sir." Tobi bowed, before leaving.

Madara turned back into his darkness, "Yes, nothing but dust against a rock."

What Madara did not know was that grains of sand can weather a rock down to the size of a pebble; all they needed was a strong wind.

"Madara, what is the meaning of this?" a feminine voice sneered when the Uchiha entered the back room. "This... delay in claiming my birthright is unforgivable!"

Madara looked at the dirty-blonde in pigtails and replied, "It would seem that we have a couple of rats in our midst."

"See to it that this... inconvenience is taken care of." the reincarnated Moon Princess declared, a black inverted crescent moon blazing on her forehead.

* * *

_Dreamlike sequence_

"_My Lord? My Lord, are you alright?"_

"_Yes Phobos, I'm fine. My mind just wandered for a moment." Mars replied._

"_You haven't forgotten your meeting have you?" Phobos asked her master worriedly._

_Mars smiled at his companion, "No I haven't and I wasn't hiding from it either. I was just on my way now."_

"_Very good my lord," Phobos curtsied, "Would you like me to accompany you?"_

"_No, that will be all," Mars replied, "This meeting will probably take some time. Why don't you find Deimos and get yourselves something to eat?"_

_Phobos curtsied again and hurried off down the hallway._

_Mars then came to a large set of oak doors engraved with the various planetary symbols. Placing his hand upon the symbol of Mars, the doors glowed for a moment then swung open. Inside was a round chamber with nine large chairs surrounding a circular table. Each chair was designated to a planetary official, and lushly decorated in that planet's symbols. Mars sat in the one meant for herself and placed his hand on the red jewel embedded in the armrest. It began to glow. Moments later, the blue jewel on the seat designated to Mercury began to glow and a holographic image of Mercury appeared, seated as Mars was. "Mars," Mercury acknowledged her fellow Guardian with a tilt of her head, "Early as always."_

"_Of course Mercury." Mars replied. "I do have a reputation to keep up."_

_One by one, the jewels on the remaining chairs began to glow as the other members of the council came online. Only one chair remained dark, the one belonging to the Earth. Venus, who had called this meeting of council, began the proceedings, "You are all probably wondering why I have asked for this meeting, and hopefully you will all agree with what I would like to share. As you may or may not know, I have formed a friendship with the Moon Queen. The Terran one. Her people are actually quite like the Venusians and they have a tendency to keep an eye on the Terrans, which, as we all know, is a good thing to do. In any case, the Moon Queen is with child and I thought that we could give her a gift. She has some latent illusionary abilities which are fine for minor defense but I figured that we could come up with something for her that would make her less dependent on us for her satellite's survival."_

"_Maybe a resonance crystal to enhance her existing abilities," Mercury mused._

"_Are we sure that's a good idea?" Mars asked. "Can we really trust this Moon Queen?"_

"_Of course we can trust her," Venus replied indignantly, "I trust her...and if an empath cannot trust a person who can?"_

"_Or even just a shield around her moon..." Mercury continued muttering to herself, turning possibilities over in her mind._

"_Look," Jupiter interrupted, "It's the first time in centuries that a baby has been born to planetary nobility, so we're expected to present her with something, why not something useful?"_

"_I still think this is a bad idea," Mars said crossly._

"_Well, I think it has merit," Pluto spoke up after weighing the options and possibilities herself. "And Mercury was onto something with the idea of a resonance crystal, if we could tune it to her, particularly while she is with child, we could ensure that only she or someone of her bloodline would be able to use it. We wouldn't have to worry about it falling into the wrong hands."_

"_Exactly!" Venus said gleefully, "Mercury, Pluto, you're both geniuses! This crystal thingy will be perfect...except...how will we make it?"_

***********************************************************************************_************  
_

_It was one of their greatest achievements really. A multi-faceted resonating crystal created by an amalgamation of each planet's powers, forged in the fiery depths of the solar core in order to properly fuse the power. Saturn, Pluto and herself had worked to for a solid week on the design alone, ensuring that none other than the Moon Queen and those of her bloodline would be able to use the crystal. It had taken all of Venus' charm to convince the others (particularly the far-from trusting Mars and Neptune) to contribute a tiny portion of their powers to the final effort. The effort was worth it, Adeline mused, rolling the large crystal about in her hand, examining how the light refracted through it, this thing truly is a part of each of us, yet separate. _I hope that the Lunar appreciates this.

_Setting it back down in its case, she closed the box and stuck it in her cloak pocket. She needed to get going if she was going to make it to council on time. Unlike the most recent councils, this one would be face-to-face, with each of the planetary leaders meeting on Jupiter. The purpose of this final council was to demonstrate the final product before it was presented to the Moon Queen. In a swirl of blue light, she vanished from her workroom, headed towards her destination._

* * *

"_Venus? We need to get going. Remember, this was your idea." Mars' voice interrupted the Guardian's thoughts._

_She looked up smoothly to see Guardian Mars heading down the hallway to her. "Of course Mars," she replied, "I was simply waiting for you."_

_Mars arched an eyebrow in response and Venus felt herself coloring. "Well, then, now that you have __finally__ arrived Guardian Mars, shall we be off?"_

_His only response was a faint chuckle as Mars turned around and headed back the way he came. All Venus could do was scramble to follow her friend._

_Their teleportation point took the two Guardians directly outside the grand ballroom of the Lunar Palace. It was here that they met up with the remainder of the Planetary Rulers/Guardians. They had decided amongst themselves that since it was Venus who had the initial idea to create the gift for the queen, it would be her who spoke as the main representative. Venus took her place at the front of the group and held the crystal case tightly, awaiting their announcement into the ballroom._

"_The Council of Eight."_

_Venus winced. They rarely, if ever, used that archaic title to describe themselves. That the Moon Steward used it now could be considered an insult to them. Taking a quick peek over her shoulder, she was glad to see that the majority of her peers were expressionless at this oversight. Schooling her own features into her trademark bright smile, she turned back around and swept into the ballroom, the others following in a diamond formation behind her, heading up to the dais where the pregnant queen sat and giving a customary curtsy. "Your Highness," Venus began, "On behalf of the Planetary Council I would like to offer you our congratulations and present you with this token."_

_The Moon Queen bestowed a benevolent smile upon her guests, "My kingdom is honored to have the birth of its heir blessed by the Council. We welcome you most graciously and offer our sincere thanks for this gift."_

_Queen Selenity opened the case and the crystal, recognizing the person it was meant for, gave off a soft glow and rose out of its' box. The queen gave a soft gasp, "It's lovely, but, what is it?"_

_At Venus' nod, Mercury stepped forward, "We called it the Illusion Silver Crystal Your Highness. In actuality, it is a focusing and amplifying tool that will boost your latent abilities to a higher level, allowing you to protect your planet without assistance from the Terrans or ourselves. We tuned it specifically to your genetic code so that no one could use it save for your bloodline. In fact, the more you work with it while pregnant, the stronger it will resonate with your child."_

"_This is a wonderful gift indeed," Queen Selenity replied, not taking her eyes from the shining crystal before her, "Most wonderful."_

_From the corner of her eye, Venus saw Mars, Pluto and Neptune exchange fleeting, dark looks._

* * *

_It was so slow, so unexpected, and so insidious that none of them saw it coming. It started small, one day, an attack would have less power and the woman utilizing it would chalk it up to fatigue or lack of concentration. Then, a few weeks later, an attack that would level a mountain would barely make a mark. A spell that one would use on a daily basis would cease working. Three months since the creation of the crystal had passed and the Planetary Council was so reduced in power that they had reverted to their first-stage abilities, ones that they hadn't used in over a hundred years. Even their appearances and experienced a regression to that first-stage, leaving them in what would be considered their late teens in Terran terms. At this point, they had no problem figuring out the source of their troubles._

* * *

"_It's the Lunars, It has to be!" Uranus shouted, banging her fist down on the council table._

"_We don't know that for sure," Venus said quietly._

"_All evidence points at her," Mars grimly replied, "This __regression__ didn't happen until we gave her the crystal. It was created by our powers. She may have found a way to exploit that connection."_

"_Impossible," Mercury interjected, her face flushed, "I triple-checked that the thing was no longer tied to our specific abilities. There should be no way for anyone to re-forge those connections."_

"_What if she isn't tying into our specific abilities but the wellspring of our power," Saturn questioned, "If she was able to sort out our individual planetary signatures from the main fusion, she might be able to tap into our power directly."_

"_We fused them in the solar core;" Pluto replied hesitantly, "For her to be able to do that, she would have to have been a higher lever magic user than what she presented to us."_

"_That's assuming she did this on purpose," Venus put in firmly, "What if all of this is some big misunderstanding?"_

_The faces around the table were alternately doubtful and suspicious._

"_Based on the rate that our abilities have been disappearing, the likelihood of this being one being one big misunderstanding is pretty small Venus," Neptune said softly, not meeting Venus' eyes._

"_I can't believe it," Venus replied, "She's my friend. I sensed nothing wrong whenever I spoke with her. I trusted her."_

"_We have to confront her," Mars stated, "That's the only way we'll know for sure. Is everyone agreed on that?"_

_Nods came from all around the council table. "Should we wait until the Princess' naming day celebration?" Saturn asked._

"_No," Venus answered firmly, "We need to do this now. Before any more power is lost."_

* * *

_The Moon Queen Selenity was seated in her throne, her newborn daughter sleeping in a bassinet by her and the Moon Wand, holding the silver crystal, clutched in her hand when the Planetary Council arrived. The pleasant smile never left her face as the hostile looking group of eight approached her without proper protocol. "The Council of Eight," she said placidly, drawing her eyes over each of them, "You're all looking quite well. To what do I owe the honor of this visit? It is most unexpected."_

_Uranus snorted in disbelief and the Queen narrowed her eyes at her. "I think you know full well why we're here, _Your Highness_," Mars answered tersely._

"_Oh my," Selenity responded, "Such rudeness. However, I'm willing to overlook that since you have all arrived here to pledge yourself and your planets to my rule. So thoughtful of you really, wanting to re-create the alliance with me at its head."_

_Most of the women just gaped at the pure arrogance that the Queen radiated with this statement. It was Mars who recovered first, "Pardon me but…WHAT?"_

_Selenity sat forward in her chair and brought the wand before her. The crystal flashed and suddenly the entire council was on their knees. "I've had some time to think since we last met and you presented me with this lovely little trinket. As it turns out, I was able to use this amplifier to enhance my magical ability enough that I could sort out your powers within it. Once I could do that, all I had to do was slowly draw it out and bind it to my own. The more power I drew in, the more it amplified, the more I could take in from you. The beauty of it is that since I was using your own power against you, you wouldn't notice until it was too late."_

_Incensed, the Council attempted to get to their feet. The crystal flashed again and they were wracked with intense pain, prostrating them on the floor before the Queen._

"_I wouldn't do that again," Selenity warned, her tone still eerily calm, "I don't want to hurt you. We are friends after all. So here's what's going to happen. You are going to make an announcement at little Selenity's naming day ceremony stating that you are integrating the Moon into the Planetary Council and have voted_ me _as Head Consul. You will all swear fealty to_ me and my _kingdom. Venus, Mars, Mercury and Jupiter, the four of you are to be the guardians of my daughter, her senshi. Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn, you will act as the System Defense. It will be up to you to protect the Sol System from outside threats. Pluto, you are hereby banished to the Gates of Time that your people love so well. You will be allowed to retain your first-stage abilities and that is all. You will report to no one but me. If you serve me well, I might allow you to access your second stage. Attempt to disobey me in any way, I will drain you completely of your powers, cutting you off forever from your planetary connection, and leave you in the asteroid belt for eternity. Your people will be enslaved and used to serve the Lunar peoples and our army. Anyone who does not fall in line will be executed while you will be alive to witness their deaths, knowing that it is all on your heads. You have the two days until the ceremony to make you decision. Now get out of here, it's time for the Princess to be fed."_

_With a wave of her hand, all eight women of the council were transported from the throne room in a demonstration of the Queen's new power._

* * *

_Every display and information centre on the Eight Alliance Planets was locked on the transmission coming from the young Lunar Princess' Name Day Ceremony. Commerce was halted, schools were closed, and people stayed in, reeling in the shock of the announcement they had just viewed. _

"_I, Lady Aphrodite Calais Venus, in accordance with all members of the Council of Eight of the Planetary Alliance, representing the vote of each member, do hereby announce the entry of the Lunar Kingdom into the alliance, hereby renamed the Silver Alliance. In addition, through the council, each planet here swears fealty to the Lunar Kingdom and its' Queen, the new leader of the Silver Alliance. We ask our planets' cooperation in this time of transition."_

* * *

Swing, duck, thrust, parry, _Mars thought to herself as she went through the sword drill for what seemed like the hundredth time._

_Since Selenity's announcement, the male Guardians were executed and their younger sisters were forced to take up their elder siblings' mantle. She and the other three inner senshi, as the queen deemed them, were expected to live at the Lunar Palace and devote themselves to the protection of the Princess. _Never mind that we have our own planets to worry about, s_he thought angrily,_ I miss home, I miss Phobos and Deimos. I hope running things isn't too hard on them.

_She was interrupted by the now sixteen-year-old Princess Serenity running up to her. Watching her expectantly, Mars' patience was rewarded as the young woman tripped over the long hem of her gown. Rather than rise again however, the Princess sat there, the beginnings of a pout evident on her features. Mars shook her head and walked over to her charge, dropping to the ground beside her. "Did you need me for something Your Highness?" she inquired._

_Serenity gave her a haughty look for a second that soon disappeared, "Why do you always have to be so formal Mars? Why can't you just call me Serenity? None of you do. It's always Your Highness, or Princess, or My Lady…I'm sick of it!"_

"_We are your guardians my lady," Mars replied patiently, having been asked this question numerous times before, "It would be inappropriate for us to address you as anything else. Is that all you wanted to ask me?"_

"_No_ Mars_," Serenity answered, stressing her planetary title, "It seems that my mother has decided to betroth me to some Terran Barbarian. You need to stop it."_

"_I beg your pardon my lady?" Mars asked incredulously._

"_You heard me," Serenity complained, "You four are my guardians, my protectors. Protect me from this wedding or else."_

"_Or else what_ my lady_?"__ Mars ground out._

"_Or I'll tell my mother you've been lax in your duties towards me and have allowed me to run roughshod over the staff," Serenity replied smugly, "And, the second the crystal is mine, you'll really regret not listening to me. I heard mother say that the crystal is what gives you your 'spectacular powers.'"_

_Mars' eyes narrowed at this threat. It seemed as though the Princess was becoming more like her mother day by day. Her selfish disregard for anyone other than herself had been fostered by her mother since day one. Her four guardians had always been on hand to snap to whenever the Princess wanted anything and she viewed this situation as nothing different than the norm. Mars doubted she even noticed that her guardians hadn't aged a day since she had known them. In fact, they currently appeared only a year or two older than their charge. However their charge didn't have that much power yet and both Mars and Serenity knew it. "Or, I could just go straight to your mother with this information myself and spare both of us a lot of trouble," Mars told the petulant young woman, "Just meet him Your Highness. Who knows? You might end up liking him, you never know."_

"_You suck you know," came the immature reply, "All four of you gave me the same answer. Always sucking up to my mom's decisions."_

_You have no idea yet Princess._

* * *

_Jupiter stood with the other inner senshi, arranged slightly behind their charge, their eyes averted to the ground. His internal nature protested at this but he had long since learned the price of disobedience to Selenity. Suddenly, a flurry of activity at the entrance to the throne room drew his attention up from the floor. Shooting a glance at his comrades, he grimly noted that they all wore the expressionless looks they had long ago perfected within Selenity's court. The Princess' face, however, was one of tense anticipation._ _"_He's here_,"_ _she hissed out of the side of her mouth to her guardians._

_Queen Selenity glanced over at their group, eying the guardians with disapproval, as though they were the ones to breach protocol. She returned her attention to the entrance and signaled to have their guests brought in._

"_Crown Prince Endymion of Elysian and his Guard, King-General Kunzite of the North, King-General Jadeite of the East, King-General Nephrite of the West, and King-General Zoicite of the South."_

_Following this announcement, the Prince himself entered, flanked by his guardians. Dark-haired, blue-eyed and clad in ceremonial armour, the Prince created quite a stir among the Lunar court as he strode forward and sank into a bow before the throne. "Your Majesty," he began, his voice a rich baritone, "Thank you for welcoming us to you kingdom. I hope that today marks the beginning of a long alliance between our peoples."_

Here's hoping what she did to us doesn't happen to you, _Jupiter thought to herself as he turned slightly for another look at Serenity, _I guess not everything is different. She's certainly smitten with Endymion.

_Returning her attention to the court niceties playing out before him, she locked eyes with the brown-eyed King-General across from him._

* * *

"_We're under attack! Under attack!"_

_The formal engagement festivities ground to a halt as the two Mau advisors to the Queen, Luna and Artemis, came charging into the ballroom, shouting the previous words. They skidded to a halt before the Queen. "From where?" she asked coolly, her eyes straying to the four guardians at the side of the ballroom._

_Surely none of them would be so foolish as to attempt rebellion. "A dark cloud heads at us from the Earth. All the other planets are already under attack!"_

_All eyes swung to Endymion, who stood at the centre of the ballroom, the Princess in his arms. He looked mildly panicked. "It was under control," he told the gathered crowd, "We'd been having difficulties with a force calling themselves the Dark Kingdom but they aren't that powerful. We'd managed to defeat them in every battle. I left my guardians to deal with them."_

"_Something must have happened to them then," Artemis said coldly, "Clearly since one can only deduce that this 'Dark Kingdom' of yours is headed directly here."_

_His words were punctuated with a large blast that rocked the palace. Queen Selenity took charge of the situation, "Endymion, get my daughter out of here. Senshi, gather the army and meet these invaders head on. I'' heading to the Prayer Room to focus the energy of the crystal."_

_Venus hesitated for a moment, "Your Majesty, we're still first-stage…"_

"_And first-stage is where you'll stay," the queen replied, "If you can't defeat this enemy at first-stage then you deserve whatever you get."_

"_Of course Your Highness," Venus spat out, turning on her heel, "Let's go ladies, time for us to do our duty."_

_The remaining three senshi eyed their queen coldly before following Venus out onto the battlefield._

_The scene outside was chaotic. Most of the Lunar army had already deployed but the enemy was utilizing troops that were far from human. Their numbers were severely outmatched and dropping steadily as the battle wore on. The senshi took position at the head of their forces, their most elementary attacks clearing swathes from the enemy side. Suddenly, their foe paused, and began to retreat, heading over a hill to their rear. The Lunar troops began to cheer, believing that they had driven the enemy back but the four women who led them knew better, and moved into better defensive positions to wait. They didn't have long to wait. No sooner were they in position when four figures became apparent at the crest of the hill._

"_Kunzite."_

"_Nephrite."_

"_Zoicite."_

"_And Jadeite," Mars finished, "It's not them, not anymore."_

_A cackling filled the air around them, as a figure rose up into the air behind Endymion's former generals. "How clever," a sinister voice said, "The little firebug recognizes the hand of Metallia upon them. But I wonder if she realizes why? These four little darlings came to me, begging for my assistance in freeing their beloveds from mean, old Serenity. So I, the soul of generosity, am giving them the assistance that they so desperately craved. You'll be free all right. And they will be the ones to do so. Shitennou, destroy these four."_

"_Yes Queen Beryl," the four replied as one, advancing on the women they loved, their eyes now black as the night surrounding them._

* * *

_Queen Selenity stumbled out of the Prayer Room to survey the carnage wrought upon her kingdom. She had felt the deaths of all the senshi, inner and outer, their losses channeling more power into her crystal. With that power she had been able to seal Metallia, Beryl and the Dark Kingdom but it had cost her more than she expected. Her daughter was dead, her kingdom was in ruins and she could feel her own life slipping away from her. Still clutching the Moon Wand, she collapsed against a fallen pillar and began to sob. Everything she had worked for was gone. Something warm nudged against her hand. She turned her head to see Luna and Artemis watching her expectantly. "It can't end like this. I won't let it end like this."_

_With her last breath, Queen Serenity made a final wish and released the Moon Wand, intending on using the power of the nine planets to make that wish come true years into the future._

_Oh, how wrong she was when Mother Creation twisted that wish, the power of the nine planets reforged into the Planetary Rings._

* * *

"Well, that was unexpected." Eva blinked, snapping awake from her slumber.

Sasuke stirred awake, "What's wrong, E?"

"I'm okay." Eva gave Zoicite's reincarnation a smile. "I just remembered everything."

"Even what the Lunar bitch did?" Sasuke nuzzled her neck.

"Yes, including that." Eva sighed. "I need to have a meeting with the Guardians tomorrow. It's time they, too, remembered."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	71. Patching Up

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 69 goes up, this is Chapter 70. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 70: Patching Up

* * *

Early the next morning...

"Eles an chronos. Helet an pacia. An chronos est helenest pacia vacarre." Celia chanted the spell, causing the rest of the Guardians, minus Eva, to fall back on the pillows they had chosen, as they were lost in the past they had once forgotten.

"Well, that certainly wasn't what I was expecting." Celia remarked, some three hours later, when everyone regained consciousness.

"It's my fault," Angel choked out, tears gathering in her eyes, "It's all my fault. God. I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Angel, get a hold of yourself," Nerissa told the Light Guardian firmly, "Selenity fooled us all. I had reservations back then, but they weren't strong enough that I acted on them. This is just as easily my fault, or Eva's fault, or Corinn's fault or anyone else's. None of us is without blame but there's nothing that can change that."

* * *

Later that day...

"So, let me get this straight." Eva remarked after the two elder Uchihas explained the Akatsuki's plans for the bijou. "Madara is behind the Akatsuki and they are trying to take over the world by extracting the Bijou which they believe are the Nijiizuishou crystals and recreating the Ginzuishou: a crystal that will mold the world into his image?"

"Basically." Itachi nodded.

"I have only one question." Eva deathpanned. "Who came up with that ridiculous theory in the first place?"

"Huh?" Obito blinked.

"Okay, brief recap." Eva noted. "Seven Nijiizuishou crystals and ten bijou. Anyone besides me find _anything_ wrong with this picture?"

"The numbers don't add up." Sasuke realized.

"Exactly." Eva nodded. "And explain to me how Madara intends to use the Ginzuishou when the said crystal can only be used by a Lunar, reincarnated or otherwise?"

* * *

Tsunade was both relieved and annoyed that Itachi and Obito were back. Relieved because Sasuke had not killed them, and annoyed because this was going to be the most complicated stack of paperwork she had ever gone through.

"So, Madara is behind the Akatsuki and they are trying to take over the world by extracting the Bijou which they believe are the Nijiizuishou shards and recreating the Ginzuishou: a crystal that will practically destroy the world?"

"Pretty much." Itachi said, "Also, we were able to eliminate all but two members of the Akatsuki, Pain and Konan. Pain is the wielder of the Rinnegan, which he uses to control multiple bodies at once. Konan, on the other hand, the self-proclaimed 'Angel of the Akatsuki' uses only paper-based jutsu."

Tsunade nodded, "Do we have any more information about Pain?" She asked.

"Yes," Obito said, pulling out a scroll, "I have information on each body and what its purpose is." He unrolled the scroll to reveal six faces, each had a name and its jobs written below the picture. "When we fight him, I suggest we take out the Hell Realm Pain first, since it can resurrect any of the bodies we kill."

"Thank you boys, you are dismissed." The two Uchiha turned to leave, "Oh, and Itachi?" Itachi turned just in time to grab a flat object the Godaime threw at him. He looked at it for a second before he recognized it as his weasel ANBU mask. He looked up at the face of the smiling Hokage, "Welcome back."

Itachi smiled, nodded, and left.

* * *

Itachi was jumping along the houses in Konoha. Being sure to act as ANBU as possible. Emphasis on _act_. He had told Tsunade that he wanted to retire from ANBU, and she had agreed, but told him to look like an ANBU until she announced the truth to the village. So he jumped around a lot, wearing his mask, making sure to look like he was off somewhere important. Of course, to him, it was important. It was the work place of the love of his life. He wasn't sure he could ever show his face to her again because of what he did, but, that didn't mean he couldn't watch and protect her. He landed on the roof of a building, not far from his target, and pulled out a pair of binoculars. He quickly spotted the brown haired vixen that had stolen his heart, and stared at her, wanting nothing more than to be near her. Her name was Ayame, the name itself seemed to beckon him to fantasies of him and her in marriage, he could already see the family photos. He sighed, unfortunately, that photo may never come into existence. He sighed as he put down the binoculars. He began thinking about what he should do.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice, "You know, if you are wondering about her, you could ask."

Itachi jumped at the voice, and pulled out his sword. As he turned, he quickly recognized his little brother, but his instincts were in control at the moment, and it was only after getting into a kenjutsu stance that he exploded. "Oh, geez, kiddo! Don't do that!" Itachi said as he put his katana away. He turned and sat back down, facing Ichiraku ramen.

"I'm serious, you should talk to her." Sasuke said as he sat down next to his older brother.

"Easier said than done." Itachi said, "What if she doesn't understand, what if she hates me?"

"Nii-san, I need you to look at me." Sasuke said. Itachi sighed and turned, "I know exactly how this feels. I thought for years to keep the darkness in my heart from eating me away like the plague. I almost knew that no one would love because I'm an avenger. But then I did something, I threw caution to the wind and told her, plain and simple."

"How did that go over?" Itachi asked.

"My 'Bond Ring's still on her." Sasuke smirked.

Itachi sighed, and then looked back across the street. "It's not the same."

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"You couldn't help being an avenger, it was beyond your control. But what I did…" Itachi sighed.

"You couldn't control either, It was a mission that you had to do, that's all there is to it." Sasuke pointed out.

Itachi sighed again.

"Look, if you can't tell her, the least you can do is make it easier to accept you when the time comes." Sasuke advised.

Itachi looked up at him, "How?"

"Well, I'll tell you what, at around noon, come to the stand under a reasonably good Henge, then sort of squeeze what you can into the conversation." Sasuke smirked.

"What?" Itachi blinked.

Sasuke smiled, "You'll see what I mean." He then disappeared in a swirl of red, green and yellow light.

* * *

Ayame was cleaning up the bar, making sure everything was spick and span for the next customer.

There was already one eating in the corner, but even so, it was a slow day. That didn't mean that their profits would be small, though.

"Hey, Ichiraku! Second favorite customer coming through!" Eva hollered.

"Eva!" Ayame cried, "The Usual?" She asked.

"Of course!" Eva said as she sat down to eat with her partner. As they was waiting, a cloaked figure entered, he wore a black cloak without a hood revealing red hair and blue eyes. The young couple nodded at him, and looked back at Ayame, anxiously waiting for his bowl. When she set it down in front of him, he began dive into the bowl.

The cloaked man asked for a bowl of beef Ramen and sat down.

The man in the corner looked up at Ayame and asked for a second bowl.

"So, Ayame." Sasuke began, "I have a question for you."

"What?" Ayame blinked.

"Well, I was with some the guys, and the subject of my older brother came up." At the mention of Itachi, Ayame froze. "And I was wondering what you think of him?"

"I…I'm not sure anymore." She said. "I used to think of him as a great man, but now…"

"Relationship?" Eva asked.

"Who told you!?" Ayame exploded.

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that." Eva muttered, while thinking _Whatever 'that' is…_

There was silence for a while when suddenly the cloaked man spoke up. "I'm sorry, but the name Itachi is sending off a bell in my head. Would you mind if I asked you a couple of questions?"

"No, not really…" Ayame said, trying her best to not retreat into her shell.

"First off, your name is Ayame is it?" the cloaked man asked.

Yes." Ayame nodded.

"Well, then, I think I found a message to you." the cloaked man replied.

"WHERE!?" She asked, grabbing the man by his cloak. "WHERE IS IT?!" She began shaking him.

"Iiiiittttt'sssssss bbbbbbyyyyyy oooooooonnnnnnnneeeeeee oooooooooffffffffff ttttttthhhhheeee !" The man managed to say.

"SHOW ME!" Ayame cried, pushing the man forward. Before she left, she turned to the couple, "Watch the shop for me?"

"Sure." Eva beamed.

"Thanks!" She said before dragging the man behind him.

The man in the corner stood up and walked over to the two youngsters, "I never left her a message."

"Yeah, well I changed that." Eva said smiling.

"You didn't…" Itachi gaped.

"Oh, she did." Sasuke smirked.

"And that guy?" Itachi pressed.

"Water puppet." the couple chorused.

"You…are going to die if she ever finds out." Itachi said.

"What are the chances she'll find out?" Eva thought to ask.

"Rather high." Itachi replied, "While I was a 'good guy' I taught her above average perception skills."

"Meaning?" Sasuke didn't like where this was going.

"Meaning I took it beyond above, left, right, behind and below." Itachi sighed.

"How 'beyond'?" Sasuke's sinking feeling grew deeper.

"Let's just say if the message is one year too young, she'll know." Itachi replied.

"Then you better go tell her what's going on." Eva noted.

"Me?" Itachi echoed.

"Do you want me to go instead?" Eva deathpanned.

Itachi sighed. "Alright."

* * *

Ayame was punching the robed man into the ground. "What," smash, "were," pound, "you," thud, "trying," pulverize, "to pull!?"

The man had lead her to a clearing that was one or two miles from the Ramen stand, and when they got there, Ayame immediately figured the carved message was a fake. This is when she began beating the snot out of the henged water clone. "Where you thinking about taking advantage of me, bub? Think again!" She said as she landed a bone crushing blow to the water clone's goods. It suddenly melted away, frightening Ayame a bit.

"Don't worry, he wasn't going to do anything to you." A voice said behind her, she turned to see a figure she thought she would never see again.

There stood Itachi Uchiha.

"What, what are you doing here?" she asked, unsure about what to do. Should she run? Should she go tell the Hokage? Should she talk to him? Should she beat him into the ground for not saying good-bye?

He only lifted his finger. Then it happened, her whole world was turned inside out, everything he had ever done to her came back hitting hard. But among everything he did to her that hurt her, the worst was his leaving, one day out of the blue, he just disappeared, breaking her heart into a thousand pieces.

Her heart had just began to heal, or so she thought, but when these memories came back at her, it opened old wounds. She fell to her knees and began weeping, numbed by the pain her heart gave. Then a soft hand touched her chin, and lifted it, to reveal Itachi's two kind eyes, "I'm sorry for what I did to you, so let me make it up to you."

Another tear fell, and he caught it in his clenched hand. When he opened his hand, it revealed a growing rose, "I'm just waiting to turn your tears to roses." Her mouth dropped open, a rose, from her tear. She looked up at him, "Please let me make it up to you." He said, and then he disappeared, leaving nothing but the rose.

* * *

"I've been outclassed." Sasuke muttered as he looked through his brother's binoculars that he borrowed.

"He's your older brother afterall." Eva grinned, kissing her disgruntled love on his cheek.

Sasuke lowered the binoculars and headed to the Uchiha compound, where Itachi had reclaimed his room until the Hokage told the truth about what had happened.

* * *

_This is gold!_ a certain White-haired pervert writer thought, scribbling furiously in his notebook. If Tsunade hadn't kept him in the loop, and given him information like Itachi was a good guy, he would have attacked the Uchiha the moment he showed his face. _But man, who knew this boy had such good romance in his body?_ Jiraiya made a note to follow Itachi whenever he needed inspiration.

* * *

Ayame got home, shocked. Actually, the word shocked doesn't even come close to how she felt. The man who had been her love, who had turned his back on the village, killed his family, and seemingly didn't care enough to say good-bye at the very least, had promised to make everything he had done to hurt her right. While on one hand she felt like the most loved person on earth, she also felt like she was betraying the village she had been born into. After all, Itachi _was_ an S-class missing nin. Yet at the same time, he risked it all just to make her a promise.

Confusion swam through her head like a fish swims through water. What should she do? She looked down at the rose she was clutching in her hand. "What should I do?"

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk, signing a few papers. When suddenly her door burst open, she looked up to see a civilian girl. She was followed by Shizune, who was, even now, trying her best to keep the girl from disturbing the Hokage. "Don't talk to her, just turn around and leave now."

"Hang on Shizune." Tsunade said, she felt especially generous today. "I'll take this." Shizune nodded and left. "How can I help you?"

"I…I came to report that, I saw Itachi Uchiha near the village…" Ayame said, suddenly feeling like she betrayed him.

"Itachi?" Tsunade echoed.

"…Yes…" Ayame stammered.

"I see." Tsunade paused and looked out one of her windows, "Tell me, miss…?"

"Ayame." Ayame supplied.

"Miss Ayame, if you've had a relationship with Itachi before his defection." Tsunade asked.

"Ah…Yes…" Ayame replied.

"I see," Tsunade snapped her fingers and a bear masked ANBU appeared "Get me Weasel."

The ANBU nodded and disappeared.

"Please, sit." The Hokage said, motioning to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Ayame sat.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone until Wednesday, but it seems that he just can't keep a secret." Tsunade sighed.

"Who?" Ayame asked, confused.

Just then a Weasel masked ANBU appeared. As he came in, his masked eyes looked down at Ayame for a second, before turning back to the Hokage. "You…wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?" he asked slightly unsure of himself.

"Take the mask off, Weasel." Tsunade said, "Then I want you to explain everything to her."

"Ev-everything?" Weasel stammered.

"Yes, everything." Tsunade nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Weasel said, reaching his hand up to his mask and removing it.

Ayame gasped, and then her jaw dropped. It was Itachi. "Bu-but how?" She asked.

Itachi replaced his mask, "Come with me, I'll explain everything." He went out the door. Ayame looked to the Hokage, who nodded, signaling her to follow him.

When the door closed, Tsunade sighed, "This could turn to be the biggest mess yet."

* * *

Ayame followed her beloved- in-question down the hall. He stayed quiet, even though she noticed a tear fall every few steps. She asked him a question but he didn't answer, so she continued walking behind him. He led her to the Uchiha compound, and led her down a street that ran by the Uchiha mansion. He took her to a small, humble abode that had three stories and a very plain facade. He opened the door and motioned her through.

She hesitantly followed.

When she came through, he closed the door behind her. He then led her into a large dining room/living room and told her to take seat on the couch. She conceded to his request. Itachi then asked her if she would like anything to drink.

"Water, thank you." She said.

Itachi left and returned a glass in his hand. His mask still hung over his face. He set it down on a stained bamboo coffee table. He turned to a nearby window, not being able to stand looking at her.

Ayame took a sip in the awkward silence, and then set the glass down. Once she had, Itachi began. "I never wanted to do it."

He went on, explaining what had happened in the weeks before the massacre, his voice getting more choked with emotion with each passing minute. He told her about the Mangekyou, Madara, the Akatsuki, everything. It poured from his mouth like a dammed river that had finally been released.

When he got to the end he went back to his leaving her. "I-I never wanted to hurt you, but-but I had to, for Konoha. I had no choice, I-I'm sorry."

Ayame looked at him, as he stared out the window. She reached up to his mask and slowly pulled it down, revealing his pain-filled eyes. She slowly, tenderly kissed him, then she turned and left.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	72. Reinduction

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 70 goes up, this is Chapter 71. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 71: Re-induction

* * *

Kakashi and Obito were walking down a street, receiving all of the glances that came toward them with glee. The thoughts behind the glances were easy enough to guess. "_Is that…no, it couldn't be Obito…" "Who is _that _and why don't _I _know him?" _and in the largest quantity, there was "_Oh no, not two of them!"_

"So, Obito," Kakashi began, "would you rather have your toes cut off, or being hung from your thumbs?"

"Oh, that's a hard one, um…" Obito trailed. "I'd probably would want my toes cut off. Ok, now how about this, would you rather be forced to eat fried worms for the rest of your life, or have your knee cheese-=-grated to the bone?"

"Would I have a choice of condiments for the worm?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Obito grinned.

"Darn…" Kakashi cursed. "Well, having your knee cheese grated could rip apart a tendon, and since that's the one thing in the body that would not grow back, I guess I'll take the worms. Ok, so how about this, would you rather have to watch Orochimaru belly dance or a Ramen shop burn to the ground?"

"Just kill me now." Obito muttered.

"So I'm guessing that you still like Ramen then?" Kakashi asked.

"Do you still like that Icha-Icha carp?" Obito shot back.

"It's not crap, it's very enlightening literature." Kakashi protested.

"Says you." Obito snorted.

"And a thousands of other readers." Kakashi defended.

"Who all happen to be old perverts, and trust me when I say I know, I've met them." Obito retorted.

"Whatever." Kakashi said angrily.

Obito smirked in victory, as he continued to walk down the street.

After some silence between them, Kakashi sighed, "It's good to have you back, even if it _did_ take three months of therapy to get over your death which apparently never happened."

"Not my fault that you didn't know how to check a pulse right." Obito smirked.

"That was Rin's job." Kakashi protested.

"Oh, right, and she was in on it…" Obito grinned.

"How come you told her and not me?" Kakashi pressed.

"Because we need a documented medic nin to witness to my death, and proclaim me dead, so that Konoha records would say I was dead." Obito reasoned.

"Geez, talk about feeling left out, you, Rin, sensei, all of you knew, except me!" Kakashi whined.

"Don't feel too bad, it was an SS-rank secret on a need-to-know-basis." Obito's smirk widened.

Kakashi sighed, "Well, we should probably head to the Hokage tower for the big announcement."

"What? And be on time?" Obito looked aghast.

"Oh, my mistake, we should wait at least another hour, right?" Kakashi grinned.

"At least." Obito smirked.

Kakashi smiled, "It _is _good to have you back."

"Sh, I am getting lost on the road of life, and that takes a lot of concentration." Obito muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hokage tower, Tsunade was standing on a small balcony, Sandaime stood to her left, and a weasel-masked ANBU stood at her right.

When she was confident that everyone had arrived, she began. "Ladies and gentlemen of Konoha, I have very important news for you. Eight years ago, the details of Uchiha massacre were made know to the public, it was also released that Itachi Uchiha had been the criminal responsible for it."

Boos echoed in the crowd.

"However, I have come to tell you that instead of being a criminal, Itachi is to heralded as a hero."

The confusion in the crowd was audible because of the thousands of 'huh?' that flew through the air.

"Itachi has been on an eight year mission where he had to infiltrate the Akatsuki, a S-rank organization who are bent on destroying the world. In order to properly infiltrate the Akatsuki, he had to fulfill an initiation. The first suggestions were to radical for Itachi to perform, finally the idea of killing his family came up, at the leader agreed to this and did not want anything less."

"So, Itachi then bargained for the life of his immediate family, and, able to achieve that, regretfully began the killings, unfortunately, the leader followed Itachi and killed the remains of his family, excluding Sasuke."

"So, he still killed his Family, why should he be a hero!?" A voice from the crowd yelled, this was met by cries of approval.

Tsunade raised her hand for silence. "Actually, I thank you for bringing that up, not long after the Massacre, Sandaime found evidence that the Uchiha were planning a coup. However, this evidence was inconclusive and would have only hindered Itachi in his mission."

Down in the crowd, and the young woman was listening to this new information as if her life depended on it.

"However, new evidence proves that the Uchiha were planning an attack on Konoha, which was scheduled two nights after Itachi had passed his initiation. In short, if Itachi had not killed the Uchiha clan, most of you would not be alive today."

There was silence, the information was beginning to sink in.

"Now, I realize that most of you won't accept him because you are all too stubborn to get a new idea into head, as evidenced by Naruto, but, Itachi, unlike Naruto, has a couple of people to back him up."

As soon as she said the words, Naruto rippled into visibility, and Sasuke shunshinned next to the weasel masked ANBU. "If any of you hurt Itachi, we will kill you."

"And they have my full permission to do so." Tsunade said. "But for those of you who have wised up, I present to you, your hero, Itachi Uchiha!"

The ANBU took off his mask to reveal a face that Konoha has not seen in five years. Itachi smiled and lifted his hand, slightly disappointed that many of them did not cheer, a few did, mostly Shinobi who understood what it meant to not try to complete his mission, but many of the older civilians were now including Itachi's death along with the plots for Naruto's death, of course they'd never succeed, but they could still plot.

Itachi kept waving and smiling and then whispered to the Hokage, "You never mentioned a coup. Or the initiation."

Tsunade whispered back, "Couldn't have you compromise anything."

* * *

There was a knock at the door. "Can someone get that?" Sasuke yelled into the Uchiha mansion.

"Not me!" Obito yelled.

"Yeah, yeah." Itachi cried back, walking up to the door. He opened it and was met by a pair of ruby red lips. Itachi was smothered by Ayame's kiss as she threw her arms around him. Itachi was forced a couple of steps back as she leaned into her kiss. She broke off for a brief second, but only to get her point across.

"I love you, but if you _ever_ do something like that again, I'm going to castrate you." Before Itachi could say anything, she kissed him again.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, it's finally time to see how I'm going to torment...I mean challenge everyone's favorite useless...I mean perverted Jonin. Beware, plenty more Kakashi bashing in author's notes!

Kakashi: Why must you hurt me so?

SailorStar9: Because your reckless teaching almost got Naruto killed.

Kakashi: Ano...that's not...

SailorStar9: You taught Sasuke an assassination technique, all you taught Naruto was tree climbing, which most Genin know how to do as soon as they passed the exam!

Kakashi: I-!

SailorStar9: On top of that! You left him on his own while you focused on the damn traitor! Well! what do you have to say for yourself!

Kakashi: (raises finger, lowers it, raises it again, then slumps.)

SailorStar9: That's right, I thought so.

Enjoying the story so far? Have problems with anything? You know what to do! R&R!!!


	73. The End of Orochimaru

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only four people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 71 goes up, this is Chapter 72. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

(Waits a few seconds, nothing happens.)

SailorStar9: (growls) Kakashi!

(Whipcrack, followed by girlish scream.)

Kakashi: Okay! Okay I'll roll the tape!

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 72: The End of Orochimaru

* * *

Tsunade called Eva to her office and she arrived in her Guardian getup.

"When are you and the Uchiha brat going to tie the knot?" the Hokage asked her pseudo-granddaughter. "I want great grandchildren."

"The Peacock hadn't popped the question yet." Guardian Mercury replied.

"Now, I have an SS-rank assassination mission for you, and your unique abilities." Tsunade remarked.

"Unique?" Guardian Mercury quirked a brow.

"You're the only Guardian who _ever_ controlled the 'Berserker' mode." Tsunade supplied.

"Alright, who's the target?" Guardian Mercury asked.

"Orochimaru." Tsunade supplied.

"Thus the 'SS-rank' part of the mission?" Guardian Mercury noted.

"Precisely." Tsunade nodded.

"Alright, I just have one request." Guardian Mercury replied.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Kyuubi Sr. comes with me." Guardian insisted.

"Why should he?" Tsunade asked.

Guardian Mercury frowned, "He and the snake have some unfinished business." she said darkly, "Besides, it's not like he'll compromise the mission." she said, her smile returning.

"Alright, take him along, but make sure that you bury that snake for good this time." Tsunade relented.

"That won't be a problem." Kyuubi Sr. said, as he appeared in a puff of smoke, and then faded back into his summoner's ring.

* * *

Blood. His blood. Orochimaru looked up against the black sky, two figures, one red, one blue. "We're coming for you, snake."

"And this time, I won't miss.**"**

Blood dripped from their hands, his blood. For the first time in years, he felt an gnawing fear bite at his insides.

"You want death, well it's coming."

A pain flashed on his forehead, and he knew, he didn't know how, but he knew, into his forehead was carved two 'M's.

"And we're coming fast."

* * *

Orochimaru sat up, sweat covering his body. He looked around his room, found it empty. He checked his forehead, no blood, no pain, no 'M's. He sighed, just a dream. Or so he hoped.

* * *

Koi, a sound sentry, was bored out of his ever-lovin'-mind. There was nothing to do, except stare out into the inky black darkness, which, in all honesty, was his job. He propped his elbow against the top of Otogakure's wall, and sighed.

Another man on the walkway came up to him. "You do have to admit it's boring, but it is the safest job in the village."

"Don't use the word 'safe,' it reminds me how boring this is." Koi snorted.

There was silence for a moment, when Koi asked "So why'd you come over?"

No answer.

Koi turned to his fellow sentry, and saw that he was now headless. The headless body stood there, and raised an arm at him. Then, a soft, wispy voice said to him, "_We're coming…to finish what we started."_

Koi began to back up, "Stay back, whatever you are stay back!" He was so scared that he forgot the wall came only waist high from the walkway. As he was backing up, his foot came into contact with the wall, but his body's momentum was too strong. He fell off the wall and landed with a sickening _crack! _

The headless body suddenly dropped, and it stayed like that, as if someone who had been propping it up, and dumped it.

They were coming.

* * *

Orochimaru tried to go back to sleep, but the dreams he had of Guardian Mercury and Kyuubi Sr. coming after him were too much. So he simply lay there, on his bed, hoping that when he did finally drift to sleep it would be a dreamless one.

A thud sounded at the door. Orochimaru sat up. "_What was that!?"_ He panicked slightly. He forced the panic down and stood up, and walked to his room door. At the floor was his guard, staring up at him with dead, fogged over eyes, and two 'M's carved into his forehead.

Orochimaru slammed the door shut. A thought went through his mind, it was such as strong thought it was like he could almost hear it. "_He's going to kill you."_

Orochimaru forced the thought down, "No, no I'm a Sannin," he said aloud to comfort himself, "He's not going to kill me."

"_Guardian Jupiter did once."_

"I-I underestimated him, it won't happen again." Orochimaru quickly walked over to his closet, and pulled out some ANBU bracers and greaves. He then pulled out some needles, and a small beaker. "I'd love to see him survive this." he said, covering the needles with the poison. He then summoned Kusanagi.

He slowly made his way to the door, his sword at the ready. He opened it, and quickly stepped over his guard's body. He snuck down the hallway, seeing more dead bodies with the double M marked onto their foreheads.

"_Do you really think some poisoned needles are going to kill them? After all, you have no idea, where he is. He could be…right…behind us…"_

Orochimaru turned suddenly. Nothing but empty darkness met his eyes. He turned back forward and stepped over more bodies of his subordinates. The hallway he was in suddenly came to an end, and in front of him, another hallway ran perpendicular to it, creating two corners from where his hunter could ambush him. He pressed himself against the corner, and carefully checked both ways of the corridor. Inky black darkness kept him from seeing anything. He took a tentative step to the left, and decide it was the best way to go. He carefully made his way into the blackness.

"_He's going to kill you."_ It was that thought, that strong thought that seemed to never go away.

Orochimaru shook his head. "_Stop thinking like that, you're a Sannin! One of the greatest." _Orochimaru thought, his confidence returning momentarily. His grip on Kusanagi tightened, and he took a bold step into the darkness.

"_He's going to kill you, he's not going to let you go this time."_

"_Silence!" _He told himself.

"_He's going to kill you."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_He's going to sneak up behind you and stab a Kunai through your heart."_

"_No, he's not."_

"_All your work to become the greatest being in the universe will be nothing because he's going to kill you."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_HAHAHAHA! Your mine Snake!"_

Orochimaru almost wet himself at that voice that echoed through the inky blackness of the halls. There was only one creature who could laugh that menacingly.

"_Remember what happened to you last time."_

Orochimaru shuddered at the memory.

"_This time you won't be so lucky."_

Orochimaru gulped and continued down the hallway.

"_Yes, come closer Snake, I have been waiting."_

Orochimaru stopped, fear was coursing through him like blood through his veins.

"_So I have to come to you huh? Alright Snake, Here I come."_

"_He's going to kill you, Orochimaru, and I am too."_

Orochimaru had enough time to realize that those thoughts had not been his thoughts before a Kunai came through his throat. "_I hope you accept __my apology for taking your needles, but we can't have anyone get hurt, can we?"_ The voice in his head said before he realized that it had never been in his head, it had been beside him, moving around him, making it sound like it had been everywhere. That voice had been taunting him, discouraging him, wearing him down, and scaring him. That voice had been an invisible Ice Guardian.

He had just enough time to think all of these thoughts before Kyuubi Sr. was in front of him. _"We're going to kill you, this time so you won't come back."_ Kyuubi Sr. launched a magically-charged fist at his heart, destroying it. So ended Orochimaru the snake Sannin, the one who claimed to be immortal.

* * *

Guardian Mercury and Kyuubi Sr. quickly put the bodies back where they had found them, and lit them all on fire, leaving no evidence to how they were killed. By the time someone found out and began calling for help, The bodies were already heaps of ash.

* * *

Not far from Otogakure, both tailed beast and summoner sat, one had a blue armor on, silvery-blue hair, and blue eyes and the other had red hair, a red vest, and red eyes. They were watching Otogakure go up in smoke.

"I'm surprised at you," The Ice Guardian looked at the oldest of her summons, "I thought for sure you were going to cause him some serious pain."

"_He felt my pain four years ago, now I just wanted to kill him."_ Kyuubi Sr. growled.

"Well, then let's head home." Guardian Mercury remarked.

* * *

Ah, the Ero-hebi has finally been extinguished. Now, the only question remains: is the snake Sannin male or female?

Orochimaru: Ano...I _am_ male you know...

SailorStar9: That may be so for your cannon self, but I'm afraid with your 'delicate' features and coupled with the readers' sick, twisted minds...

Orochimaru: I'm not following.

SailorStar9: Oh you will, look behind you.

Orochimaru: Oh please, I'm a shinobi, we _invented_ that technique.

(A pair of pale arms wraps around the Sannin from behind, causing him to flush as they pull him into a rather ...squishy hug.)

Orochimaru: Wha-what?! (looks behind and blinks)

Transsexual Orochimaru: Want to see if I'm this pale all over?

SailorStar9: (sighs.) That's so wrong but at the same time I can't look away...

Kakashi: Mhmm...(yelps as a whip cracks) Aw c'mon! Can't I watch!

SailorStar9: No ethically confusing porn for you, USELESS, now go file the reviews like a good mortal, meat-bag.

Kakashi: (whimper) Yes madam...


	74. Madara Acts

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 72 goes up, this is Chapter 73. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

SailorStar9: (sips cola) Ahhh...that was refreshing, nothing like a nice long rest after so much fricking work.

Kakashi: (mutters) All you did was laze around doing nothing, I had to do the work!

SailorStar9: Hey, there's a perfectly good reason for that!

Kakashi: (Suspicious) Which is?

SailorStar9: I don't like you, (cracks whip) Now get back to work, or do I need to call in a favor from Hiruma?

Kakashi: (Turns pale with horror) NOOOOOO! Anything but HIM!

SailorStar9: Then roll the tape already!

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 73: Madara Acts

* * *

The dark woman sat in her black throne room. She needed to kill something. She looked around her throne, and found a small rat. She grinned. "Moonlight Flash." The dark woman fired a thin beam of moon magic from her finger and roasted the rat, leaving nothing but a flaming pile of bones.

Soon enough, the world would look the same.

* * *

After Tayuya's initiation ceremony as Guardian Nemesis, Naruto had dragged the former Oto nin to Ichiraku for some well-deserved Ramen. When they came in, they found two other customers, Obito and Itachi. Obito was downing a fifth bowl of Miso Ramen, and Itachi was eating a sixth bowl of a Ramen he hadn't seen before. Ayame was juggling Ramen making and love-struck staring at Itachi.

"Oh, hello Naruto,Tayuya!" Ayame said, smiling.

The two Uchihas looked back at them, noodles hanging from their mouths. "Heyff!" Obito greeted, speaking around his noodles. Itachi only waved.

"I never knew you were the Ramen type Itachi." Naruto said as he sat down.

Itachi emptied his mouth, "Three words: Pocky flavored Ramen." He said before diving back into his bowl.

"I'm going to guess that the new meal is your doing?" Tayuya said, looking at Ayame.

"Guilty as charged." She smiled.

"Well, I might as well try it out, One Pocky, six Miso to start with." Naruto said. Obito looked at him.

"Coming right up." Ayame said.

"To start with?" Obito asked.

"Yeah." Tayuya shivered. "One chicken for me."

Obito's one eye watered. "I found a fellow Ramen lover, at long last."

Itachi scowled, "Sometimes I prefer Kisame." He grumbled under his breath.

"So I've been meaning to ask you guys, how tough do you think Pein is?" Tayuya asked.

Itachi looked over at her. "Are you kidding? I've heard he has never been beaten as Pein."

"Well there's always a first time isn't there?" Naruto pointed out.

"Why the Pein question?" Obito asked, "Hokage-sama hasn't sent us on that mission yet, has she?"

"No, but 'Cleanser-sama' feels the time is close." Tayuya said, growing serious.

"Here are your orders." Ayame said, handing the two their bowls.

"Sweet!" Naruto cried, smiling and diving into his bowl of Ramen.

* * *

Tsunade felt at ease, for once in a long time. Orochimaru was gone, finally, everyone was ok, the economy was looking good, Sandaime was thinking about retiring as advising Hokage, which means he would be one less siphon of her money. Now all that needed to happen was for Jiraiya to quit writing those disgusting books of his and the world would be perfect.

She picked up the newspaper and looked at the lottery numbers for the week. She pulled out her ticket and compared the numbers.

What she saw made her blood freeze.

"Shizune! Put the whole village on red alert! Prepare all defenses! Evacuate the civilians to the safe house! Get every Chuunin and Jonin into the plaza!" Tsunade barked.

"Why? What happened?" Shizune blinked.

"I won the lottery!" Tsunade proclaimed.

Shizune looked at her for a moment, and then the realization hit her. Whenever Tsunade won, her loved ones lost. "Yes Ma'am!"

She snapped her fingers and three ANBU appeared. Tsunade pointed to an ANBU with a bear mask.

"Bear, I want you to get all Genin to move with the civilians, it's their job to keep them safe." Bear nodded and disappeared.

"Cat," she said, pointing to an ANBU with a feline mask. "I want you to organize all of the wall's defenses." Cat nodded then disappeared.

"Lizard," She said, pointing to the last ANBU, he wore a reptilian mask.

"It's a Dragon." He corrected.

"I don't care. I want you to scout out the area around Konoha. Then report back with your findings."

Dragon nodded then disappeared.

She quickly looked around, found her elusive intercom and pushed the button down with almost enough force to break it, "Get me the Guardians, Naruto, Jiraiya, Itachi, Obito, Sasuke and Kakashi! NOW!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade quickly looked around for her hat. This was as important as it got.

She silently prayed that this was only a fluke.

Naruto suddenly appeared in the Hokage's office with a yellow flash, a couple of weeks ago, he had hid a Hirashin seal in the room"What's going on?" he asked.

"I think we're about to be attacked." Tsunade said.

* * *

Dragon was jumping through the forest, looking for any clue that an attack might happen, while mentally wondering why he had to do this. _Really, she wins and then she thinks the world's going to come down on our heads! Is her luck _that _bad? Really?_

He jumped onto a nearby tree branch to catch his breath. He was about to move again when an explosion shattered the tree he had been standing on. Dragon hit the ground with a thud, hitting his head against a rock.

His world tipped crazily as dizziness from the hit washed over him. When the dizziness subsided, he found that he was surrounded by eight figures. One was a woman had blue hair and an origami rose was tucked into it. Six of them were men that had black piercings covering their bodies, and had eyes that were made of six, concentric, grey rings. The eighth figure was a man with jet black hair and onyx eyes.

Dragon tried to push himself up when his arm exploded in pain, a quick glance at it revealed that it was broken. The man with the black hair and black eyes reached down and picked up Dragon by the neck. His eyes suddenly transformed into those of the Sharingan.

A sneer appeared on the Uchiha's face. "Konoha will fall to me."

* * *

The gathered Jonins and Chuunins were standing in the plaza outside the Hokage tower, worried as a mother whose teenage daughter hasn't come back for two hours after curfew. Tsunade came out, onto her balcony, accompanied by the three loyal Uchihas, the Guardians, Naruto, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Sandaime Hokage. "Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha, I have serious news. I won the lottery."

Some of the Shinobi, who didn't know about Tsunade's brother and boyfriend dying thought she went to all this trouble to tell them that her luck was changing. Those who knew better instantly went into high alert. Suddenly, a Vulture masked ANBU kunoichi appeared next to Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, I was following Dragon on his scouting trip when he was attacked by seven shinobi and a kunoichi."

"What did they look like?" Itachi asked the ANBU.

"The kunoichi had blue hair and wore a black cloak with red clouds on it." the ANBU replied.

"Konan." Obito whispered.

"Six of the men looked somewhat alike, in that they had black piercings and grey eyes." the ANBU added.

"Pein." Guardian Saturn growled.

"And the last one was different; he had black hair, and black eyes. He also had what I think is the Sharingan." the ANBU finished his report.

"Madara." Itachi hissed the name like it was a curse.

Tsunade moved between Itachi and the ANBU, "I want you to lock down all of the gates."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Shinobi and Kunoichi of Konoha," Tsunade said, turning to the audience, "It has been confirmed, we are about to be attacked by three SS-rank missing nin. One of them is Madara Uchiha and he wields the Eternal Mangekyou, be extremely cautious when facing him. The second one is named Pein, he is the wielder the Rinnegan, and he has found six body hosts and is extremely dangerous. Finally, there is Konan, she has a wide variety of paper jutsu and is nicknamed the Angel of the Akatsuki."

Jiraiya spoke up. "I can tell you already, that as my students, Pein and Konan were extremely deadly, but that was years ago, now, they are no doubt strong enough to kill me."

That got the ninjas worried.

A figure in a black cloak slipped into the plaza.

Tsunade continued, "Many, if not most of you will die today, but I ask you to stand with us, as the three most powerful ninja in the world come to attack us."

Immediately the ninjas began muttering to themselves, until a loud din hovered over the crowd.

The figure in the black cloak smiled, they were afraid, he could smell it.

"That's not exactly how you encourage people, Baa-chan." Naruto tsked.

Tsunade looked at him, "If you think you can do better, then please, go ahead."

Naruto smiled. "I think I will." He stepped up to the edge of the balcony, and listened to the low roar of the crowd. He filled his lungs with air and yelled "KOOOOONNNOOOOOHHAAAAAAAAA!" The word echoed across the plaza, silencing the crowd. When the echo finally died down, Naruto began. "That was my battle cry. I will not lie to you, we, who live on the frontline of this village, are about to face a terror that makes Kyuubi's attack seem tame." The crowd remained silent, "But if Yondaime was willing to give his life, if Sandaime was willing to give his life, if the Nidaime, and Shodai were willing to lay down their lives for this collection of broken buildings, then why should we toss it away and dishonor their memories?" The crowd kept silent, engrossed by Naruto's words, "If they were here now, I know they would be down there with you, encouraging you, pleading with you, begging you to help them defend this village with your dying breath. If my father were here, he would have wasted no time, and would have gathered his Hirashin Kunai long before this meeting had even been called to order. He would be ready to die even before the first word of an attack had reached his ears. Next to me stands Obito and Itachi Uchiha, these men have laid everything on the line, their hopes, their futures, their loves, they put everything down for this village. Also next to me stands Tayuya, she found a new life in Konoha, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she is willing to repay this village by laying it down."

"When I look at people like these, I see the shadows of the past Hokages in them, I see the Shodai, the Nidaime, even Yondaime, I see them lurking in their eyes, wanting nothing more that to rise up in defense of this village." No one even blinked, but they were all staring at Naruto, "This day, I am asking you to thank those who have already given their all for this village, I'm asking you to honor their memories, I'm asking you to keep their dream, the dream of Konoha, alive. I am asking for you to help them!" He pointed at the Hokage Monument, whose five stone faces seemed to beg for help, "I am asking you to be there for them."

"And I promise you, I will not sit back and watch like some powerful hypocrite, I promise that before this day is over, my battle cry will ring through the forest another ten times. I promise you, that if anyone will lay their life down, I will! I swear to you, on my dream of becoming Rokudaime Hokage, that I will protect this village with my life. And I hope and pray that you will do the same." Tsunade took a quick look in the audience, some of the ninjas had a few tears in their eyes, and others were looking at the Hokage monument, as if those stone faces were speaking to them. "And do not worry about your lives, for even if you die today, it will not be in vain, even though we face some of the most powerful ninjas in our time, take heart, for on your side you have some who are far more powerful, you have Jiraiya, Tsunade, Itachi, Sasuke, Obito, Kakashi, Hinata, Tayuya, and even the Planet Guardians themselves who have all sworn to protect this village with their lives! But my question to you is if you will let them stand alone? Will you let Konoha fall to dust and ashes? Will you let Madara destroy what the Hokages have worked so hard to build? Will you let all the good we have done be for nothing? Will you?" Naruto asked the crowd.

"NO!" many of them shouted.

"I asked if you will let it fall?" Naruto hollered.

"NO!" More this time.

"I can't here you!" Naruto shouted.

"NOOO!" The entire crowd was shouting.

"Then let me hear your battle cry!" Naruto yelled.

"KOOOONNOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAA!" the crowd screamed.

"Again!" Naruto urged.

"!"

"Let Madara know who he's messing with!" Naruto hollered.

"! Konoha! Konoha! Konoha! Konoha! Konoha! Konoha! Konoha! Konoha!" The chant began to rise into the air, fists of a thousand Shinobi were thrown into the air, ready to lay their lives down.

"Like father, like son." Guardian Saturn smirked.

"Children these days," Guardian Venus wiped a fake tear from her eyes. "They grow up so fast."

Guardian Mercury scooted nearer to the Uchihas, fearing the Light Guardian's 'Mother Syndrome' would spread to her.

Naruto turned to Tsunade, her mouth hung slightly opened, "That's how you inspire a crowd."

The man in the black cloak frowned, their fear had been decimated by the blond boy, this was not good. He left the plaza, and before anyone noticed that he had been there, he was gone.

* * *

For years, Jiraiya had told Tsunade that his telescope was good for something other than peeping at women when he was out of their arm's, and fists' reach, now he was proving it. "There are at least seventy Rain Nins closing in on the gate." He yelled from the top of the Hokage tower to Tsunade.

"Good, keep watching."

"Will do."

Tsunade, however, made her preparations. She dipped her fingers in a purple paint that matched the color of the jewel on her forehead, and painted to long lines that went horizontally across her cheeks. She then drew the summoning circle and performed the "Summoning Technique' When the dust cleared, there were two slugs on her shoulders.

"Ah, Tsunade, it has been a long time." The one on her right shoulder said.

"Yes, but it is time none the less, Slime." Tsunade said.

"Have all the preparations been made?" The one on her left shoulder asked.

"Yes, Slow, they have."

"Very well, you may begin."

Tsunade nodded, "Sennin Moodo!" she said, slowly her back began to change into a blue color, while her front grew a pale white. "Let's go." She said to her sluggish companions.

Meanwhile, the Guardians made their own preparations. Guardian Mars was going through the hidden armory, picking out several spears, naginatas, katanas, tonfas, chain whips, kunai, shuriken, windmill shuriken, makibishi, senbons, and exploding notes, all of which he sealed into a large scroll which he secured to his lower back.

Hinata was going over her Fox tube with a critical eye, making sure it was in perfect condition, just in case disuse kept it from working right. She was also armed with a nunchaku that Tenten had given her.

Tayuya was having the Angel brothers sharpen their weapons, and she herself was preparing for a fight, arming herself with kunai, shuriken, and a pair of wrist blades that could retract along her arms.

Naruto was filling his coat with Hirashin kunai, while a shadow clone sharpened the Fox blade.

* * *

Madara looked over Konoha, wishing that it was already burning to the ground. His scout had reported that the ninjas were ready and waiting, and not the least bit worried. He smiled, _Good, it gives them hope, and I will enjoy crushing that hope._

Pein approached, "Madara-sama, the ninjas are in position."

"Good, tell them to wait for my signal."

Pein nodded and turned away.

"Something's bothering you. What?" Madara asked.

"I-I just have a bad feeling about this, nothing more." Pein responded.

"Be sure it stays that way."

* * *

Tsunade stood on top of Konoha's wall, accompanied by Jiraiya, in his Sennin mode, his nose had grown and had large warts on it, he had extra marks on his cheeks, and two toads sat on his shoulders.

"So it all comes down to this." The toad on his right said.

"I'm afraid it does, Pa." Jiraiya said.

They stood in silence for a while, until Pa spoke up, "Ma," he said to the Toda on Jiraiya's left, "If anything happens, I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Pa." Ma said, smiling.

The whole thing made Jiraiya feel lonely. He sighed.

"What's the matter Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh, it's only that in my books, my characters always live happily ever-after, growing old and dying together, as happy as they were the day they met." He sighed again, "But it seems that whoever is in charge of writing my story won't give me that chance."

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Jiraiya." Tsunade said, trying to comfort him.

Jiraiya smirked, "Who are you kidding? I'm 54 years old for crying out loud! Who in their right mind would want some old geezer as a husband?"

She blinked as she thought about it. Here he was, an old man, accepting age with only the regret of never being married. And if she couldn't even bring herself to look at her true self, then what kind of woman would want to be married to a man that old? The more she thought about it, the more she realized that, no woman in her right mind would be married to a man that old, except maybe a woman that old. She opened her mouth, about to say something when Jiraiya said something that poured guilt into her heart.

"But of course, any woman I can even hope to be happy with, only sees me as a stupid pervert who writes the most disgusting books on the planet. Then they push me away before I can even say a word. It's not like I'd put them in my book or anything, but no, they won't even give me a chance."

That silenced Tsunade very fast. Guilt poured over her conscience as Jiraiya's words played over and over again in her mind. _Then they push me away before I can even say a word…_ _they won't even give me a chance._

After a few seconds of silence, Jiraiya spoke up again, "Sorry, I just have to vent every now and then…"

"It-it's ok." Tsunade said, not even daring to look him in the eye.

Jiraiya looked up to the sky, and seeing the dark and ominous clouds, spoke. "They'll be here shortly; he's just preparing the rain."

* * *

Kakashi: (Whipcrack, followed by girlish scream) WHYYYY?!

SailorStar9: Who said you could talk?! Get back to work you waste of oxygen! Hiruma!

Hiruma: (Fires machine gun at Kakashi's heels) DANCE BITCH! YA-HA!

Sasuke: (Shiver) Akuma-da...


	75. Madara’s Invasion

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 73 goes up, this is Chapter 74. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Hiruma: FUCKING FULL VIEW! YA-HA!

Kakashi: (mutter)Like you do anything round here...(yelps as he attempts to dodge a hail of bullets.)

Hiruma: Who said you could talk bitch!

Kakashi: Erm...that is to say...

Hiruma: (grins in the manner of the demonically insane) KER-BEROS!

Kakashi: (goes bug eyed, looks over shoulder, screams, then runs off with Cerberus on his heels.)

SailorStar9: (sighs and holds up a remote) Roll tape.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 74: Madara's Invasion

* * *

The rain came.

In a matter of minutes, the rain was coming down in sheets. Once the rain was spread across the village, Pein began his report. "They have one hundred Chuunins on the walls, and fifty Jonins." He told Madara.

"Good," the Uchiha said.

"There are also four Kage-level chakra signatures along the walls, three of them are right next to each other on the walls. There are also four charka signatures above Sage-level guarding the gates."

"Nothing to worry about, Pein, but just in case you're losing your nerve…"

Pein suddenly looked around him, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just a little insurance," Madara said, "I'm bringing you to the battle field, so you can see your victory with your own eyes, and you won't even think about leaving me when things start to look bad."

Pein stared at him. After awhile he spoke, "Just keep me out of sight." He then turned and walked away.

Madara smiled, he won this round, and the next was his too. By the end of today, Konoha will be nothing but ash.

* * *

The rain came.

The Genins, Jonins and Chuunins stood, the water soaking their clothes through. Not one of them budged. Lightning flashed against the sky, lighting up the world for a half of a second. Then they came, the rain nins began to trickle out of the forest, then they came in force, coming out of the trees, and closing in on the walls. Naruto looked at them, over a hundred rain nins now were charging the walls, and begging to run up them. Naruto looked down the wall, then to his left; he saw Kiba's face, slightly scared, watching the nins approach. Then he looked to the right he saw Chouji watching them, his face looking steeled against them. Naruto looked back down at the wall.

He smirked.

"!" he cried, before he dived over the edge of the wall. He was falling head-first towards a single rain nin who had strayed too far ahead. The nin was probably blind not to see the white blur approaching him, but apparently he somehow missed Naruto coming at him and continued to climb. Naruto made contact, grabbing the nin as he disconnected from the wall. Naruto quickly brought his own feet to the wall, so he skidded to a stop, and then he went into a spin, using his previous momentum to increase the speed. As soon as he came around, Naruto threw the nin in his hands at another less-than-attentive nin, sending them both to a painful death at the ground.

Naruto quickly drew the Fox blade, and instantly, three ninjas tripped, falling to the ground with sickening thuds. Naruto smirked, "Welcome to Konoha. Welcome to Hell."

As soon as Naruto spoke those words, the battle cry sounded behind him.

"KOOOOONNOOOOOHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Hinata waited as the rain nins came up the wall. As soon as they did, Hinata quickly used the rain around her to send them a message. "Suiton: Suishouha!" She cried, as a huge column of water appeared, and rammed into the rain nins that had just climbed over the wall. She then quickly drew the Fox tube and, extending its size to that of a Bo Staff, brought it down on the head of another rain nin, bashing his skull in.

"Here come more!" Tenten said beside her as she drew a katana she was using out of an unfortunate rain nin.

"Well let's see what they've got, she said as she replaced the Fox tube and drew out a kunai, while her other hand was going through half hand seals, "Taikigakure Ryuu: Mizukiri no Yaiba." The rain began to form into a sword in her hand.

"Hidden Waterfall technique?" Tenten asked, surprised.

"You didn't think that Nerissa-sensei taught me how to use my Bakugan only, did you?" Hinata asked, as she lobbed off the head of a nin that had just jumped over the walls.

"Well, yeah." Tenten replied, as she switched the katana in for a Kusarigama, before she decapitated another unlucky rain nin.

"Well, surprise." Hinata said with a smile as the water sword cut an enemy nin's arm before she ran him through.

* * *

Guardian Nemesis and the Angel brothers were slaughtering the oncoming rain nins. Justice, with his tiger claws, was ripping through anyone who got too close to Shin, whose heavy mace slowed him down. Honor stayed close to Tayuya, keeping her safe as she played the notes. Slowly, a rain nin crept behind her, a kunai in hand.

The Ame in raised the kunai above his head, ready to plunge the knife into her neck when a cry to the right caught them both by surprise, "Gatsuuga!" a spinning drill of wind and body came flying at the ninja behind the Cosmic level Guardian, and killed him.

Kiba stood up, "So, now that I've saved your life can I get a name?"

"It's Tayuya. You call me Guardian Nemesis in this form, now keep watching my back." She said, before going back to her melody.

* * *

Guardian Saturn grinned sadistically.

The grin widened as the seven rain nins in front of him began to quiver under the KI he was unleashing on them. One them screamed in fear and went into a fetal position. "I am Saturn, the Shinigami of Konoha, face me if you dare."

None of them dared.

"Looks like I'm just going to go to you then." Guardian Saturn said, whipping out his glaive. The following gore would give the nins in front of him nightmares for the rest of their lives.

Those that survived, anyway.

Guardian Saturn laughed as he licked the blood of his blade, "Who's next?"

The nins answered him by jumping of the wall, screaming in terror. Those that survived ran into the forest, never to be heard from again.

* * *

Madara smiled, Konoha was winning.

All according to plan.

"Pein," He said, "Have Asura Realm give them a round."

Pein nodded, while another one of his bodies, one whose shoulders seemed to connect to the top of his head, came forward. It raised its arm, and a thousand missiles shot from it like a cannon.

* * *

Naruto, still standing on the wall's side, shouted his battle cry to signify the halt of the enemy forces. "!"

"KOOOOOOONNOOOOOOOHHAAAAAAAAAA!" The Konoha nins called back.

Naruto smiled as he saw the nins retreat to regroup.

Until he saw a thousand bright spots against the sky. Naruto ran back up the wall, "Get off the wall! Missiles! Run!"

The ninjas on the wall began running to the nearest stair, other simply jumped onto a nearby building.

They ran trying to get out of range of the deadly explosives.

The missiles hit. Explosions rocked the ground and sent rubble flying. Naruto went flying. Screams filled the air. Naruto was surrounded by the sound and screams of pain. When the smoke cleared, he saw that he was in a single clearing of rubble, where the rocks had fallen all around him. He stood up, a little pain in his joints from the fall. He stood tall among the rubble, until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"N-Naruto…" He turned, and under the rock, was a face of a man who had been like a father to him.

"I-Iruka?"

"Na-Naruto." He said, his voice was raspy as blood trickled from his mouth, "You get this guy…and be-become Hokage, alright?"

Naruto was too shocked for what was happening to even register in his mind.

"D-do it for me. Alright?"

Naruto nodded.

"Good…a-and Naruto."

"Y-yeah?"

"Y-you were like…like a s-son to me…" Then Iruka, the Chuunin teacher breathed his last.

Naruto, with tears in his eyes, kneeled closed Iruka's eyelids. "And you the closest thing to a dad to me. May your journey be quick, and the life in paradise, everlasting."

Tears fell as he stood up.

He lifted his head to sky and his battle cry erupted from his mouth. "!" The word was mixed with a fury of deadly power, and with a sorrow that broke one's heart when he heard it. The word echoed through the forest, planting fear into the hearts of those who had been foolish enough to raise up against Konoha.

All except Madara.

He had heard that before. He had heard that pain, and it was music to his ears.

Naruto looked out into the forest, "Guardians! Uchihas! Kakashi! Come with me, we're going offensive."

* * *

The rain nins, after receiving encouragement from Pein, charged into the Konoha through the broken wall, only to be met by a ridiculously strong, acid-spitting Tsunade, and a fire spitting, toad croaking, hair-needle throwing Jiraiya. "Haha! It's been ages since I've had this much fun!" Tsunade said, as she used only a finger to cause a rain nin to go flying.

"I'm telling you," Jiraiya said, "Every time you use Sage mode, you get more and more sadistic!"

Tsunade only replied by laughing insanely.

* * *

Madara looked at the mayhem the two Sannin were causing. "Pein, we need Hell Realm in there." Pein nodded, and Hell Realm was about to move, when a three pronged kunai stuck itself into the ground in front of him. Suddenly, there was a yellow flash, and the word "RASENGAN!" echoed in the forest, as Hell Realm was sent to his namesake.

Naruto was there, Fox blade in hand, and the other was the remnant of the Rasengan that killed Hell Realm.

"I'm giving you three seconds to leave and never come back. 3." Guardian Mercury growled.

Madara suddenly activated his Mangekyou, and hoping to catch Naruto in Tsukuyomi, moved to face the blond, only for an atom-pattern Mangekyou to get in the way. "Madara," Sasuke said, "Long time no see."

"2," Guardian Mercury said.

Guardian Pluto suddenly appeared, guarded from Madara by Itachi, "Nagato, it's been years."

"What are you talking about, Pluto?" Pein asked.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't remember," Guardian Pluto suddenly transformed into a twelve year old kid with red hair, Konan gasped while the Peins' eyes all widened. "Your old teammate, Sly?"

"You-you're Guardian Pluto?" Pein asked, suddenly feeling afraid.

"Duh, Sly isn't just a name." Guardian Pluto said before transforming into her Guardian form.

"1." Guardian Mercury finished her countdown. "Naruto, Pluto and me, Pein and Konan. Team Sharingan, Madara." she said as she ordered the fights.

"Team Sharingan?" Sasuke quirked a brow at his 'Bonded'.

"I like it!" Obito yelled as he arrived, before diving at Madara.

* * *

The two Guardians and Naruto were in a stare down with Pein, Pein, Pein, Pein, Pein, and Konan.

"I've heard you've been spreading lies, Nagato." Guardian Pluto remarked.

"Shut up." Pein growled.

"I've heard it said that no one has ever beaten you while you were Pein. But we both know that's a lie." Guardian Pluto tsked.

Pein didn't answer.

"We both know there was one person who could beat you." Guardian Pluto added.

Pein remained silent.

"We both know I could beat you." Guardian Pluto countered.

"Which is why I'm here." Konan said, as she stepped in-between Pein and Guardian Pluto.

Guardian Pluto smiled, "So I see you finally took my advice, huh? Trying to not be as useless as a bump on a log?"

"Shut up, Sly." She growled.

"Oh, my mistake, I thought there was actually a person I was talking to, not another fangirl." Guardian Pluto snickered.

"Shut up!" Konan yelled.

"You, know, it's funny, here you are, keeping me from destroying Yahiko's body, oh the irony is practically dripping off this one." Guardian Pluto smirked.

"Shut up! Kami Shuriken!" Konan cried, quickly folding two sheets of paper and then throwing them at Guardian Pluto.

"Pluto Star Power: Chronos Typhoon!"Guardian Pluto's energy vortex disseminated the paper weapons, tearing them into nothing. Impressive, you don't need a Fuuton anymore, that means you have to have done some improving."

Konan gritted her teeth and was about to attack again, when a hand rested on her shoulder. "Back down, Konan." Pein said, "She'll rip you apart with all of the Time-energy attacks she knows."

Guardian Pluto smirked, "Both wise and unwise at the same time. Wise, in that you have saved her life, and unwise in that it has ended yours."

"I'd love to see you try, Sly!" Pein said, as his bodies gathered around him.

Guardian Pluto smiled as she stood still, and opened the mental link the Guardians shared, _Mercury, k__eep me covered until I finish this._

_You got it!_

Pein, seeing the chance, began to attack, "Fuuton: Reppushou!" He launched a wave a wind that had the strength to knock Guardian Pluto over, when suddenly, Guardian Mercury was in between the two of them.

"Mercury Star Power: Frozen Gale Cutter!" the frozen water blades cut the gale, and sent an icy arc at Pein.

"Katon:" Pein said, trying another set of hand seals, "Fire Dragon!" The rain around him suddenly evaporated as a large fiery dragon manifested. It broke through the ice coming at him, and continued on to Guardian Mercury.

"Mercury Cosmic Power: Ice Wall!" Guardian Mercury called out her attack, slamming her palms in the ground in front of her. Where the palms had hit, an ice wall rose up. The fire pummeled harmlessly against the wall. Guardian Mercury suddenly kicked the wall, which sent ice splinters flying at Pein, threatening to knock him over before the rain of icicles overcame him.

"Raikyuu!" Pein said, hurling a ball of lightning at the icicles, melting them.

"Mercury Guardian Power: Tsunami Wave!" A massive water orb came at the ball of lightning, and dissipated it.

"Katon: Edan!" Pein cried, blowing a huge flame from his mouth.

"Mercury Guardian Power: Icycle Wind!" icy needles flew at Pein and the fireball, putting it out.

"Doton: Doryuudan!" Pein said as he summoned a mud dragon, which spat mud projectiles at the water needles, barely saving himself from death.

"Mercury Guardian Power: Tsunami Glacier!" A ball of ice ran through the mud balls, freezing them, before Pein, who was in the middle of the hand signs for his next jutsu, was forced to dodge. Naruto saw the opening, and finished the assault, "'Bristlevine'!" Suddenly two vines wrapped themselves around Pein's arms. The other Peins moved in to free him, while one moved in to attack. "Pluto, now!"

"Pluto Guardian Power: Spirit Disruptor!"Guardian Pluto cried, before being sucked into Yahiko's body's eyes.

Yahiko's body gasped, and then fell to the ground.

The other Peins quickly ran to the east.

Konan looked at Yahiko's body, which was gasping deep breaths of air. "Pein, Pein, are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

Yahiko's body looked up at her, staring at her with two triumphant blue eyes. Konan gasped. "Pein's not here, not anymore…I'm free." He said, before fainting.

Suddenly, a cry erupted to the east. Konan and the remainder of the team ran to the point of origin to see all of the Pein bodies lying on the ground.

There stood Guardian Pluto, Planet Sword in hand, in front of a large grey object. In the center of hung a thin body.

Guardian Pluto's sword was in his chest.

"You are the biggest idiot, Nagato." Guardian Pluto whispered, with a tear running down her cheek.

* * *

Kakashi was doing his best to keep from making eye contact with Madara. He was the only one who couldn't resist the Tsukuyomi as well as the others. So it was his job to find an opening, and use his special Mangekyou ability. The others were either covering him, or throwing some serious jutsus around.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi cried, as he spat black flames at Madara.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" Cried Obito, hoping to drown the evil Uchiha.

Madara jumped out of the way, so that the two jutsus hit, having Amaterasu evaporate the water into steam, while the water cooled the flames from black to a dull orange.

"Susanoo!" Sasuke cried, and a large spectral figure appeared, wielding both a sword and a shield.

"You think that will stop me?" Madara laughed, "I know its secret. Rain Stopping technique!"

Susanoo, the god of storms, slowly began to disappear. Sasuke kneeled over and began to cough, hacking up blood.

Obito went in, engaging Madara in a taijutsu match. Madara was breathing heavily, but was able to punch Obito in the face.

Kakashi was moving frantically around the battlefield, trying to find the right opening.

Itachi came at Madara, kunai in both hands, and began slashing at him, like no one has slashed before.

"Is that all you have? Eight eyes against two and you cannot defeat me? You are truly the most pathetic of all of Konoha." Madara mocked.

"Shut up and die." Sasuke replied.

"And it's all because you refuse to use your hatred." Madara looked at the youngest Uchiha.

"Just die already." Obito spat.

"You refuse to get stronger by denying your hatred." Madara taunted.

"Zip it, moron." Itachi said as he got up.

"Now you will die at my hands." Madara continued his taunt.

_Come on, come on, give me an opening._ Kakashi prayed.

Madara raised his arms to the sky, "And I shall beat Konoha to the ground!"

_There! _Kakashi thought before launching his jutsu, "Kamui!" Suddenly, one of Madara's arms imploded on itself.

Madara looked down at the stub that used to be his arm. He chuckled, "Things just got interesting."

Sasuke renewed his assault, trying to end the life of the man who killed his mother and father. Madara, only grabbed one of the kunai out of his hand and began to use it to defend himself. Itachi came at him from behind, only for Madara to back flip over him, leaving Itachi to run into Sasuke.

Obito came at the side, rushing Madara, who twisted out of the way with the grace, and pride, of a Spanish Matador.

Kakashi prepared his Raikiri, and was about to drive it home, when Madara threw his kunai in the air, grabbed Kakashi's wrist and broke it, all before the kunai began its descent.

He threw Kakashi into the recovering Uchiha brothers and caught the Kunai as it came down. "Still too easy."

Sasuke got up from the dog-pile, "Why won't you die?!"

"Isn't it obvious, Sasuke? I'm immortal! No man can kill me." Madara said, lifting his hand to the sky, drunk on his own power.

Suddenly, there was a blue flash behind him, and cold steel was pressed against his neck. "No man, huh? Well how about a Jinchuuriki?" Guardian Mercury snarled,, before her Planet Sword cut his throat, and Madara died, gurgling in his blood as it slowly filled his lungs.

"!" Guardian Mercury cried to the sky.

"Wow, do you call that a backstab or what?" Obito blinked.

* * *

Kakashi: Drama queen...

SailorStar9: (Holds out a hundred bucks to Hiruma) Let it be done.

Hiruma: (grins like the devil on crack) YA-HA! (Pulls out Rhinox's chaingu's 'o doom and lets rip.)

Kakashi: (Girlish scream!) WHY?!?!?!

SailorStar9: (Tosses something towards the Jonin) Catch!

Kakashi: (Blinks) A steak?

Hiruma: (Grinning) KER-BEROS!

Kakashi: (screams and tried to drop the steak, only to find it glued to his hands.) AAAAAAHHHH!!!!

SailorStar9: (Sighs happily) All is right.


	76. The Truth of the Nijiizuishou

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 74 goes up, this is Chapter 75. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Kakashi: (mummified) muffled expletives.

SailorStar9: (Sweatdrops) What happened to you?

Kakashi: (Glares and tilts head towards Cerberus, who is being fed steak the size of a beach board.)

SailorStar9: Ah, oh well... (Hits button and rolls the tape. Hiruma offers her some gum) No thanks.

Kakashi: (tries to catch Hiruma's attention, but he eats the last piece) whimper.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 75: The Truth of the Nijiizuishou

* * *

In the remade Dark Moon kingdom...

"Awaken, oh great ruler." Aurite knelt before the dark queen of the Moon.

"With this supreme blissful energy, return to life, my great ruler!" Cardite transferred the energy they had drained to the withered Moon Princess.

"The positive energy of the humans has revived me." Dark Serenity remarked, her youthful features returning. "But at times, my consciousness still abhors the usurper of my rightful title. Find the legendary Jakokuzuishou. The legendary Jakokuzuishou is necessary for me to completely revive!"

"But we know nothing of its whereabouts." Luminite pointed out.

"When the Seven Sins have been revived along with the Nijiizuishou, either the Jakokuzuishou or the Infinity Crystal will shine, depending on whether the Nijiizuishou are purified."

"I seem to recall our allies, the Seven Sins, were sealed away by our old enemies." Cardite noted.

"Oh!" Dark Serenity gushed. "Our strongest warriors of legend, the Seven Sins. Damn our hateful old enemies! Into the seven Nijiizuishou, she sealed away the Seven Sins and shattered them onto Earth. And these seven crystals are called the Nijiizuishou."

"Nijiizuishou..." Aurite echoed.

"What of the Seven Sins?" Cardite inquired.

"They were reborn as human beings." Aurite replied. "And have lost their memories as the Sins."

"I see." Cardite noted. "So, if we recover the Nijiizuishou from those human beings, we can get hold of the legendary Jakokuzuishou, correct?"

"Yes." Dark Serenity smiled. "And the strongest warriors, the Seven Sins will also be revived.

"I have modified it, so it will only respond to the Nijiizuishou." she informed Cardite who caught the Kurozuishou shard.

"Thank you." Cardite bowed.

"Card!" she tossed the crystal shard before her.

"One of the Nijiizuishou is in this man's body." she looked at the image of the first carrier.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So, it has begun." Eva noted, looking at the night sky.

"What has?" Sasuke asked, nuzzling her neck.

"The battle for the Nijiizuishou." Eva informed. "The first 'Cleanser', split the positive energies of the Infinity Crystal into seven smaller crystals and sealed the negative energies of the Seven Sins within the Nijiizuishou towards the end of her final battle, in hopes that the Nijiizuishou's positive energies would cancel out the Sins' negative energies. But somehow, Beryl managed to track down the Nijiizuishou carriers and unleash Metallia's corruption onto them."

"And thus, the Seven Great Youma." Sasuke noted, recollecting.

"Yes." Eva replied.

* * *

The next day...

"So, you believe you've found the Seven Sins." Tsunade noted, when the couple informed her.

"Yes." Eva nodded. "The Nijiizuishou are hidden within seven humans, who are in turn, the reincarnation of the Sins."

"And you wish to track these humans down and purify the Sins' negative energy." Tsunade remarked.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

Tsunade sighed, "Since this concerns the fate of the world, you have my approval."

* * *

Kakashi: (still mummified) muffled mutters.

SailorStar9: Hmm, what's that? You're volunteering to take Cerberus out for a walk?

Kakashi: MMMPH!! (shakes head rapidly)

SailorStar9: Good man!, (puts the protesting Jonin in a wheelchair and ties the leash to the man's hand) OI Hiruma! When you're ready!

Hiruma: (pulls out a bone on a rod, attaches to Cerberus' collar) IKEE!

Cerberus: (Howls and runs off to capture the bone, dragging Kakashi behind him.) GRAAOOWWAAR!

Kakashi: Muffled girlish scream.


	77. The First Carrier

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 75 goes up, this is Chapter 76. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

SailorStar9: (Stands atop the peak of mount writers block) TOP O' THA WORLD MA!

Kakashi: (Still mummified): Mmmrrf

SailorStar9: AH, now that THAT's out of my system, (Pulls out an antenna and tapes it to Kakashi's hand) Hold this a sec. (Jumps behind a boulder.)

Kakashi: Mrf? (looks up to see storm clouds gathering.) whimper.

(Lightning strikes, Kakashi's skeleton is seen in the midst of the flashing lights and screams.)

SailorStar9: (Checks portable battery reader.) Ah! fully charged! Thanks Kakashi...Kakashi?

Kakashi: (reduced to a twitching heap on the ground.) My life is a four letter word called pain...

SailorStar9: Ah...situation normal then.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 76: The First Carrier

* * *

"You need not run." Cardite informed Gesen's carrier. "You're one of us."

"One of you?" Jyou inquired, before screaming when the General extracted the red Nijiizuishou from his body.

"So, this is it." Cardite looked at the glowing gem in her hand.

"I don't remember the Dark Moon recruiting any female Generals." an armored Sasuke noted, looking at Cardite.

"Guess you were wrong." Guardian Mercury remarked.

Cardite glared at them, "I don't know how you do it, but you always show up when you're not wanted."

Guardian Mercury recalled her wings and summoned her spell in mid air, "Dark Blast!"

Cardite leapt back to dodge the attack, and the area was covered in a thick fog.

"Cheap trick." Cardite muttered. She rose her hands and a swarm of cherry petals started swirling around it.

"Try this for a real attack!" she snapped and reached her hands in front of her chest, the petals barreled forwards at high speed, cutting through the fog. As the attack ended, the fog also vanished. "I bet you didn't know I could do that."

"I don't care." Sasuke said from right behind Cardite. He leapt to one side just in time to dodge the slice. "Darn..." he muttered.

"Eat this." Cardite said.

Sasuke rolled to one side dodging the incoming beam of cherry petals and stood up facing Cardite. "No thanks, I'm not vegetarian."

Cardite glared at Sasuke, then leapt away as Mercury sent an 'Mercury Star Power: Freezing Storm!' at her.

"Light Sword!"

Cardite rolled to one side, but the attack still managed to implant a small crater on the ground under her. She tried to stand up but slipped and fell to the ground, the red Nijiizuishou falling to the ground. She was too tired to summon one of her petal beams, she couldn't believe she had been beaten by a human. "Darn..."

Sasuke put his sword on Cardite's throat. "Tell us why were you attacking this human?"

Cardite glared at him, then said, "I'm here to get the Nijiizuishou."

"Nijiizuishou?" Sasuke looked over at the glowing jewel in Guardian Mercury's hand. "I'll let you this time, but tell your leader we're not going to let you have those crystals."

Guardian Mercury looked at Sasuke as Cardite vanished, "You could have killed him if you wanted to."

"Maybe, but I believe we have a battle on our hands." Sasuke turned to the screaming Jyou who had returned to his Gesen form.

"Great, Gesen, aka Greed." Guardian Mercury muttered as the pair prepared for battle.

"Stun Spark!" Sasuke reached out one hand, his palm open and aimed at Gesen, sparks started flying around his palm. The sparks grew in size, until they were baseball-sized lightning balls, before shooting forward, hitting and electrocuting the youma.

"Purification Restoration!" Guardian Mercury turned into her 'Cleanser' form and bathed her healing dust on the youma.

"Refresh!" Gesen cried as he returned to his human form and fainted.

"And that's one down." Sasuke remarked. "But that was too easy. Aren't the Sins supposed to be a whole lot more powerful?"

"Hey, they've been in suspended animation for almost one thousand years." Eva pointed out, stashing the red Nijiizuishou into her sub-space pocket. "Technically, they aren't at their full power. At most, Gesen's power was probably a fiftieth of what he originally had."

"Well, that sucked." Sasuke muttered. "So," he looked at Jyou. "What do we do with him?"

* * *

Kakashi: (light sizzling noise) Paaaaaiiiin...

Hiruma: Ah suck it up, ya damn pussy! (Starts shooting at the Jonin)

Kakashi: WHYYYYY?!?!?!?! (Runs off, with Hiruma on his heels.)

SailorStar9: I gotta get me some better help.


	78. The Second Carrier

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 76 goes up, this is Chapter 77. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

SailorStar9: The first Nijiizuishou is recovered. What will happen next?

Kakashi: (pulling off bandages) The hell should I know?

SailorStar9: (snorts dismissively) You don't know nothing, your opinion doesn't count.

Kakashi:(irritably) I DO know over a thousand jutsu y'know.

SailorStar9: Then get off your ass and teach them to your team, you useless bastard.

Kakashi: (Turns to stone as the kanji for 'USELESS?!?!' hovers behind him.)

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 77: The Second Carrier

* * *

"I've located the second crystal." Cardite explained.

"Good. Go and get it." Dark Serenity ordered.

Aurite watched from the shadows as the general vanished, "I should be the one searching for the crystals."

"Maybe that can be fixed." Luminite noted.

"Do you have a plan?" Aurite asked.

"Yes.... If we get one of those crystals, Serenity will surely put us in the lead." Luminite explained.

"I like your style, Luminite..." Aurite said with a grin.

"Oh, and is that all you like about me?" Luminite flirted.

"Of course not, my dear." Aurite said. Luminite smiled at her.

(Eek! Yuri moment! Censor!)

* * *

On a town...

"That's strange." Eva noted, as she looked at the blinking spot on her holographic screen. "The next Nijiizuishou should be nearby."

Suddenly, there was an explosion in the nearby cemetery.

"That's our cue." Sasuke remarked, the two dashing off to the graveyard to find Cardite extracting the blue crystal from a priest.

"I see it!" Cardite grinned. "Come forth! Nijiizuishou!"

The priest screamed as he turned into his Shadow Youma self; a blue chameleon-like youma.

"Seems like this time I will have no interruptions." Cardite noted.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hissed by, just missing her head, and embedded itself in a concrete wall. "Let me guess... The 'Cleanser's boy-toy is back..." she muttered.

"Give us that crystal." Sasuke demanded, the transformed pair running in.

"Dream on." Cardite muttered and sent a petal beam at him. Sasuke leapt up to dodge and fell feet first on Cardite's head.

"All right... Shadow Youma, I summon you..." Cardite said and produced a blank card.

"Inferno Phoenix!" Cardite barely missed the fire construct.

Meanwhile, the battle continued as Sasuke was keeping Cardite busy while trying to get the Nijiizuishou, Guardian Mercury was fighting the giant chameleon.

"Mercury Twilight Power: Freezing Storm!" Mercury summoned her attack, but the chameleon used it's long tongue to slap the attack away.

"Mercury Guardian Power: Waterfall Drown!" the chameleon used it's tongue once again, and Mercury frowned, "He's not fighting back, but still we can't touch him."

"Mercury Cosmic Power: Aqua Rhapsody!"

The chameleon turned around and used his tongue once again.

"Mercury Holy Power: Endless Winter!"

The chameleon managed to blast the ice shards away. He then charged at the Senshi. "

"Oh great, now he's finally fighting back." Mercury muttered as she dodged the charge.

"Thunder Dragon!" Sasuke's construct missed as Cardite leapt up. She landed on a tree branch and grinned. "You may be stronger, but I'm faster."

"But not smarter." Sasuke said. "Dragonfist!" he summoned a spell and charged at the tree, punching it and making Cardite fall flat on her chest. "Raypulse!"

"Yikes!" Cardite rolled aside, but the electricity went through the ground and hit her. "Why you..."

Sasuke delivered a quite powerful uppercut at Cardite's stomach, making her fly up a good ten meters.

"Now I got you." the former avenger said as he prepared her attack once again. "Lightning Fist!"

"Fool." Cardite said still in mid-air. She produced a card and muttered, "Spirit of Water, go!" A beam of water washed over Sasuke's attack, sending it back at him. Sasuke was knocked off by the attack and the water combined. "I always have a card under my sleeve..." Cardite mused with a grin. She then looked up and saw the Shadow Youma being blasted around by Mercury's ice. "I must help that weakling or he'll lose this crystal as well..."

Meanwhile, Mercury was keeping the chameleon busy. She had learnt that even her strongest attacks weren't any good against the creature.

"She can't beat it with her attacks." Sasuke noted as he saw Mercury attacking the youma with her Twilight level attacks. "What's she thinking?" before grinning when he realized her plan.

He then waited as Mercury tried to make the chameleon give him its back. With the chameleon standing between him and Mercury, he acted. "Riptide!"

"Mercury Holy Power: Frozen Maelstrom!"

"Got him!" Sasuke smirked. The area was covered with smoke, and as the smoke vanished, the pair could see the youma still standing there. It seemed wounded, but it moved with amazing speed towards Sasuke.

"Uh oh..." Sasuke muttered and leapt up. "Come and get me!" He shouted down at the creature. The chameleon leapt up onto the tree and grabbed his leg with its tongue, "Hey, you're covering me with drool!" Sasuke snapped and kicked the creature's tongue. It fell down to the ground howling.

"Frozen Maelstrom!"

"Shadow Youma, I summon you! Rest inside this card until you're ready to fight again!" Cardite called.

The pair gasped as the creature vanished into a blue beam, which went into one of Cardite's cards. She grinned at them "You've won this one, but we have the crystal."

"I don't think so." Sasuke snapped as he fled by Cardite's side, pushing her off the tree and catching the crystal. "I'll keep this." He added and fled back to where Mercury was.

"Now I'm mad..." Cardite muttered. As she stood up, however, she could see Mercury powering up an ice ball, all ready to attack. "We'll beat you next time." she snapped before vanishing.

Mercury sighed as Sasuke tossed her the crystal, "Well, that's two down."

* * *

Sasuke: M-masaka!

Asuma: K-kore-wa!

Naruto: No! Not that! Anything but THAT!


	79. The Third Carrier

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 77 goes up, this is Chapter 78. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Kakashi: (Whipcracks) AGH! MY ASS YOU BASTARD!

SailorStar9: Who said you could stop working, get cleaning bitch!

Kakashi: Ano...that word isn't morally acceptable y'know (Gunshot) MY KIDNEY!

SailorStar9: (Holds up a remote) Damn that's a lot of blood...roll tape.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 78: The Third Carrier

* * *

"So you got the second Shadow Youma. Show them to me." Dark Serenity said.

Cardite nodded and produced one of her cards. Beryl grabbed it and examined it, "Kamlon: Gluttony's manifestation... he was strong enough to give the first 'Cleanser' a run for her money... Why did he fail this time?"

"Well, the 'Cleanser's Guardian is a problem. He is an Uchiha, and I must admit he's smart, and also a good fighter." Cardite explained. "Hmmm... Maybe we should try and get him."

"I agree. Next time you fight the 'Cleanser', you'll kill him. I'm sure Mercury will be easy to defeat after he's finished." Dark serenity noted. "Do that, and also search for the other crystals." she ordered.

"I've already found the third crystal." Cardite said. "I'll go and get it immediately."

* * *

Suddenly, an lightning bolt hissed by the dragon's side and got stuck on a wall. Sasuke leapt in front of the two generals and the massive youma and pointed an lightning bolt at them, "Give us that crystal."

"What is that thing?" Guardian Mercury asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Looks like a yellow dragon to me."

Cardite rose a card, "Spirit of confusion, cloud the minds of those that dare opposing me. Eruzon!" As she tossed the card up to the air, a youma appeared. It's body was transparent, as if it was made of gas. "Eruzon, destroy the brat."

"You're forgetting about me!" Guardian Mercury noted as she dashed towards the enemy.

Cardite shrugged, "Okay, Dorakony, finish her!"

The dragon-like youma growled at the Guardian and sent a fire beam at her. She leapt out of the way, then gasped as the pavement where she had been standing had turned into a bubbling pool. "

"That means trouble..." Mercury muttered and looked at Dorakony, "I don't think my attacks would even scratch that thing..."

_Perfect,_ Cardite thought, _they fell for it._ "Dorakony, destroy the Guardian!"

Dorakony shot a fire beam at the Guardian, this time it almost hits her. Sasuke turned to her worriedly, but a swirl of sakura petals hissed near his head.

"You should worry about yourself." Cardite snapped.

"Okay, Victor Victoria, let's see what you can do." Sasuke snapped back and produced his elemental blades.

"Victor Victoria?" Cardite asked confusedly.

"Never mind." Sasuke muttered as he charged at Cardite swords-first.

"Mercury Star Power: Artic Implosion!"

"Not even a scratch!" Mercury noted, then dodged as the dragon shot a fire beam at her.

"Geez, that's what I call a hot temper..." Mercury muttered. "Augerfrost!" and leapt at the dragon, frozen-fist first, and punched it on it's face, making it fall to the ground growling.

Suddenly, the area around them started changing, and became a jungle "What the...?" Sasuke muttered.

Mercury scanned the area with her visor, "This is not real... We're still in the town."

"Where's the dragon?" Sasuke asked. It was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll keep it, thank you." Cardite muttered walking towards them. She showed them a card with Dorakony's picture on it. "Eruzon, keep her busy while I finish the Uchiha."

"Sasuke!!" Mercury gaped in shock.

"I have to believe him." she gritted her teeth, scanning the area around, "There has to be a way to stop the illusion... Search for something strange..."

"Like a tree with no shadow!" she exclaimed, readying her attack at a tall tree which, strangely, had no shadow.

"Icycle Ray!"

As the attack hit the tree, it turned into the ghost-like youma. The jungle illusion vanished, as well as the youma.

"Sasuke!" Mercury gasped, seeing the fallen Uchiha lying on the ground, and Cardite was charging up to finish him.

"Honorguard!"

The general's attack bounced on the shield that had just appeared and blasted her. Cardite fell to the ground, panting, "How the hell...?" the card-wielding General muttered.

"Never underestimate me." Mercury snapped walking towards them "You should know that youma wasn't enough to stop me."

Cardite shrugged, "Today you've won, Guardian..."

"...But you'll destroy us next time, yadda, yadda."Sasuke muttered, the Ice Guardian standing behind him, "Get lost, youma."

Mercury frowned as the general vanished, "We could have destroyed them too."

"There's always next time." Sasuke told her.

"And the crystal?" Eva asked, de-transforming.

"Here." Sasuke tossed her the orange jewel.

* * *

Kakashi: (mumbling) I'm not compensating for something...

SailorStar9: Please, GAI has a bigger thingee than you.

Kakashi: He does not!

SailorStar9: Ah, you speak from experience then.

Kakashi: I hate you.


	80. The Fourth and Fifth Shadow Youma

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only two people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 78 goes up, this is Chapter 79. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Kakashi: I'll wager a week's wages that they pull out of it alive, thanks to good teamwork.

SailorStar9: I'll wager you'll be shot in the ass again before the tape starts.

Kakashi: Wha- (BANG!) ARRRGH!

SailorStar9: (Holds up remote) Whiner, I shot the good cheek., (Points remote at television as Kakashi hops around holding his ass) Roll tape.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 79: The Fourth and Fifth Shadow Youma

* * *

"How could _they_ possibly defeat Dorakony?" Dark Serenity sneered.

Cardite shrugged, "Maybe we should try a new strategy."

"Aurite has informed me that she knows the location of one of the crystals." Dark Serenity noted.

"I've also found one." Cardite said.

"Hmm... Maybe we could use that to destroy Mercury and her boy-toy." Luminite suggested.

"If they split in two groups, the Uchiha won't be able to protect her." Aurite commented.

"It's not like she needs to be protected." Cardite said. "They seem to have luck in their side."

"Luck does not exist." Aurite scoffed. "We just were too sure we would beat them, so we fought carelessly."

Luminite shrugged, "Cardite, if you give us one of your cards, we'll make sure the Shadow Youma is not defeated."

Cardite nodded, "And meanwhile, we'll get the other Shadow Youma and the crystal."

"All right, I think that's a good plan." Dark Serenity said, "Go and destroy those pests once and for all."

* * *

Several minutes later...

Cardite walked through the now deserted park, "They sure are taking their time, aren't they?" Cardite noted.

Suddenly, a figure leapt down from above a tree. "Wait no more, youma, because I'm here to destroy you." Sasuke said.

"I am Rigale!" The mantis-like youma shouted. "Die!" Rigale shouted and shot a scythe-shaped energy blast off his arms. Sasuke dodged the attack, which cut through a half dozen trees before stopping.

"This will be a darn hard night..." the Uchiha muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away from there...

Aurite yawned boredly, "This is not exciting at all..."

"So being with me is boring?" Luminite asked with a half grin.

"That's not what I meant, but we're here for business." Aurite noted.

"Stop it right the..." Mercury started as she dashed into the area.

"Well, well... We meet again, Mercury." Luminite said.

"And I'll beat the hell out of you again." Mercury snapped.

"Okay, but to make things even..." Luminite said. An orange, tiger-like youma appeared from behind a tree, "Let me introduce you to Tayga."

"Tayga?? What kinda name is that?" Mercury muttered. Tayga growled and charged at her. Mercury dashed away, chased by the tiger.

* * *

Sasuke dodged as an energy beam tore through the air, all the while dodging the insectoid youma's slices.

"Okay, time for a spell." the Uchiha muttered when he put a far enough distance between him and the youma. "Dark Fog!"

"Lightning Dragon!"he then used the enemy's confusion to summon his attack. The construct hit Rigale on his leg, then turned around and electrocuted his back, and turned around once again for another hit.

"Shadow Youma, I summon you! Rest inside this card until you're ready to fight again!"

"That's not fair!" Sasuke snapped.

"We don't play fair." Cardite snapped. "Vanish the darkness that keeps our enemies shielded. Laitos!" She tossed a car up to the air, and a tall, female youma appeared. She started shining with light, and the darkness vanished.

"Okay, time to warm things up... Flame Bow!" Sasuke reached out hos hand, and the fire bow appeared floating just a few millimeters away from it. As he grabbed it, the bow caught on fire. Sasuke shot a couple of flame arrows at the general.

"That's what I call a hot temper." Cardite joked as she dodged the arrows.

Turning serious, she ordered, "Laitos, get the Uchiha!"

"Fire Phoenix!"

Cardite paled as Laitos was literally toasted by the fire construct. "Eehhh..."

Sasuke aimed his weapon at the general. "I guess it's time to make a hasty retreat." Cardite suggested. "I got the crystal and the Shadow Youma anyway." she laughed as the youma vanished.

"Hang in there, E." Sasuke muttered, taking off the other battle zone. "I'm coming."

* * *

"Mercury Twilight Power: Ice Blast!"

Aurite yawned and rose a hand, literally grabbing Mercury's attack off the air. "So, will you keep playing or will you start fighting?" She asked Mercury.

Mercury glared at her, "You asked for it." She charged forwards and swung her ice-covered fist at Aurite, but the female general warped out of the way.

"Nice try, icegirl, but I'm faster." Aurite shot a golden energy beam at Mercury. Mercury fell to the ground and Aurite laughed, "Weakling..."

Meanwhile, the tiger-like youma came in from behind and tried to finish the Ice Guardian via a backstab which the Guardian barely managed to dodge.

"There's no way you can win this battle." Aurite snapped.

"Hold it all of you!" Sasuke demanded.

"Not what the kind of distraction I wanted." Mercury muttered. "But what the heck. A chance's a chance." she charged at the tiger-like youma, slicing up and down swiftly with her Planet Sword, before slamming an 'Augerfrost' at its feet. Aurite was close enough to be also surrounded by the spreading ice. Sasuke went over to check on Mercury. "Merc, are you okay?"

"I'll live." Mercury gave him a weak smile.

Sasuke sighed, "You're okay..." He then turned to see the general floating towards them. "Uh oh..."

Sasuke attacked the general, only to have Aurite send a few energy blasts at him, making him crash through a few trees. Sasuke groaned and fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Mercury Holy Power: Endless Winter!"

Aurite muttered some unladylike words as she was bombarded by the hail of icicles.

"What the hell...?" she muttered when she her arms started freezing.

"Mercury Planet Power: Ice Entrapment!" Mercury rose an ice cage around Tayga who was approaching the unconscious Sasuke.

"Shadow Youma, I summon you! Rest inside this card until you're ready to fight again!" Aurite shouted producing a blank card, before her arms were totally frozen. The youma turned into smoke and went into the card.

Mercury cursed as the Shadow Youma vanished from the ice cage.

"Okay, I'm out of here." Aurite said and vanished.

Mercury glared at the disappearing General before going over to check on Sasuke.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well now, it would appear that Kakashi will be owing a certain someone money after all.

Kakashi: EH? But they came through it alive!

SailorStar9: True, but you bet the whole _team_ would get through it on teamwork, but they got split up.

Kakashi: (Grumbles.) At least I don't have to pay YOU anything...who do I owe money to then. (Turns around as SailorStar9 points behind him) Oh hell no.

Gai: YOSH! KAKASHI! (Laughs loudly and annoyingly) FEAR NOT, I SHALL PUT YOUR MONEY TO GOOD USE!

SailorStar9: Yo, Gai? Those new green bodysuits are ready.

Kakashi: (Begins to twitch as Gai hands the money over in exchange for the abominable suits) ...a good use huh?

Gai: Of course! Look, my old one's getting a little snug, it's like I'm wearing nothing at all!

Kakashi: (Closes eyes tightly and shudders as Gai's last statement echoes in his skull.) ARRRRRGGGHHH!!!!!

SailorStar9: Ah, I love my job.


	81. The Sixth Shadow Youma

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only two people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 79 goes up, this is Chapter 80. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

And to answer red*robin's questions, for one, the crystals are originally shards of the Infinity Crystal. The first 'Cleanser' sealed the Seven Sins within the shards, in hopes that the Nijiizuishou's positive energies would cancel out the Sins' negative energies. So, it doesn't matter if the crystal is separated from the Shadow Youma. The carriers, on the other hand, are merely containers for the crystals, or in Naruto-verse terms: storage scrolls.

Kakashi: (trussed up in chakra devouring manacles) You'll never get away with it!

SailorStar9: Quit yer bitchin', (Whistles) Oi Anko, he's all yours!

Kakashi: (Screaming) DAMN YOU YOU SADISTIC BASTARD! TORTURE ME PROPERLY DAMMIT! (whipcrack) AIEEEEE

Anko: (Maniacal Laughter, even more whipcracks.)

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 80: The Sixth Shadow Youma

* * *

"Just where did that brat get that weapon from?" Aurite muttered.

"I bet it was his training with other Guardians. The gaki didn't look quite healthy when we left, though." Cardite noted. "Anyhow, we got both crystals. We only need to get two more."

"And then we'll get the ones the two brats have." Aurite said.

"With the three of us against them, the two will be doomed." Luminite noted.

* * *

In an inn...

As Sasuke opened his eyes, he could see the back of his 'Bonded'. "I must be in heaven..." He said "There's an angel in front of me." He rose to a sitting position and yawned.

"You're talking crap again, good to know that blast didn't damage your funny bone." Eva muttered.

"Great, I try to compliment you and this is what (yawn) I get..." Sasuke muttered. "So, did we beat them?"

Eva nodded, "They got both crystals and both youma. But what matters now is, are you really all right? My computer told me your energy level is critical."

"And your computer is right, as always." Sasuke yawned. "My energy is (yawn) too low. G'Nights." With that, he fell back asleep.

Eva sighed, "I guess that means I don't have to worry about him."

"Men, they're all idiots." she muttered.

* * *

"So you know where the cyan crystal is?" Aurite asked.

Luminite nodded, "I do. And I have a plan to get the two brats."

"Care to explain it?" Cardite asked.

"Okay... Once we get the crystal and the Shadow Youma, Veepra, we will attack Mercury. If the Uchiha kid shows up, we'll use the youma to keep him busy."

"Sounds like it could work." Aurite noted.

"Just remember, don't underestimate Mercury. We haven't seen any of her Aeon-level attacks." Luminite warned.

"So we must use sheer numbers to defeat her." Aurite noted. "How will we do that?"

"Easy... I'll use some of my best youma this time." Cardite said.

* * *

Later...

A few blocks away, the three generals and a large cyan snake-like youma were waiting just outside a jewelry. The front wall of it had been blasted inwards, and all the people inside was out cold. "This sure is a good deal. We get a crystal, a youma, the two brats, and a little energy for our goddess." Aurite commented.

"Veepra bored." The cyan youma muttered.

"Why does she talk like that?" Luminite asked Cardite.

"Veepra talks like Veepra wants." Veepra snapped.

"Stop it right there!" Mercury shouted as she and Sasuke dashed towards the generals.

"You know, there's something called surprise attack..." Sasuke muttered.

"We were waiting for you..." Aurite said.

"And I was waiting for a rematch." Sasuke snapped. "I can take on all three of you."

"Does he want to die that much?" Luminite muttered.

"He must have a trick under his sleeve." Cardite noted.

"What? Are you scared?" Sasuke teased.

"Not in the least." Cardite snapped. She then produced five cards and tossed them all in the air. "Elemental warriors, I summon you! Show our enemies your true power!'"

The pair gasped as five creatures appeared, each matching one of the Inner Guardians' elemental. "Sasuke, are you sure about this?" Mercury asked.

"Trust me." Sasuke smirked.

"And what about the Shadow Youma?" Mercury asked.

"Veepra waits. Veepra fights after that." Veepra said with a shrug.

Mercury glared charged at her enemies, Planet Sword in hand.

Sasuke looked at the generals and grinned, "And now, for the main event..."

"What the...?" Aurite exclaimed when the raven pulled out his cat summoning contract.

"Holy Darkness..." Luminite muttered when the younger Uchiha bit his finger and summoned his feline helpers.

Sasuke grinned as the boss cat manifested, "Okay, let's dance."

"Oh please..." Cardite muttered and shot an energy blast at the boss cat. The kitty cat swallowed the energy blast and fired an even larger blast at the generals.

"Plan B time." Aurite noted.

"And plan B is...?" Luminite asked.

"And Plan B is still in the development stage." Aurite admitted. The others sighed.

"In the meantime, let's give him all we've got." Cardite suggested. The three generals fired their energy beams, and Sasuke dodged. "He dodged... That means we can beat him."

Sasuke grinned, "Maybe. But I'm also faster now." Saying that, he charged at the generals.

* * *

"Augerfrost!" Mercury shot her attack at the youma. It just shrugged it off. "I'm really getting mad..." She muttered. "This seems to be just a distraction." she realized. "They're keeping me busy until they get Sasuke."

"Well, he doesn't seem to need help right now." she mused, looking over at Sasuke, who was now using his augmented speed and his elemental weapons to try and make 'general stakes'.

"Summons?" she rose a brow at the boss cat. "Why didn't I think of that? Sasuke, you're a genius."

She dodged as the light youma tried to laser-beam her. "Okay then, I have to kill these copycats fast."

"Let's even the odds." she grinned. "Mercury Aeon Power: Bijou Summon!"

"Mistress..." the four elder siblings of the bijou looked at their summoner. "You called?"

"Them." Mercury pointed at the elementals. "Here's the plan. Fire versus Ice, Light versus Dark."

"On it." the mentioned elemental bijou nodded and faced off against their enemies.

"And me?" Shukaku Sr. asked.

However, Veepra leapt in front of the older sand bijou. "Veepra fights sandboy."

Shukaku Sr. summoned his sand and let the sandy trail fly towards the snake. Veepra spitted a large blob of green liquid at him, but Shukaku Sr. used his sand whip to slice the blob apart. "Fool." Shukaku Sr. muttered.

"Veepra no fool." Veepra said, but Shukaku Sr. just ignored her and kept walking towards Cardite. "Veepra better goes fight Guardian." She muttered and walked towards the ice Guardian.

"But what about the sparky?" the four-tailed asked.

"We all will get him." Mercury smiled.

"Uhhh, mistress... There's a slight trouble..." the six-tailed noted and nodded at the incoming snake-like youma.

The two-tailed looked in the direction his six-tailed comrade was pointing at, and cursed under his breath. "You know, this is really getting messy..."

The four-tailed shrugged, "I'll get the snake."

"But what about the shocker?" the three-tailed asked.

"Water Sprout!" The cold water caused the electric youma to short-circuit and explode. "That solves that one trouble." The summons all looked at their mistress in awe for a second then shrugged.

* * *

Aurite dodged as a black blur hissed by his side. She then shot a barrage of energy blasts at Sasuke. "Where did he get all that power from?"

Cardite backflipped to dodge Sasuke's sword slash, but as she landed a sand whip sliced her arm, "What the hell?"

Shukaku Sr. pointed his extended sand sword at her, "Hand over that crystal."

"You'll never get it." Cardite snapped standing in a defensive pose. Just then, Sasuke hissed by her side. She dodged, but then realized the crystal was gone. "Hey, give me that damn crystal!"

"Come and get it." Sasuke teased.

Cardite growled at him. The other generals came walking towards her, and she frowned, "He's got the crystal!"

"Then we'll have to destroy him and get it back. Protector or no protector." Aurite noted. "Fire!"

The three generals shot their attacks at Sasuke, and he slammed on a tree.

"Heh... You're nothing without your super speed spell now are you?" Luminite teased.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ice Guardian and her summons had managed to easily defeat the elemental youma, and were now trying to beat Veepra.

The two, four and six tailed bijou were sent flying away as Veepra swung her tail and hit them. They landed just beside Mercury and moaned.

"Veepra hungry. Veepra eats Guardian meat tonight." Veepra commented, crawling towards the Guardian and her summons.

"You wish." the two-tailed snapped and leapt at the snake-like youma.

* * *

Sasuke meanwhile had recovered enough to stand up. He looked around and was quite surprised to see that Shukaku Sr. was keeping the generals away from him.

"Lightning Dragon!"

The Generals were taken off-guard by the thunder construct and were knocked to the ground.

"I'd say... We should take our time to plan a better strategy..." Cardite suggested weakly.

"If you mean a retreat, I'm with you." Aurite noted.

"Cardite, get Veepra." Luminite said.

"Shadow Youma, rest inside this card until you're ready to fight again!" Cardite shouted and as usual, a blank card absorbed Veepra.

"Hey, that's not fair!" the four-tailed shouted as he had been just about to leap-kick Veepra.

The generals vanished, and Sasuke looked around, "Well, seems like there was little property damage."

"I see you decided to summon your pets." he grinned at the four male bijou.

"You can't talk." Eva snickered, nodding towards the boss cat summon. "You summoned yours first."

* * *

Kakashi: (Covered in whip burns) You're a monster!

SailorStar9: (holds up a projectile laser and aims at Kakashi) Shut up, bitch, (Pulls trigger, sending two-thousand watts into the Jonin)

Kakashi: (Electrified) GYAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH! (electricity goes off/ crack fizzle)

SailorStar9: Hey Anko, you order original recipe or extra crispy?

Anko: I like it spicy!

SailorStar9: Right! Hiruma! Get the turbo charger!

Hiruma: YA-HA!

Kakashi: Mommy...


	82. The Seventh Shadow Youma

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person is reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 80 goes up, this is Chapter 81. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

SailorStar9: (looks in corner, sees a dust covered Kakashi mummy (Wrinkly skin+bones)

Kaka-Mummy: (moans throatily)

SailorStar9: Ah suck it up, wuss. (pops open a can of cola)

Gai: FIGHT THE POWER!

SailorStar9: What the hell're you doing here? (sighs) screw it, roll camera.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 81: The Seventh Shadow Youma

* * *

Time passes...

"Well, what do you know?" Eva grinned when her computer started beeping. Our good friends the generals are back.

"I guess we will have to go and beat them again." Sasuke smirked.

* * *

As the pair arrived at the Generals' location, they noticed something weird. "What is that?" Sasuke muttered.

"Guess we time-traveled back to the Jurassic era." Eva joked, looking at the youma that looked like a fat, purple T-Rex was standing in front of the generals.

"That, or he's Barney's brother." Sasuke smirked. "If it's even a _he_."

"Well, well... So the almighty Mercury and her boy-toy are here..." Luminite mused, "Let me introduce myself... I'm Luminite, the strongest of dark Serenity's Generals."

"Says you." Cardite muttered.

Luminite ignored her, "Now that you're here, give us the crystals."

"Never." Sasuke snapped, pointing his sword at Luminite.

"How pitiful... I don't even need to move to destroy you all." Luminite noted. Just then, a dome of light energy materialized around the Senshi.

"What is this?" Mercury asked.

"I don't care, I'll break it and then I'll get that white-haired jerk." Sasuke muttered, "Fire Element, Blazing Fireball!"

"Hey, watch it, Sasuke!" Mercury snapped as the attack bounced on the dome and started bouncing around.

Luminite laughed at that, "As you see, you cannot break through it. You have exactly five minutes to give me the crystals, or the dome will crush you." As she said that, the dome started shrinking slowly.

"Let me scan this thing..." Mercury said. She looked around with her visor then sighed, "There's apparently no way to break it from the inside."

"No way... I won't end like this..." Sasuke muttered.

Mercury rose an eyebrow at that, then closed her eyes.

"E?" Sasuke blinked as ice collected around her fist.

Just then, Mercury opened her eyes. "Step back, this could get messy." she said in a serious tone. Sasuke got behind her and she looked at the dome surrounding them, "I guess since there's no door, we'll have to create one. Been a while since I used this attack. Icycle..." She rose her hand and aimed it at the dome. Finger-thin ice beams started collecting around it, "Barrage!" A rain of ice beams shot forward, puncturing holes on the dome's surface.

One 'Chindori' from Sasuke later, and the dome shattered.

Luminite frowned at that, then shrugged, "Oh well... I guess I'll have to kill you all personally."

"I don't think so." Sasuke snapped and produced his sword. He leapt at Luminite, sword-first, but it bounced on an invisible forcefield around Luminite.

"Really, you should use your brain more than your fists." Luminite noted mockingly and sent the raven flying backwards via a laser beam.

"Geez, four against two's not fair at all..." Mercury muttered, dodging Aurite's petal beam.

"I agree." Luminite mused.

The rest of the generals floated towards them.

"I'll get Kunzite." Sasuke said. "He owes me a battle. Merc, ge the cardgirl, the goldie and the Shadow Youma."

"Who died and made you boss?" Mercury joked.

"Are you ready?" Luminite snapped.

"Lightning Dragon!"

Luminite dodged the 'Chindori' powered construct. "I'll take that as a yes." Meanwhile, Mercury was facing the rest of the generals. The area had been turned into a battlefield, as both sides tried to eliminate the other.

* * *

"Icycle Barrage!"

Bariniku dodged the attack, and countered by charging at Mercury, who back-flipped over its head and fired another 'Icycle Barrage' on its back in mid-air. The attack hit the youma and it growled and turned around, charging at the landing Mercury.

"Icycle Storm!" Mercury released her upgraded attack but it didn't affect the youma. She tried to slice at the youma's skin but her sword couldn't cut through it. Bariniku used one of its massive claws to punch Mercury away. Mercury shook her head to recover her senses, and saw the huge purple youma looming over her. The youma swung it's claw towards her, and Mercury immediately countered with a 'Diamonds' spell as ice coated her fist and she struck the youma on the chest. Said youma was frozen solid an instant her fist struck it in the chest, and was sent flying when the ice shattered.

"Icycle Storm!" she called out her attack, the attack hitting Bariniku and sent it flying up and away.

* * *

Over a nearby rooftop, Sasuke and Luminite were shooting energy attacks, or in Sasuke's case, elemental constructs, at each other.

"Fire Phoenix!"

Luminite dodged the attack and chuckled, "It's not that easy to beat me, now is it?"

"Inferno Phoenix! Thunder God Dragon! Light Werewolf!"

The constructs combined into a single beam of raging elementals and sped towards the general. "What the..." Luminite muttered and raised her shield, but the attack cracked through, sending her crashing down to the street. "Too much power..."

"Luminite lost?" Aurite was surprised.

"So much for being the strongest." Cardite snickered.

"Oh shut up..." Luminite muttered. "Okay, Cardite, get the youma. We're leaving."

"Shadow Youma, I summon you! Rest inside this card until you're ready to fight again!" Cardite chanted. The dinosaur-like creature turned into purple smoke and went into the card. "Ready to go." She commented.

A fire ball hissed by Luminite's side and burning her arm. "Hold it right there." Sasuke said, "Give us that crystal." Mercury ran to where Sasuke was.

"You want it, come and get it." Luminite snapped. "But I warn you that I'm the strongest general."

"Says you." Cardite muttered.

"Sun Pressure Dome!" a dome like the one Luminite had used appeared around the generals, though this one dome started shrinking way faster than Luminite's one. Mercury looked around, "That voice is..."

Luminite tried one of her energy blasts, but it was absorbed by the shrinking dome. "This is annoying..." she muttered.

"You have exactly fifteen seconds before the dome collapses on itself and turns you all into youma pancakes." Sun snapped. "Leave now or die."

"We'll meet again, Guardian." Luminite warned. The three generals teleported out.

"Never mind us." Lilith grinned. "We're just in the neighborhood."

"Right..." Mercury muttered sarcastically.

* * *

At the inn...

"I guess we have to tell you two about what's happened lately." Sasuke noted, nodding at Konan and Yahiko. "Anyhow, I think that while we have five of the Nijiizuishou and the youma have two... And they have the six of the seven Shadow Youma."

"That means they could _still_ summon the Mega Youma and send it to fight us." Eva said.

"Mega Youma... That doesn't sound good..." Konan noted.

"It's not good. It was used in the past to fight my past self, and was enough to turn the tide on Beryl's favor." Eva explained.

"Then we'll have to even the score." Yahiko said.

* * *

Cardite stood outside a circle formed by the Shadow Youma. Dark energy swirled around her as she concentrated. She finally opened her eyes and chanted, "Arcane spirit of destruction, I summon you. Kyoushiiku, awaken from your sleep and defeat the Guardians once again!"

Seven beams of different colors shot from the Shadow Youma, and went to the center of the circle just as Aurite stepped out. The dark energy focused and a tall, winged youma with red skin and black eyes appeared. "I will not fail. I will destroy the Guardians as I did before."

"The Guardians' days are numbered..." Cardite said and chuckled evily.

* * *

Why seven beams, you ask? It isn't a plot hole, Dark Serenity resurrected the first Shadow Youma.

Kaka-Mummy: Muuurrgggghhh! (lurches forwards, arms outstretched)

SailorStar9: Goukayuu no jutsu!

Kaka-Mummy: (burnt to ashes)...

SailorStar9: Yo, Josuke, do your stuff.

Josuke: CRAZY DIAMOND!

CD: ORA! (punches the ashes, the reform into Kakashi, completely healed)

Kakashi: Buh? Wha-happened? Last thing I remember is burning in a lake of fire with these little bastards with pitchforks dancing about.

SailorStar9: Satan owes Hiruma a few favors, which means you owe him big for getting you back.

Kakashi: What's he want me to do, (catches a bundle and looks at it,) Oh god no...

(Several minutes later)

Kakashi (dressed up as a T-bone steak and covered in Gravy) YAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!

Cerberus: GRAAAAAOOOOOWWWWR!

SailorStar9 (looks to Hiruma): We cool?

Hiruma: YA-HA!

SailorStar9: I'll take that as a yes.

Kakashi: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! (CHOMP) (Girlish scream) MY CLAVIN!


	83. Attack of the Shadow Youma

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person is reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 81 goes up, this is Chapter 82. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Sasuke: And so it begins my mission to prove I don't need the help of an unpunctual, lazy, good-for-nothing, old-man-smelling...

Kakashi: Oi, oi, who you saying smells likes an old man?

SailorStar9: (glare) You, who else?

Kakashi: I'll have you know I'm only in my thirties.

Itachi: And I'm only in my late teens, meaning YOU are basically defunct.

Kakashi: (huddled in corner) You're so mean...

SailorStar9: (high-fives both Uchihas) S'right Bitch, Roll tape!

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 82: Attack of the Shadow Youma

* * *

"Kyoushiiku is only at half power." Cardite explained.

"Why is that?" Dark Serenity asked.

"Well, I guess he's been asleep for too long. He'll need a few more days to recover it;s strength."" Cardite said.

"We only need a little energy to awaken our goddess. But those pests keep showing up and ruining our plans." Aurite noted.

"Then it's time to destroy them." Luminite admitted, "Cardite, go with the seven Shadow Youma to the Earth."

"They've been defeated before." Aurite noted.

"Yes, but the Guardians have only fought one at a time." Luminite explained. "If we send all seven to fight them, we could beat them... Or at least kill a few of them."

"Hmmm... Still, they aren't fully recovered yet." Cardite noted.

"I know, but even at their actual power they could kill one or two Senshi before being defeated themselves... And besides once Kyoushiiku's recharged, we will have the battle won for sure." Luminite explained.

"I guess we'll still need them." Cardite noted. "Make sure they're not destroyed."

"Sounds like a good plan, Luminite." Dark Serenity said, "Send them to Earth, and we;ll see if the Guardians can win this time." And as it usually happens in moments like that, she started chuckling in an insanely evil way.

* * *

"I've sensed an evil surge... The youma are coming." Yahiko said.

Eva flinched, "If you can sense it, they must be really close." Just then, she sensed her communicator and it slid over her eyes, "Eva here."

Konan's face appeared in the screen, "People, we have trouble... The Shadow Youma are back."

"Geez..." Sasuke muttered. "All of them?"

Konan nodded.

Yahiko frowned as an explosion shook the area, "I''d say they're _really_ close by..." He muttered.

"Okay, we'll keep them busy." Eva said, "Just get back here ASAP. We'll need all the help we can get."

* * *

A few seconds later, the two Guardians and Sasuke were standing behind a stall stand and looking at the youma scaring people off as usual.

"This is good... Seven youma stronger than all of us together, and a general." Mercury muttered.

"Let's not keep them waiting." Sun suggested.

"I don't mind getting trashed around, but they are too many." Sasuke noted.

"Then maybe I can help." Lilith commented, as she ran in.

"Why not?" Mercury said. "You should make one of your illusions, that'll distract them and then we can attack."

"Or maybe we can attack right now, since they've just spotted us." Sun noted pointing to the seven youma that were coming their way.

"Just three Senshi and a weakling... They will be our first victims." Rigale, the mantis-like youma said.

Sun released his 'Pressure Wave' at the youma, but Rigale smacked it away, "Your tricks won't work with us."

"Veepra eats yellow guy." Veepra muttered.

"She likes you." Sasuke noted with a grin.

"Shut up." Sun muttered.

"Lightning Illusion!" Lilith clapped her hands together like in a prayer, and a thin white aura surrounded her. She opened her eyes and looked at Tayga. Mercury and Sasuke gasped as arcs of electricity shot from the walls surrounding the tiger-like youma, and it dropped to the ground.

"What the heck is that?" Sasuke asked looking at the electric arcs. He could not feel the electric energy, even though it looked real.

"Sun's power focuses on altering gravity and plasma, and Lilith's power focuses on... Illusions and dreams." Mercury explained.

"Get them!" Cardite ordered. The six other youma charged at the group.

"Pressure Wave!"

The attack sent the youma flying back. Cardite frowned, "But why? The Guardians can't beat the Shadow Youma!"

"No one told us that." Lilith snapped.

"It's time to show you what we can really do." Sasuke retorted as he and his partner produced their weapons. "We'll defeat you, Cardite."

"I don't think so." Cardite said.

"You don't think, period." Mercury snapped.

"Uhhh... Shadow Youma, destroy them!"

"Pressure Wave!" Sun released a wide wave of invisible energy, which sent the Youma flying backwards.

"Darkness Illusion!"

Darkness started coming from every direction, covering the six youma in darkness like a starless night.

Cardite looked around and frowned, "Neat trick, but it's not enough."

Bariniku growled at the Senshi. The other Shadow Youma also looked straight at them.

"But how...?" Lilith asked.

"Well, seems like there's a reason to call them 'Shadow Youma' after all." Mercury said. "They can see through this darkness, even if it's an illusion."

Tayga got free of Lilith's illusion, "And your weapons will be of no use against us." He said.

"That could mean trouble..." Sasuke noted.

"Okay, I'm tired of these guys. I think we should show them what power means." Mercury said, "Mercury Eternal Power!"

"Lilith Star Power!"

"Sun Star Power!" The Guardians all started shinning.

"Well, I'm no Guardian." Sasuke shrugged, but charged up his lightning attack anyway.

"Mercury Waterfall Drown!"

"Lilith Mirage!"

"Sun Plasma Beam!"

"Berserker Bolt!" Sasuke added his lightning attack to the Guardians' ones.

"Ryu?" Sun quirked a brow at the Streetfighter who had appeared in front of Lilith who had then proceeded to pummel the Shadow Youma after they were blasted to the ground by their attacks.

"Or would you rather have me summon a stampede of Chocobos instead?" Lilith joked.

"Point." Sun chuckled.

Cardite gasped as the seven Shadow Youma were sent crashing to the ground. "Uh oh..."

"You're next." Sasuke said, walking towards her, sword in hand.

"I'm sorry, but we'll have to end this battle later." Cardite said. She produced seven cards, and the Shadow Youma went back into them. "See ya!" She said before vanishing.

The two Star-level Guardians all fell to their knees. Sasuke looked around, "What's wrong?"

"We're still getting used to Star-level attacks." Sun said.

"I see... Anyhow, we beat them." Sasuke noted.

"I'd say this was a draw." Mercury corrected. "They won't stop until we destroy them or they destroy us."

"Then we must find a way to destroy them." Sun said.

"They were too easily defeated." Lilith noted. "I mean, you had troubles fighting each one separately, but this last fight..."

Mercury nodded, "I scanned them, they were fighting with only a fraction of their true power. Maybe they hadn't still recovered from their previous battles."

* * *

"Cardite, you failed me." Dark Serenity said with a scowl.

"I'm really sorry, my Queen... I guess we should have waited for the Shadow Youma to be fully recovered."

"What we must do now, is getting the other Nijiizuishou." Aurite said.

Dark Serenity nodded, "You are in charge from now on, Aurite. Get the crystals from Mercury. I don't care how many youma you must use, but I want those crystals."

* * *

Naruto: Hmm, what's that weird noise?

Ominous voice: HEE-HEE! The girls in Konoha are so pretty!

Kakashi: (suitcase in hand) Screw you, I'm leaving.

SailorStar9: Tell you what, if you can take one step forward, you can go, but if you take one step back, you have to play with Cerberus again.

Kakashi: DEAL! (Goes to step forward)

Dio: ZA WARUDO! (time stopping noise, The World moves Kakashi back one step.) Soshite Toki wa Ugokidasu.

Kakashi: Eh? Wha? (looks down) WHAT?!

SailorStar9: You know where the gravy is kept, (hands Kakashi the steak costume) don't let me keep you.

Kakashi: (Being dragged off by security) How'd you do that?!

SailorStar9: Trade secret, (turns to Dio) Here, as agreed, Evangeline's Phone number.

Dio: WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

SailorStar9: Yeah...drop the posing will ya? And don't touch Negi, or she'll bite IT off.

Kakashi: (From a distance) OH DEAR GOD NOT THE CUTLERY! (SOUND OF FLYING CUTLERY) SPLEEN!


	84. Downtown Fight

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person is reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 82 goes up, this is Chapter 83. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Konan: My attacks suck.

SailorStar9: You're only at Star-level, just be thankful you managed to pull _three_ simultaneous attacks off.

Kakashi: At least you're honest...even if you ARE lazy.

SailorStar9: Too lazy to torture you. (Que cry of joy from Kakashi) So I hired a professional, watch where you're standing.

Kakashi: Eh? (looks down to see a shadow with eyes looking at him) What the?! Hey! Why's my voice so high!

Alessi: Hmhm, you stood on my shadow for about ten seconds...you're less than six years old now. (Pulls out an axe and grins) Hmhmhm...Impressive.

SailorStar9: Roll camera.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 83: Downtown Fight

* * *

"Kyoushiiku's energy is almost full. In a couple of days we'll be able to send him to Earth." Cardite said.

"In the meantime, I'll set a trap for the Guardian and her pets." Aurite said.

"What kind of trap?" Dark Serenity asked.

"One in which they will fall for sure. I'll get some more energy for you and also the crystals Mercury has." Aurite said.

"I'll go with her. If the Uchiha shows up, I'll take care of him personally." Luminite said.

* * *

Eva frowned when her communicator sounded and saw Yahiko's face. "What's wrong, Yahiko?"

"The youma are attacking downtown. They've drained almost everyone here." Yahiko said.

"We'll be there in a minute." Eva nodded at her partner and the pair took off.

* * *

As the couple arrived, they could see things were as bad as usual: there were dozens of people sprawled across the streets.

"So you finally decided to come, Guardians." Aurite said.

"Right, go ahead, ignore me." Sasuke muttered.

Aurite grinned at the raven, "So you're here as well, boy... A pity I'm not the one that's going to kill you."

Luminite walked from behind a tree, chuckling, "It seems like we'll have a rematch... And it won't end like our last battle."

"We'll see, won't we?" Sasuke said, producing his sword.

"Yes." Luminite said and produced her sword.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Guardians were facing Aurite. "You don't expect to beat us all on your own, do you?" Sun said.

"Well, actually..." Aurite said and tossed a handful of golden rings up to the air. The rings transformed into several crystal-like youma, "I was going to invite a few friends," she finished.

"Me and my big mouth." Sun muttered.

"I agree." Lilith said.

"Now that's weird." Sun muttered. He unleashed a massive plasma wave at the youma. They were unaffected by the attack, "What the... Aren't they made of ice?"

"Actually, they're made 95% of diamond." Mercury said as she scanned the youma with her visor.

"They're unbreakable." Aurite said. "Have a plan?" Lilith asked Mercury.

"I'm open for suggestions." Mercury said.

"I say we should just punch them out of the street." Sun said.

"You've been hanging around Duke-sensei too much." Lilith grinned. "Good plan, though. Ready?"

"Let's do it." Sun smirked.

* * *

Luminite dodged as Sasuke tried to slam the butt end of his sword on her. "Really, alone you're not worth fighting with."

"You think?" Sasuke said and leapt-kicked Luminite.

Luminite fell on her back but leapt back up and frowned, "I'm growing bored of you." she started firing energy blasts at Sasuke, but he dodged them. "Be a good boy and stay put while I blast you." Luminite snapped.

"You should not stay put yourself... Something might fall on you." Sasuke said.

"Like what?" Luminite asked.

"Like that crystal youma that Lilith just blasted." Sasuke shrugged casually.

"You think I'm naive?" Luminite asked. She then heard a screech and turned around just in time to see a youma flying right to her. Both the youma and General crashed on the ground hard.

"Told you." Sasuke snickered.

"I'm getting used to Star-level." Lilith grinned. She then summoned a giant morningstar and hammered it on another youma's chest. After watching the youma fly, she went to look for another target.

Sasuke frowned, "Hmmm... I can take Luminite or that youma alone, but..."

Luminite stood up, flanked by the crystal youma, "Time to die, brat."

"Plasma Beam!" Sun's attack blasted the youma apart, a shower of sharp crystal shards rained over Luminite and Sasuke. Sasuke's armor shielded him from the attack, but Luminite wasn't that lucky.

"No!" Aurite shouted and ran to Luminite's side. "Are you okay?" she asked her worriedly.

Luminite smiled weakly and said, "I'll live... I guess."

"I'll take you back to the Dark Kingdom." Aurite said.

"But we need those Nijiizuishou..." Luminite noted.

"Screw that, we're leaving." Aurite said. She turned to the remaining youma and said, "Kill the Senshi."

As Aurite teleported out of the scene, Mercury turned to Sun, "How did you know where to hit it?"

Sun shrugged, "Hey, Celia used to owns a jewelry store while we went undercover during a long-term mission. I know how to turn a diamond into dust."

Lilith was keeping the youma busy, so Mercury walked to Sun, "So, where is the breaking point?"

Sun shrugged, "Hit them on their waist."

"And they'll be wasted." Lilith joked. "Okay, I'll take care of that. Take cover!"

"What's she planning?" Mercury asked.

"Dunno, but we better do what she says. Knowing her, it's going to be pretty messy." Sun said.

"Ice Shield!" Mercury shouted, forming a shield.

Lilith readied her attack, "Lightning Illusion!" The lighting bolts struck at the youma, making a few impossible turns and hitting every one of the youma in the place Sun had pointed out. All the youma shattered and then turned into dust. "Yatta!"

"Seems like we won... Again." Sun said.

"We still have to get the two crystals the youma have." Mercury noted.

* * *

SailorStar9: How will this battle end?

Kakashi: Do you REALLY have to ask?

SailorStar9: Shut up, you're backing Sasuke, your opinion doesn't count.

Kakashi: (Sulks in a corner) I just KNOW you're fixing the damn fights.


	85. Divide And Conquer

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person is reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 83 goes up, this is Chapter 84. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Kakashi: (stamping on Alessi's corpse) Bastard, who the hell do you think you are?

SailorStar9: Back to normal are we?

Kakashi: And not in the mood for you. (reaches for his porn)

SailorStar9: I wouldn't touch that if I were you, (points over at Yoshikage Kira, who is trimming his nails) my friend here just turned your precious porn into a bomb, touch it and you die.

Kakashi: (Scoffs) Yeah right, (touches the book and explodes.)

Josuke: CRAZY DIAMOND!

CD: DORARARARARARA!

Kakashi: (Reforms looking traumatized) Wha-what just happened?!

SailorStar9: You are hereby forbidden to read porn in my presence, now go scrub the toilets like a good helper monkey. (turns to Camera) The hell you all looking at?! Roll the tape!

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 84: Divide And Conquer

* * *

"Fighting as a team, the Guardians are strong." Luminite noted.

"Then we'll have to use a different tactic." Aurite said. "I've got a plan. Each one of us will go to Earth and attack at a different point of the city."

"That way, the Guardians will have to split to fight us all..." Cardite said, "Interesting plan."

"But we don't know which Guardian is the one with the crystals." Aurite noted.

"Then we'll have to kill them all, and also that Uchiha brat..." Luminite said.

* * *

Yahiko was walking about town with Konan when he sensed something, "Youma..." he said.

Konan looked at him, "Where?"

"I don't know... I can't pinpoint the source." Yahiko replied.

Konan produced her communicator, "Eva, are you there?"

Eva's face appeared in the small screen, "One of Sasuke's summons just told me. He had detected some youma, so I checked out. They are in three different places around town."

"So we'll need to split to fight them." Konan said, "Smells like a trap."

Eva nodded, "I know. Anyhow, Sasuke heard explosions near where he was, so he'll cover that place."

* * *

"So we meet again..." Luminite said.

"This time, I will destroy you." Sasuke said.

"Those are empty threats, and you know it." Luminite said, "We've gathered a lot of energy tonight, we're only a step away from our goal."

"Which is?" Sasuke asked.

"Which is not for you to know, boy." Luminite snapped.

"Okay, I'm bored of the talking. Let's fight." Sasuke said.

"As you wish." Luminite said and fired a few energy blasts at her foe.

"We should've kept talking..." Sasuke muttered, dodging the blasts.

* * *

Aurite had finished draining the people at the mall minutes ago. Now all she had to do was waiting for the Guardians to arrive. _And it seemed like they were already here_, Aurite thought as a plasma arrow hissed by her side.

"You should practice your aiming." Lilith noted.

"Didn't mean to hit him." Sun muttered still holding the Solaris Bow with his right hand.

"Well, well... Only two of you? This will be sooo easy." Aurite noted.

"You wish." Sun muttered.

Lilith summoned her spear and nodded at Sun, "Anytime you're ready."

"I guess now is as good a moment as any." Sun said and fired a couple of plasma arrows at Aurite.

* * *

Cardite grinned, "Mercury... I was waiting for you. As you see, I've completely drained the people in this street. I'll defeat you and then I'll give the energy to my Queen. So, this is the deal. Give me the Nijiizuishou and I'll return them their energy."

"I don't think so." Mercury said. "If you want them, you'll have to kill me."

"Okay." Cardite said, "Let's start." She produced a golden ring and tossed it up on the air. The ring fell back down, and as it touched her hand, it formed a golden armor around Cardite's body. "Now you'll see my true power."

"Copycat." Mercury muttered.

"Die!" Cardite shouted and shot a golden energy beam at her.

* * *

"Firewall!" Sasuke used one of his spells to create a fire barrier. "That'll keep him busy..."

Luminite blasted the barrier away with her energy beam.

"... For 1.5 seconds." Sasuke muttered, "I'd say she's stronger than the last time..."

"Ancient!" he reached out both hands.

A huge black hole appeared in mid air, like if someone had teared the air apart with a knife. A moment later, the hole started shining, and then light energy shot outwards in all directions, causing a large explosion. Luminite slammed on a wall and panted, while Sasuke was knocked out by his own attack.

"Not... Enough..." Luminite said and stood up.

"Fire Phoenix!"

Luminite teleported out of the scene a split second before the construct hit her.

"I should really stop using that spell..." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

Lilith tossed her spear at Aurite, but she teleported out of the way. "She's too fast!"

Aurite chuckled. "I'm fast and smarter. You can't beat me, Guardians."

"Fast, maybe... Smarter, not a chance." Lilith said.

"Lilith, leave the fighting for me. You think of a way to stop him." Sun said.

Lilith nodded and summoned her visor. Aurite meanwhile shot one of her petal beams at Sun.

"Plasma Beam!" The attack burnt the petals away, "Eat plasma!" Sun said. He aimed his bow at her and shot a few fire arrows. Aurite teleported out of the way and chuckled.

"I got it." Lilith said, "Shoot one of your attacks at the fountain." She pointed to a fountain just behind Aurite.

Sun nodded, "Pressure Wave!" The attack blasted the fountain away, and water started pouring out in every direction.

"Jump!" Lilith shouted. Sun did as she said, then Lilith leapt up and summoned her weapon, "Ice Illusion!"

Aurite said some harsh words as the net touched the water, and it all froze into a thick layer of ice, trapping her. "This can't be happening..."

"Oh, but it is." Sun said, "Plasma Beam!"

Aurite was hit by the plasma attack and slammed through a wall, and into a store. She tried to stand up, but realized Sun's attack had made her fly away together with a large piece of ice. She blasted the ice away with his petal beam, then saw Sun and Lilith standing over her, palms charging with their elements, "This is not over... Next time I'll finish you both." Aurite said before vanishing.

"That was fast." Sun noted.

"I hope the others can beat their enemies as well." Lilith said.

* * *

"Icycle Beam!"

Again, Cardite teleported out of the way. "Hahaha.... I told you, you're not fast enough."

Mercury glared at the youma. It was true, she wasn't fast enough yet. But that didn't mean she couldn't beat Cardite. "Mercury Sword!" Mercury slammed the sword on the roof they were standing on, sending an ice wave towards her foe.

Cardite grinned and used one of her attacks to deflect the wave. However, the roof cracked and caved in, and both Cardite and Mercury fell down, "Oww... That's cheating." Cardite muttered.

"Says you." Mercury snapped, standing up, "Icycle Beam!"

Cardite phased out of the way again, "Tsk, tsk... Haven't you learnt already? You're not going to beat me."

Mercury glared at Cardite again, "Mercury Eternal Power: Icycle Freezing Maelstrom!"

The icy whirlpool caught the youma so fast, Cardite didn't have a chance to teleport out of the way.

Mercury leapt down the building and to the frozen and battered Cardite's side. "So it seems like I was fast enough after all."

Cardite moaned and stood up slowly.""I'll take you down with me." She reached out her hand, and a few dozen cards appeared floating around her, "Cards of Evil, listen to my call. I, Cardite, command you! Release your true power, and wipe away my enemy!"

Mercury cursed under her breath as the cards started glowing. If that attack was as powerful as it looked, it would turn the surrounded buildings into a wreck. And there was people inside these buildings. "I won't let you do that!" She summoned her Planet Sword and charged at Cardite "Diamonds!" She froze-punched Cardite out of the circle of cards, then tossed the sword like a spear. Cardite crashed into a wall, and the sword send her crashing into a building.

Mercury checked inside the store but all she found was a pile of dust around her weapon. She looked outside, and saw the cards had turned pitch black. "It's done..." She said to herself. But even if she had saved all these people, she still felt bad about having to kill Cardite.

* * *

SailorStar9: And one General is dead. What will happen next?

Kakashi: (dressed in apron and hair net) Toilets are clean.

SailorStar9: Good, now you can read your porn.

Kakashi: (Chibified) YAY! (Grabs porn, Explodes)

CD: DORARARARARARARA!

SailorStar9: (Eyes the twitching form in amusement) They never learn, do they?


	86. Battle for the Crystals

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only two people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 85 goes up, this is Chapter 86. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

SailorStar9: Seriously, the person who invented exams should be shot, revived then shot again.

Kakashi: But then how would you know who was eligible to succeed? (Blinks as a shadow appears over him) Ara?

Dio: ROAD ROLLER DA!

Kakashi: WTF-?! (Squelch)

Dio: MUDAH--MUDAH!

(road roller explodes, revealing Kakashi's charred, battered corpse.)

Josuke: Crazy Diamond!

CD: DORA! (Pummels Kakashi back to consciousness.)

SailorStar9: (Sighs) the things I do to amuse you people.

Kakashi: I'M AWAKE! DEAR GOD I'M AWAKE!

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 86: Battle for the Crystals

* * *

"Cardite is gone." Dark Serenity noted. "And you couldn't get the rest of the Nijiizuishou."

Aurite nodded, "But we will. We'll lure the Guardians into a trap and get the Nijiizuishou, then we'll destroy them."

"I won't accept any more failures." Dark Serenity warned. "If you don't bring me the Nijiizuishou, don't bother coming back."

* * *

Suddenly, the sky darkened, "What's happening?" Sasuke asked.

Luminite's face appeared up in the sky. "The time has arrived, Guardians. Come to the Sky Tower, and bring the Nijiizuishou. If you don't, we'll turn your world into ashes. You've got one hour, starting now."

Yahiko looked at the others as the face vanished and the sky cleared up. "I think I've seen that trick before..."

"This definitely is a trap." Konan noted.

"I know that, but we must go and stop them." Eva said.

"I agree." Sasuke said. "We must end this war once and for all."

* * *

"It could be a trap." Mercury noted.

"It's not a trap." Sasuke commented, "They want the crystals, so they want us to reach them."

"Hope you're right." Lilith said as they all walked towards the tower.

"Me too." Sasuke muttered.

"There we go." Sun noted and the four each pulled a 'Teleport' spell.

* * *

"Welcome, Guardians." Luminite greeted the group as they manifested.

"We were waiting for you." Aurite added.

"Give us the crystals." Luminite demanded.

"Dream on." Lilith snapped.

"I'm really disappointed. I thought you'd be smart enough to realize that you have no way to escape this time." Aurite said.

"You were always the ones escaping." Sasuke noted.

"Shut up." Aurite snapped.

"Make me." Sasuke teased and produced his elemental weapons.

"That'd be a pleasure." Luminite said and fired a barrage of energy blasts, sending Sasuke crashing out of the building.

The Guardians gasped, "Sasuke.." Mercury said in shock.

"He won't survive that fall... What a pity, we wanted to kill him slowly and painfully." Aurite said with a fake sad face.

Sun glared at Aurite. "This time you've gone too far. And I won't forgive you! Sun Phoenix Strike!" A massive phoenix of plasma shot from Mars' hands, sending both Luminite and Aurite rolling on the ground.

"Impressive..." Aurite muttered as she stood up, her suit smoking.

"... But not enough." Luminite added. "Now stop playing and give us the Nijiizuishou."

Suddenly, a black blur hissed by and hit both generals, sending them crashing to the ground. "We're not playing." Sasuke snapped as he stopped, floating over the floor in a bubble, having pulled a 'Bubblelift' spell in the nick of time.

"He's alive!" Lilith exclaimed.

"You won't get rid of this pest that easily." Sasuke joked. "Now for the youma..."

"Uh oh..." Luminite muttered when she saw the felines.

"We're baack!" Sasuke sang as the boss cat growled at the general. "Let's dance!"

Aurite gulped noisily then dodged as Sasuke's fist went through a wall as if it wasn't there. "Uhhh..."

"Imagine what I could have done to your head if you hadn't dodged..." Sasuke commented with a grin.

"We should help him." Sun noted.

"Wait, I'm trying to see if those two have the Nijiizuishou with them." Mercury said in a low voice.

Sasuke was meanwhile smirking as Luminite and Aurite shot blast after blast of dark energy at him.

"Sasuke! Luminite has the crystals!" Mercury shouted.

Sasuke nodded and Luminite glared at Mercury. Instead of trying to hit Luminite, though, Sasuke charged at Aurite and arm-locked her, then produced his sword and put the hilt on her neck "Now, I want you to toss your crystals at my friends. Once you do that, I'll release her."

"Why should I trust you?" Luminite asked.

"Because you know you know you have no choice." Sasuke said.

Luminite looked at Aurite, who shook her head. "I think I''l keep the crystals." Luminite noted. "If we don't bring all the crystals to Serenity, she'll kill us anyways."

Sasuke frowned and then glared at Luminite, "Okay then..."

"Sasuke, don't!" Mercury snapped.

"But..."

"If you do that, you'll be worse than them." Sun noted. He had finally recovered from using his new attack, and was standing next to the others.

"He's right." Lilith added. "You'll be a coward if you just kill him without giving him the chance to defend himself."

Sasuke sighed, "You're right, guys..." He released Aurite and leapt back, "Still, there's no way they can beat me."

Luminite and Aurite glared at him, then they both started shooting energy beams at Sasuke.

"We got him!" Luminite exclaimed.

"Icycle Storm!"

"Phoenix Strike!"

"Lightning Illusion!"

"Fire Wall!" Sasuke summoned one of his spells.

Luminite and Aurite shrugged the attacks off, "Now we're angry." Aurite noted.

"But how...?" Lilith muttered.

Mercury scanned their foes, "They're using the Nijiizuishou's energy!"

Pluto appeared behind Mercury, "You have the Nijiizuishou with you?"

Mercury nodded, "Why?"

"Hold them in your hands." Pluto said.

"In my hands?" Mercury asked.

Pluto nodded, "Do as I say."

Mercury nodded again and produced the Nijiizuishou. The five crystals started glowing and vibrating. "What's going on?"

Luminite gasped as the Nijiizuishou she was carrying came out of her suit and fled towards Mercury "Holy Darkness..."

Mercury watched as the crystals all gathered in her hand, then she nodded, "I know what to do. Infinity Crystal, I command you to show your true form!"

Both Sun and Lilith gasped as the seven crystals glowed white, and a bigger, diamond-like crystal materialized floating over Mercury's hands. The seven crystals then vanished. "She summoned the Infinity Crystal..."

"That means..." Lilith added as Mercury grabbed the new crystal.

"She's the Messiah." Pluto noted and vanished.

Just then, Mercury's suit transformed into a strapless white Roman dress, and Sasuke's armor became that of his Shitennou armor, with a long cape and a sword.

"So Mercury was the Light Messiah..." Aurite noted.

"We should have supposed it..." Luminite muttered. "A pity she must die now." she added. She and Aurite shot an energy beam at the Messiah.

The Messiah rose her hand where the Infinity Crystal was resting, and the attacks vanished. "My memory's returned, and so is my power. Luminite, Aurite, leave now and you'll live."

"Never!" Aurite shouted and sent an energy blast at the Messiah. She rose her hand, and the attack vanished again. She then closed her eyes, and a beam of light came from the Infinity Crystal, washing over both Luminite and Aurite, knocking them back.

"We... Won't... Lose." Luminite stammered, standing up weakly.

"Don't you see you already lost?" Sasuke snapped, having returned to his Shitennou self.

"Die, Guardians!" Aurite shouted and started gathering power for an attack. However, a light beam washed over her and she slammed on a wall.

"Aurite!" Luminite shouted.

"Sorry... Luminite... I failed..." Aurite whispered, then closed her eyes and slowly started turning into dust.

Luminite turned to glare at the Guardians, and saw the Messiah had fainted, "I'll take care of you, and then I'll give the Infinity Crystal to my Queen!"

* * *

Dark Serenity walked through a corridor and stopped in front of a large metal door. The youma guards bowed to her then opened it. Dark Serenity walked into the room, and muttered, "Our plans are almost complete. I must hurry... In two days the eclipse will come... That's my chance to flood this planet with darkness. I'll get the Infinity Crystal. And once I get it, there will be nothing left to stop me!" She laughed evily.

* * *

Luminite shot a barrage of energy blasts, but it was stopped by Sun's plasma shield. "I can't hold this for much longer." Sun noted.

Lilith checked on the Messiah, "She's okay, just unconscious. Seems like she still has to get used to her new power."

"I say we group-attack this jerk and finish him for good." she suggested.

"I agree." Sun said.

"Let's do it!" Lilith ordered. "Dreamwave!"

"Who made her the boss?" Sun muttered. "Phoenix Strike!"

Luminite staggered back as the attacks hit her. She then glared at the Guardians, "Don't you get it? You Guardians can't defeat me!"

A blur hissed by Luminite's side. Luminite looked down to the open gap on her chest, and then she looked back to see the Shitennou standing there, his sword dripping blood. "They can't, but I can." he noted. Luminite's eyes widened before she fell to the ground, turning into dust.

The Light Messiah opened her eyes and looked around, "What happened?"

"Messiah-sama..." Sun said and made a bow.

"Oh come on, Yahiko... It's still me, Eva." the Caelumus noted.

"Yeah... Just hyper-powered and prettier." Sun commented.

"Thanks for the compliment." the Caelumus said, then looked at the Shitennou, "Zoicite... I remember it all now..."

Zoicite nodded, "Our past life... Selenity's betrayal... the attack..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sun asked.

The Caelumus looked at the other two Guardians and smiled, "It's time for all of you to remember." The two Star-leveled Guardians fainted.

* * *

Kakashi: (after SailorStar9 rants about the Yondaime's lack of foresight) Why do you enjoy slandering my master so?

SailorStar9: He sealed a DEMON into a BABY, then expected a group of people, without a means to vent their frustrations, NOT to make a target out of said container, do you REALLY want me to answer that question?

Kakashi: (Slumps in defeat and reaches for his porn. Explodes on contact.)

SailorStar9: (sends a look at Kira, who shrugs) Kudos for rigging the trap, but next time wait till I ask you to do it. (nods to Josuke.) You know the drill.

CD: DORA-RARARARARARARARARARA!

Kakashi: (Twitching in pain) why god, why have you forsaken me?

Mother Creation: BECAUSE. YOU. SUCK.

SailorStar9: Amen, Halleluiah, Peanut-Butter.


	87. The Final Showdown

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only two people are reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 85 goes up, this is Chapter 86. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

SailorStar9: Okay, this fic is about to end, after another two chapters and a epilogue. After this, I'll either a) write a sequel, or b) either continue my Bakugan/Sailor Moon fic or my Gundam Seed crossover, so, without any further ado on with the show!

Kakashi: Slacker (Headshot with rocket launcher.)

SailorStar9: (lowers rocket launcher with the symbol for infinity on the barrel) I don't wanna hear that from you.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 86: The Final Showdown

* * *

The Caelumus sighed, "I've stayed in this form for too long... I must return to my normal self." As she said that, she fainted.

Zoicite caught the Messiah, who turned back into Mercury. He turned back into Sasuke, just as the unconscious Guardians woke up.

"Are you all ok?" he asked.

"Yeah... though that was quite a way to remember..." Sun noted.

"What happened to her?" Lilith asked.

"She fainted and turned back into Mercury." Sasuke explained.

"So now what? What can we do to stop Serenity?" Lilith asked.

"Now we find a way to get to that Serenity witch and finish her." Sun said.

"Who made you the boss?" Mercury joked, opening her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Not really... I feel like a dozen youma kicked my head..." Mercury muttered.

* * *

Two weeks later, in the Guardians' mansion...

"I already double-checked it. There's a large amount of dark energy at the Akatsuki' old hideout." Sasuke confirmed.

"We must check it out." Eva noted. "I've already summoned the other Jinchuurikis to meet us here."

"But why the Jinchuurikis?" Sasuke thought to ask.

"The bijous are the Shadow Youma's positive counterparts." Eva replied. "Kyoushiiku, being the eight-tailed's and nine-tailed's equivalent."

"There's another thing that worries me..." Sasuke noted. "There'll be a total sun eclipse in a few hours. Look at this picture."

Eva looked at the picture and frowned, "How did you get this?"

"That's the projection on how planets will be aligned for the eclipse." Sasuke remarked.

"Weird..." Eva frowned.

Sasuke nodded, "In the moment of the eclipse, the Moon will align with Mars, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter."

* * *

A few minutes later, Eva and Sasuke had finished explaining what they had found. Naruto was the first to speak, "And just how often does this happen?"

"According to my tests, there's a chance every 50,000 years for this to happen." Eva explained.

"Too much for a coincidence." the Three-Tailed's human form noted.

"Whatever Serenity's planning, it'll be completed today." the four-tailed monkey's human form said.

"You mean we must go there and stop her?" Yugito asked.

"So it seems..." Gaara said.

"And we only have a few hours before the eclipse starts." Sasuke noted.

"Then we'll have to use the Mass Teleport." Eva said.

"Mass what?" Sasuke asked, looking at the shared grins exchanged between creator and creations.

"Mass Teleport." Killer Bee grinned, "How did you think Adeline-sama managed to send the lot of us to Earth in the past?"

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"Here's a plan." Utakata noted. "If you can link your teleport spell to the chakra we give off, then you'll see where we teleport to. Once we arrive to our destination, you'll follow us, in theory, at least."

"'In theory'?" Sasuke muttered. "I don't like theories..."

"Okay, let's do it." Naruto said.

The Seven-tailed's human form nodded, "Next stop, the old Akatsuki' old hideout ."

Both Eva and Sasuke transformed, and then the group looked up at the sky. The Moon was already close to the sun in the sky. "There's no time to waste." Mercury noted.

"Okay, form a circle around me." Mercury instructed the Jinchuurikis. The five Jinchuurikis did just that, with the four bijou who took up their former containers' forms, following suit as Sasuke watched the scene a few steps away. Mercury closed her eyes, and summoned the Infinity Crystal, a faint light surrounding the group. "Mass Teleport!" Mercury shouted. The light around the group grew brighter, and the ground around them started cracking, and some pieces of it floated up. As both creator and creations vanished, the pieces fell down.

Sasuke then closed his eyes and shouted, "Teleport!"

* * *

SailorStar9: For those of you wondering about the 'Caelumus' thing, just check my Bakugan/Sailor Moon fic to get a better understanding of what a 'Caelumus' is. (looks down to see Kakashi's headless corpse bleeding on the ground) Oh...right...Giorno?

Giorno: Gold Experience Requiem!

G.E.R: MUDAH--MUDAH!

Kakashi: (Blinks and feels his neck) I had the strangest dream, I was falling down this weird tunnel with some redheaded Italian in fishnets who kept screaming, "Stay away from meeeee-!"

SailorStar9: No more pixie sticks for you mister.

Kakashi: Awww-!


	88. Into the Dark, Part One

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person is reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 86 goes up, this is Chapter 87. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

SailorStar9: Thank you all for your patience, please continue to view our products.

Kakashi: Sell out. (blinks as a tentacle wraps around him) THE HELL?!

SailorStar9: (smiles) Be gentle Cthulhu-kun!

Kakashi: WHAT ARE YOU-?! NO! THAT'S AN OUT HOLE! AN OUT HOLE!

SailorStar9: Roll camera.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 86: Into the Dark, Part One

* * *

"They're coming..." Dark Serenity said, looking at the arriving group through her crystal ball. There were murmurs amongst the crowd of youma gathered around her throne. "Still, I'm not worried. I have more than enough troops to defeat them. Shadow Youma, come forth!" The seven Shadow Youma stepped out of the crowd and bowed to their Queen. "Don't let those pests reach the entrance to our territory." The seven creatures bowed again then vanished. "I have another surprise for them, just in case they somehow survive to my Shadow Youma..." She chuckled as a pair of red, glowing eyes appeared behind her. A growl was heard. "Patience, my warrior... You'll have your chance to fight soon."

* * *

"It's cold." the Fu look-alike complained, after a few minutes upon arrival. Apparently, Dark Serenity found it appropriate to turn the surroundings into a frozen wasteland.

"We're almost there." Mercury noted.

"It's cold." the seven-tailed's human form repeated.

"We know." Sasuke muttered.

"It's too cold." the seven-tailed beetle muttered once again.

"Maybe I could warm you up a little." Sasuke said, a small flame hovering over his right hand.

"Uhhh... No, thanks..." the seven-tailed stammered with a sweatdrop.

"Someone's coming." Mercury warned. "And from the readings, I guess it's our seven little youma friends."

"The Shadow Youma." Naruto said. "You guys beat them before..."

"Serenity wants to buy some time." Killer Bee noted.

"Mercury, go after Serenity. Sasuke, go with her." Yugito ordered.

"But..." Mercury started.

"You are the only one with enough power to defeat Serenity." Killer Bee said. "We'll try and beat these overgrown youma, but if we can't do it, someone has to stay alive to fight Serenity."

"Killer Bee... I'll stay and fight."

"We have no time for this, Adeline-sama." Gaara noted. "Go and kick Serenity out of this planet. You are the Messiah, remember?"

"Gaara..."

"We're counting on you to do that. We trust you." the Yugura look-alike said.

"You can do it, Adeline-sama." the Roshi clone added.

"Now go. They'll be here in a minute." the Han replica said.

"Hmmm... The problem is..." Utakata started, "They're kind of blocking the entrance to the Dark Moon Temple."

"Then we'll have to break through." Gaara said. Naruto nodded.

After a few seconds of walking, the group saw the seven Shadow Youma waiting for them. "We were waiting for you." Rigale the mantis commented.

"Supper time." Tayga the tiger said.

The four Jinchuurikis charged at the youma, and the other bijou joined them a second later. That distraction was enough for Mercury and Sasuke to get through. As she run, Mercury looked back at her creations fighting the youma, "Please take care..." She whispered before she and Sasuke entered the dark portal that was the nexus point between the Earth and the Dark Moon Temple.

* * *

Dark Serenity frowned as she watched Mercury and Sasuke vanish, then the scene changed to a dark, moistly cave. "That Guardian Mercury girl is here." She said to herself. She then turned to the crowd "The moment has come. Go and stop the intruders!" The crowd of youma cheered and then dashed away. Dark Serenity laughed, "No way she can make it through so many youma."

The red eyes appeared behind her again, "I know you're ready to fight, Kyoushiiku... Wait just a little more."

* * *

Mercury stopped on her track as she saw the horde of youma coming their way, "This is not looking good."

"We'll have to fight to get through." Sasuke noted.

"There's too many of them!" Mercury muttered.

"I know... But we cannot give up now." Sasuke said.

Mercury nodded, "You''re right. I cannot give up. They are counting on me..." She turned to the crowd of youma and summoned her attack, "Icycle Beam!" The ice beam blasted through a dozen youma, turning them all into dust. The crowd didn't slow down, though. Sasuke rushed into the crowd, as Mercury kept firing her attacks.

* * *

Yugito dodged as Kamlon tried to slice her with his tongue. She then kicked him in the guts and leapt back, "It's just me or they're harder than last time?"

"Shield of Sand!" Gaara's sand wall stopped Tayga, but the youma just leapt through it, "No kidding, they're tough." Gaara muttered.

"Okay, time to get nasty." Killer Bee said. He summoned his swords and charged at Bariniku. Rigale leapt from the side and tried to pin him on a wall, but Killer Bee sliced through it. "Gross!" he exclaimed as his suit was literally soaked in green goo.

"Heh... Now your suit is all green." the Fu clone joked. She was having an interesting sword-to-pincer duel with Korabus, the red crab. As the crab's skin was seemingly unbreakable, the seven-tailed was in the losing side.

The Yugura and Han clones were both fighting Dorakony, the massive dragon-like youma. Needless to say, they were overpowered.

Yugito finally managed to tie Kamlon up with her fire chain and glared at it, "I've had enough of your tongue-tiers. Lightning Storm!"

"Well done." Gaara said as the chameleon-like youma vanished in a cloud of dust. "Let's help the others." Yugito nodded.

"Rasengan!" Naruto hit Veepra dead on, but the snake-like youma still charged at him. Naruto leapt aside and dodged the charge, but saw Bariniku ready to stomp his head. "Oh dear..."

" Lightning Storm!"

"Menacing Ball!"

Both attacks hit Bariniku dead on, turning it into dust. "Three down, four more to go." the Yugura clone muttered.

"Make it... Three to go." Killer Bee commented as he sliced Veepra's head off. He then turned back to Korabus. "Now how will I beat this thing...?"

Gaara was trying his best to fight Tayga, but it wasn't enough. Tayga was faster, stronger, and seemed to resist all of his sand jutsus. "I need more power... If I use the 'Sand Waterfall', this cave'll fall on us, though."

Tayga growled and charged at the Suna nin. Gaara grinned, "Shield of Sand!" A wall of sand formed in front of him. Tayga slammed on it and staggered back dizzily.

"Menacing Ball!" Killer Bee sent Tayga slamming into a wall, and the youma turned into dust. "Two to go."

The Fu replica leapt back to dodge Korabus' massive pincer, then frowned, "This sucks... Time for a change of tactics." Her outfit vanished, and was replaced by a charka armor. "Eat charka!!" Fu's clone exclaimed as her suit bubbled and several tendrils of the seven-tailed's charka that formed shot forwards, passing through the youma's thick exo-skeleton and piercing through it's body. Korabus howled in pain then turned into dust.

"Good, now we only have to beat the dragon." Yugito noted.

"Here, newt, newt..." Killer Bee joked.

"Let's see... Gaara, Han, distract him." the Fu clone said, "Yugito, Killer Bee, use your weapons to immobilize it. Naruto, aim for it's eyes." The others nodded. "Now!" Fu's replica shouted.

"Sand Shield!"

"Steam Shield!"

Dorakony growled and shot a wave of fire at the shields, and Yugito and Yugura's clone used the distraction to get closer to the creature. Yugito enwrapped the dragon's massive body with her fire chain, and Yugura's replica fired a water ball. Naruto completed the job with his 'Rasengan', burning the creature's eyes. The dragon howled in pain.

"Now, Killer Bee!" Fu's clone shouted. Killer Bee nodded and tossed his sword at the dragon's chest. As it hit, the youma gave a last, high-pitched howl before slumping to the ground and turning into dust.

* * *

"Now is the time." Dark Serenity said. "Don't let them reach my temple. I want to be alone for a while." The red eyes behind her vanished. "Everything's going as planned... And I'll only sacrifice those useless youma to win." The evil queen chuckled wickedly as she watched the fight between Mercury and the youma army.

* * *

Sasuke was growing tired, and he knew Mercury was also running out of power. They couldn't keep this up forever, but what else could he do? "If this keeps up, we'll never reach Serenity... I cannot let that happen." In that moment, three surges of power burst from his amulet and engulfed him, evolving his armor in the process.

Sasuke faced the youma and grinned. "Time to try out my new power. Elemental Sword..." His sword started glowing and fire, lighting and light swirled around it. "Blast!" The three elements shot forwards together with the energy from the sword, and blasted through several youma.

"That was quite an upgrade from your fireballs..." Mercury joked.

"Very funny..." Sasuke muttered. Just then, a blood-chilling howl boomed through the cave "What was that?"

Mercury paled as she saw the massive demon walking slowly towards them. "I think we're in real troubles now."

The rest of the group came dashing towards them.

"Shut up and fight, there's enough youma in here for everyone." the Fu clone snapped.

"Not counting that big guy that's coming our way..." Gaara noted.

"What is _that_?" Yugito asked in shock.

"I think that's the youma's prize for getting the seven Shadow Youma." Naruto noted.

Mercury scanned the creature with her visor, "You wouldn't believe how much energy that thing's got."

"Why isn't it attacking?" the Han replica asked.

"Who cares? Let's beat the other youma before that thing changes it's mind." Killer Bee said.

"Icycle Beam!"

"Elemental Sword Blast!"

"Air Bullet!"

"Fire Ball!"

"Water Ball!"

"Lava Wave!"

"Steam Menacing Ball!"

"Violent Wave Wave!"

"Dragon Bullet!"

"Menacing Ball!"

"Rasengan!" The combined strength of the attacks finished most of the youma. The massive youma grunted and started moving towards them. "Here it comes..." Naruto noted.

"I'm growing tired of this..." Mercury muttered. "Freezing Hailstorm!" The attack literally bounced off the youma's skin. "No way!"

"Mercury, get out of here." Yugito said. "We'll take care of this."

Sasuke nodded, "You gotta get Serenity before it's too late."

Mercury sighed, then nodded, "Okay." She dashed down the tunnel.

* * *

Cthulhu: (Unintelligible squelching noises)

SailorStar9: Oh? Done already? Just drop him anywhere.

Cthulhu: (nods and drops a traumatized Kakashi on the floor, before receding into the shadows)

Kakashi: It puts the lotion on it's skin...it puts the lotion on it's skin...

SailorStar9: (Sweatdrops, before turning to a figure nearby) Get me Yuko-san, tell her I need that unreleased copy of Icha-Icha Paradise, The Movie.

Figure: That again? You do know what she charges for it right?

SailorStar9: I had Cthulhu tape everything, (Holds up a slimy video camera) Nothing gets your boss off like good old tentacle pron.

Figure: (Grimacing as he holds the camera) sigh...I'll let her know.

SailorStar9: Good man Watanuki, and take care. (Glares at the quivering form of Kakashi) The things I do for you.


	89. Into the Dark, Part Two

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person is reading this fic? Anyway, Chapter 8 goes up, this is Chapter 88. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

Kakashi: (Watching Icha-Icha the movie: Directors cut) Tardiness is a fatal failing. (Screams as the channel changes to gay porno.

SailorStar9: I don't wanna hear that from YOU. (Points at screen) Roll camera.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Chapter 88: Into the Dark, Part Two

* * *

Mercury was running through the tunnel, when she felt a surge of energy. She was transported right into Dark Serenity's throne room. The evil Queen looked at her and gave her a cold smile, "Welcome, Messiah."

"Serenity..." Mercury said glaring at the woman.

"It was quite foolish of you to come alone. Once I destroy you, there will be nothing left to stop me." Dark Serenity gloated. "And I'll finally awaken Metallia."

"Metallia?" Mercury asked in shock. She remembered that from her past life, from the Silver Millennium... "Metallia's just a myth."

"Metallia is real. And it's where I'm getting my powers from." Dark Serenity explained. A magically-created window appeared amidst the room, it showed the Moon about to cover the Sun's light "And in a minute, she'll be here. A pity you won't be alive to see that." As she said that, a wave of dark energy shot from her body, hitting Mercury and sending her crashing to the ground. Dark Serenity laughed "Weakling... Beryl killed you once in the past, and now I did it again." She walked out of the room, chuckling.

* * *

The rest of the group tried their attacks on the massive youma, but it just shrugged them off. "Okay, now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now we beat that." Sasuke noted. "Elemental Sword Blast!" The attack bounced off the youma's skin and blasted a few of the remaining youma into pieces. "Well, it wasn't what I'd planned, but it worked." He muttered.

"Stupid humans." The youma growled. "I am Kyoushiiku, the ultimate youma!"

"'Death Bringer'?" Gaara muttered.

"I think it fits him..." the Han replica noted.

"You cannot defeat me, bijou!" Kyoushiiku growled.

"And promptly forgets about us Jinchuurikis." Killer Bee muttered.

"We've heard that before, youzilla." Naruto said.

"Youzilla? Now that was a bad pun." Gaara muttered.

"Okay, how about that... If I had a ryo for each time I heard that, I'd be rotten rich" Naruto said.

"OH SHUT UP!" Yugito shouted. The others all turned to her in shock. "Uhhh... Gomen about that... But we have to fight that youma, so keep your jokes and arguments for later."

"She's right." Naruto admitted.

Sasuke dashed towards the youma, charging his elements into his blade and dug his sword into the youma's skin, and it howled.

"You'll die now, fool!" Kyoushiiku growled and used one of it's massive claws to send Sasuke slamming on a rock wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

"Check on him, we'll take care of that bastard." Gaara said.

"Lightning Release Sword!" Killer Bee dug his sword on the youma's chest, the wound grew larger and Kyoushiiku growled again. The eight-tailed's Jinchuuriki leapt back, barely missing being sliced in half by the youma's claw.

"Oi teme, hang in there." Naruto shook the raven worriedly, kneeling besides Sasuke.

"Everyone, aim for the wound!" Yugura's clone ordered. "Violent Wave Wave!"

"Air Bullet!"

"Fire Ball!"

"Water Ball!"

"Lava Wave!"

"Steam Menacing Ball!"

"Dragon Bullet!"

"Menacing Ball!"

The attacks hit the wound on the youma's skin, and it sunk to the ground. "It's... Not possible... I cannot be destroyed... It's not possible..." Kyoushiiku growled then gave a last howl before turning into dust.

"We did it..." Yugito said tiredly.

"Finally..." Gaara muttered.

"How is he?" Yugura's clone asked.

"Still unconscious." Naruto commented.

"Just like him to go to sleep in our final battle." Killer Bee joked.

"That's not funny." Fu's replica snapped. She then looked at Sasuke, "Come on, gaki... Please wake up..."

Sasuke opened his eyes and grinned, "Fu-sama, I can't believe you were worried about me."

The Fu clone glared at him, "Why you..." She then smiled. "It's good to see you're not hurt."

"Not too much, anyways." Sasuke said and stood up. "Now let's go, we have to help Mercury. And we have exactly 5 minutes before the eclipse."

"Talk about deadlines." Killer Bee muttered.

* * *

Mercury moaned and stood up slowly. Her whole body hurt, but she couldn't give up. Dark Serenity was strong, but she had faced strong foes before. And she knew now wasn't the time for running away. As she looked around the throne room, she could see a corridor that ended in a large, black door. She could also hear steps coming her way. _Hope it's not another youma._ She sighed in relief as she saw her friends coming towards her.

"Adeline-sama, what happened?" the Fu clone asked.

"I... Serenity knocked me off... She thought I was dead, I suppose... It's down that corridor, behind that door. Serenity is there, but she's not alone."

"Metallia." she muttered.

"Metallia?" Yugito asked.

"I remember... Metallia, the demoness... I thought it was just a legend?" Fu's clone asked.

"Seems like it was true... And it's about to awaken." Mercury noted.

"Then let's hurry!" Naruto said. The group dashed down the corridor.

* * *

As the group entered the room, they could see Dark Serenity standing besides a large, black cocoon. Tendrils of dark energy run from it and into Serenity's body. "You're too late... The time has come for Metallia's kingdom! You can be strong, but can you defeat a goddess?" The tendrils of energy enveloped Serenity, and the cocoon vanished. Serenity's body grew about ten times it's size, and her eyes became a glowing red color. "This is the end for you, humans!" She growled, her voice deep, almost like a growl.

"And I thought youzilla was bad enough..." Naruto muttered.

"It's not Serenity anymore. Metallia has taken over her body." Mercury noted.

"You know, I'm growing tired of hyper-powered youma..." Kill Bee muttered and concentrated, and an enormous quantity of the eight-tailed's charka appeared behind Metallia as he shouted, "Menacing Ball!" The others had to struggle to stay on their feet as the explosion opened a large hole in the roof, and blasted the walls away. Metallia, however, was unharmed. "No damn way!" Gaara exclaimed.

Metallia laughed, "This time you have no way to win, humans!"

"That's a lie." Mercury snapped and produced her Infinity Crystal. She returned to her Caelumus form as she closed her eyes. "Cosmic Infinity Power!" The Infinity Crystal started glowing white and shot a white light beam at the demoness, but Metallia countered with a dark energy wave. Both attacks clashed and the Caelumus struggled to keep her attack up. "Everyone... I need your help... Lend me your energy."

The others nodded, "Elemental Sword Blast!"

"Air Bullet!"

"Fire Ball!"

"Water Ball!"

"Lava Wave!"

"Steam Menacing Ball!"

"Violent Wave Wave!"

"Dragon Bullet!"

"Menacing Ball!"

"Rasengan!"

"Cosmic Infinity Power!" the Caelumus shouted after the attacks merged into the crystal. The energy beam tore through Metallia's dark energy and punched through her body. With a last shriek, the demoness vanished. The Caelumus fainted. and Sasuke caught the Caelumus before she hit the ground, and sighed as her gown turned back into Mercury's suit.

"She's okay, just unconscious." Fu's clone noted. She then fell to one knee. "That last attack..."

Yugito nodded as she leaned against a piece of wall that had miraculously survived Killer Bee's 'Menacing Ball'. "I felt it too... The power we used... Was amazing... No wonder we're all tired. Hey, how are we going to get back?"

The others looked around. They weren't in the Dark Moon Kingdom, but in a crater somewhere near the Akatsuki's old hideout. The sun was shining in the sky, as the eclipse had already passed. Mercury opened her eyes and looked around as well, "We did it."

"Finally, it's over." Gaara said.

"The Dark Moon Kingdom is gone." Yugito added.

* * *

SailorStar9: (leers at the comatose form of Tsunade, lying on the couch in a drunken stupor)

(Pulls out a camera and starts snapping pictures of Tsunade in various poses)

SailorStar9: Jiraiya'll pay through the nose for these...hmm, now where did I put the maid outfits?


	90. Epilogue

SailorStar9: Wha...? Only one person is reading this fic? Anyway, this is the epilogue and the end of this mega fic. Read and review. To all my non-reviewing readers, I love you all! Will love you more if you review! *hugs all round!*

(sound of a camera flashing)

(More Camera flashes)

Tsunade: (groans) my head...make the world stop...hey WTF?!

SailorStar9: (hides camera and turns to face Tsunade, who is wearing a schoolgirl outfit.) Morning.

Tsunade: Don't morning me you perv! What the hell are you doing?

SailorStar9: Keeping you distracted. (Dodges a punch that could hospitalize Godzilla) You were really smashed, you even felt up Jiraiya.

Tsunade: I WHAT?! (Gazes in horror at her hand) BLEACH! I NEED BLEACH!

SailorStar9: uh, I wouldn't open that door just yet...

(Tsunade opens the door, Genma and Shizune look over at her in annoyance, both are decidedly naked.)

Genma: Dammit woman, can't you see I'm in the middle of someone here?!

(Tsunade blinks, closes the door slowly and then walks back to the couch, very stiffly.)

SailorStar9: (Holds out sake cup) Hair of the dog? (Nods as she grabs the whole damn bottle before raising a remote) Roll camera.

Disclaimers: I do not own both the animes. However, I do own the pairing, I hope.

Epilogue

* * *

20 years later...

The Rokudaime Hokage sat with his feet propped up against the desk, enjoying the perks of being Hokage. Namely, free ramen. He pushed the button on his intercom, "Ino, can you be a good secretary and get me another bowl of Ramen?"

"I'm not a secretary, I'm an assistant."

"Whatever." Naruto said as he released the button.

An ANBU stood next to him, his mask was that of a toad.

"What do you think Yahiko?"

"About what?" The ANBU asked.

"The whole secretary/assistant thing?"

"Personally, I-."

Suddenly, a young boy, about twelve burst into his office, he had dirty blond hair, whisker marks, and blue eyes. "Dad! I need some help here!"

Naruto sighed, "What did you do this time, Yuuku?"

"…Nothing…"

Naruto stared at the boy. "Okay, so I hid a paint bomb in Konohamaru-sensei's desk, that's all."

Konohamaru, upon becoming Chuunin, decided he had a love for teaching, and immediately began to teach all of the new recruits.

"What color?" Naruto asked, seriously.

"Orange."

"That's my boy." Naruto said, smiling. "Ok, Mom's coming over from the house soon for a family picture, you could hide there."

"Thanks Dad!" Yuuku said before jumping out the window.

His intercom buzzed, "Hokage-sama, Team Obito is here."

"Excellent, send them up." Naruto said into the box.

A couple of minutes later, the door to his office opened and three eighteen year olds and Obito entered. One was tall, had blue eyes, grey hair (not from old age), and whisker marks. On his left was a girl with dark brown hair, which was done up in two buns, Hyuuga eyes, and was wearing a pink Chinese shirt with a Hyuuga flame on the back. On her left was a boy with onyx hair, icy blue eyes, and the Uchiha fan on the back. In truth, his hair was a relief to Sasuke, it meant that no Uchiha man would grow up with blue hair.

"There he is, Konoha's Chuunin of the year." Naruto said as he got up to hug the grey haired boy, "Iruka, my boy! How are things going for you?"

"Fine, except for that my backbone is feeling like it's turning to dust." The boy said as his father squeezed him.

Naruto let him go, "So how did the mission go?" He asked the Uchiha boy.

"Fine, although I bet my Dad's not going to be too satisfied with the job I did."

"If he isn't, I'm going to give him the most boring D-ranks I can find."

The boy snorted, "And have my mom ice-senbon your ass?"

After the final battle against Dark Serenity, the Guardians settled down and married their respective 'Bonded', with the eldest children training as future Guardians.

Naruto grinned, "She won't hurt me, I'm like the annoying little brother she never had. Alright, you're dismissed, except Iruka."

"What did I do?" The Namikaze heir asked.

"Nothing, your Mom just wants to take another family picture."

"Again?" Iruka asked, exasperated.

"Again."

"If Yuuku messes this one up, I'm going to hurt him."

"Alright, but no charka-infused-fists, or jutsus."

"What about-?"

"No summoning either."

"Aw."

Naruto's intercom buzzed again. "Hokage-sama, Team Itachi reporting for mission duty."

"Good, good, send them up."

A couple of minutes later, Itachi entered with his team, on the left was a girl with long dark hair, whisker marks and blue eyes like her brothers, she was sixteen and looked like she could handle herself in any situation. She took after her mom in so many ways.

One of her teammates was an Inuzuka with shaggy red hair, and a white dog companion, at his side was a flute.

The other was a blond Nara, who looked especially lazy, but the fear of his mother, Temari, made him get out of bed in the morning. Understandably so.

"Hey Uncle Naruto!" The Inuzuka said.

"Hello Onpu, how's my favorite nephew?"

"Doing great!"

Iruka was staring down with his sister. "Shinkan."

"Iruka." She said.

"You're just not going to forgive me, are you?"

"Sure I will, as soon as I humiliate you to a blubbering blob of flesh."

Yes, she definitely took after her mother.

"Alright," Naruto said, "I have a C-rank for you guys."

"A C-rank?!" Onpu asked indignantly. "You're giving us a C-rank?"

"Want to do a D-rank instead?"

Onpu shut up.

"Troublesome." The Nara boy said.

"I would give you something higher, but I need Shinkan around for the F\family photo we're doing today."

"Sure you do." Onpu muttered.

Naruto gave them their mission and they headed off, except Shinkan, who had to stay. The Namikazes sat and waited, when suddenly the door burst open again, a little girl, ten years old, barged into the room, as excited as she could get. She had short blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. "Dad, Dad, Dad!"

"What, what, what?" Naruto asked the girl.

"I did it! I did it! I did it!"

"Well, let's see it."

The girl nodded, and put her hands in the Tora seal, "Uzumaki!" She said, and her once blue eyes turned white, with a pupil that extended four arms to the edge of the iris, The Namikaze bloodline, the Uzumaki, named in memory of Naruto's mother.

"Okay, let's see what you can do." Naruto held up a piece of paper, and put his hand behind it, "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three." The girl said.

"Good, and now?"

"Five."

"Excellent," Naruto said, "X-ray vision, check." He then moved behind his daughter and held his fingers right behind her head. "How many fingers now?"

"Two." She said.

"Very good, 360 degree vision." He pulled out a kunai, "Give me your hand, I promise this won't hurt."

She hesitantly gave her father one of her fingers, which he carefully, and gently cut the skin of. Immediately it began to smoke. "Healing factor, very good." Naruto said approvingly. "Congratulations, Karen. You unlocked the Uzumaki's mature form, and so young too."

Karen smiled up at her Dad.

His intercom buzzed again. "Hokage-sama, the rest of your family has arrived."

"Good, send them up."

Exactly one minute later, His office door opened, and in stepped in Kyuubi and her elder brother, the Kitsune pair of Konoha, Hinata, Naruto's twin boys Tobi and Tekka, his youngest, Atsui, still in diapers, Yuuku, and Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto smiled as he remembered how these two became the latest addition to their family.

Not long after the invasion made by the rain, Jiraiya approached Naruto apologizing. When Naruto asked him what he was apologizing for, he shifted nervously. "Well, I'm supposed to be your godfather."

Naruto forgave him, after pounding him into the street asking, "Where were you the first twelve years of my life?!" and he accepted him into the family. Two years later, He and Tsunade married. Once they were wed, Naruto told her that he finally had an excuse to call her 'Baa-chan'

Naruto grabbed his hat and got into the picture.

He had fulfilled his dreams, finally.

The End

* * *

SailorStar9: Right, now let's see what those two are up to.

(Pushes a switch that reveals a panic room, several monitors hooked and recording everything. Le types in a code and they focus in on one room in particular.)

SailorStar9: Now, let's see...okay...where the hell did she get that nazi-dominatrix outfit? (winces) Or the riding crop? (Winces again) Man, someone has issues.

Shizune: Who's your master!


End file.
